The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy
by TravyMcNavy184
Summary: The secret is out that Rin Okumura is the son of Satan. Now he's been sent away to Yokai Academy for everyone's safety including his. Abandoned by his friends and the only family he has left, will he be able to make new friends and have a life in a school full of monsters or will this be another Blue Night waiting to happen? Will follow elements of mostly the anime and maybe Manga.
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, TravyMcNavy184 here with another story. This is a crossover story for Rosario+Vampire and Blue Exorcist that has been floating around in my head for some time and I wanted to give it a try while i work on my Bloodrayne fanfic. As mentioned before, I am still new to writing fanfiction so when you review, please don't be too harsh, but do tell me what I can do to improve or add to make the story more enjoyable. I will also any and all questions some of you will have to the best of my ability. As far as romance goes in the story, I decided to Rin pair with Kurumu. I may add more girls to Rin's harem if I deem it necessary, but RinxKurumu is a definite. As usual I own nothing except the OCs, everything else belongs to their respective creators. So without further ado, Here is The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy.**

The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy

Prologue

It was a bright, warm day in the fall. The cherry blossoms were being led by the breeze of the wind, a lone yellow school bus was driving down the road. On the bus were two occupants; one was the driver and the other was a boy of about 16 years of age with messy, dark blue hair, pale skin and intense blue eyes. The boy also had slightly pointed ears. He was wearing an open green blazer with a white dress shirt and a red tie that was loosened, brown cargo pants with a black belt and black sneakers. A red sword sleeve, which housed a beautiful ornate katana with a unique guard and sheathed in a blue scabbard, sat at his side. This boy was Rin Okumura; elder fraternal twin brother of Yukio Ukumura and former student of True Cross Academy and exorcist in training. This boy is also the son of Satan, the ruler of the realm of the demons known as Gehenna. Now you are probably wondering, what is the son of Satan and an exorcist in training doing on this school bus? Well we have to go back a bit.

"WHAT!? YOU"RE MAKING ME TRANSFER SCHOOLS." Shouted Rin at the man in front of him as he slammed his hands on the desk.

The man was a tall man with dark purple hair and forest green eyes. He was wearing an elegant white suit with a with top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a pink tie with white dots, with jester style pants and pointed shoes, giving him the appearance of a clown. This man was Mephisto Pheles, the headmaster of True Cross Academy. In the room with them is a young man dressed in a long black exorcist's jacket with teal eyes and dark brown hair with two moles under his left eye and another under the right side of his mouth. This boy was Yukio Okumura, another of the sons of Satan, Rin's younger fraternal twin brother, and a teacher at the the True Cross Academy as well as a licensed exorcist. The situation at hand is that Rin had just defeated Amaimon, another child of Satan, also known as King of Earth. While Rin defeated a powerful demon, it was also revealed that Rin himself is a spawn of Satan since he revealed his demon nature as well as his blue flames. Because of this revelation, his friends have begun to fear him, thinking he is just like his father. Because of this, Mephisto and Yukio have decided that Rin is too dangerous to be around the human students and have decided to send him away.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Okumura, fact of the matter is you are just too dangerous to be around all the other students and so we have come to the decision to send you to another school." Mephisto said in a rather cool and laid back manner. "But the good news is the school you will be attending is a school exclusively for monsters. I happen to be good friends with the headmaster there and he has allowed you to attend his institute."

"I don't care about this stupid school, what do you mean I'm too dangerous to be around everyone? Yukio, come on back me up here." He turned to his brother hoping he would help him out, but he just looked away from Rin.

"Yukio. Yukio, SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" He shouted at his brother while grabbing the hem of his coat.

"Get..Your hands...Off of me Rin." He said in a calm manner, shocking Rin straight to his core.

"Yukio...Why?"

"As Sir Pheles said before, you are too dangerous Rin. Look, the secret is out that you're the son of Satan, everyone is afraid of you now. Look Rin, were doing this for your sake as well as the others. There's just no other alternative other than turning you over to the Vatican for execution."

"Exactamundo my boy. This is best for everyone."

Rin was silent for a few moments. His hair overshadowing his eyes while he gritted his teeth, exposing the sharp, elongated canines of his teeth. Rin has had his share of prejudice before and after he became a demon. Whether it was in elementary school or now in high school, he just could never escape all the hateful stares people shot him or the the horrible things they said about him. And now his friends and even his own brother had turned their backs on him. Never in his life had he felt more betrayed.

"So that's it huh? You want to leave so badly, fine then. I'll go back to the room and start packing." Rin said in a calm manner, but with a hint of hurt and anger in his voice. He turned around and headed for the door. Yukio tried to stop his brother. "Rin, look-" Before he could finish and put his hand on Rin's shoulder, Rin grabbed Yukio's wrist at blinding speed and tightened his grip, causing Yukio pain. "Yukio, if you so much as touch me, I swear to god I will really show you and everyone else at this stupid school something to be afraid of." He said in a cold, dark voice, sending shivers down his spine. He threw Yukio's hand away and he proceeded out the door, slamming it on his way out.

* * *

 _Present Time_

Back to the present, Rin was riding the bus to his new school, looking out the window admiring the scenery of the city. The bus then began to slow down at another stop, where a boy wearing the same uniform as Rin was waiting for the bus. This boy was light skinned boy of the same age with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a school uniform, which consists of a green blazer, a white dress shirt with a red tie, brown cargo pants with a black belt, and white sneakers. Once the bus came to a stop, the driver opened the door and the other boy stepped inside. He noticed another person on the bus and went towards him. "Hi there, anybody sitting here?" He asked pointing to the seat next to him.

"Nope, knock yourself out." Rin answered the other boy. 'Hmmmmm. Judging from the scent he's giving off, he's definitely a human. But what is a human doing going to a school for monsters?' Rin thought.

"Thanks a bunch." The boy gratefully acknowledged and took a seat. "By the way, my name is Tsukune. Tsukune Aono." The now named Tsukune introduced himself and extended his hand.

Rin smiled softly and took Tsukune's hand in a handshake. "Name's Rin Okumura. Nice to meet ya."

"So are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Sure am, just started today. I went to another school before coming here though."

"Oh yeah? Which school if I may ask?"

"True Cross Academy."

It was then that Tsukune went wide eyed in surprise at Rin's answer. "True Cross Academy! No way! That is one of the best private schools in Japan. But why are you going to Yokai Academy?" Tsukune asked.

"Let's just say it didn't work out." Rin answered with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories." Tsukune apologized.

"It's alright. This is will be good for me. Nobody knows me, I don't know any of them. It's a fresh start."

Tsukune smiled and looked towards Rin. "Well it sounds to me like you could use a friend. It will be better if we stick together since we're going to the same school." He said with a sincere smile, which warmed Rin's heart. Tsukune extended his hand once again, which Rin took as he did before.

"Sounds good to me. I look forward to getting to know you Tsukune Aono."

"Likewise Rin Okumura."

"So you two kids are headed to Yokai Academy huh?" The bus driver finally breaking his silence as he addressed the boys.

"Yeah we are." Replied Tsukune.

"Well just a little warning you two: Yokai Academy is a pretty scaaaaaaaary place. Heh heh heh heh heh heh." He replied with a chuckle, causing the two boys to gain weirded out expressions on their faces.

"Oooooookay, talk about cryptic." Rin said.

"Not to mention creepy." Added Tsukune with a sweat drop.

After a few more moments, the bus finally entered a tunnel. After a few more moments, the bus exited the tunnel and stopped in front of a scarecrow. The two boys grabbed their belongings and exited the bus and found themselves in front of the scarecrow. "Well, good luck boys. You're gonna need it." The driver closed the doors and drove away though the tunnel.

"Okay am I the only one to think that guy couldn't get anymore creepy?" Tsukune asked rhetorically.

"No, you are not alone my friend." Rin replied.

"Oh, that's right I have to call Kyouko." Tsukune said pulling out his cell phone. But when he dialed the number, all he got was beeping sound to signify the signal wasn't going through. "What the heck." He said looking at the phone and noticing he had no bars. "That's odd, I don't have a signal."

"Maybe there's no reception out here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll try calling her again later." Tsukune said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Who's Kyouko by the way?" Rin asked.

"She's my cousin. Well more like a big sister. She's always looked out for me ever since we were little. She's like a protective older sister, which may at times get a bit annoying, but I still love her for caring so much." Tsukune said. "What about you Rin, you have any siblings?"

Rin was silent for a moment before answering. "I had a younger twin brother. He and I...aren't exactly on speaking terms right now."

"Awww. What happened, did you two get into a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay."

"Alright I won't push any further. But, whatever went on between you two I'm sure it will work itself out. After all, he's your brother. You can't stay mad at family forever."

'I sincerely doubt that.' Rin thought.

"Well, just remember Rin, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you man." Tsukune assured his new friend.

Rin smiled at Tsukune's offer. "Thanks Tsukune. Now come on, let's get to orientation before it starts without us."

"Right, lets go." With that, the two boys took off into the forest and straight to Yokai Academy.

After a bit of walking, Rin shot a question to Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rin. What's up?"

"Are you by any chance...a human?"

Hearing that came as a surprise to Tsukune. He didn't know that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters yet, so hearing a question like that was unexpected. "Well, yeah. What else would I be?"

"How did you end up at this school anyway?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." Tsukune replied while scratching his cheek. "You see I didn't do too well on the entrance exams to get into a high school I wanted. Then one night, and somehow by luck, my dad found an application to this school. Cool part is there weren't any need for entrance exams. So it was either this or risk becoming a ronin." He finished. "Why Rin, is there a problem for me being in a school like this?"

"Wellll, the thing about this school is-" He was interrupted when Tsukune became wide eyed and jumped a little in fright. "Whoa, what's wrong?!"

"W-what was that?!" Tsukune asked shakily. He looked as if he saw a ghost.

Rin looked around to try and see what was scaring his friend. "What was what?"

"Hey Rin, do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?" He asked with a rather shaky voice.

Rin looked around the forest for a bit. "No. I honestly don't get that feeling. You're probably just being paranoid."

"I'm telling you man, I'm not going crazy! There is something out there." Tsukune wasn't lying, soon after the two started to hear a flapping sound.

"Wait, now I'm hearing it too. What is that?!" Replied Rin. He took the sword bag off his shoulder and prepared to take out his sword. As the flapping got closer, they looked up and...

"It's just me, a bat. Wheeeeeee." Seeing the source of the noise brought a feeling of relief.

"Whoa, a talking bat. That's pretty cool." Rin said gleefully.

"Oh man, what a relief. To think I was losing my mind over a-"

BAM

Tsukune never got to finish as a bicycle came out of nowhere and crashed right into him. After the rider crashed into him, both the rider and Tsukune found themselves a distance away from Rin. Seeing this, the half blood son of Satan ran to the two to see if they were okay. "Oh crap! Tsukune, are you alright buddy?" Rin asked frantically.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine for the most part. I'm just wondering what hit me." said Tsukune as he tried to regain his bearings and find out what hit him. He tried to pull himself up, until his hand landed on something soft and warm.

"Ughn!" A new voice made itself known, surprising the boys. "I'm sorry, my anemia started acting up and I got dizzy." They both looked towards where the voice originated and what they saw, they felt like their hearts stopped.

In front of them was probably the most beautiful girl either of them ever laid their eyes on. It was a girl around their age, with eyes as green as emeralds, delicate pale skin that shined in the sunlight, and long pink hair that fell down her shoulders and past her back. Around her neck was a black choker with a silver cross embedded with a red gem in it. She was wearing what appeared to be a female version of their school uniform, which consisted of a green blazer with a white blouse and a plaid skirt.

'My god, this girl is gorgeous.' Tsukune thought to himself.

'God damn, this girl is hot. She just might be hotter than Shiemi or Kamiki.' Rin thought to himself.

It was then that Tsukune realized that his hand was on the girls thigh, causing both his and the girl's faces to turn a bright shade of red. "I, I, I uh..." The girl tried to get a sentence in but just couldn't find the words to say at the moment. Rin couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

'Lucky bastard, why can't I ever have that kind of luck.' He thought.

Tsukune retracted his hand from the girls thigh and stepped back. "I, I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to grab you there. I swear I'm not a pervert or anything like that." He tried to explain his actions when he felt something warm trickle down his face.

"Oh shit, Tsukune you're bleeding." Rin said to Tsukune, causing Tsukune to become alarmed.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Here let me clean that up for you." The girl said taking as handkerchief from her breast pocket. She went to Tsukune and began to clean the blood from his face.

Tsukune blushed at how close she was to him and could not help but take in her scent. 'Oh my, she smells so heavenly.' Tsukune thought with a smile on his face. Again Rin couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Tsukune.

'Dammit! First the lucky bastard gets a feel of a pretty girl's thigh and now he gets to smell her. Man, why couldn't it have been me who got hit?' Rin jealously thought.

While Tsukune was smelling the girl, he didn't realize that she too was smelling him. He took a look at her and noticed that her pupils were dilated as she leaned closer to his neck. "This smell, I can't resist anymore." Tsukune made a confused expression at her comment. The girl started to move closer and closer towards Tsukune, making him blush at how close she was.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?" he asked. She suddenly cupped his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." she whispered in his ear. "It's because...I'm a vampire." Her canines became elongated and she proceeded to bite into the flesh on his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing to him!?" Rin yelled in surprise.

After a few moments, the girl realized what she had done and got off of Tsukune. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." she said.

"Ah, you bit me." he stated as he put a hand to his neck where she bit him. 'Huh, it doesn't really hurt.' he thought.

"Tsukune are you alright?" Rin asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine Rin. If anything, it doesn't really hurt." He replied back to his half blood friend.

The girl noticed a pamphlet for Yokai academy on the ground and picked it up. "Oh, are you both going to Yokai Academy?" she asked the young boys.

"We are. Today is our first day in fact." Tsukune said to the girl.

"Mine too, and again I'm sorry about biting you." she apologized once again.

"Oh no don't worry about it. But, were you serious about you being a vampire?" he asked her.

"I am. Do either of you hate vampires?" The girl asked with a hint of worry in her voice, which confused the boys.

"No not at all, if there all as cute and nice as you we got nothing against any of you." Replied Tsukune.

"Yeah, I personally got nothing against vampires. In fact, I think they're pretty awesome." Rin added while giving Moka a thumbs up.

The girl's face was graced with a mile wide smile as she tacked both Tsukune and Rin to the ground. "Oh thank you both. If that's the case, then maybe we could be friends. I really don't know anybody here so it would be nice to see some familiar faces." She proposed to the boys with a beautiful smile on her face. Tsukune felt his heart rate spike as did Rin. They wondered how could anyone say no to a face like hers.

"Sure, I don't know anyone here either except Rin here and to be honest it'd be better if we all stuck together." He said gladly accepting the girls proposal.

"Hell yeah, took the words right out of my mouth." Added Rin with a smile.

"Oh thank you both so much. Oh by the way my name is Moka Akashya." the now named Moka told her new friends.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. It's nice to meet you Moka."

"And my name is Rin Okumura. A pleasure."

"Oh were gonna be late for the opening ceremony. Come on lets go." Moka stated as she grabbed her new friends' hands, making them blush in the process. Trying to keep up with the beautiful vampiress as they approached the school, he couldn't help but think to himself

'Oh man, what in the world have I gotten myself into.' Tsukune thought to himself.

Rin on the other hand was thinking something totally different. 'Hehehe, oh man, a pretty girl is grabbing my hand right now. And we get to go to school with this total hottie, suck it Yukio you asshole.' He thought with a smirk.

And from there, Rin Okumura was on his way to his new life at Yokai Academy, eager and ready to see what his new life had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day and Fight

**Hey everyone, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. First off, thank you everyone who favorited and followed my story. When I got the Emails of all those faves and follows, it just felt awesome. Like I said I am new to writing fanfiction and to know that people like my story is just an amazing feeling so thank you everyone. To start off, this was a pretty long chapter to write, but I tried my best to keep the elements of the first episode of the anime true and incorporating Rin in it was a bit of a challenge, so I hope everything makes sense, if not let me know and ill fix it. Anyway,, here is the next chapter. As always, I own nothing but the OCs.**

Chapter 1

First Day and Fight

Now that the orientation was over, the older Okumura twin found himself in his new dorm room. It was pretty basic in design. It consisted of a bed, a closet, a dresser, a desk, a fully functional kitchenette, and a bathroom. All in all, it was perfect for a single person. Right now, Rin was unpacking his belongings, which were delivered via magic from his old room at True Cross Academy.

He put his clothes in the dresser and closet. Right now he was unpacking his personal belongings; his posters, personal nick-nacs, and pictures, which he hung on the wall around his bed and placed on his desk. He grabbed a picture from the box and looked at it. It was a picture of him and his brother Yukio at the beach when they were little kids, taken by their adoptive father Shiro Fujimoto.

He looked at the picture with a feeling of nostalgia, remembering it was one of the funnest memories he spent with the two. He then looked at the younger Yukio and suddenly, the feeling was gone as he realized that he is at the new school partially because of his brother. At that moment, he opened a desk drawer and tossed in there. He then put his hand on the corner of his desk, tightening his grip around it. 'Yukio, have I really fallen so hard that you hate me now? Enough to send me away. Tch, if anything, you're probably glad I'm gone. Whatever, you're strong enough to take care of yourself so what do I care.' He thought in anger. He then looked to the clock on the wall and realized that it was almost time to report for his homeroom class. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late."

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He exited his room, lock his door, and ran with the rest of the boys who were also heading to their homeroom class. Little did Rin know, the edge of the desk he grabbed was ultimately destroyed from grabbing to hard.

Rin was currently walking through the hall looking for his homeroom class. "Let's see, room 1-3. Room 1-3...Aha, here we are." He slid the door open and stepped inside. He was treated with the appearance of a certain black haired human. "Hey Tsukune, you're in this class too?"

"Yeah and it looks like you are too Rin. Lucky us, huh?"

"Hell yeah, this is going to a fun year."

"Alright everyone please take your seats." A new voice came into the room and everyone followed it's instruction. Tsukune remained at the desk he was at while Rin took the seat in front of a girl with blue hair. With everyone seated, the students got a look at where the voice came from. It was a woman who stood at about 5'8" and had a bombshell figure. She had sandy blonde hair with what appeared to be cat ears on the top of her head. The most notable thing about her is the long cat tail coming from under her skirt.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy." she greeted her class with a cheerful expression. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year." The now named teacher introduced herself and Rin and Tsukune just couldn't but fell like they lucked out getting a teacher who seemed to just ooze kindness. 'Wow, even the teacher seems nice. How lucky can one guy be?' Tsukune thought to himself.

'Wow, a nice teacher. I never had anything like this when Yukio was my teacher. I think I'm gonna like it here.' Rin happily thought.

"Now everyone, as I'm sure you are aware, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." Miss Nekonome announced not beating around the bush.

'Sure, school for monsters. Wait, what?!' Tsukune thought processing what his new teacher just announced.

Rin then became wide eyed when he realized that he forgot to tell Tsukune that Yokai Academy was a school for monsters.

"Now, rather we like it or not, the planet is currently under the control of the humans. So in order for monsters like us to survive, we must learn to coexist with them, which is precisely the purpose of this school." Said Miss Nekonome, not losing her smile. "Which brings us to our first rule, while on campus you must always remain in human form. Rule number two, You must never reveal your monster identity to anyone. Rule number three-"

"But teach," one of her students spoke up. "Wouldn't it be better to just eat the humans, maybe even have a little fun with the women." He said with a lecherous grin on his face. Rin found the student who the voice belonged to. The student was a tall, lean boy the same age as Tsukune and Rin with slicked back brown hair, piercings, and rather large, muscular build. One look at this guy and Rin could tell this guy was going to be trouble.

"Let's see, you are...Oh, Saizo Komiya. Well Mr. Komiya, there is a very powerful barrier around the school that prevents detection from the human world. And even if a human managed to find their way in here, they would be killed immediately." At the Tsukune freaked out and accidentally knocked over his notebook, scrambling to pick it up.

"Say what you want, but I swear I could smell a human this entire time." Komiya said with a wicked grin, causing Tsukune to freak out even further, trying his best to hide it. He knew if it got out he was a human, it meant an autmatic death sentence. Seeing his friend in distress at being ousted as a human, Rin decided to do something about it.

"Oh really, is that really a human you're smelling or something entirely different you worthless piece of crap." Rins said getting the attention of everyone in the room.

Saizo didn't take kindly to the son of Satan's words. He got up from his desk and walked towards Rin. Rin doing the same until they were in front of each other. Saizo easily towered over Rin by a good few inches, but Rin was undeterred. "You got a problem with me you little squirt?"

"There are several things in this world I have a problem with: insects of all shapes and sizes, gutless little pricks who pick on animals and people who can't defend themselves, and finally filthy maggots like you who see women as nothing but tools to use for your sick urges. So yeah, you could say I have a VERY big problem with you." Rin proclaimed to the half-wit thug in front of him, gaining an angry expression from him. When it looked like all hell was about to break loose, Miss Nekonome jumped in to stop it.

"Now, now boys, come on now, there's no need to start a fight, especially on the first day of school." She said desperately trying to diffuse the situation.

After a few moments, Komiya back down. "You're damn lucky we're in class right now squirt. If not, I'd kick your ass." Komiya said to Rin walking back to his desk. Rin on the other hand just flipped him off with both hands and mouthed "fuck you!" to Komiya before taking a seat back in his own desk.

At that moment, the door slid open again. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I got a little lost." Said the voice. Tsukune and Rin looked towards the voice and realized it belonged to Moka.

"Oh don't worry, why don't you come in and introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Moka Akashiya." She introduced herself with a smile on her face. Immediately, all the boys in the class became enamored with her. Moka then looked to the back of the room and noticed Tsukune and Rin. Her smile grew even wider as she flew across the room and tackled Tsukune nearly out of his seat. "Tsukune, it's you! I can't believe were in the same class. And Rin too. This is so great!" She exclaimed never losing her smile.

"Yeah, lucky us, huh?" Tsukune chuckled. Both boys then noticed that the boys in the class were literally giving them death glares. The saying goes if looks could kill. Well if that were true Tsukune and Rin would be dead a thousand times over. 'Well, so much for keeping a low profile...' both boys thought at the same time.

* * *

It was the afternoon and the students had free time. Most of the students were chatting amongst themselves. Others were just walking around the school to get a better feel for the school, and others were just lounging about. Tsukune and Rin were right now on the roof. After class, Tsukune ran into Rin and asked Rin to go with him to the roof of the school to talk to him and Rin had a good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"Rin, was Miss Nekonome serious?! Is this place seriously a school for monsters?!" Tsukung asked frantically.

"Yeah she was serious Tsukune." Rin answered.

"What the hell Rin?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I-i-it slipped my mind! I'm sorry. Tsukune, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you this morning, but then we ran into Moka and i kinda forgot about it."

Tsukune then started to frantically walk back and forth with his hands grabbing his head. "Oh, this is bad! Really, really bad!"

"Tsukune, you're way overthinking this. Calm down man.?" Rin tried to console his frightened friend.

"No, I will not calm down!" Tsukune shot back. "Rin, if people find out what I am, that's it man! Game over! My goose will be cooked! They're gonna-"

SMACK

Rin could see Tsukune was on the verge of having a heart attack, so he smacked him upside the head. It was enough to get Tsukune to stop talking and it somehow managed to calm him down. "Thank you, I need that." Tsukune said gratefully.

"Anytime pal." Rin answered. "Look, Tsukune, I'm sure that this is some kind of huge mistake. I'll tell you what, after classes today, I'll go with you to the headmaster's office and see if we can get this straightened out." Rin offered.

"But Rin, what if-"

"Tsukune, if he or anyone else tries to hurt you, I'll deal with them. Don't worry, i got your back."

Hearing that made Tsukune smile as a sense of relief washed over him. "Thanks Rin."

"You bet." Rin replied giving him his trademark smirk and a thumbs up. "And Tsukune, I think it'd be best if you avoid telling Moka you're a human, alright."

"Yeah, don't gotta tell me twice."

The boys heard the door open and as the saying goes 'speak of the devil'. Moka had appeared and smiled at having found her two friends. She happily walked up to the two.

"Tsukune. Rin. There you two are. I've been looking all over for you." She said.

"Ah, sorry Moka. I ran into Rin after our classes and thought maybe we'd get a good view of the school from the roof." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Moka, we didn't mean to make you think we ditched you or anything." Rin added.

Moka shook her head. "Oh no, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I found you both." She replied. "Hey, since we got some free time, you wanna walk around the school?"

Tsukune and Rin looked at each other and then back to their pink haired companion. "Yeah sure, Moka." Tsukune answered.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Rin replied.

Moka's face soon grew a mile long smile as she wrapped her arms around the other two boys' arms. "Great! Let's go." Moka then nudged the two boys and the three friends headed into the school building.

* * *

 _Hallway_

Moka, Tsukune and Rin were walking together, Moka with one of her arms around Tsukune's arm and the other around Rin's. "Moka, ease up will you, at this rate, you're gonna rip my arm off with the way you are yanking on it." Tsukune said to the vampiress.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I'm just so excited at being here."

"Relax Moka, it's not like Tsukune and I are going anywhere."

They then stopped at a vending machine to grab something to drink. All the while the male population looked on in jealousy at the two boys who had somehow managed to befriend the beautiful girl. Moka got a can of tomato juice while Tsukune got a coffee drink and Rin got a water. They got their drinks and sat down on a bench to enjoy them. While they were enjoying themselves, an all too familiar voice interrupted their peace and quiet.

"Hey there sexy. You're Moka Akashiya right? You're pretty cute." they looked and saw that it was Saizo Komiya.

"Um...thank you" Moka said nervously.

Saizo then grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground. "So I gotta ask, what's a smoking hot chick like you doing with a weaklings like them." Saizo arrogantly said with a smirk on his face.

"Tsukune! Leave him alone." Moka shouted at Saizo as she tried to loosen his grip.

"Let Tsukune go you jerk!" Rin shouted at the bully holding his friend up.

Saizo then threw Tsukune at the vending machine, causing some of the students to watch as the events unfolded. Moka went to help her friend, but then Saizo grabbed her arm. "Come on babe, why don't you ditch the weaklings and come hang with a real man." Said Saizo.

Moka brushed his arm off of her "Not thanks, I prefer to hang out with nice people." Moka shot back at him and she and Rin ran towards Tsukune. While they were tending to the human boy, Rin could hear Saizo chuckling rather arrogantly. He looked towards the bully with anger in his eyes.

"You think this is funny Saizo?" Rin asked rhetorically. "Well if you thought that was funny, here, let me show you what I think is funny." Rin grabbed the vending machine with one hand and threw it towards Saizo. Saizo saw it coming and knocked it out of the way. Suddenly, Rin appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, sending Saizo flying through the door behind him and crashing into a wall. Rin went to Saizo who had blood coming out of his nose and mouth, grabbed his face and made him look at him.

"Consider this a warning you creep. Come near me, Moka, or Tsukune again, you're gonna end up with a hell of a lot worse than a broken nose." He threw Saizo to the ground and walked away, ignoring the onlookers who stayed and watched the events that unfolded. Rin walked to where Moka and Tsukune were and proceeded to help the poor boy up and away form the area. As they were walking away, Saizo got back on his feet and looked towards the three with an furious look in his eyes directed at the dark blue haired youth.

"Nobody makes a fool out me and gets away with it. Mark my words you little worm, you will pay for this." He said to himself as he spat out blood from his mouth.

* * *

 _The Roof_

After the little scuffle with Komiya, Moka, Tsukune and Rin found themselves on the school rooftops overlooking the rest of the school. "Wow, that was intense. Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka worriedly asked.

"I'm fine Moka, don't worry about me." Tsukune said reassuringly.

"Well, I thought it was very sweet of you to stick up for me like that. Thank you." She said to her friend sweetly. "And thank you Rin for what you did to back there as well."

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome what you did."

Rin just blushed at the praise and scratched the back of his head. "Hey it was no problem. I've dealt with my fair share of assholes like him back home. Knocking him into next week actually felt pretty good." He said with a grin on his face.

Moka's smile grew wider at her friends words. "But still, I don't want my only friends to get into trouble or get hurt because of me." She said standing next to him.

This statement came as a shock to the boys. "Wait, we're your only friend? A nice, cute girl like you has only two friends. You should have people lining up to be your friend." Tsukune said in surprise.

"I know right, how is it that someone like you doesn't have a lot of friends?" Asked Rin.

"Well...the truth is I'm not good at meeting new people and making friends. Besides, you're the first person I've ever drank blood from." She said to Tsukune with a smile on her face.

"So in a way, he was your first." Rin said with a chuckle and getting a blush out of both Moka and Tsukune, who in turn smacked him on the back, really hard.

"Rin, don't say it like that, you make it sound dirty." She chastised her friend not losing the hint of red in her face.

"Right. Right. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Rin said not losing his grin.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Moka decided to break the silence. "Umm, Tsukune, Rin, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of monsters are you?"

"I thought revealing your monster identity was rule number one at this academy." Tsukune stated

"Oh, that's right, I forgot." Moka said with an embarrassed tone. "But I already told you I'm a vampire. Wouldn't it be fair if you told me what you are."

"Yeah that's the thing, you don't seem like a vampire appearance wise." Rin stated to Moka.

"Oh, that's because of this." Moka said opening the top of her shirt revealing a good amount of cleavage in the process. Tsukune quickly became red and averted his gaze while Rin gained a small nosebleed, but hid it from the two.

"Moka, where are you asking us to look?"

"At the rosary silly." She said with a chuckle. "When this rosary is removed, I transform into my true self. A true vampire, and I can be very scary."

"Wow, a real vampire?" Asked Tsukune.

"That's why I wear it. As a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself." Moka further explained to the two.

"Well, thats okay. Even if you get a little scary sometimes, I sure you're still the same Moka."

"Yeah, even if you become terrifying, I bet you are still the kind sweet Moka we both come to know." Rin added.

Hearing what they said caused Moka to smile brightly and she ran up to the two and hug them both. "I knew you both would understand. You two are my first friends here." Once she got close to Tsukune, she got a whiff of him and she began to shiver. "Tsukune...I'm sorry, you just smell so good. I-I-I just can't resist anymore." She closed in on Tsukune's neck to drink his blood, but just then Tsukune back away from her.

"I-I'm sorry. I...Have to go. See you guys later." Tsukune said as he took off in a run in the opposite direction.

"Tsukune, hey what's wrong?" Rin tried shouting but got no response from his friend.

"What do you think that was about?" Asked Moka.

"I may have an idea, but I really hope I'm wrong."

* * *

 _Later, After school_

Tsukune then found himself in the front of the school with his luggage. 'I don't think this school is for me.' He thought before he took one last look at the school and turned to the direction of the bus stop until he heard someone call his name.

"Tsukune." He turned around to see a familiar pink haired vampiress and dark blue haired half demon with a worried expression on their faces.

"Moka, Rin."

"You were acting kinda weird back there, are you alright." Moka asked her friend.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I should just go to a human school."

"A human school, but why?" Moka asked. Tsukune then turned to his companions

"Look, Moka, Rin, I really like you both but I just can't stay here." Moka didn't like the sound of his words and ran towards him and grabbed his bag.

"Tsukune you can't go to the human world. Humans, they can be cruel and mean. I know because I went to a human school all the up to junior high. The humans, they ignored me, made fun of me because I was different. I was so lonely, they made me feel like it would be better if I just disappeared. I hate humans greatly." She said to Tsukune with tears threatening to fall from her face. Tsukune just stayed silent the whole time.

After calming down, she looked into Tsukune's face still with tears but a smile on her face. "But then...I met you and Rin. And you both said you didn't care that I was a vampire and were more than willing to be my friend. And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone."

"But still, what if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much, would you feel the same way then?" Tsukune asked in a cold tone.

"Tsukune think about what you're saying?" Rin jumped in.

"I'm a human. I'm sorry Moka, but that's what I am and the only reason why I'm even here at is because of a major mix-up."

Rin already knew Tsukune was a human so he wasn't surprised, but Moka looked like she was shocked to her core. Moka even let go of Tsukune and backed up a few steps. "You're lying, you have to be. No human could get in here." Moka said with fear in her voice. She didn't want to believe that one of her first real friends was a human. She then looked to Rin. "Rin, please tell me it isn't true." She pleaded, hoping that Tsukune was lying. Rin just looked away from her, further shocking her.

"I should have known you two would look at me that way."

"Tsukune, everything is going to be fine. Let's just go to the-" Rin tried to say until Tsukune interrupted him.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! You said you hate humans right Moka. What about you Rin, do you hate them too?"

"Tsukune just listen-"

"Well that's OK. I don't need either of you. I DON'T NEED MONSTERS FOR FRIENDS ANYWAY." Tsukune shouted, shocking Moka. Rin on the other had adopted an angry scowl that Tsukune could say something like that. With that, Tsukune took off into a sprint to the bus stop.

"Tsukune wait!" Moka shouted, but to no avail. Rin grabbed her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Moka, go back to the dorm and wait, I'll go get him and set him straight." With that Rin took off after the human. Once Rin was out of sight, Moka took off after the two, hoping maybe she could help in convincing Tsukune to come back.

Tsukune was still running to the bus stop, the words he said to Rin and Moka still fresh in his mind. While he was running, he realized he didn't know where the bus stop was. 'Where's the bus stop? Is it this way?" While he was pondering this, he didn't notice a blur coming right at him.

BAM

Tsukune then found himself on the ground and a very familiar figure standing over him and looking very cross. "Okay, I really hope that managed to knock some sense into you you jack ass." Rin said to the downed human.

"Rin." Tsukune exclaimed in surpirse. But then his face adopted a frown as he looked at the half-blood. "Rin, look don't try and convince me to go back, cause I'm not going-" Tsukune didn't get to finish his sentence as Rin delivered a right hook to Tsukune's face. "OW, WILL YOU QUIT HITTING ME ALREADY RIN!?" Tsukune shouted.

"No I will not. You know Tsukune, I thought you were a pretty cool guy when I first met you. Now I find out you're no different than the jerks who made me and Moka feel like outcasts and toss us aside like we were nothing but garbage." Rin shot back at him, causing Tsukune to flinch at his words. "Tsukune listen, you and I are going back to the dorms, you're going to apologize to Moka, and then we are going to sit down and figure this out."

"Rin, weren't you listening to me. I'm a hum-"

I know that Tsukune and I don't care! Tsukune, you said on the bus that I looked like I could use a friend, right? Well you were right, because my friends _and_ my brother all turned their backs on me, all because of what I am."

"What you are?"

"And Moka, she said she never had any. All because she was different and everyone all avoided her and mocked her for being different. By saying what you said back there, you are no different than them. Let me ask, did it ever occur to you that all Moka ever wanted was a friend, regardless of what or who they are?"

Tsukune took Rin's words into account and realized that Rin was right and what a horrible mistake he's made. In a way, he and Moka were alike, Tsukune never had that many friends and was basically in the same boat as Moka and Rin too. When he entered into high school, he thought it was the start of a new life, a chance to finally make some real friends. He made a couple and he ended up throwing it in their faces out of fear. "You're-you're right Rin. What I said back there, it wasn't right. I need to find Moka and apologize."

"Well then, lets get to the dorms, what do you say?" Rin asked extending his hand to Tsukune who accepted it with a smile. They were about to head back when suddenly-

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What the? That was Moka's voice" Tsukune said out loud. "She's in trouble, Rin, we have to help her."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go save our friend." Tsukune nodded at Rin and the two took off in the direction of Moka's scream.

* * *

Moka ran into the forest to try and catch up with Tsukune and Rin, only to end up running into Saizo Komiya. She now found herself with her back against a tree, her body covered in cuts and bruises as well as saliva, compliments of Komiya, who had transformed into his monster form. He was almost double his original size and bony ridges were forming along his shoulders, chest and elbows. His skin also took a light brown color and also sporting claws, making him an orc.

Komiya then grabbed her wrists with his tongue and proceeded to lift her in the air. Moka was scared to death, she had heard of what Komiya had done to get sent to Yokai Academy and now she knew she was about to be his next victim. "Please, just let me go and I won't say a word." Komiya only laughed at her request.

" **And miss out on the fun? Not a chance babe.** " He said getting closer to her. As she struggled to free herself from Saizo's grasp, Saizo continued to laugh.

"TSUKUNE, RIN HELP ME!" Moka yelled at the top of her lungs.

" **Give it up babe, no one is coming to save you now.** "

"Wanna bet?"

Saizo heard the voice and turned towards it, only to have a large rock thrown into his face. Saizo growled in pain as he released Moka, who fell to the ground. She looked up and saw it was Tsukune and Rin. Rin then ran straight towards Saizo, jumped towards him with his legs extended, and kicked him straight in the face, sending him flying towards the nearby graveyard. Tsukune then went towards Moka and extended his hand to offer her help. "Are you alright Moka?" he asked.

She looked up at her savior, tears welling in her eyes and she launched herself into him, tackling him to the ground. "Tsukune." she mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You said you didn't care that I was a vampire. Well, I don't care if you were a human, monster, or anywhere in between. You are still my friend, you both are. My precious friends, and that is all I ever truly wanted in this world." She proclaimed to the two boys, who proceeded to comfort the crying girl.

" **Awwww, how sweet.** " They heard a voice in the graveyard. They then saw Saizo get up, looking more furious than ever. Tsukune put Moka behind him. "Moka, whatever you do, stay behind me." She nodded at his demand. " **That was a nice hit, but now you are GOING TO PAY YOU WORMS.** " He roared at Tsukune and Rin and charged at them.

Saizo raised his fist towards them, which was caught by Rin, surprising the orc. "I thought I warned you what would happen if you ever came near us again Saizo. Well, here's your punishment." Rin then delivered a swift punch to Saizo's chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stagger. Rin then took the opportunity to perform a round house kick to the orc's face, knocking him to the ground. "Moka, Tsukune, get somewhere safe, I'll handle this asshole."

"We're not going to leave you Rin." Tsukune replied.

"Just go, I'll be- ACK"

Before Rin could finish, Saizo regained his bearings and sucker punched Rin, causing him to fly into the adjacent forest. " **Shouldn't have took your eyes off me twerp. Now then, where were we?** " He turned to the human and vampiress.

Not taking any chances, Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand. "Come on Moka, let's get out of here!"

"But what about Rin?"

"RAHHHHHH" Rin came running out of the forest, jumped onto Saizo and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him.

" **GAH, GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE BUG!"** Saizo shouted as he tried to rip Rin off of him, with little to no success.

"Guys, get going!"

"He seems to have things under control. Come on let's go!" With that, Tsukune took off in a sprint with Moka close in tow.

Saizo managed to get a hold of Rin and was now holding the half blood in front of him. " **As much as I want to squish you like the little bug that you, nothing will put a bigger smile on my face than messing up that little fanged slut until she begs for more."** He said to Rin before he threw him to the adjacent graveyard. With the half blood out of the way he took off after Moka and Tsukune. Rin looked up to see Saizo take off into a sprint.

"Dammit, I have to stop him before he hurts Tsukune and Moka. If only I had my sword."

"RIIIIIIN!" Rin heard an all too familiar voice behind and was shocked to see who it was.

Back to Tsukune and Moka, the two were still running through the forest outside the school. The small distraction Rin provided gave them a good head start, but neither knew how long it would last, so they made every moment count. "I'm really worried about Rin, Tsukune, we shouldn't have left him back there."

"Don't worry Moka, from what I've seen Rin do, I doubt an overblown muscle-head like Komiya will be too much for him to handle." Tsukune assured Moka, doing little to ease her mind. "Moka, don't worry, I bet Rin already dealt with that jerk."

" **Guess again you little bug."**

The two looked behind them and saw Saizo flying in the air towards them. Tsukune grabbed Moka and jumped out of the way. " **Not bad for a bug."** Tsukune and Moka looked to see Saizo towering over them with a wicked grin on his face and his tongue wiggling out of his mouth. " **You and that worm form earlier caused me a lot of trouble, but I'm feeling generous today. Give me the girl and maybe I'll let you walk away."** Saizo offered the human, who was repulsed by the offer.

"You think I would sacrifice Moka just to save my own skin, that will never happen you jerk. If you want Moka, you'll have to go through me first." Tsukune said bravely, despite the fact his knees were shaking.

'Tsukune.' Moka thought to herself, she knew Tsukune was scared, but for him to stand up for the way he did caused a warm feeling to stir in her chest.

" **So you want to die defending her? Fine by me. Maybe I'll leave you alive to watch the show."** With that he jumped towards the two again to try and crush Tsukune, who again grabbed Moka and jumped out of the way, this time down the side of a hill.

Tsukune and Moka rooled down the hill for what seemed like forever until they finally stopped on solid ground. When they looked up, they realized they were at the bus stop. Tsukune looked up to see Moka was on top of him and she was crying. "I'm sorry Tsukune. You and Rin are in danger because of me. I never wanted any of this to happen. All I ever wanted was friends and now the only two friends I ever made are hurt now. I'm sorry." She apologized to Tsukune, tears falling from her eyes and onto his face.

Tsukune hugged the crying girl, surprising her. "It's alright Moka, because Rin and I are the same. When I first met him, he looked like he could use a friend and I was more than happy to be one for him. Same thing with you, I couldn't care less if you and Rin were human, monster, or anywhere inbetween, you two are my friends."

Hearing this made the feeling in Moka's chest grow even further and produce more tears, only these tears were tears of happiness. 'Tsukune...'

" **ROOOOOOAAAAAAR!"** Saizo appeared before the two again, having jumped from the higher ground.

Tsukune brought himself back on his feet, helping Moka get back up as well. He then got in front of Moka, not realizing he accidentally pulled off Moka's Rosary. "Back off you creep! Like I said, if you want Moka, you have to go through me." At that moment, a flash of pink energy began radiating from behind Tsukune, surprising him and Saizo. Tsukune looked and realized Moka's rosary was in his hand.

"My rosary, it came off." Moka said surprised. Suddenly, she was engulfed in the pink energy and bats began to engulf her being until she was completely covered in them. After a few moments, the bats began to fall off her body until they were all gone. What emerged was Moka Akashiya, but completely changed. She had gained a few inches, her pink hair had become silver, her green eyes became red and slitted like a reptiles, and her feminine features became more curvy and defined.

The newly changed Moka looked towards Tsukune, who was shivering in her presence. "So, you are the who broke the seal and released me." She said in a much deeper and mature voice. Tsukune was speechless, he was afraid to say anything to her for fear of saying something wrong, which would cause her to harm him. And he wasn't the only one who was quaking in fear of the awakened vampiress.

" **T-this power...there's no way. A legendary S-Class super monster. A Vampire!"** He said with fear evident in his voice.

"So you're the reason I was woken up in the first place then." The silver haired vampire said in a bored tone.

" **What the hell? What's wrong with me? I mean she's only staring at me but I can't stop shaking."** Saizo said talking to himself, still shaking out of fear from the power the transformed Moka was pouring out. Moka on the other hand was either stretching her arms above her head or hopping around without a care, trying to get the starch out her joints from being asleep.

" **No, this isn't right. Come on, pull it together, if you took down a vampire..."** Saizo began to fantasize how his reputation would ultimately rise if he took down a vampire. That fantasy however would never come to fruition.

"Yaaawwwwwn...it's time for you to know your place." With that, Moka raised her right leg and struck Saizo's face, sending him flying into the steep hill. Thinking it's over, Moka then started walking over to Tsukune, until she heard Saizo get back up and charge at her.

" **No way, this is not how I'm going down, not by a slut like you.** " Saizo shouted while running towards Moka with his fist raised. Just as Moka was about to deliver another kick, someone or something beat her to it.

BAAAAM

This time Saizo received another kick to the face, but it wasn't from Moka. When he regained his senses and his sight cleared, he saw Rin Okumura standing over him with a sword in his left hand and a mysterious black cat like creature on his shoulder. He was also bleeding from his mouth and nose and forehead from the punch Saizo delivered earlier. "Attacking a lady when her back is turned, just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower." Rin said with anger in his voice. Rin was on his feet, he was pissed, and he was looking for payback.

" **You damn brat! Don't you know when to quit?"**

Rin looked towards Moka and was surprised to see he as she was now. He then looked to Tsukune who held Moka's rosary in his hands. "I'm sure there is a story in here somewhere, but for now I think we have a scumbag that needs to be taught a lesson." He said to the both of them.

"Indeed, and impeccable timing by the way. Even I have to admit that was a nice kick." Moka said complimenting Rin, who in turn just grinned.

"Thanks. You know, I think you've dirtied your hands with this asshole long enough. How about you sit back and let me finish this. After all, I owe this jackass for that sucker punch from earlier."

"Then by all means, he's yours." Moka replied gesturing to the orc.

Rin nodded his head and looked towards the cat creature. "Kuro, go hide somewhere. This will be over quickly."

"Okay Rin." Replied the cat, now known as Kuro. With that, the cat jumped from Rin's shoulder and ran towards the scarecrow.

" **You think you can take me with that fancy butter knife? Ha, don't make me laugh. I already threw you around like a rag doll, who's to say it won't happen again?"**

Rin's grin disappeared and his face turned serious. "Why don't I show you what this 'fancy butter knife' can do." He said bringing the sword to his face with his right hand gripping the handle.

SWOOOOOSH

At the moment Rin unsheathed his sword, he was enveloped in bright blue flames, shocking the three who were present. Saizo now looked like he was about to shit himself. " **N-no way. Blue flames and this power. It can't be...the power of Satan."**

"S-Satan?" Tsukune said confused.

"As in the god of demons?" Moka said just as surprised.

"I told you you would end up with a hell of a lot worse than a broken nose if you went near me or my friends again Komiya. Well, time to pay the piper." Rin said as he stuck his sword into the ground. "SATAN BOMB." At those words, a series of explosions occurred and the blasts trailed to where Saizo was standing.

KA-BOOOOOM

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Saizo screamed in agony and then fell backwards on the ground. He was badly burned, but he was sadly still alive, his pained groans evidence of that.

"I controlled myself this time, but next time I won't hold back Komiya." Rin warned the orc. He then sheathed his sword, causing his blue flames to dissipate. He then walked towards Tsukune and Moka. "So...What did I miss?" Rin asked with a goofy grin.

"I think a better question would be what the hell was that you did. Those blue flames, the only creature I know that can create such flames is Satan. What is your connection to him?" The transformed Moka inquired.

"Yeah Rin. Don't get me wrong, that was pretty amazing, but, what kind of power was that?" Tsukune asked.

"Welllllllll...It's a bit of a long story. How about I tell you guys back at the dorms." Tsukune and Moka agreed and the made their way back to the dorms. Kuro jumping on Rin's back as they started walking.

 **And cut right there. Next chapter Rin will explain his origins to Moka and Tsukune as well as how he ended up in Yokai Academy. He will also explain the fundamentals of being an exorcist to the two. I wonder how they will react when they find out the whole new tidbit of information. Find out next time in The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy chapter 2: The Half-Blood's Origins. PS: for all you Blue Exorcist fans, if Rin seems a little OOC, well when not only your friends but your only family turns your back on you, that can really change a person. If that's cool for some of you then kudos. If not, I don't know what to tell you. Anyway, thank you and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Half-Blood's Origins

**Hey, hey Everyone, TravyMacNavy184 is back after almost two weeks of no updating. Sorry it took so long, I had a bad case of writers block, but I am now back on track and ready to start updating again. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but the next ones will be longer now that we are back on track for the canon story. Before we begin I will answer some of the reviews.**

 **-Mirria1: Thank you I'm glad you like it.**

 **CrayonPencil: Thank you for opinion and I thank you for the support. As for writing your reviews and thoughts, by all means do so.**

 **YokaiAngel: Thank you, you are too kind.**

 **offshorephillip: Thank you,and sorry if the paragraphs seemed long, whenever I write I just become immersed in the story I just lose track. But thank you all the same,m i will try to make the paragraphs shorter in the future.**

 **Now that that is done, here is the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. As usual I own nothing but the ocs and review and criticisms are welcome, just don't be too cruel.**

Chapter 2

The Half-Blood's Origins

After the whole fight with Saizo, Moka, who had transformed back to her pink haired form, and Tsukune found themselves in Rin's dorm room sitting in silence. The human and vampire were seated on anything they could find in his dorm while Rin was sitting on the bed with his familiar Kuro was asleep on the pillow. After what the two witnessed what the son of Satan pulled off against the orc, it was time they got some answers.

"So Rin, I think it's time you explained what happened back there." Tsukune said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I did say I would explain everything. Alright, what can either of you tell me about Satan?"

"Well, I heard of him through various stories when I was a kid." Began Moka. "They all were different, but they all had the same basic summary; that Satan is the god and ruler of all demon kind."

"It goes deeper than that I'm afraid Moka. You see, Satan is the ruler of the realm of Gehenna and...he is my also father."

This bit of information caused Moka and Tsukune to gain shocked expressions on their faces. "Satan...is...your father?!" Tsukune asked surprised beyond belief.

"So Rin, does that mean...you're a demon?" Moka added her own question.

Rin then revealed a long, black, fur-tufted tail that emerged from his back, swaying it around for emphasis. "Well half of a demon actually. My mother was a human. Those blue flames you saw me use on Saizo earlier are a part of my powers due to my half demon lineage. If you want to put a label on me, I guess the closest thing would be a cambion, a child of a demon and a human. At least that's the term I heard from a manga I read."

Tsukune and Moka accepted the information. "So you mentioned 'Gehenna', what is that anyway?" Inquired Tsukune.

"Otherwise known as the Demon world. It is the world in which demons live as well as the home of it's ruler, Satan. It is one of two realms that make up the world. The other one being Assiah, the realm of the humans."

"Whoa, I had no idea that other worlds exist outside of ours."

"You now reside in a realm of monsters and now attend a school for monsters Tsukune, anything is possible, don't you think?"

Tsukune cupped his chin for a moment before answering. "Yeah I guess you have a point their Rin."

"So, have you always been able to use those blue flames Rin?" Asked Tsukune.

"Not always. I used to be a regular human."

"You were a human?" Asked Moka causing Rin to nod his head. "Then, how did you become a cambion?"

Rin was silent for what seemed like forever. The night he awakened his powers was the day he lost the only person whoever truly cared about him; his father, Shiro Fujimoto. "It's not really something I want to talk about." At this point Rin's hands were shaking and they were starting to sweat profusely.

Moka got up from where she was sitting, went up to Rin, and gently placed her hand on his, effectively calming him down. "It's alright Rin, Tsukune and I are your friends. You can tell us anything. We're here for you just as you are for us." Moka said with a warm and understanding voice. Rin looked at his friends, who were now smiling. He looked into their eyes and knew that they weren't lying. At this point, he decided to he could trust them enough to open up to them.

He let out a long sigh and began his story. "Alright, first off, me and my younger twin brother Yukio spent most of our lives living in a church that was run by our adoptive father, Father Shiro Fujimoto. For a time, we we're happy, but much like everything else, it wasn't meant to last. One day, I started my first day at a grocery store as a cook. Unfortunately, it was also my last day because of a commotion caused by another demon. I ended up chasing it around the store, causing some havoc and the owner fired me in the spot."

"So a demon caused you to get fired?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, little bastard."

"But didn't other people see it?" Asked Moka.

"No they didn't, demons project an aura that makes them invisible to humans. They can however come into contact with humans by possessing whatever they can in Assiah, which can from anything from the dust particles in the air to humans themselves. Anyway, after I left the grocery store and headed back home, I got jumped by some thugs I beat the crap out of the day before. The leader was trying to get into True Cross Academy and tried to bribe me to keep quiet about the actions he and his little posse did. I told him to jam it up his ass and then they jumped me. I tried to fend them off but they managed to pin me down until I let out a burst of blue flames scaring them off. It was then the leader got possessed by another demon named Astaroth. He told me that I was a 'spawn of Satan' and he wanted me to come with him to Gehenna. Just then my father showed up and exorcised him out of him. After that he explained to me how demons exist and there are those who combat them called exorcists. When we got back to the church..." Rin then grabbed his sword and showed it to his friends. "he gave me this sword, the Kurikara, which according to him is what was used to seal away my powers."

"After explaining the sword as well as my lineage to me, he told me that I was going to be sent away. I thought he was just getting rid of me, after that I just lost my temper and yelled at him." Rin's eyes began to tear up. "I told him to stop acting like my father. After that, he was possessed by Satan. Afterwards, he tried to drag me back to Gehenna with him, but then out of sheer force of will, my father regained control of his body and stabbed himself in the heart, stopping Satan from succeeding in taking me away, but not before saying that I was his son and he was never going to let Satan take me away. At that point, I lost all composure and awakened my demonic powers." Rin finished his story and began to cry.

Moka and Tsukune looked to be doing no better. After learning of Rin's tragic past, they felt horrible for making Rin go through probably one of the most heartbreaking moments of his life. Moka once again got up from where she was sitting and then hugged Rin tightly. "Oh my god Rin, I am so sorry." Moka said with a caring tone.

"So am I Rin, I had no idea you had to go through something so heartbreaking." Added Tsukune.

Rin wiped the tears from his eyes as Moka let him go. "It's alright, to be honest, it feels good to finally share it with someone. Anyway, after my dad's funeral, I was approached by the headmaster of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles, who said he was there to kill me."

Tsukune and Moka were once again shocked at this revelation. "W-why would he want to kill you you?" Inquired Moka

"He said that because I was the son of Satan, I was to be killed before I could become a threat to humanity. Pheles ultimately offered me two choices: either they allow them to kill me or I could off myself. I chose to go with option number three."

"Which was?" Asked Tsukune

"To become an exorcist like my father and defeat Satan once and for all. It turns out True Cross Academy also had secret classes where a select group of students can train to become exorcists."

"Wow, to think one of the most elite schools in Japan is secretly an exorcist training school." Exclaimed Tsukune. "Now when you say an exorcist, are you talking about the ones like in the movies who exorcise demons from humans who have been possessed?"

"Actually Tsukune, that's just one category of exorcists." Answered Rin.

"One category, you mean there are other types of exorcists?" Asked Moka.

"As a matter of fact Moka, there are five categories of combat that exorcist can learn to combat demons, which is classified as a meister. The categories are arias, tamers, doctors, dragoons, and knights and each one use different methods to fight demons of all shapes and sizes."

"Would you care to explain them for us Rin?"

"Absolutely Moka. First off, arias are just like the ones Tsukune described, they recite bible passages to kill demons. Each demon has a different 'fatal verse' that will ultimately kill them, the tricky part is reciting the whole bible to find out which ones they are. Secondly, tamers, like their name implies, form contracts and bonds with certain demons known as familiars. The demons in turn can be summoned by the exorcist to assist them in battle. The greater the exorcist, the more powerful the demon can be summoned and have a pact made with it. Doctors are exorcists who treat and heal wounds inflicted by demons. So while not combatants, they are essential in the fight against demons. Dragoons are exorcists who fight demons using various firearms, which can range from pistols to rocket launchers. And last but not least, knights, which is what I was training to be. Unlike dragoons, knights use demon slaying swords and various other magic swords to combat demons. An exorcist in training can gain a meister in one or several of the categories. Those who gain a meister in all five are given the rank of Paladin, the highest rank for exorcists in the True Cross Order."

"Wow, I never would have thought that it would go that far. I just thought exorcisms were only in the movies. Now I find out that there are other realms besides ours, there are demons out there intent on causing chaos in the human world, and now there are actually those who fight them. Aw man all this is too much to digest." Tsukune said putting his hands to his head. The only time Tsukune ever heard of exorcist and exorcisms was in movies and TV shows he watched. To find out about an entire organization dedicated to fighting demons and their ruler exists was quite mindblowing. It was then that Tsukune took notice of the feline familiar lying on Rin's pillow.

"Hey Rin, I've been meaning to ask about that cat on your pillow. It doesn't seem like a normal cat."

"That's because that is a familiar. It is a cat sith demon to be exact. Hey Kuro come over here." He called to the cat sith familiar who then woke up at his voice.

Kuro then walked to Rin's side so Moka and Tsukune could get a better look at him. Kuro was a black cat with large, yellowish greenish eyes with green irises and two tails. The lower half of his face was covered in chocolate brown fur, which sloped upward between his eyes. His chest fur was white in color. He also had a ring of white fur on his right front leg. They also noticed two small horns on his head. "Moka, Tsukune, this is my familiar Kuro." Kuro went up to the two, who were admiring how cute he was, especially Moka who looked like she was drooling. They even started petting him, which he enjoyed to no end.

PURR PURR

"Wait, if this is your familiar, does that mean you were training to be a tamer too?" Asked Moka.

"No, Kuro belonged to my old man. After he died, he became my familiar."

"Wow, that's really cool." Tsukune said still petting Kuro. At this point, Kuro jumped into Tsukune's lap and got comfortable before lying down on his lap.

"Interesting, Kuro never liked anyone but me and the old man."

"I guess I'm just good with animals." Tsukune said still petting Kuro, recieving a series of happy purrs from the feline.

"So Rin, if you were training to be an exorcist, why are you here at Yokai Academy?" Moka asked him.

"Well, a month ago, me and the other trainees were given a team exercise in a forest near the school. During the exorcise, we were ambushed by another powerful demon named Amaimon. who took one of my friends hostage. Without any other options, I unleashed my power and revealed my connection to Satan. After the fight, Pheles told me that since the revelation of who my father was, people were afraid of me and that I have become "too dangerous." Rin said using air quotes with his fingers for emphasis. "So in his and my brother's infinite wisdoms, decided to either transfer me to another school or turn me over to the Vatican for execution. Obviously the second option happened"

"Wait a minute, your brother agreed with the headmaster of True Cross Academy to send you away?" Tsukune asked shocked, which Rin nodded his head. "But why, why would your brother agree to it?"

"Honestly Tsukune, I don't know. Maybe he wanted to avoid publicity or he did it because ashamed to be related to me in some way, like I said I don't know." Rin then got up from his bed and walked towards the window. "And honestly, I don't even care about Yukio anymore. I hope I never see that four eyed, backstabbing bastard again."

Moka and Tsukune were shocked even further. They knew Rin was mad for being sent away by not just the Academy headmaster and his own little brother, but to hear him say something so callous. "Rin, you shouldn't say something like that." Moka interjected.

"Oh really Moka? Let me ask, do you have any siblings?"

"No brothers but I did grow up with two older sisters and a younger sister. So while I may not understand what it is like having a brother, I know what it's like to have siblings. I know they can get on your nerves and vice versa, but the bond between a sibling is sacred and one that should be treasured. What I'm trying to say is despite everything that happened and the differences between you and Yukio, the fact of the matter remains you two are still brothers and I'm confidant that he still loves you and you both will work everything out one day."

Rin just let out a sigh and shook his head. "I doubt that Moka. I probably didn't mention this, but apparently Yukio has been a full fledged exorcist for some time now. He gained a meister as a dragoon and a doctor. Not only that, but at the secret Cram School training for exorcists, he was my teacher and let me tell you, total grade S dick. And also, apparently he has been aware of demons since we were kids and he also knew he and I were Satan's sons Oh, and to this day, he still blames me for our father's death. You know, come to think of it, while at True Cross, I always felt like he just saw me as a burden. For as long as I can remember I was always there to save Yukio when he needed help. But you know what, he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself. As of right now, Yukio and I are through." Rin then walked back to his bed and sat back down.

After a few moments of silence, Rin decided to break the silence and ask the human and vampire the big question. "So, now that you know who and what I am and where I come from, do you two find me to be a monster, someone you would much rather avoid and just completely cut out of your live." Moka and Tsukune responded immediately by getting up from where they were sitting and hugging Rin, which surprised him.

"Rin, we couldn't care any less that you're the son of the devil." Began Tsukune. "You are not Satan. You are Rin Okumura, you are the only one who decides what you do and how you will turn out in life. Don't let people ostracize you just because of you're lineage. A person shouldn't be judged because of who they are or where they came from. A person should be judged because of their character."

"That's right Rin. You and Tsukune said you didn't care that I was a vampire. Well we don't care if you are a full fledged demon or end up becoming the next ruler of Gehenna, you are still Rin Okumura in the end and no matter what, we will always be your friend and we will always have your back just as you've had ours." Added Moka with a very sincere smile. Rin was taken aback at what they declared. Not only did they accept him for who he is, but they told him that he they will always be his friend. Such action caused him to tear up and hug his friends tightly, as if they were the only thing that were keeping him anchored to the earth and he began to cry.

"Th-thank you. Both of you. I never thought, I would ever know the joy of having friends ever again." The three continued to hug each other. Even Kuro, who got off of Tsukune's lap when he stood up, decided to get in on the hug by rubbing against his master's leg. After a few moments, they separated and sat back down. They then spent the next few hours just talking and getting to know each other more. Once it got dark, it was time for Moka and Tsukune to go back to their respective dorms. Tsukune and Rin being the gentlemen they were kindly escorted Moka to the entrance to the girls dormitories.

"Thanks for walking me to the dorms you guys."

"You're very welcome Moka." Replied Tsukune.

"You bet. You have a good night Moka." Added Rin.

Just as the boys were about to go towards the boys dormitories, Moka decided to ask one last question. "Hey Rin. If Tsukune and I were try and become exorcists, what do you think we would excel in?" The vampire asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm actually curious myself."

Rin thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, Moka, I think you make a great aria and Tsukune I think you would make a great tamer."

"How do you figure that?" Asked his human friend.

"Because Moka you look like an intelligent girl, so you probably got a good memory. Which means you can recite bible passages in a heartbeat. And Tsukune with the way Kuro was warming up to you back there, I think you could make friends with any demon you summon and easily make a contract with them."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Well anyway, good night you two. I'll see you in the morning."

""Good night Moka."" The boys both replied in unison. With their good nights said, the two boys headed back to their dorms. "So how are you holding up Rin?" Asked Tsukune.

"Honestly, I feel good Tsukune. Truly I do, it felt good to talk to someine I could trust and confide in like you and Moka."

"I'm glad to hear that Rin. And like Moka and I told you, we will never abandon you, we are here you whenever you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on."

"Hmm hmm. Tsukune, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Rin replied to his friend who nodded in return. Once they got back to the dorms, they went their separate ways and headed to their rooms. Once Rin was in his room, he grabbed his pjs and went to the restroom to take a shower. Once he was done, he put on his pjs and went to bed. Kuro jumped onto the bed and lied down on Rin's stomach. Today was an interesting first day for the son of Satan, but knowing the fact that the two people he met today will be his friends no matter what made this made this the perfect end. With that, he fell asleep, ready and waiting to take on whatever the secret school for monsters had to throw his way.

 **And cut. So readers read and review, let me know what you think. Next we introduce a very familiar blue haired succubus. How will she react when she learns the she is in the same school as the son of the ruler of all demon kind? Find out next on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 3 The Succubus. See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Succubus

**Hello everybody, TravyMcNavy184 here with another chapter for the Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. First I like to apologize for taking so long, this was a pretty long chapter, but I tried to make sure everything fit into the chapter. That and of course life got in the way, been getting more hours at work, which is good, I need the money. But with all the favorites and followings I'm getting for this story I just had to get the next chapter up and not disappoint the fans. Anyway this chapter introduces everyone's favorite (or unfavorite) succubus. How will she react when she meets the son of Satan. Let's find out. As always, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The Succubus

Rin was currently sleeping in his bed with Kuro sleeping on his chest. One of the many things Rin enjoyed aside from cooking and reading manga was sleeping. He usually slept an average of 11 hours a day. He was sleeping soundly enjoying every moment of the blissful sleep when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

CLICK

The dreaded alarm clock went off ending his peace and quite. He slammed on the clock to stop it's annoying noise. "Grrrrrrr. Damn it, whoever made these damn things I hope you are suffering eternal torment." Rin complained. He wanted to just lie back down and fall back asleep, but he knew that he had class today so he would have to suck it up. He tried to get up but forgot he had extra company on his bed. "Hey you're heavy. Get off me Kuro."

Kuro yawned before looking up and smiling at his master. "Morning Rin." He greeted.

Rin just giggled at the cat sith familiar and patted his head. "Morning to you too little buddy. Hey get up and I'll make us some breakfast." At the mention of food, Kuro shot up and got off the bed. Rin also got out of bed and quickly made it. He went to the kitchenette and opened the fridge, grabbed a few ingredients, and started cooking breakfast for him and Kuro. The breakfast was a simple plate of eggs and bacon with toast and a glass of orange juice. He made the same dish and gave it to Kuro who happily proceeded to eat his food. After breakfast, Rin took the empty dishes and put them in the sink to deal with later.

Afterwards, Rin brushed his teeth and washed his hair and face. He then went to the closet and got out the uniform. He put on his uniform, leaving the blazer unbuttoned and his tie loosened. He basically dressed the same way with his True Cross Academy Uniform and he figured 'if it's not broken, don't fix it.' He went back to the living room and grabbed his schoolbag. As he was about to leave his room, he took one last look at Kuro, who was lying on his bed. He went to him and petted his head, receiving a purr. "Alright Kuro, I'm off to school. Watch this place while I'm gone and I'll make us something good for dinner when I get back."

"Alright, have a good day Rin." Kuro said happily.

"Thanks Kuro." With that, Rin left the room, locked the door, and headed down the hallway to get on the path towards the school. Kuro, for his part got comfortable on Rin's bed and fell fast asleep.

Once on the path, he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of black hair. "Hey Tsukune!" He shouted.

Tsukune looked behind him and smiled at the sight of the son of Satan. "Hey Rin, good morning to you." He greeted his friend gladly.

"And to you buddy."

"You feeling okay after our talk last night." Tsukune asked with concern. Tsukune knew the talk last night dealt a major psychological blow to Rin. It wasn't bad enough for Rin to have been feared by his friends and sent to a new school because of his origins, but to think his own brother would just send him away at the drop of a hat was the final straw for Tsukune. He had half a mind to punch Yukio Okumura in the face for doing such actions against his own flesh and blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tsukune. In all honestly, it felt good to let it all out. And to share it with people I could confide and trust in like you and Moka made it feel all the more better." Rin answered with an assured look, even putting his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune smiled and accepted his friends answer.

Speaking of Moka, she had just came from the girls dormitories and ran to her two friends with a smile on her face. She hugged both of her friends, causing the other boys in attendance to gain jealous glares. "Morning Tsukune. Morning Rin."

"Oh, good morning to you too Moka." Tsukune greeted the vampire.

"Morning Moka." Rin added his own greeting to her.

"Well come on you two, we don't want to be late do we?" She asked rhetorically and grabbed both their hands and took off towards the school.

The other boys watching couldn't help but get jealous of the attention the two boys were getting from Moka. "Damn its those two again." One of them said with venom in his voice.

"Don't let their looks fool you, from what I heard, they were the ones who laid out that jerk Saizo Komiya and sent him to the infirmary with some pretty wicked burns." Another said.

"Still, the fact that their holding hands with probably the hottest girl in school. Damn, why can't that be me?" The third male student said.

Unknown to them someone was watching them from behind one of the trees.

* * *

While they were walking, Moka remembered last night and what kind of toll it had on the half blood, so she decided to say her piece as Tsukune did earlier. "Hey Rin, I know what was said last night was very stressing for you, so I would like to apologize to you if I brought up any bad memories for you." She apologized wholehearted and bowed her head.

Rin smiled at the honesty behind Moka's word. "You don't have to apologize for anything Moka." Rin responded. "If anything, like I told Tsukune earlier, I should thank the both of you. It felt good to be able to let it out. I'd also want to thank the both of you for confiding and accepting someone like me."

"But of course Rin, I already told you and Tsukune that I didn't care if either of you were a human, monster, or anywhere in between. As long as you both are still yourselves, then that's all that matters." Replied Moka.

"That's right Rin, And like I said we'll always be your friend, we couldn't care less that your father is Satan, we said we would have your back and we mean it. We're here for you whenever you need us. Whether it's an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. We're here for you Rin and we always will be." Added Tsukune.

Once again, Rin was at a loss for words. He thought that when he came to Yokai Academy, he would never be able to trust anyone or make any friends with what happened at True Cross Academy. But here he is standing before two of probably the best friends a guy like him could ever ask for. Friends who he could confide in and trust with his life. Friends who openly accepted him for who and what he was, despite his origins. He thought he would never be happy again, but he was wrong. He once again looked at Moka and Tsukune and smiled at them, which they did in return.

Moka then looked towards Tsukune. "Tsukune, could I...ask you for a favor?" the vampire asked.

Tsukune looked towards Moka, wondering what her favor could be. "Sure Moka, what is it?"

"Well, you see, I overslept and didn't have time to grab some breakfast. So I was..." At this point, Moka fainted, but Tsukune managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Woah there, I got you. Are you okay?" He asked with a worried expression. Rin felt the same and went towards the two to see if he could help in anyway.

"I'm sorry Tsukune." Said Moka who then went towards the human's neck and sunk her teeth into him.

"WAH WAH WAH WAH WAAAAAAAH." He screamed as Moka began drinking his blood. Rin couldn't help but chuckle at Tsukune's misfortune. Tsukune managed to get free from Moka's grasp and started running around like a chicken with his head cut off while holding a hand to where Moka bit him. "MOKA, YOU CAN'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M YOUR BREAKFAST." He shouted before running off in the opposite direction.

Moka had a guilty look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rin finished snickering and put a hand to Moka's shoulder, making her look at him. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. I'll go and get him, why don't you go on ahead and we'll catch up later?" He offered, causing the vampire to smile and nod her head.

"Okay Rin. See you both in class." She said with a smile as she went onward to the school while Rin took of in a sprint to catch up to his human friend.

* * *

Tsukune found himself further in the forest by a small lake. He finally calmed down after Moka had bitten him. "Well at least it doesn't hurt all that much. Weird that she doesn't leave a scar." He began to say to himself when he heard something behind him. "Who's there?!" He shouted. The noise was revealed to be Rin.

"Relax nature boy, it's only me." Rin joked with a wide grin on his face.

Tsukune was relieved to know it was Rin and not someone who could rip apart in a heartbeat. "Oh hey Rin. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you. What else? Moka felt pretty bad about sucking your blood back there so I told her I'd come and get you. You feeling okay?"

Tsukune looked to the ground with a down expression. "Yeah I'm fine Rin, I just overreacted back there. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well speak it then, maybe I can help."

"Well, I'm still trying to get over the fact that everyone here is a monster. Even over the fact that Moka is a vampire. And also what if the scary Moka with silver hair from the other day is actually the real Moka?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. That silver haired Moka looks like she's all business. I definitely DO NOT want to get on her bad side. Wouldn't be pretty." Rin said lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, but it's not just Moka, it's everyone else at this school." His mind then began to imagine all the students and teachers as terrifying monsters. All of them in their monster forms with glowing red eyes. All of them were surrounding Tsukune, who had a horrified expression on his face. "GAAAAH! BETWEEN HER AND THE REST OF THE STUDENTS AND TEACHERS HERE, HOW AM I GOING MAKE IT IN THIS SCARY-ASS PLAAAAAAACE!." He shouted at the top of his lungs. Hearing enough Rin gave Tsukune a good slap on the face. Tsukune turned to Rin with a hand on his cheek. "Do that again." Tsukune requested which Rin happily obliged slapping him on the other cheek. "Thank you Rin. I needed that."

"Anytime pal." Replied Rin patting Tsukune on the shoulder. "Look, I get you're a little on edge being in a school like this, but relax will ya? As long as Moka and I are around, you got nothing to worry about. We got your back man, always." Rin said to his friend with a sincere smile.

Tsukune looked to Rin and smiled back. "Yeah, your right Rin. I just have to relax and keep my cool and I'll be good."

"That's the spirit. Now I think we should get to class and I think you need to apologize to a certain vampire for overreacting the way you did."

"Yeah you're right. Come on Rin, we haven't a moment to lose." Tsukune said enthusiastically and took off towards the school, leaving Rin in the dust. Rin just shook his head at the boy's enthusiasm.

"He's an idiot...but he's my idiot now." He said to himself with a smile on his face. As he was about to head for the school, he heard a noise. He looked and discovered the source of the noise. The source was a very beautiful girl about the same age as Rin with short blue hair, a yellow sweater vest over a white blouse and a plaid skirt who was on her knees. She seemed to be in pain, so Rin ran towards her to help.

Rin's urge to help kicking in, he rushed to the downed girl. "Hey! What's wrong, are you okay?" He asked the girl as he approached her.

The girl looked up to reveal her face, the result of which nearly stopped Rin's heart cold. The girl had a very beautiful and innocent looking face with violet colored eyes. 'Holy Crap! This has to be the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on.' Rin thought with a blush on his cheeks. What drew Rin's attention the most was her large breasts. 'And her breasts. So big, holy damn I think they might be bigger than Shiemi's!'

"Help me please. I just suddenly started feeling ill." She said weakly.

"Here, let me help you up and take you to the infirmary." Rin said to the girl while extending his had to help her up.

"Oh thank you. You are so kind." She replied with a smile as they proceeded to the campus infirmary, all the while the girl had a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry for having to help me, I've always had a weak body." The mystery girl said as the two continued their walk to the infirmary.

"Oh it is no trouble at all. I'm just happy to help out. If I may ask, what part of you is hurting most." asked Rin.

"It's my chest, it just started hurting all of a sudden. It feels like its about to burst." She replied as she pressed her breasts on Rin's chest, shocking him greatly.

'My god, her chest really does feel like it's about to burst. Not to mention her breasts are so big and soft. I was right, they are bigger than Shiemi's.' he started to think all with a lecherous grin, gaining a small nosebleed in the process, until he managed to pull himself back to reality.

"Regardless, I'm sorry for putting you out like this Rin."

Rin was about to tell her not to worry, until he registered that he addressed him by name. He knew he never met her before, he definitely would have remembered meeting a smoking hot girl like her. "Wait, how do you know what my name is?"

The girl looked at him with the most innocent expression anyone had ever seen, causing Rin to gain another blush. He knew this girl was beautiful, and seeing her make that expression just made him fall for her even more. "Oh don't be silly. We are in the same class after all." She replied with a smile.

"Wait...we are?" Rin wondered. He then flashed back to the first day of class. When he noticed Tsukune, he did vaguely remember seeing the blue haired girl, but his focus was solely on Tsukune.

"So do you remember me now?" She asked the half-blood, never losing her smile.

"Barely, I think I do remember seeing you in class, but I'm not entirely sure." He responded, causing her to giggle, which Rin found cute as well.

'Man, this is seriously one cute girl. But I can't help but wonder what kind of monster she is.' Rin thought to himself as the girl continued to giggle. It was then she fainted, Which Rin caught her before she hit the ground. "Woah there, I got you. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Rin...look into my eyes?" She said as she raised her head to meet with Rin's eyes. Rin did indeed look into her eyes, which were glowing a light purplish color, and couldn't help but be captivated by the sheer beauty they had. even though her eyes had ill intentions in mind. "Listen, my name is Kurumu and I want you to be my friend." She said, all the while Rin could feel something was off.

Before he could even think any further on the subject, his eyes started to feel heavy and his mind felt like mush. 'Her eyes are really beautiful and there's also...' He began to think until Kurumu then began to rub her chest against Rin's, which made him smile rather lecherously. 'Those ridiculously awesome boobs of hers. Oh man how I just want to motorboat those tits.' He finished his thought.

"Be your friend? Sure I would love to be in you er I mean be friends with you." He said out loud and proceeded to hug the girl, now known as Kurumu.

"Oh Rin, you're such a naughty boy." She said with a sultry tone as both began to laugh. Rin however had other thoughts on his mind.

'What the hell's going on, I can't control my body. It's like it has a mind of it's own.'

"Rin, there you are." Rin and Kurumu looked to see Tsukune and Moka a feet away form them.

"We've been wondering where you ran off to. Who's your new friend?" Asked Moka.

"Who am I?" Kurumu asked smugly. "I'm in Rin's class. We're friends now, right my little stud muffin?" She asked Rin rhetorically.

"Right, we're in the same class babe." Responded Rin who hugged Kurumu closer to his body. 'Dammit, I lost control again.' he thought to himself.

"Well we should get going Rin, because class is about to start and we don't want to be scolded do we?" She said to the half blood as she grabbed his arm and led him into the building with Rin unwillingly complying.

"Hey wait up Rin." Tsukune shouted to his friend.

"No way, I don't want to wait for the two of you Tsukune. I don't need dead weight like you losers slowing me down." Rin responded back, shocking the pair beyond belief. 'Wait, why the hell did I just say that to them, that's not what I think.' Rin thought.

"Yes, those two look like they are so beneath someone like you Rin. You don't need those two when you got me. Let's go before they drag you down any further."

"Yeah, that's a great idea babe." Rin replied. 'Wait, no it isn't. I never thought of them as dead weight. Something is making me say those things. Graaaah, what the hell is going on with me?!'

 _Time Skip to Homeroom_

Everyone found themselves in homeroom, which was English class taught by a familiar blonde haired teacher. Miss Nekonome was standing in the front of the class with an English book in her hand giving her class on lecture. "Dean Koontz and Stephen King are just two recent examples, but there are scores of other authors who featured cats in their work. Lewis Carroll is another prime example..." She continued on about her lecture, which strangely revolved around cats featured in books. Apparently she has a special interest in cats featured in English literature. Everyone was just jotting down notes in their notebooks, well almost everyone. Tsukune, Moka, and Rin had their minds elsewhere.

Moka looked towards Kurumu and recognized her. 'That girl, I do recognize her. But I wonder what she did to Rin.' She thought.

'Why would Rin say those those horrible things. That's not like him, is it?" Tsukune thought.

'Why the hell did I say those things to Moka and Tsukune. I have to talk to them after class and try and explain.' Rin thought.

Kurumu was looking towards Rin and then shifted her gaze to Tsukune and Moka, who looked back at her, all the while sporting a wicked smile. 'They're looking at me. I am so winning.' She thought, imaginary sparks flying between them. While this was going on, Miss Nekonome was still continuing her lecture. "This is a superb way of relating feline qualities to humans-" She was cut off at a certain sound.

DING DONG DONG DING

At the sound of the bell, class had officially ended. "Oh, would you look at that, I guess we are out of time. Well, that will be all for today then. Class dismissed." She announced. Some of the students started getting up and put away their things while others chatted amongst themselves. Rin turned around to try and talk to his two friends only to see that their seats were empty. He wondered where they and proceeded to leave the room to go and find them.

* * *

In the hallway, students were either on their way to their next class or talking to each other to kill some time before their next class. Moka and Tsukune were leaning against the wall next to the staircase with drinks in their hands, Tsukune with a canned coffee while Moka had a can of tomato juice. "Rin, that jerk. I can't believe he was flirting with that girl like that." Moka said while puncturing her can to drink it's contents.

"I know, in all the time I've known Rin, I never thought he would just openly flirt with some random girl. Honestly, I'm still reeling at what he told us this morning." Tsukune added while drinking his own drink. They continued to drink when someone addressed Moka.

"So apparently you're a vampire, huh?"

Moka and Tsukune heard the voice coming from in front of them and looked up to see a very familiar blue haired girl. "Well, that's what everyone in saying. So are you?" Kurumu asked before leaping from the railing, her skirt flying up, revealing her panties to the onlookers. Some of the male students were more than happy at the sight.

"Dude, did you see that?!

"Yeah, they were totally white."

"What's even better, check out the boobs on her.

"Damn, those are some fantastic tits."

"""Those are amazing!"""

"You see Moka, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said with a smug grin on her face while Moka had a confused look on her face as did Tsukune. "A declaration of war?" Moka inquired to the mysterious girl.

"Yeah, that's right. You see I've got this big plan but you keep getting in the way and messing it up Moka." Kurumu began.

"Plan? What are you talking about and what beef do you have with Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, allow me to explain. You see, my plan is to turn all the boys at this school into my personal love slaves. And it's been working thanks to my 'Booby Trap'." Kurumu said all the while doing a provocative pose with all the attention going to her large breasts, which certainly enticed the boys present. Moka and Tsukune sweat-dropped at her comment, Tsukune even blushed at it. "And plenty were all falling into it. And why wouldn't they, I mean I am a succubus after all."

"Hey, wait a minute. You shouldn't reveal your monster identity to us, it's against school rules." Moka exclaimed.

"Buuut! You came along and suddenly all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me. I've just about had it with your man-stealing."

"Hey hold on a minute." Tsukune interjected. "Moka didn't steal anyone."

"Oh really? So she didn't do anything to entice you and Rin Okumura?" Kurumu asked.

"Moka is mine and Rin's friend, of course we would hang out with her. She didn't have to do anything to make us be with her."

"Well I find that hard to believe. In any event, I've had enough and I vowed I wouldn't lose to you anymore. I knew I had to beat you Moka and turn about is fair play. And that is why I've stolen Rin away from you two."

"That's stupid!" Moka said. "Rin has nothing to do with this."

"That's right, you shouldn't go about trying to steal Rin away just to spite us." Tsukune voiced his opinion.

"Moka! Tsukune! There you guys are, I've been looking everywhere for you guys." As if on queue, the half blood made his appearance known. Tsukune and Moka turned to their friend acknowledging his appearance. "What Rin?" Moka asked.

"Guys listen, I wanted to talk to you guys about the things I said this morning. See I-" He was about to explain until Kurumu giggled and ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Hi there Rin."

Rin tried to pry Kurumu off of him. "I'm sorry Kurumu, but I need to talk to Moka and Tsukune right now."

Kurumu then looked into Rin's eyes, which glowed the same light purplish glow as before. "Love charm." At those words, Rin once again felt his mind becoming fuzzing from looking at her. After a moment, he was once again out of it. "On second thought, I guess I really don't have to talk to them." Rin said causing Moka and Tsukune to become concerned for their friend.

"Rin, you need to get away from that girl right now." Tsukune warned him.

"Get away from her, why the hell would I do that Tsukune? Don't tell me you're jealous cuz she chose me over you?"

"Rin, you gotta believe us, that girl is very dangerous." Moka added her own warning in the mix.

"Dangerous? You're kidding, right? This girl is far from it. She's a total sweetheart." Rin said holding Kurumu closer to him.

"Hey you know, there's something about Rin I just noticed. He smells really good. He smells almost like..he has some kind of powerful demonic aura abut him." Kurume said with a wicked grin, causing Moka and Tsukune to stand on edge, fearing the girl found out about Rin's lineage. Their minds began racing at the though of what would happen if she found out Rin is the son of Satan. "I know you suck Tsukune's blood on a basis, so is that why you keep Rin around when Tsukune isn't? So you can have something else to snack on when you bleed him dry?!"

"That's not true at all! And I don't use either Tsukune or Rin!" Moka hastily said.

"My ass Moka. Just this morning you said you skipped breakfast and sucked Tsukune's blood as a substitute. I'm no shrink but that sounds like you're using him to me." Rin said, shocking Moka and Tsukune greatly. 'Dammit, it's just like this morning. Why am I saying things I don't mean.' He thought.

"Rin! What the hell, how could you say something like that? Especially to Moka." Tsukune said disgusted at his friends words. In all the time he knew Rin, he never thought he could say something so cold.

"Shut up Tsukune. Who do you think you are lecturing me like that? You're nothing but a loser, why I wanted to be your friend has dumbfounded me since the day I met you. Same goes for Moka. You both are nothing but losers. People I certainly don't need holding me back." That was the final straw for Moka, who began to cry. She then took off in a sprint in the opposite direction sobbing. Tsukune was even more disgusted with Rin's attitude and glared at Rin.

"You're a real jerk Rin, you know that. I thought you were different, guess I was wrong." He said before taking off after the vampire to comfort her. Kurume knew this was a victory and began to laugh and relish in her victory. "Yeah that's right, run away you losers."

* * *

 _The Infirmary_

Rin found himself in the infirmary with Kurumu, who was on her knees doing a little victory dance on one of the beds. Her goal was to steal one of Moka's friends in an attempt to spite her, she never really expected to make the young vampire cry. To her, this was the icing on the cake. She managed to entice Rin and she made her rival cry. Not a bad day in her books.

'Yahoo-hoo! I managed to make little miss Moka cry her eyes out. And the look on her face was so freakin' awesome. Hahaha' she thought happily while still doing her dance.

'Why did I say those things to Moka and Tsukune. That's not how I am, dammit! So why?' The son of Satan wondered to himself angrily. 'Dammit, I have to go and apologize to them and set things straight.' He got up from the chair he was on, which Kurumu noticed. "Hey, what are you doing Rin?"

"I gotta find Moka and Tsukune and apologize. I gotta tell them I didn't mean the things I said." He said before turning around towards the exit. Kurumu wouldn't allow this and wrapped him in a hug again. This time shoving his face into her breasts, suffocating him in the process. Not that Rin minded, if anything he though death by suffocation from large boobs would be a hell of a way to go.

"Awww, you're feeling down in the dumps aren't you? Well don't worry, your bosom buddy will make everything all better." Kurumu said sweetly still shoving Rin's face into her breasts.

"Mphmphmphmph!" Rin tried to say something but the breasts in his face was making it very difficult to get a word out.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on school grounds, Tsukune was sitting with Moka, who was still crying after the things Rin had said. Tsukune was trying his best to comfort the girl with little success. "There, there Moka, don't cry."

"I can't Tsukune. What if Rin is right? What if I'm only friends with you just to suck your blood, and that we do nothing but weigh him down." She continued to sob, Tsukune at this point wrapped Moka in a hug which she returned, finding comfort in her human friend's embrace. "I just...I don't know what to think anymore."

"Neither of you have time to mope." A new voice said out of nowhere.

"What the? Who said that?" Wondered Tsukune.

"I-I don't know." Said Moka.

"Down here." Moka and Tsukune looked and noticed that the red jewel in Moka's Rosary was glowing brightly. Rin fell prey to the succubus' magic. It's called love charm and now thanks to that,she has him eating out of the palm of her hand." The two recognized the voice right then and there. It belonged to the inner Moka who is sealed in the rosary.

The rosary speaking to the two freaked them out beyond belief. Moka was more flabbergasted than Tsukune since she had the rosary since she was a young child and something like this had never happened before. "You're talking to us...through my rosary?!" Moka said with a hint of fright in her voice.

When a man is kissed by a succubus, he becomes her prisoner. When that happens she will proceed to suck the life out him until he dies." The inner's voice on the rosary further explained.

""Oh no!"" The vampire and human both blurted out loud.

"You both must hurry." The inner commanded before she and the light in the gem both disappeared.

"Wait, where are we supposed to hurry to?" Tsukune asked the voice.

"Please tell us, where!" Moka demanded but neither of them got an answer since the voice had disappeared. They looked to each other and finally made sense of everything that happened since this morning.

"So that must explain why Rin has been a jerk to us, that girl must have had him under hypnosis." Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yes, and now Rin is in trouble. Come on Tsukune, we have to save him before that succubus drains the life out of him." Moka added.

"Right. Rin helped us out, this time it's our turn to help him." With that, the two took off into the school building to rescue their friend from the succubus' clutches. 'Hold on Rin, we're coming.' Tsukune thought with determination.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Kurumu had Rin lying on the bed and was crawling to him in a sexual manner. "Kurumu, hold on. I..." Rin tried to think of something but the girl's beauty had his mind in the gutter.

"Rin, don't move okay." She said sensually. She got closer and closer to Rin, all the while sporting a blush on her face.

"You'll be my first, you know. The first boy I used this magic on." She said casting another love charm on him. "Please Rin...don't run away." She put her hand to his cheek and closed in for the kiss.

'Dammit, I'm trapped." Rin thought. 'I gotta do something to break this, come on me! You can break this, don't let this manipulative bitch turn you into her slave. Come on, you're better than that dammit.' After that little mental pep talk and through sheer force of will, he finally snapped out of it. With his mind free, he leapt up and hugged Kurumu, shocking her greatly. "I told you Rin, this is my first time. You can't be so rough."

Rin continued to hug her before he broke the silence. "Don't flatter yourself bitch." With that said, he pushed her off of him and onto the floor. This surprised Kurumu since someone has escaped her love charm.

"R-R-Rin, what are you doing?" She asked the son of Satan, who got off the bed and was now in front of her, looking down at her with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Rin asked the succubus with a cold and demanding voice. "I would never say those kinds of things, especially not to Moka and Tsukune, so I will ask again. WHAT...DID...YOU...DO TO ME?"

Kurumu was angry now, her hair overshadowed her eyes and she was gritting her teeth. "So that it's huh?"

"Huh?" Wondered Rin.

"You like Moka more than me, don't you? Even though I practically threw myself at you! The truth is I've done things to you that embarrasses me." She than stood up facing Rin. "Now I'm really angry!" Demonic wings and a tail grew from her body, surprising Rin. 'What the hell, this girl is a demon?!" He thought.

"I'm going to take everything that Moka likes and smash it all to pieces!" She shouted as she flew towards Rin.

Rin however was not about to let a demon get the drop on him. As she approached him, Rin managed to grab her wrist, surprising Kurumu. "Sorry, I take a bit of offense when someone tries to use me and then kill me." He told her before he threw her a good distance through the window. At this point, Moka and Tsukune burst in the door.

"Rin, are you alright?" Moka asked as she and Tsukune entered the room.

"Moka, Tsukune. Guys listen, about the things I said this morning. I didn't mean any of them. I was-" He tried to explain until Tsukune put a hand on Rin's shoulder, stopping him.

"Rin, it's alright. You don't need to explain yourself. We already know that that girl was controlling you. She had you under her spell" Tsukune explained.

"What? You mean like mind control? Huh, that would actually explain a lot."

"This is all well and good, but we should get out of here before she gets back up." Moka suggested.

They were about to make a run for it until Kurumu flew back in the room and wrapped her tail around Rin's neck and flew back outside.

"RIN!" Tsukune shouted as he grabbed onto Rin, followed by Moka who grabbed onto Tsukune. The three flew a good distance until the weight became too much and let them go, dropping them into the forest below with a thud.

"Awww, damn that hurt. Are you guys okay?" Rin asked his friends.

"Yeah, were fine Rin." Moka said.

"But I think we're gonna be sore in the morning." Added Tsukune as he rubbed his head to try and alleviate the pain.

Kurumu then flew down and was hovering above the trio. "Excellent, now I get to kill all three of you at once." Kurumu said with an evil chuckle as her fingernails became elongated and sharp. She then flew towards them with the intent to kill them. They dodged the attack, the trees however weren't so lucky as they were cut down like a hot knife though soft butter.

"Oh damn, if she strikes us with those nails, we're dead." Exclaimed Rin who was still in shock at the result of the succubus' attack. They heard Kurumu laughing once again and looked to her direction, which was once again above them.

"You have to be fast in order to dodge my attack. I commend you for being quick on your feet." The succubus said arrogantly.

Rin got up and glared at the girl. "It doesn't have to be this way Kurumu. Just come down here and we can work things out somehow." He tried to end the conflict peacefully, but to no avail. Kurumu was dead set on killing the three.

"Sorry Rin, but that's not going to happen." Kurumu said with a smug grin, which then turned into a scowl. "If I can't have you, then no one can. Not even those two losers there!" She shouted and flew towards them once again. They prepared to jump again until a black blur flew over them.

RAAAAAAAAAR

"WHAT THE-" Kurumu noticed the blur too late as it rammed head first right into her, sending her flying into the forest. The blur revealed itself to be Kuro, who had grown in size. Kuro looked towards the trio, Rin was more than happy to see his familiar while Moka and Tsukune were flabbergasted at the cat creature's appearance.

"Rin, are you and the others alright?" He asked his master, who was the only one who could hear him.

"Kuro! Oh man are we ever glad to see you." Rin said with a smile on his face.

"...That's Kuro?!" Tsukune comically shouted in shock.

Moka couldn't find the words as she was concentrating on the cat sith's appearance. She was always a cat person and just looking at Kuro's new form she did everything in her willpower to not try and get close to it to pet him or try to scratch his ears.

Kurumu at this point had regained her bearings. She was furious and itching for payback. She flew straight for them again ready for the kill until Rin saw a familiar sword wrapped by one of Kuro's tail. "Kuro, my sword!" He shouted to Kuro who then tossed the sword to Rin. With the Kurikara in hand, Rin was ready to fight back against the female demon.

"If you think arming yourself with a sword will help you Rin, you're sorely mistaking."

"Well how about I show you what this sword can do. Moka, Tsukune, Kuro, stay back." He ordered his friends as he unsheathed his sword.

SWOOOOOOOSH

Just like with his fight against Saizo, Rin was once again engulfed in blue flames, shocking Kurumu who had stopped mid flight and stared in awe at the boy's new appearance. 'Those blue flames and this power, it can't be. This-this is definitely Lord Satan's power, but why does he have it?' Kurumu thought. She heard tales of the ruler of all demons from her kind's elders but never believed she would witness it for herself.

"Well...How about now Kurumu? Are you still gonna try and kill us?" Asked Rin.

Kurumu just gritted her teeth. "If you think that little light show of yours will scare me, the you're about as dumb as I thought."

"Fine then, just remember, I tried to settle this peacefully. Whatever happens now, it's all on you. Moka, Tsukune, just stay back, I'll handle this. Kuro, keep them safe." He addressed towards his friends and familiar, all of whom nodded at the command. Rin then pointed his sword toward Kurumu, signaling a challenge to her. "Well what are you waiting for Kurumu? I'm right here, come and get me."

Not needing an invitation, Kurumu charged right at the son of Satan. Rin then covered the blade of his sword with his flames and swung it towards her. "SATAN SLASH!" The result being a wave of blue flames being fired towards Kurumu, who barely managed to dodge the attack. Not letting up, Rin slashed his sword a few more times, with a few more waves of blue fire heading towards the succubus. Wave after wave she managed to dodge the attack Rin threw her way, she was so focused on dodging the searing fire she didn't notice a tree branch right in front her path. She slammed into the branch and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she looked up at Rin who was now standing over her.

"Last chance Kurumu, just stand down and we can all walk away from this. No one gets hurt, no one dies." Rin once again offered the girl, hoping this time she would take it. It didn't seem to work as said girl was gritting her teeth in frustration. She grabbed the nearby branch she broke and swung at Rin. The branch managed to connect and it knocked Rin to the ground, dropping his sword in the process. Kurumu then tossed the branch and pounced on Rin with her claws out. Rin managed to roll out of the way and get back on his feet, but at this point Kurumu was back on her feet as well and began taking swipes at him. With Rin disarmed for now, Kurumu was on the offensive.

Tsukune and Moka saw this and thought of a way to help their friend. "Oh no Rin!" Tsukune exclaimed, growing worried for Rin.

"Tsukune we have to do something." Moka added.

"But what Moka?"

Moka thought of an idea for a few moments before one managed to come to her. "Tsukune, take my rosary off." She said to the human.

Tsukune looked at her for a moment before realizing that bringing out her inner half would probably be the best course of action. If seeing Rin use his flames wouldn't convince Kurumu to give up, then maybe the appearance of an S-class super monster would be. He nodded his head and grabbed the rosay and gave it a tug.

CHINK

The rosary came off without a hitch and just like before, Moka became enveloped in pink energy that then exploded outward. Back to Rin and Kurumu, Rin continued to dodge Kurumu's attacks until he got backed into a tree. 'Dammit!' Rin thought. Kurumu ran forward to Rin to strike at him. As she was about to stab Rin in the chest, she was blinded by a bright pink light.

"What the...what the hell is that?!" She said in surprise, not knowing what was going on.

Rin looked at the light and grinned wickedly. "Oh ho ho ho, looks like the other Moka decided to come out and play. You are screwed now Kurumu." He said rather smugly.

When the light died down, the pink haired Moka had disappeared and had been replaced by the silver-haired, red eyed vampire now. The unleashed monster used her right hand to move some of the hair from her eyes and stared at Kurumu, who was sweating bullets at the amount of monster energy the new Moka was unleashing. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." She said before looking to Rin. "Are you alright Okumura? Looks to me like this succubus gave you a run for you money." She said to the cornered half blood.

Rin just chuckled at her words. "I'm a lot better now that you're here. And for the record, she got the drop on me."

"Hmm, if you say so." Moka replied smugly. She the drew her attention to the said succubus.

"Are you...one of those rare S-class super monster? Is this the true form of a vampire?" Kurumu asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Why don't you come over here and find out. Unless of course you're afraid to lose, little miss succubus." She said arrogantly.

Hearing that struck a cord for Kurumu, who then took back to the skies. "Surely you're joking. I'm not gonna lose. I can't, I'm on a very important mission. The very fate of my race is at stake." She exclaimed with determination. Rin and Tsukune were confused at her statement while Moka was indifferent.

"A very important mission?" Tsukune wondered out loud.

"What do you mean when you say the fate of your race is at stake?" Rin asked Kurumu.

"Exactly what I said. The reason we succubi seduce men is so we can meet our destined one. Our kind are so few in number, so in order for our kind to survive, we must carefully choose our destined from a large pool of men whom we bewitched with our love charm. And I would have succeeded, but you got in the way of that Moka!" she shouted as she took a swipe at Moka. "And that's why I can't let you live!"

Moka managed to dodge her strikes with little to no effort. "So that's you're reason for picking a fight with me? Big mistake little girl." The comment made Kurumu angry as she tried to attack Moka again.

"Moka, look out?" Tsukune shouted to the vampire, who just stood there like she had a counter attack in mind.

STAB

Kurumu did indeed stab someone, but it wasn't Moka. Rin had dashed forward in front of Moka and caught Kurumus claw with his hand. Her nails had completely gone through his hand; flesh and bone and all. Blood was spilling through his wounds, but he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, his face showed no sign of pain. "Have you forgotten Kurumu? She's not the only one you're fighting." He said before closing his hand on hers and tossed her into the air, pulling out her nails from his hand. With her airborne, he jumped after her. Once he was above her, he covered his right hand in blue fire and punched towards her. "SATAN PUNCH!" He shouted as an enlarged version of Rin's fist made of fire was shot towards Kurumu.

Kurumu was surprised at the attack and tried to shield herself with her arms and. "GAAAH!" She shouted in pain as the attack made contact and sent her hurling toward the ground.

"Moka, coming to you." Rin shouted to Moka.

Moka just smirked and waited for Kurumu to be in range. Once she was, Moka raised her right leg and delivered a powerful kick to the succubus, who was shot straight through three trees, breaking them completely before coming to a painful stop at the fourth. Her clothes had been singed by the fire and now she was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. She soon found herself on the ground, completely at the mercy of the two monsters. Rin had just landed next to Moka as Kurumu hit the tree.

"Hehe, nice kick Moka." he complimented the vampire.

Moka simply smiled at the compliment. "And that was very interesting attack you did as well."

"You know, I think we make a pretty good team. Don't you?" he asked as he went to grab his sword.

"I prefer to work alone." Moka shot back causing Rin to frown a bit. "But if it's of any consolation Okumua, yes I believe we do." Hearing that made Rin smile a bit. With that he sheathed his sword, dissipating his flames. They looked towards the downed demon, who was groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise." She vowed trying hoping that would save her life.

Moka wasn't about to show any mercy to the girl who tried to kill her outer half. She walked up to Kurumu until she was a good few inches in front of her. "I've got no guarantee of that. So to be safe, I'm going to rip off your wings and tail." She said with a cold tone.

Kurumu was looking like she was about to have an anxiety attack. She couldn't defend herself in the shape she was in and was now about to be brutalized by the transformed vampire. "No, please don't do that. I'm begging you." She pleaded, but it was having no effect.

Rin just stared at the girl. He was conflicted, sure Kurumu tried to charm him and when that didn't work she tried to kill him and his friends. Not to mention she tried to turn him against his friends. But on the other hand, after hearing about the situation with her race, she was only doing what she did for the sake of her people. He wondered if she should really be punished beyond what has happened to her. Weighing all of his options, the son of Satan made a decision. Rin ran up to the girl and got inbetween her and Moka, shielding Kurumu from Moka's wrath. His action confused the both of them. Tsukune saw the gesture and knew right away what he was doing.

"What are you doing Okumura? Stand aside." She demanded the son of Satan.

"I can't do that Moka. This has gone far enough." Rin responded.

"You can't be serious. First this succubus tried to enslave you and then she tried to kill you. Are you really going to defend her?"

"You're right, what she did was out of line. But look at her, she's had enough. What's the point of harming someone when they can't even fight back? We may not have known each other for long, but I doubt you're the kind of person to kill someone who can't even fight back. You may be a lot of things, but dishonorable is definitely not on that list."

Moka had just about heard enough and was about to make good on her threat until Tsukune decided to say his piece. "I think what Rin is trying to say is that while Kurumu's methods were...unorthodox for lack of a better term, I don't think she did them to be mean. Right Rin?" He asked getting a nod from Rin.

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I can tell she was desperate." Rin answered for him. "The whole situation with her kind drove her to make the choices she did. Sure they were bad choices but that alone doesn't make her a bad person. Trust me, I've seen my share of bad demons while at True Cross, and she is definitely not one of them." Rin said with determination in his voice.

Kurumu was shocked beyond belief, she tried to kill Rin and the others earlier today and now here he is defending her and even sticking up for her. She was on the verge of tears, but not ones of sadness. These were tears of relief. Tsukune was even surprised by Rin's words. He never would have thought that Rin was capable of such forgiveness after all the hardships Rin had been through. Moka was once again indifferent at the whole thing, but sighed in defeat. "Very well, I will let this go...for now. But realize that you now bear the consequences of this decision, son of Satan. Do well to remember that" She said as she took her rosary from Tsukune.

"I'll take my chances." Rin replied as she reconnected the rosary and returned to her pink haired form and fainted. Tsukune managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She awakened a moment or two later and smiled at her human friend. With the whole situation diffused, Rin focused his attention to Kurumu. He walked up to Kurumu with the intention of helping her, stopping in front of her. "Are you alright Kurumu?"

Kurumu, who stopped crying after Moka had spoken to Rin, was now wide-eyed at what Moka had said. "Sh-sh-sh-she called you the son of Satan. I-i-is it true?" She hesitantly asked him with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, it's true, as much as I hate to admit it."

Kurumu now looked like she was about wet herself. She just realized she tried to kill the son of the ruler of all demon kind, including the succubi. 'Oh crap! The blue flames, the energy signature. I thought I was crazy, but no, Rin is really...' She thought. Ignoring the pain she was in, she used what strength she had and got down on her knees to bow to him. "FORGIVE ME YOUNG LORD!" She shouted with her forehead on the ground, confusing all who were present.

"Ehhhhhh...what?" Rin asked confused.

"M-my lord. My-my-my prince. What a horrible blunder I have committed. I never would have thought that the one I tried to charm and then tried to kill was a child of Lord Satan, lord and ruler of all demon kind. All demons including the succubi are well aware of Lord Satan and his power, and I know that the fury of Lord Satan and his kin cannot be sated simply by taking one life. But I beg of you sire, please punish me and me alone for my transgressions. Please just punish me and spare the entirety of my race. You can do whatever you wish to me as compensation. All I ask is that you spare the rest of the succubi. Please." Kurumu pleaded wholeheartedly with tears in her eyes. As she continued to bow before Rin, eagerly awaiting her impending punishment, something else happened that she didn't see coming. She looked up to see Rin getting down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. He even had a smile on his face, which confused her greatly, but at the same time garnered a blush on her face.

"Calm down Kurumu, I'm not going to do anything to you. And you can stop bowing too."

"B-b-b-but sire, I-" Kurumu tried to say her piece but was interrupted.

"And you can stop with the whole 'young lord', 'prince', and 'sire' thing, it's just Rin. Truth be told, I will never consider Satan to be my father." Hearing this shocked Kurumu greatly. She thought for sure that any child of Satan would be as power hungry and sadistic as him, but Rin was certainly different. She then took Rin's hand when he offered it and helped her back on her feet. "There you go. Can you stand?"

"I don't think so." She responded as she grabbed her chest where she was kicked wincing in pain. "I think that last kick broke a few of my ribs."

"Well then...Kuro." He called to his familiar and tossed his sword, which he caught with one of his tails. "Take that and head back to the dorm, I'll be there in a bit." Kuro obeyed Rin and headed back to the dorm. "Here Kurumu, I'll take you to the infirmary to get you checked out."

"Oh, no that won't be necessary. I'll just-" She couldn't finish as Rin scooped her up and carried her bridal style, causing her entire face to turn bright red.

"Please...I insist."

"R-R-R-RIN!" She exclaimed embarrassingly. Rin however still had a grin on his face, making her blush further. Kurumu knew that arguing was pointless and just went along with it, even wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright I'm going to take Kurumu to the infirmary. I'll see you guys later. And again I'm sorry for the things I said to you guys this morning."

"We told you Rin, you weren't yourself when you said those things. All is forgiven." Tsukune responded with a smile.

"That's right Rin. Let's just let bygones be bygones and start fresh tomorrow." Added Moka.

Rin smiled warmly at his friends. "Thanks guys. I'll see you two tomorrow." Moka and Tsukune nodded their heads and headed off to the dorm rooms while Rin headed to the infirmary to get Kurumu looked at by the nurse. While walking, Kurumu began to feel a very warm sensation in her chest and her heart was beating rapidly while in Rin's embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder as the two walked to the infirmary.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Rin was lying on his bed with Kuro on his stomach, petting him. They had just finished dinner which was a hamburger steak with sauce. After doing the dishes, he finished what little homework he had left and just lied down on the bed. "Man, today was certainly an interesting day, wasn't it Kuro?"

"Yeah. But are you sure about helping that girl Rin? She did try to turn you against Moka and Tsukune and then tried to kill you." The cat sith inquired.

"Kurumu made bad choices, true. But that doesn't alone make her a bad person. Like I said the whole situation with her race drove her to desperation. She was just trying to find her one and only. And plus a part of me found her to be very cute." Replied Rin.

Kuro was silent for a moment before answering. "Alright, I'll trust your judgment Rin." Rin smiled at Kuro's answer and scratched behind his ear, earning a happy purr from the cat sith.

"Thanks little buddy. Besides, I'm sure by tomorrow this whole thing will be a funny memory." Rin said when he heard a noise.

KNOCK KNOCK

He looked towards the door, wondering who could that be at this time of night. "I wonder who that could be." He sat up, causing Kuro to get off his chest, and headed for the door. Whoever it was knocked on the door again. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He answered the door and surprised to see that it was Kurumu standing there with her hands behind her back. "Kurumu! What are you doing here?"

"H-hi Rin, I hope I'm not bothering you." She said shyly.

"Uh no, no, not at all. What's up?"

Kurumu then bought her hands from behind her back and presented a small purple bag that contained what looked like cookies. "I...made some cookies for you as a peace offering. Don't worry I didn't put any kind of love potion in them."

Rin looked at the bag and then the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What's your angle in this Kurumu?"

"Nothing, I...I just wanted to talk and apologize for what I did today. Please."

Rin thought for a moment before answering. "Welllll...alright. Far be it from to turn away a girl with homemade sweets. Please, come in." He welcomed the succubus into his room which made her smile. Rin then closed the door and pulled out a chair for Kurumu, which she graciously took. He then took a seat on the opposite side.

"So, aside from apologizing, what did you want to talk about?"

 **And cut. Whoo man, over ten thousand words this chapter, let me tell you this one was a doozy. Sorry again it took so long, like I said life has a bad habit of getting in the way, but as my dad says "Life sucks but you need the bucks." I promise you, I will start updating more frequently. Maybe not as much as I want, but I assure you I will not abandon this story. I also have a new story in mind. It will be a crossover of High School DxD and Sword Art Online. The only thing is this will be an AU where Gun Gale Online is the death game instead of SAO and the main character is a twin brother of Issei named Ichiru. I don't know much information about GGO so there will be some original concepts in the story, but hopefully I can have it all make sense. I don't have a title yet, but let me know what you guys think as well as what you think of the chapter. Again please nothing too cruel. If there is anything I can change, do let me know. Next time the young genius witch Yukari Sendo makes an appearance. How will Rin deal with her shenanigans, find out next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 4: The Mischievous Young Witch.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mischievous Young Witch

**Hello all, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. Sorry it took so long, again life tends to get in the way. Before we go any further, I like to answer some of the reviews, of which thank you for reviewing and not having anything mean.**

 **Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: I am glad you like this story. I assure you will not be disappointed with this. As for the suggestion of Rin getting the demon heart, I did read that in the manga and I think that's actually a great idea. I will find a way to incorporate it.**

 **Captain Imaginat: I glad you think it is coming along. I understand that you are giving a suggestion and not trying to be rude which I appreciate.. As far as this goes, I think I will stick to the story following the anime. I am going this route because it would be easier for me. However, I assure you, I will have this story follow bits of the manga in later chapters for both series. Also if I plan to give this story a second season I will follow the manga, from Moka's sisters to the battle against a Alucard, for that one since I thought the manga was better than the anime. Thank you again for the comment and suggestion.**

 **Demigardess: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Anyway, you've waited enough so without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

The Mischievous Young Witch

Rin was currently in the forest in the outskirts of the school. He was wearing a gray tank top with black sweat pants. He was training his swordsmanship with one of the bokken he had packed. It's been three days since the fight with Kurumu and having been in two fights in not even a month and not faring well in either, he knew he was off his game. He had no idea what he would be facing when he entered this school, but having to go up against an orc and a succubus, he needed to get back into fighting shape. And speaking of said succubus.

"Riiiiin!" A voice called out to him causing him to smile. He turned around and was greeted by Kurumu Kuruno. She happily ran up to Rin with a bottle of water and a towel. She handed Rin the towel, which took and wiped off the sweat form his head.

"Thanks Kurumu." He then took the bottle of water and downed a quarter of the bottle.

"Anything for you my destined one." She replied with a sweet smile, making him blush.

Now to explain the whole 'destined one' comment, a few nights before, Kurumu came to Rin's dorm room with the intention of apologizing for her actions. Now naturally Rin told her not to worry about it, even saying that she wasn't the first person to try and kill him and she certainly wouldn't be the last. After apologizing, Kurumu told Rin that she had decided he was her destined one. While this was shocking to Rin at first, he calmed down afterwards and told Kurumu that while he was flattered that Kurumu chose him, he didn't want to jump right into a relationship right then and there. This saddened Kurumu, but Rin told her that she is a very beautiful girl and he wouldn't mind being in a relationship with her, but he wanted to get to know her first. So he kindly suggested they would start out as friends for now, to which Kurumu agreed to, albeit reluctantly.

Rin and Kurumu then spent the remainder of the night enjoying the cookies she had made and just talked about each other, Kurumu even getting to know Rin's familiar Kuro, who while reluctant at first, took a liking to the succubus, especially after tasting one of her cookies. Rin told Kurumu about Tsukune being a human, which shocked her at first, but she accepted it when Rin vouched that Tsukune was a good man and should be given the benefit of the doubt. Kurumu accepted it since Rin vouched for him, which was good enough for her. She even said she would take Tsukune's secret to her grave, which made Rin happy to hear. Rin even told her the same thing she told Moka and Tsukune the night before. Kurumu was shocked at the events that caused Rin to walk the path he is now and that he was training to be an exorcist at True Cross Academy, but even more shocked that not only was he transferred to Yokai Academy because of his secret getting exposed, but like Moka and Tsukune, she was shocked and outraged that his own brother agreed to it without hesitation. Now she wanted to scratch out Yukio's eyes and knee him in the nuts when she met him.

Rin saw that she was getting upset so he immediately changed the subject. After a few more hours of talking and finishing the cookies, Rin offered to walk Kurumu to her dorm, which she all too happily accepted. After wishing each other good night, Rin went back to his room, got into his pjs and went to bed.

Rin just finished his water and wiped the remaining sweat off of his head with the towel. He then looked at Kurumu with a smile. "That 'destined one' thing again. I thought we agreed we would start out as friends before we go anywhere near that."

"I know Rin, but I'm not like other girls you know. I know without a doubt that you are the one meant for me and I for you, and I will try my utmost to make you fall head over heels in love with me. Just you wait." Kurumu said with a confident smile.

"Well you are nothing if not ambitious, I'll give you that much Kurumu." Rin replied.

GROWWWWWL

The noise came from Rin, causing him to blush slightly. Kurumu already knew what to do. "Aww, are you hungry Rin?" Kurumu asked.

"Hehehe, Yeah I may have skipped breakfast to start training. Dumb mistake on my part."

"Well then, why don't we go back to your dorm, you hop in the shower and I'll make us and Kuro a nice, big breakfast.

"Oh no Kurumu, don't trouble yourself for my sake. I can do that" Rin tried to offer but Kurumu wasn't having it.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, I want to make you breakfast. Now come on, let's go get some food in you." She replied while wrapping her arms around Rin's right arm, pushing her impressive bust against it. Rin just grinned lecherously, all logic leaving his mind.

"Well, alright, let's get going then." He said as the two walked away towards the dorm, smiles plastered on their faces. None of them noticed that they were in the sights of a sniper rifle scope.

Behind the scope, nestled in one of the trees sat a young woman with long, faded red, dyed hair with blonde ends kept in a high ponytail with pink eyes. She wore a revealing red bikini top that held up her rather large bust, with daisy dukes and a denim jacket. She also had markings on her chest and abdomen. This woman was Shura Kirigakure, an Upper First Class Exorcist for the True Cross Order and Rin's mentor. She was sent there to secretly monitor Rin in case he loses control of his powers again.

She looked through the scope and smiled softly at her former pupil. "Hmm. Well, it looks like you are adjusting well here Rin. And it looks like you scored yourself a real cutie. Good for you kid. Good for you."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The next day came and classes resumed for the students of Yokai Academy. This day however is a day that many students in high school dread; the postings for tests. The students took tests a few days prior and today was the day everyone was going to see where they rank academically. Rin was not looking forward to seeing how he did. Academics was never Rin's strong suit. Luckily for him, he wasn't the only one who was dreading today. As it turned out, Tsukune wasn't exactly thrilled either. Tsukune was currently standing in front of the post board.

 _Tsukune Aono; 128th_

Tsukune found his name and was immediately bummed out by his result. "128. Oh man I suck." Tsukune said to himself . He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was Rin, who also had his sword bag around his shoulder since he had already been in two fights and didn't want to be without for a third time, and smiled at him. "Oh hey Rin."

"Hey Tsukune, so 128 huh?" Inquired the half-blood.

"Yeah, I really hate taking these stupid tests. What about you, I bet you did better than I did."

"Welllll..." Began Rin. He then took him further down up the board.

 _Rin Okumura; 205th_

Rin was now seen with a goofy grin while scratching the back of his head. To say Tsukune was shocked was an understatement. "Wow...205. I guess we both could use a little extra tutoring huh?"

"Hehe, yeah no kidding. Hey lets go find Moka and see how she did." Suggested Rin.

"Yeah I'm a little curious myself to see how she did."

With that the boys went to find Moka. They eventually found her farther down the board. The end where the top 20 would end up scoring. The boys could already tell that Moka scored really high. "Hey Moka, there you are." Called out Tsukune. Moka looked to see her two friends and smiled as she joined them. "Hi Tsukune. Hi Rin." She greeted them.

"So how did you do Moka?" Asked Tsukune.

Moka pointed to the board where her name was. "See for yourselves."

Tsukune and Rin looked and-

 _Moka Akashiya; 13th_

The boys were flabbergasted while Moka smiled with her hand behind her head and chuckled slightly. "Yeah I didn't think I did that well." She said.

"Holy crap Moka, I kinda figured you were smart but not this smart!" Replied Rin.

"I know, I wish we had a study group session with you Moka." Replied Tsukune.

Moka continued to chuckle, not even noticing another pair of eyes watch her. The eyes belonged to a young pre-teen girl with purple eyes and short black hair. She was wearing a modified version of the girls school uniform consisting of a pink top and pink corset and the checkered pleated skirt the rest of the girls wear and bright yellow over the knee socks with brown shoes. She also wore a black cape and large witches hat. To complete the look, she also held a pink wand with a heart shaped tip with a star in the middle She was looking at Moka with love and admiration in her eyes, the way one would look at the person they have a crush on.

"Oh Moka." The young witch girl said to herself. "She's just so amazing."

"Congratulations are in order, Yukari Sendo." A new voice said sarcastically. The girl now named Yukari looked to the voice and saw three older boys walking towards her. The boys were of different heights and builds and with different hair styles. The only distinguishing article that stood out was that the one in the middle wore a green armband on his left shoulder signifying his authority as the class representative.

'The Class Rep!' She frightfully thought.

"As expected you're the undisputed number one student this year." The class rep said. "I guess somebody knew what they were doing letting you skip all those grades, huh? But you hear this, don't press your luck or you'll pay the price." He said threateningly.

Yukari just looked at the class rep with a confused look. "Press my luck, what?"

"Yeah, that's right!" One of the rep's lackeys, the one with the buzzcut shouted. "For example, that stupid witch costume of yours!" He further shouted pointing at the young girls choice of clothing.

Another of his lackeys, the overweight one, looked at her outfit and scoped her from her feet up. "It's against school rules. You better take it off." He said lecherously.

"Y-yeah but these are my-"

"As your class representative, the fact that you're even here at this school right now is enough to give me a headache, so spare me the sob story." At this point, all three of the bullies were laughing at the witch. Yukari responded to their comments by waving her wand behind her back. Magically, three golden washtubs fell from the sky and landed on their heads, causing them to groan in pain.

Yukari just laughed at them. "It serves you right you stupid jerks." She replied.

The class rep was furious. He then lunged toward Yukari with his fist raised. "Why you little brat. Do you know who I am!? I teach you you prepubescent pissant!" He roared. Moka saw what was happening and ran in front of Yukari, stopping the class reps attack.

"Hey stop it!" Moka demanded.

"Huh, who the hell are you?"

"BACK OFF! You shouldn't go around hitting girls."

"Especially when said girl is a little kid." At this point Rin and Tsukune saw Moka run to defend Yukari and went to join her.

"Why don't you mind you own business!"

"When I see someone who can't even defend themselves being picked on by guys like you, it becomes my business. Honestly, I never would have thought the school had a punch of cowards in it's populace." Rin replied to the class rep, who, along with his lackeys, looked offended at the half-blood's comment.

"COWARDS! YOU"RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!?" The class rep shouted as he also noticed Rin's sword bag. "Hey, weapons aren't allowed on school grounds." He added.

"Yeah well guess what? Got permission from the headmaster to carry it around, so suck it douchebag." Replied Rin while flipping them the bird.

"Why, you-" Being called that was the last straw for the class rep as he then took a swing at Rin. Rin however caught his punch, turned him around and then twisted his arm behind the rep's back, causing him great pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

Seeing their leader in pain, the other two decided to jump in. Rin saw this and then kicked the rep towards them, causing him to crash into the other two. The three soon found themselves on the ground groaning in pain. Rin then walked towards them until he was over them. "Damn you you little-" The class rep tried to say until Rin grabbed him by the shirt and bought him face to face.

"Listen. To. Me. One of the things I hate more than anything in this world are gutless little pricks like you who get their rocks off picking on those who can't defend themselves, especially little kids. So consider this your only warning, If I see you picking on that girl again, well I assume you heard what happened to Saizo Komiya right? Imagine that but a thousand times worse." He threatened the three downed losers. He then threw the class rep back down on the ground. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and turn the three of you losers into charcoal." With that, the three got up and scurried away.

"You're gonna pay for this. This isn't over." The rep shouted before they disappeared. Rin then turned around and went to joint his friends and the young girl ignoring the views from the onlookers.

The four soon found themselves in the cafeteria. "Thank you so much. You really saved my neck back there. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Yukari Sendo." The little witch introduced herself to the three.

"Yeah I've heard of you. You're in the same grade as we are but you're four years younger than we are."

"Four years younger." Tsukune said trying to do the math in head. "So wait did you skip a few grades or something?" Tsukune asked shocked.

"Holy Damn! You must be one of those rumored child prodigies." Rin exclaimed.

"Oh wow, that is so amazing. And you're outfit rocks." Moka complimented the young girl. Causing her to blush heavily.

"Oh, that's very nice of you to say but I'm not the impressive one. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka. You're kind-hearted and smart and so cool." The young witch responded, surprising the three friends. "You see, I..I...you should know...I love you more than life itself Moka!" She further declared as she lunged herself at Moka, knocking her to the ground.

"What the?" Rin said in surprise. He and Tsukune looked down and saw that Yukari was squeezing Moka's breasts, causing Tsukune to gain a nose bleed and Rin to gain a shocked beyond belief expression.

"Oh Moka, every time I pass you in the hallway I fall more and more in love with you and since you saved me from those jerks I've decided that you're the one." Yukari declared

"Huh, what are you saying? What do you mean the one?" Moka asked in shock.

"Well duh silly! I want you to be my girlfriend!" She declared, shocking everyone present and causing Moka to blush a deep shade of red.

""YOU'RE WHAT?!"" Rin and Tsukune shouted in unison.

Moka was shocked beyond belief at the young witch's confession. Honestly she had no idea how to responde to this and she certainly didn't want to hurt the young girl's feelings by flat out rejecting her. So she thought of a way to ease the situation so no one would get hurt. "Uh...I think...well, I can be a girl and a friend."

"YIPEEEE!" Yukari shouted in happiness as she continued to grope Moka and rub her cheek on her chest. "OH I'm so excited about this."

Tsukune's nosebleed continued as he continued to watch Yukari grope Moka. "Rin, are you really seeing what I'm seeing right now?" He asked his friend, who still had a shocked expression.

"Yeah I'm seeing it Tsukune and I still can't believe it. Truth be told and not to sound creepy or anything, but this would be so awesome right now if the one groping Moka wasn't a little kid." Rin responded, his eyebrow twitching in the process.

After that, Yukari was practically attached to Moka at the hip. They were currently walking through the hallway with Yukari right behind Moka and still groping her. The scene caused the rest of the students, boy and girl alike, to blush mildly. Some found the scene rather disturbing while others, mostly boys, were actually jealous. Some of them were saying something along the lines of "someone other than them getting to squeeze Moka's funbags." Moka herself was very flustered at the young girl's actions.

"Hey Moka, has anyone ever told you that your boobs are bigger than they look. I'm flat as a pancake myself, so getting to squeeze ones like yours are a dream come true." Yukari commented, causing Moka to blush even further.

"Ummmm, Yukari, could you please let me go, I'm starting to feel a little weird." Moka begged the young witch with a weak voice.

"STOOOOOOOOOP" Tsukune shouted coming around a corner of the hallway. "What are you doing, you're both girls!" Rin managed to catch up with him, but not for lack of trying. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Damn Tsukune...you sure...can...run...when you want." He said inbetween breaths. Yukari just looked at the boys with a look of disinterest all the while still holding onto Moka's breasts. Moka on the other hand looked at her friends embarrassingly.

"I knew you two would show up eventually." Yukari said smugly, even having her eyes closed for emphasis. "Tsukune Aono, your grades are simply average and your athletic ability is well below par. And no useful skills at all. I couldn't imagine a more half baked guy." She added, causing Tsukune to gain a shocked expression.

Rin just whistled at the comment the young witch made. "Damn, this little girl has quite the tongue on her doesn't she?" Rin asked rhetorically.

"And then there is you, Rin Okumura. While your athletic ability is far superior to Tsukune's, like him your grades are average, far below even. Not to mention the fact that you have very violent tendencies and have the look of a common thug."

Rin gained a tick mark on his forehead, balled his hand into a fist and brought it in front of him. He didn't take kindly to being compared to a thug, especially by a little girl. "I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that, I didn't quite hear you." Rin said trying his best to hide the fury in his voice.

"Now, now come on Rin, you wouldn't hit a little girl would you?" Tsukune asked the half blood trying to diffuse the situation, with little success.

"Now you two listen up and you listen good. I don't want my darling Moka to be sullied be a couple of creeps like you." Yukari declared, shocking Tsukune and angering Rin further. "So, I hereby declare war on you two." She shouted pointing her wand at the two boys and began chanting her spell. "Magic wand, brooms and buckets. Magic wand, brooms and buckets. ABRA CADABRA." With those words, the tip of her wand began to glow and all of a sudden an assortment of brooms and buckets shot out from a nearby supply closet and started flying towards the boys.

"WAAAAH" Shouted Tsukune.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Rin.

All of a sudden, the brooms and buckets began pounding on the two. "Tsukune! Rin!" Moka shouted.

"GAH, THESE CLEANING SUPPLIES ARE POSSESSED!"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, IS THIS SOME KIND OF DEMON THING?!"

"It's magic you simpletons!" Yukari exclaimed, taking it rather personally that the actions performed were of demonic origin.

"Magic?"

Hearing that, Yukari turned to face Moka with a proud smile on her face. "Yep! You see I'm a witch, it's sorta my thing." The now identified witch proclaimed, surprising the three friends. "And if any dirty boy tries to get close to my Moka, well then they will have to answer to me and my magic wand." Yukari proclaimed as the brooms and buckets continued to wail on Tsukune and Rin.

Unknown to the four, the same three jerks who were picking on Yukari earlier and got a lashing from Rin were hiding behind the wall eavesdropping on their conversation. Hearing it caused them to gain wicked smiles on their faces. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" On of the goons asked his cohorts.

"Yeah, this girl is way out of control. Revealing your monster identity is definitely against school rules." The chubbier one stated.

"Well, looks like you pushed your luck a little too far, haven't you brat?" The leader asked rhetorically, his smiling growing in the process.

* * *

After the little confrontation with Yukari, Rin and Tsukune found themselves in the school infirmary. Kurumu met them halfway and went with them. Kurumu was beside herself, to see her destined one covered with bruises and cuts, she wanted to find whoever did this to him and wring their necks, but Rin managed to calm her down and the trio headed off to the infirmary. Kurumu was now tending to Tsukune's wounds from their encounter since at this point Rin used his high speed regeneration to heal his wounds. Rin just finished explaining to Kurumu how they ended up with their injuries.

"Wait, Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked the two as she applied a cotton ball soaked in alcohol and applied it to Tsukune's face, causing him to wince in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsukune excalimed. "Yeah, I swear I really don't know what were gonna do."

Rin, who was sitting on the bed opposite to Tsukune , slammed his hand on the mattress angrily. "GRRR! I know what I should have done. I should have toasted those brooms and buckets into ash and gave that little brat the whuppin' she deserved." Rin said as he stood up.

"Calm down Rin, I know what she did wasn't cool, but there's no need to take your anger out on a little kid." Tsukune said holding up his hands to try and calm the half-blood down.

"Tsukune is right Rin, plus you said you want to try and keep a low profile here. You said you don't need people here knowing your a son of Satan." Kurumu added.

Rin took in their words and just sighed. He then sat back down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, yeah you're both right. Plus I said I don't tolerate people who pick on little kids." He let out another relaxed sigh. Kurumu finished patching up Tsukune and then went to sit next to Rin.

"Well, in any event, Yukari won't even let me or Rin anywhere near Moka, she's practically attached to her at the hip."

"You know, as far as that girl is concerned, I heard some rumors about that girl." Kurumu said.

"Rumors?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What kind of rumors?" Asked Rin.

"Well, supposedly she is some kind of genius, but apparently she's childish and bratty." Began Kurumu.

"Yyyyyeah we kind of figured that much out Kurumu. What else?"

"Well, apparently everyone in her class hates her guts."

"Her classmates hate her, really?" Tsukune asked.

"Gee, I wonder why." Rin said sarcastically.

"She probably just really full of herself because she's so smart, you guys know how all those brainy types are."

'Hmmm, I know Yukio was such a genius when we were kids, but I don't think he ever acted like Yukari did.' Rin thought.

While they were talking, Yukari snuck up to the outside window of the infirmary and hid under the window. She peeked up to see Rin and Tsukune and just glared at the boys. "Tsukune and Rin, my most despised and hated rivals, I'm gonna put a beating on you two so bad, you'll never walk again." She proclaimed as she pulled out what appeared to be two little straw dolls. "These are my voodoo dolls, and they got your names written all over them."

"We'll start with Rin first." She said as she stuffed a strand of Rin's hair into one of the dolls. "First we add a strand of Rin's hair and...POW" She then manipulated the dolls arm to make it punch itself in the face. And just like with the doll, Rin's left hand balled into a fist and suddenly, he punched himself in his face, shocking Tsukune and Kurumu.

"RIN"

"Oh man, Rin are you alright?!"

Yukari continued to have the doll punch itself in the face, all the while enjoying the chaos she was causing. "Hehehe, a couple of losers like you two don't deserve a girl with perfect breasts like Moka. Hehehehe, you might as well give it up and get grabby with Miss Titty Pie instead." With that comment, she manipulated both the doll's arms to do a groping motion.

Moka, who had finally managed to shake Yukari, went to the infirmary to check up on her friends and see how they were doing. "Oh, finally I didn't think I was gonna lose her. Tsukune, Rin how are-" She was cut off at the sight of Rin on top of Kurumu, groping her large breasts with a pervy grin and a minor nosebleed. While Kurumu looked like she enjoying being groped by Rin, Tsukune on the other hand had blood gushing from his nose, trying to cover it with his hands all the while once again sporting a shocked beyond belief expression. Moka herself even had a shocked expression.

Rin looked up to see Moka standing at the doorway and his expression suddenly disappeared as he tried to come with an explanation. "Gah, M-M-M-Moka. Look, I know this is going to sound cliche but this isn't how it looks, I swear I can explain." He said desperately. He then looked back at Kurumu and then back to Moka. "I think."

Moka just looked at the scene upset. "W-just what do you two think you are doing? You did it again, didn't you Kurumu? You used your love charm on Rin again, didn't you?" Moka asked the succubus.

Kurumu looked at the vampiress with a rather offended look on her face. She stood up from the bed she was lying on and walked towards Moka, Rin still hanging onto her and groping her breasts. "What?! You know I wouldn't do that! How dare you!"

"Then what is going on here?" Asked Tsukune.

"You tell me Tsukune, I'm just as stumped as you all are." Rin replied.

"And...yank." Yukari once again manipulated the arms of the doll. With that action, Rin let go of Kurumu's breasts and moved his hands towards her waist and fell to the floor. Somehow, he managed to wrap his fingers around her panties and then yank them down around her ankles, shocking everyone present even further, Tsukune's nose began gushing even more blood until he finally passed out. Rin looked up to see Kurumu with a shocked expression and that wasn't all he saw. He saw what lied beneath her skirt and...

SPLOOOOSH

Rin suffered a massive nosebleed and his head hit the floor. "Yep...I knew it...I'm gonna die here today." He said as his eyebrow began to twitch. He then extended his hand as if he were trying to reach to the sky. "You hear that old man...I'm coming to join you." He finished as he dropped his hand. Kurumu moved from her position using her skirt to cover her unmentionables.

Moka on the other hand gained a tick mark on her head. Although she was smiling, she was burning inside. "Uh...Rin. Would you care to explain?" She asked the half-blood, trying her best to hid her anger.

"I swear Moka, I have no idea what the hell is going on." He answered as he gained his composure, blood still dripping from his nose. Suddenly they heard laughing coming from outside.

"Hahaha, it really worked. I did it." Yukari shouted in excitement, not realizing she just blew her cover. "It's Yukari!" Moka exclaimed as the young witch tried to hide again.

* * *

 _Later_

Right now everyone along with Yukari were in their homeroom classroom. Tsukune managed to regain consciousnesses and right now Rin was in the process of giving a lecture to Yukari. "Okay, seriously this has gone on long enough! You guys seriously need to do something cause I am about three seconds away from giving this little brat such a thrashing!" Rin yelled.

"Who, whoa, whoa Rin, you need to calm down." Moka said, Yukari hiding right behind her and sticking her tongue out at the furious half-blood.

"Well she's not bothering me all that much." Kurumu said with her hand on her face, sporting a blush on her face.

"Kurumu, you're really not helping here." Rin said with a deadpanned expression.

"Come on, Yukari is just a little kid, it's not that big of a deal." Moka added.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but I'm siding with Rin on this one."

"Tsukune!" Moka interjected.

"No, I'm serious Moka. Yukari had two voodoo dolls on her when we found her. Call me crazy but I'm pretty sure she was gonna use the next one on me."

"Yeah, thank you Tsukune! And we should be lucky she only used it to pull that little stunt and not use them to freakin' kill us!"

"Exactly Moka, she needs to realize she can't go around messing with people like that. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"Well...I suppose you're right." Moka said as she looked back to the young witch hiding behind her.

"Yukari listen, if you keep doing crap like this, then nobody is ever going to like you. Before long, you're gonna end all alone with no friends." Tsukune chastised the girl.

"Who cares? I'm a genius, as far as I'm concerned if nobody is at my level then why should I waste my time being friends with them anyway?" Yukari responded to the human rather smugly.

"Wow, no wonder you have no friends. I certainly don't want be friends with a smug little brat like you."

"No one cares what a stupid thug like you thinks Okumura." Saying that caused Rin to gain a tick mark.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Rin yelled as Tsukune was doing his best to keep him back.

"Well, thank you for proving my point." She smugly retorted, further angering Rin. "And besides, what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning." She finished with a sad smile.

Hearing that made Tsukune and Rin to look at Yukari differently. They thought maybe she only did the things she did because she is lonely. That is what they thought at first, that is until Yukari waved her wand once again and caused a variety of teapots and wash tubs fell right on top of the boys heads. Yukari just laughed at their pain. "Oh man I can't believe you guys fell for that."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! GET BACK HERE" Rin shouted angrily. The door to the classroom then flew open and Yukari just ran out still laughing at the chaos she reaped. Rin tried to go after to make good on his threat to strangle her, but Tsukune and Kurumu were holding him back with all their strength.

"Rin. You need to calm down. You can't go around losing your temper on a little kid like that." Said Moka. Rin managed to shake free from Tsukune and Kurumu and turned to the vampiress with an angry glare.

"Seriously?! I need to calm down?! What about you Moka, you need to quit hanging around with that little brat."

Moka just looked at her friend with a saddened expression. "Yeah but Rin..."

"Rin has a point Moka. You are being far too lenient when it comes to Yukari." Tsukune added his own opinion.

"Yeah but still Tsukune, when you all stop and think about how she must feel-"

"If that's the way you look at it, then think about mine and Tsukune's feelings. After all we're the ones getting our asses kicked." Rin said.

"You don't understand Rin."

"Oh, I'm sorry Moka. You're know what, you're right, I don't understand so why don't you explain it to me."

"Rin, you and Tsukune of all people should know what its like to be different."

"No Moka its not the same thing."

"Neither of you understand. I won't abandon her." Moka declared as she ran out of the classroom to go look for Yukari.

"Moka, wait!" Tsukune called out.

"Let her go Tsukune. If she wants to hang around that brat more than us, then more power to her." Rin declared.

"You know, Yukari did say she didn't care if she was well liked." Kurumu said. "I mean let's be honest, that is so like a witch."

Tsukune and Rin looked at the succubus very confused. "What do you mean by that Kurumu?" Asked Rin.

"You mean you two don't know?" Kurumu asked the two, who both shook their heads. "Allow me to explain, witches are considered half breeds. Their halfway between humans and monsters, but they're not really either one. You see, long ago people used to say witches were the link between monsters and human beings. These days people say they are nothing but half monsters."

"Half monsters?" Inquired the human boy.

"Witches weren't exactly accepted by the humans either. Back in the day, things for the witches were pretty bad. Witch trials and Witch hunts were on the rise. They've always been hated. Because of what she is, Yukari doesn't feel accepted by anyone, she probably always felt like she was alone on the world." Kurumu finished. Rin and Tsukune took in the information and started to look at the young girl in a new light, especially Rin. He was reminded of a time when he was in elementary school. He got into a fight with some other kids because they called him a demon and immediately afterwards everyone thought he was some kind of demonic child. They thought he was born with bad blood and was periodically ostracized. The only one who really accepted him was Father Fujimoto.

"She's a lot like me." Rin said to himself. "Great, now I feel like a jackass."

"Yeah I know how you feel Rin, so do I." Added Tsukune.

With that in mind, Rin then grabbed his sword bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I feel horrible, I have to find her and apologize to her." He then proceeded to the door. Rin then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Tsukune and Kurumu with smiles on their faces. "We'll go with you Rin, I feel horrible too and I want to apologize to Yukari too." Tsukune said.

"And count me in to do what I can to help you two out." Kurumu declared.

Rin smiled at his two friends, grateful for offering their help in any way. With that, the three left the room to start the search, deciding to split up to cover more ground.

* * *

After a bit, they made no head way in finding either Moka or Yukari. Rin manged to meet up with Kurumu again. "Hey Kurumu, any luck finding them?"

"None, and I haven't seen Tsukune in a while either. You think he's found them?"

"If he did, what's taking them so long to come back?" Rin asked rhetorically, then he had another thought. "Unless...they ran into some trouble."

"Well if that's the case..." Kurumu then brought out her wings. "We better take to the skies."

Rin smiled at the suggestion. " Alright, let's fly then!" Rin declared as Kurumu walked behind him and wrapped her arms around Rin's chest. With little effort, the two were soon airborne. They then took off to find their friends.

Meanwhile, in the forest outside the school, Yukari was being attacked by the Class Rep and his two lackeys, who had all transformed into their monster forms, which turned out to be lizard men. They confronted Yukari earlier and dragged her into the forest to get rid of her. The untimely arrival of Moka stopped them from going any further, but they weren't going to have it so they tried to attack Moka as well. Seeing this, Yukari managed to get a good bite on the leader's tail. Angered, the leader tried to slash Yukari, who was saved when Tsukune arrived at the last moment, receiving the brunt of the lizard man's slash attack.

Finally having enough of unwanted interruptions, the lizard men were ready to take out all three annoyances. "This is getting ridiculous, I say we eat every last one of them." The leader suggested his lackeys, who all agreed.

"HEY ASSHOLES!" The lizard men heard someone call them out and looked to see who said that. When they couldn't see anything, the leader looked up. Not fast enough to see foot in his face. Rin and Kurumu managed to arrive just in time to see the situation and decided to jump in. The kick was powerful enough to send the leader lizard flying a few feet away, the other two going to check on him. Rin successfully landed in front of his friends as Kurumu managed to land as well next to them as well.

Rin just grinned as he looked back to Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari. "Hey guys, sorry we're late for the party."

"Not at all Rin, you came just in time." Replied Tsukune who then winced in pain, worrying the half-blood.

"Whoa! Tsukune, are you alright?"

"They managed to get a good hit in in, but I'll be alright." Hearing that caused Rin to scowl and he then returned his attention to the lizard men, who were now furious.

"Seriously, how many more of you are going to get in our way?" The leader demanded. They readied themselves to tear the son of Satan and the rest of his friends to shreds. Rin didn't back down, in fact, he still had a scowl on his face.

"If you want to get to them, you're gonna have to go through me first." Rin declared as he pulled out his sword from his bag and tossed the bag aside. "Did you idiots forget what I told you would happen if you went near Yukari again?"

"You don't scare us Okumura." The buzz cut lackey said.

"And why are you even defending her after the crap she did to you?" The chubbier lackey asked.

"And besides that, she's a witch. Nothing but a filthy half being that doesn't deserve to be in this school. It would be better for everyone if she were gone." The class rep said.

Having heard enough, he got ready to fight back against the jerks in front of him. "You see-" He started pointing his sword at the lizard men. "It's elitist, bigoted bullshit like that that really pisses me off. Why don't you assholes pick on someone your own size for once in your pathetic lives."

The leader gained an angry tick mark. "You're gonna pay for that kind of talk Okumura. And besides are you stupid or something? You're outnumbered, you really think you stand a chance against the three of us?" The Class rep asked arrogantly.

"Only one way to find out." He then looked to his friends. "Guys, stay back, I'm about to fry these creeps." The girls and Tsukune all nodded and stepped back. Rin then grabbed the handle of Kurikara and-

SWOOOOOOOSH

Rin was once again engulfed in his signature blue flames, surprising the lizard men and Yukari as well. "W-w-what the hell is this? This power?" The class rep asked with fear in his voice.

"Those flames, it definitely feels demonic, but far more powerful." Said the buzz cut lackey.

"Oh crap, guys, I think-I think those are Satan's flames." The chubby lackey correctly deduced.

Hearing that greatly surprised the young witch. "Satan, the ruler of demons. But, I thought he was just a story." Yukari said to the three standing beside her.

"Believe me, he's definitely no story Yukari." Kurumu replied. "Satan is indeed real, Rin is proof of it."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Rin is a son of Satan. It's why he is able to produce those blue flames." Tsukune answered, shocking Yukari even further. Like Kurumu, Yukari was aware of Satan since she was a little girl, even knowing that witches had dealings with demons on occasion, but none as powerful as Satan himself. She, like Kurumu was also familiar with Satan's fury and what would happen to those who crossed him. She then realized that she had just pranked a child of the lord and ruler of the demons. Not only was she shocked, she was now terrified beyond belief.

Rin just continued to glare at the lizard men, who now looked like they wanted to piss themselves. "Well...where was all that bravado you three were spewing earlier?" Rin asked his opponents before his scowl turned into a sly grin. "Don't tell me you losers are afraid now."

That comment angered the lizard men, who forgot their initial fear and they readied themselves for a fight. "Afraid? Yeah right, it's gonna take a lot more than just some light show to scare us Okumura."

"Yeah! We don't know how you're able to use those blue flames, but it's still three against one, you don't stand a chance."

Rin once again pointed his sword towards his opponents, the grin still present on his face. "Then please, come and try it guys. I always wanted a lizard skinned wallet, belt, and shoes."

The buzz cut lackey was the first to take up on his offer and dashed towards the son of Satan. "If you really want to die that badly Okumura, I'll be happy to oblige." He declared.

Rin wasn't even phased at the walking lizard coming at him. Rin's opponent raised his clawed hand, ready to slice Rin to ribbons. Rin continued to grin as he stuck his sword into the ground and caught the lizard's claw like it was nothing, shocking him greatly. "You call that a punch, asshole?" Rin then geared back his fist. "This...is a punch!" He delivered a powerful fire engulfed punch to the lackey's face, smashing some of his teeth in the process and sending him flying into a tree, breaking it and some of his bones in the process. The other two lizard men looked on in shock and fear that one of their own was defeated so easily. Rin just grinned again and looked towards the remaining two thugs. "Who's next?" Rin asked smugly, doing the 'come at me' gesture, further angering them.

The class rep furious now, not only was one of his subordinates defeated so easily, but the one who beat him did it without breaking a sweat. Rin was making him and his goons look like a bunch of fools, and he was not going to let him get away with it. He then turned to his last lackey. "Well what are you waiting for? Go after him!" The leader demanded. His lackey just looked at him like he was insane.

"But, d-d-did you not see what-" he tried to say until his boss grabbed his shirt collar.

"I SAID GO!" Yelled the leader as he then shoved the chubby thug to the ground.

He got back up and just looked at Rin who was still smiling. Composing himself, he dashed towards him just like his friend tried to do. Rin then delivered a swift uppercut to the chubby bastard, sending him flying in the air. Rin jumped up after him, flying past him until he was right in front of him. Rin engulfed his fist once again in fire. "SATAN PUNCH." Just like before in his fight with Kurumu, a larger version of Rin's fist went flying towards the lizard man. Once it made contact, he then plummeted back to the earth and hit the ground hard. The result being a crater in the ground and the thug engulfed in fire.

"GAH, AH, AH, IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He screamed in agony.

The leader looked on on disbelief, his subordinates lied on the ground defeated and now he was all that was left. Rin landed back on the ground and retrieved his sword. He then pointed it at the class rep. "You're turn dipshit." He goaded.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU OKUMURA!"

"Well...come and try."

With that comment, the leader ran towards Rin with the full intent of killing the half-blood. Rin, deciding it was time to end this, charged towards him as well. Rin waited for the perfect moment to strike.

SLASH SLASH

Rin and the class rep had their backs turned to each other. Both attempted to slash each other, and suddenly, Rin was down on one knee with a large gash mark on his side. But he wasn't the only one who got cut. The leader grinned when he realized Rin got cut and was on one knee, but then he started to feel funny. "W-what?!" He looked down and noticed an x-shaped slash mark on his chest, but the wound didn't stop there. Blue flames began to emerge from the wound. "No. NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The leader shouted, knowing that his demise was near.

"Yeah well it is. You and your buddies are worse than any demon I came across in my time as an exorcist in training. I see no trouble in ridding the world of scum like you. Enjoy the ride down asshole, it only gets hotter where you're going." Rin replied as he managed to stand back up on two feet and sheathed his sword, dissipating his flames. And with that action, the lizard man was completely engulfed in blue flames, screaming in horrible agony.

While all this was going on, the buzz cut lizard man regained consciousness and looked to see his friend lying on the ground and his boss slowly burning to death. "BOSS, NO!" His outcry was in vain as his leader continued to be burned by the blue flames. After a few moments, the leader was on the ground rolling around trying to put out the fire, but to no avail. Finally, he stopped rolling around and the flames intensified. After a few more moments, the flames dissipated and the class rep was nothing but a pile of ashes. The buzz cut lizard man was speechless, Rin had managed to best them all alone and killed their leader. Rin then looked towards the conscious lizard man, causing him to flinch. Rin unsheathed his sword, being engulfed in flames once again, and then began to walk towards him, the lizard man now looking like he was going to piss his pants.

"No, no, no, no, no stay away from me! Stay away from me!" He begged the son of Satan not to come closer, crawling backwards to get some distance between the two. Rin finally got close to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and lifted him to be eye level with him. Rin had the stare of death in his eyes as he continued to stare into the face of the frightened creature before him. "P-p-p-p-please, I beg of you Okumura, please spare me." He begged.

"Why should I? You and you're buddies brought Yukari out here with the intention to kill her, all because of what she is. Bigoted assholes like you are nothing but scum and don't deserve to breathe the same air we do. Honestly, I'm contemplating just burning you and your buddy into cinders and being done with it."

"NO, NO, PLEASE. We'll do anything you want if you spare us Okumura. Anything you want, just name it!" He offered, hoping it will ease Rin's fury.

Rin thought about the offer for a bit, then he looked towards his friends. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu had a mixture of awe and fright on their faces. While they thought it was amazing how Rin handled himself against three lizard men, they were also a little frighted that Rin killed a lizard man in a very brutal fashion. Yukari was hiding behind Tsukune and she looked like she was scared half way out of her mind. Rin could even see she was shaking in fear. Seeing this made Rin fell horrible, he never meant to scare them, especially not Yukari. So after thinking for a bit, he looked back to the lizard man. "Against my better judgement...I'm gonna let you two go." He said, causing the lizard man to smile. But Rin grabbed his shirt tighter, causing him to be afraid once again.

"You said you would do anything I wanted, right?" Rin asked, the creature in front of him nodding his head rapidly. "Well then, here's how it's gonna go down. As long as I'm around, my friends, including Yukari Sendo, are off limits. You got that!?" Again, he nodded his head rapidly. "And also, you will forget about what happened here and what I can do. You screw this up, you better run, hide, and pray to whoever you believe in that I never find you. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, yeah you got it Okumura." The lizard man responded quickly.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Rin responded as he threw the thug to the ground towards his cohort. "Now...grab you buddy and get the hell out. And tell him the same thing I told you." The lizard man didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards his friend, picked him up and took off in a sprint. Rin sheathed his sword once again and walked towards his friends. "Hey guys. Sorry you had to see all that. I didn't mean to scare any of you."

Moka walked up to the half-blood and placed a hand on his shoulder, a smile apparent on her face. "It's alright Rin. You did what you had to to protect Yukari."

"That's right Rin." Tsukune stepped in and said. "While I don't condone taking a life, if it is done to protect others, then I can look past it. Like Moka said, you did what you had to."

"Besides, if you ask me, that guy got what he deserved." Kurumu added as she went to Rins side and hugged him. "If anything, you're a hero for saving Yukari."

Rin smiled at everyone's words and was glad they weren't scared of him. But now he had one thing left to do. He turned to Yukari, who was now terrified, and walked towards her slowly. "Yukari,I-" Before Rin could say his piece to the witch, she got on her knees and bowed before Rin.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME SIRE!" She shouted.

Rin just looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Aw man, not this again."

"I'm sorry Rin Okumura, I had no idea you were a demon, let alone a child of the lord and ruler of demons Satan himself. Many witches have dealings and even make pacts with demons all the time and I know that when a demon is angered, especially a child of Satan, they will kill any and all who cross them just to satisfy their blood lust. But I beg of you, please spare my life. Please spare my life and you will never have to see me again. I will even stay away from Moka if that will appease you. Just please, spare me." She begged to Rin with tears rolling down her face.

Yukari waited to hear a response from Rin. Instead she felt a hand on her head. She looked to see Rin smiling at her and down on one knee, rubbing her head to comfort her, confusing her. "Sheeesh, all this 'young lord' and 'sire' crap is really getting old. Like I told my friends, I don't consider that filthy beast to be my father." He said.

Yukari was very confused right now, she thought for sure that Rin was gonna say something like 'Yeah right, after everything you did, no way am I letting you get away.' or 'No way? Burn witch, burn.' or something along those lines, but no. One of the victims of her pranks was now comforting her and even more, has learned that Rin was nothing like Satan from the stories she had heard. So much for the phrase like father, like son.

"Listen Yukari, I've been where you are right now. I know what it's like to be singled out."

"Y-you do?" Yukari asked surprised.

Rin just nodded his head at her query. "Before my powers awakened, I was just an ordinary human living in the human world with my brother and adoptive father, Shiro Fujimoto. One day when I was in elementary school, a few other kids called me a demon. I lost my temper and I ended up beating the crap out of them." Tsukune and company were shocked at Rin's story, especially since it was one they haven't heard yet. "They all tried to fight back, but in the end I beat them all down. When all was said and done, we were all battered, bloodied and bruised, with me looking the worst. The adults in the classroom took just one look at me and even they ended up calling me a demon. After that, everyone either feared or hated me because they thought I would end up getting angry again and hurt someone else. The only person who really accepted me was my old man."

"What I'm trying to say is Yukari, you don't have to be alone anymore. I know what it's like to be alone and I don't want you to feel the same way I did. Yukari, I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up all alone. But my dad told me I was wrong. He told the worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel alone. That's why you don't have to feel that way anymore."

Tsukune then walked up to Yukari and got eye level with the young girl as well. "Rin is right Yukari. Loneliness is a terrible thing, but you don't have to feel that way anymore. We are here for you and we don't want you to be or feel like you're alone anymore. From now on, we'll always be by your side, if you'll let us." Tsukune finished just as Kurumu and Moka gathered around Yukari to further emphasize Tsukune's claim.

Yukari looked at everyone in pure awe. She never had friends and now these four people before her were offering to become her friend so that she will never have to be alone ever again. She suddenly burst into tears and leaped and wrapped her arms around the boys in front of her, surprising them, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls. Rin and Tsukune just smiled at the young girl and hugged her back, as did Moka and Kurumu, doing everything to comfort the girl to show that they were there for her now and forever.

During this heartwarming moment, a sniper scope was now locked on the group. Shura was perched in a tree a across the way and she saw everything. She just sighed at the moment her former pupil had with his friends and smiled warmly. "You did good Rin. Not only did you manage to rescue an innocent kid, but you managed to hold your own against three ugly bastards like them. Not to mention you got yourself a pretty girl and a group of good friends who look like they'll always have your back. Good job, I'm real proud of you kid." She said to herself as she continued to watch the scene before her.

 **And finally done with the next chapter and now Yukari joins the gang Sorry it took so long, with work, other stories and just having a distracted mind it took everything I had to get this one done, but I managed to do it. As always thank you to all those who followed and favorited my story your patience will be well rewarded. Now to those who commented that Rin seemed weak, like I told another reader Rin was not meant to look weak, just off his game. I will put him through training regiments in some chapters to get him back on top and I hope that his fight with the lizard men helped ease your minds a bit. Sorry if the fight seemed short but let me know what you all think and let me know if I can fix it somehow. On the next chapter, Rin and Tsukune have a run in with the Fan Club Coalition, wonder how they will react when they encounter the son of Satan. Next time on the Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 5: The Fan Boys Attack. Thanks again for your patience and I will get the next chapter out ASAP. Thank you all and good night. P.S. The quote Rin says to Yukari is a quote by Robin Williams, I just revamped it so it could fit into the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fan Boys Attack

**Hello everybody, I'm back with the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. First of all I like to thank everyone who favorited and are now following this story. I'm just beside myself knowing that people are reading and liking this story. Before going on, I will answer some reviews.**

 **Naruto (Guest): I am glad you like it. Do not worry, the only time I will stop writing is when I have no time or have no passion for writing anymore. So expect more in coming future.**

 **Captain Imaginat: I am glad you believe that the lizard man leader got what was coming to him for his bigotry and arrogance. Also, thank you for the suggestions, I will see if I can incorporate some of them, especially for Rin to explore other possibilities for his powers and also for Kotsubo, Kuyou and the PSC to get what is coming to them. Also as for that Robin Williams quote, he didn't say it in any of his movies, that was a personal quote by Williams himself, you can find it on Google. Just look up 'Robin Williams Loneliness Quote' and you'll find it. Just hard to believe that a comedic genius like him was suffering on the inside. Here's to you Mr. Robin Williams, you will always be one of the greats.**

 **Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: I'm glad you liked this chapter and you liked the fight scene. And honestly you're right, the fights in Rosario + Vampire are short. Thanks for the comment.**

Chapter 5

The Fan Boys Attack

Right now, Rin and Tsukune were staring each other down in fighting stances. Both were wearing tanktops and sweat pants. It's been a week since the incident with Yukari and Rin decided it was time for Tsukune to know how to defend himself and he offered to help train him a bit. They both waited for the other to make a move, neither moving an inch. After a few moments, Tsukune then shot forward towards the half-blood with his fist raised. Tsukune tried to punch Rin in the face, but Rin brought up his arm and successfully blocked Tsukune's punch. Tsukune tried again with his other and again Rin blocked it.

"Your swing is too wide Tsukune." Rin told his human friend. Not wanting to give up, Tsukune tries to deliver a kick to Rin's side, but just like his punches, Rin caught the the kick and then sent Tsukune in a twirl until he hit the ground hard. "And that was a little too obvious."

Tsukune leaned up and rubbed his back to ease the pain from the hitting the ground. "Owww, do you really have to be so rough with me Rin? I get I should know how to defend myself but this is a little extreme if you ask me." He said.

"Yes I have to be rough Tsukune. When you fight someone, odds are they aren't gonna fight fair, so with this, at the very least you can defend yourself against someone human or a monster in their human form. Plus I'll sleep better at night knowing you won't get your ass handed to you when were not around."

Tsukune just smirked and shook his head at Rin's comment as Rin walked up to him and held out his hand to help him up, which Tsukune all too happily accepted. As the boys just stood where they were, they heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hi boys." Greeted Moka. Behind her were Kurumu and Yukari, all with smiles plastered on their faces. Yukari ran up and jumped onto Tsukune and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Tsukune!" She happily greeted the human boy while rubbing her face against his chest.

"Uhhh, hey there Yukari." Tsukune greeted shyly.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too, Yukari?" Rin asked the witch, feeling a little left out. Yukari just giggled happily at Rin's question and let go of Tsukune to hug him next.

"Hi to you too Rin. And of course my new big brother gets a hug too." She said to Rin, who smiled warmly and hugged her back in return.

If your wondering about this situation, Yukari joined the group after everyone saved her from the lizard men. A few days after the whole thing, she completely cleaned up her act, even getting up in front of her whole class and apologized for all the horrible pranks she pulled on them. In turn, everyone felt guilty for the way they treated her and little by little, they began to open up to her. However, she immediately began to have feelings for Tsukune after he took the attack meant for her. After that she started talking about having a three way with him and Moka, which shocked the everlasting hell out of everyone. With Rin, she loved him too, but her love for him was more of a love a younger sister has for her older brother since he beat the hell out the lizard thugs to protect her, which was fine with him since it would be a little weird for him due to their age differences. Plus, Rin always wanted a little sister. Yukari was told that Tsukune was a human by the others, which shocked her at first, but after seeing she was saved by a human, she believed that there were some good humans like Tsukune out there and accepted it. She was even brought up to speed on Rin and why he was now a student at Yokai Academy and now even she was on the anti-Yukio band wagon, even telling Rin that she will be there for him as if she was his own sister.

Back to the present, Rin continued to hug his new little sister until he broke the hug and looked towards the others. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We we're just about to get some breakfast at the cafeteria, we wondering if you wanted to join us." Kurumu said as she went up to her 'Destined One' and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Mmmmm, breakfast actually sounds pretty good right now." Rin replied.

"Yeah, being out here learning how to fight sure works up an appetite." Replied Tsukune. "We just gotta shower first. Can you girls wait for a bit while Rin and I get cleaned up?"

"Sure thing Tsukune." Replied Moka.

"Alright, we'll be right back." Said Rin as he and Tsukune headed back to their respective dorm rooms to clean themselves up and get ready to go have breakfast with the girls. While showering, Rin couldn't help but smile. Never had he thought that when he came to Yokai Academy that he would meet such wonderful people who accepted him for who he is despite the fact he was a son of Satan, even gaining a surrogate little sister. After showering, he met up with Tsukune and the boys met up with the girls downstairs. Yukari asked Rin if she could ride on his back, to which he happily agreed. Jumping on his back and hanging onto him, the gang all headed to the cafeteria to grab a bite, smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

It was the weekend once again and everyone in Yokai Academy were either just relaxing in their dorm rooms or working on homework they were assigned or missed. Tsukune was taking trash to the furnace for disposal. Rin meanwhile was off on a supply run at the student store. Rin just finished up picking up some things to make for him and Kuro. As he turned the corner to the school's furnace when he saw Tsukune walking with a trash can in hand. Thinking he had some time to kill, he decided to drop in on his friend.

"Hey Tsukune." Rin called out to him.

Tsukune looked to see who called him and smiled to see it was his best friend. "Oh, hey there Rin."

Rin saw the trash can Tsukune was carrying. "Hey man, you need some help with that?"

"Oh no I got it Rin. Besides, it looks like you got your hands full with those bags."

"You sure man? I don't mind helping ya."

"Really Rin, I got it. But thank you for the offer."

"HEY YOU TWO!" Someone shouted. The boys looked in front of them to see three boys, one boy of average height with brown hair in the middle. One boy who was tall with shaggy black hair and glasses on the left. And finally a short boy with spiky blonde hair and was on the heavy side on the right side. The trio all had angry looks on their faces and were crying anime style tears. "You guys are Tsukune Aono and Rin Okumura, right?" The boy in the middle asked the two.

"Yeah." Tsukune said.

"Speaking. And you guys are?" Rin replied.

"Fed up with you two." Replied the chubby boy.

Tsukune and Rin looked at each other confused and then back to the three boys. "Huh? Fed up with us? Why?" Asked Tsukune.

"Because you guys are our number one enemies." Replied the tall boy.

Tsukune just looked at them confused while Rin had a deadpanned expression. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "So you guys don't like Tsukune and I either huh? I'm probably going to regret this, but screw it, I'll bite. Why do you guys hate us?" Asked Rin in an annoyed tone.

The three boys stood tall before they addressed them. "You mean you don't know? Well then let us show you." Declared the leader of the trio as they pulled off their school jackets, revealing they were wearing matching pink jackets all saying different things. The leader of the trio had 'Moka Is My Life.' on his jacket. The short, chubby one had 'Kurumu Is My Life' on his. And finally the tall, skinny one had 'Yukari Is My Life' on his. Tsukune and Rin looked at the trio with shared deadpanned expressions and twitching eyebrows.

"You..have got...to be kidding me." Rin said annoyed.

"Rin, please tell me they aren't what I think they are." Tsukune said.

"I wish I could Tsukune."

"That's right! I'm the president of the Moka Akashiya Fan Club, Kozo Kasahara!" The leader proclaimed.

"I'm the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kuruno Fan Club, Bosaburo Taira!" Proclaimed the chubby one.

"And I'm the president of the private Yukari Sendo Fan Club, Kubisaku Nagai!" Proclaimed the tall one.

"""And together we form...The Cute Girl Fan Club Coalition!""" They all shout in unison all the while doing ridiculous poses, causing Tsukune and Rin to look at them in sheer embarrassment, Rin even twitching his eyebrow. Everyone just stood in the courtyard in silence. The only sound was the wind.

"Okaaaaaaay, if it look likes we're walking away-" Rin began as he stepped back.

"That's because we're leaving. See ya." Finished Tsukune as the human and his half demon friend started walking in the opposite direction.

Not allowing them a chance to leave, Kozo and Bosaburo grabbed Tsukune and Rin's shoulders respectively. "Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere." Said Kouzou. Suddenly, the trio pulled out what looked like paper cones with strings attached to them and were yellow in color. "The only thing you two are gonna do is face our fan club wrath!"

Rin just continued to look at the fan boys with an annoyed expression. He seriously had no time nor was he in the mood for these idiots or their antics. "Seriously?! Come on guys, you really don't want to do this." He said. When they didn't back down, Rin knew trying to talk to them would be a waste of time. He shrugged his shoulders and put down his bags. "Alright, but don't say I didn't try and give you guys a chance to walk away. Tsukune, just hang back. I got this."

"Uhhh, sure thing Rin." Tsukune replied. He didn't feel right letting Rin do all the fighting since these guys were after him too, but since these guys were monsters as well and not knowing what kind, there wasn't much he could do.

"So...who's first?" Rin goaded the three while giving them the 'bring it' gesture.

Kozo was the first to take up the half-blood's offer. "Alright then. The first strike for victory!" He shouted as he swung his cone down onto Rin. Rin however caught his attack, shocking Kozo. Rin just smirked at his vain attempt.

"You really think you can hurt me with something like that? Dude, your attack was way too obvious." Rin explained before he brought up his leg and kicked the Moka Akashiya Fan Club president in the stomach, sending him flying back to his cohorts. Kubisaku and Bosaburo went to tend to their downed friend, who was clenching the area where Rin had kicked him. Kubisaku then looked at Rin with and angry look.

"You're gonna pay for that Okumura." Kubisaku declared as he clenched his own cone and ran towards Rin. Rin wasn't at all intimidated by the charging boy. As he neared the half-blood, Rin stepped to the side and stuck his foot out, causing the lanky fan club president to trip and fall to the ground hard. Rin then grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket and threw him towards his friends. Kubisaku flew through the air and smashed right into Kozo, who was about to get back up on his feet. The two then groaned in pain as they lied on the ground. The remaining member of the coalition looked at his downed friends in fright before looking back at Rin. They had heard of Rin Okumura and the tales of his strength, but now that he was seeing it, he starting to have second thoughts about trying to take Rin on.

"Two to nothing now big guy. You still wanna try and take me down? If not, we can just stop right here and keep what happened here between us." Rin suggested.

Bosaburo pulled himself together and stood tall. "You haven't won yet Okumura. Once I beat you, Kurumu will see that I'm the man for her!" He declared.

Rin let out an annoyed sigh while scratching the back of his head. "I seriously don't have time for this."

Despite the fact that he was scared, Bosabura charged towards Rin. As Bosaburo got close to Rin, Rin bent down and grabbed Bosaburo. Rin then lifted the hefty boy above his head, stunning Rin and the rest of the coalition. Bosaburo was just as shocked that Rin was able to lift him so easily. "H-h-hey! Put me down!" He yelled as Rin lifted him above his head. As he did, Rin noticed that Kozo and Kubisaku were trying to get up. Wanting to add insult to injury, Rin tossed Bosaburo at the two struggling fan boys. Once again, Kozo and Kubisaku were on the ground with Bosaburo on top of them. Right now they were struggling to remove him because of his weight.

"GAH, Bosaburo get off of us!" Kozo demanded.

Tsukune just stared at his half-blood friend in awe. He had seen Rin fight and it still even amazed him that Rin was able to hold his own against multiple attackers, whether in their human or monster forms, especially when he remembered his fight against the lizard men.

"Seriously guys, can we just quit this right now before things get worse? I really don't want to end up hurting you guys unless I have to."

At those words, the fan boys miraculously got back on their feet. "No way Okumura. You're not gonna scare us off that easily." Bosaburo said.

"That's right, a thug and a panty waste like you and Aono don't deserve to have those girls as friends." Announced Kozo, getting a tick mark from Rin.

"We made the mistake of taking you on alone. But as a group, we'll have a better chance to take you down." Kubisaku said.

The three got ready to attack together while Rin was ready to defend himself when suddenly Tsukune felt the trash can in his hands start to move in his grasp. "Huh? What the?" The trash can suddenly flew out of his hands and started floating towards the fan boys Rin and the three were surprised by what was happening.

"Uhhh, Tsukune?" Rin asked. Tsukune had a confused look on his face and just shrugged his shoulders, just as confused as Rin.

Once the trash can was over the fan boys, it started shaking, spraying them with garbage. They covered their heads to try and keep the garbage from hitting them, but with little to no success.

"GAH, what the hell is going on?!" Kozo shouted.

"Are these guys using some kinda trick?!" Shouted Kubisaku.

"No it's not a trick, it's magic!" Exclaimed Bosaburo.

"Hey cut it out! You bunch of creeps stop picking on Tsukune and Rin right now or I'll kick your butts!" Yukari shouted as she ran to the scene.

Kubisaku saw the girl of his affection and immediately blushed heavily. "Oh, it's her! My love!"

"Tsukune, Rin, are you alright?!"

Tsukune, Rin, as well as the remaining fan boys looked to see Moka and Kurumu arrive on the scene. Tsukune and Rin were surprised to see the girls while the fan boys were practically drooling at their appearance.

Rin just looked at the girls with a grin on his face. "Hey girls, fancy meeting you here." He said.

"What are you three doing here?" Tsukune asked with a smile.

"We saw what was going on and thought we could help somehow." Yukari said

"Although it looks to me that you have everything under control here Rin." Said Moka.

"Ha, I expected nothing less of my destined one." Kurumu said with admiration in her voice.

Tsukune just looked down to the ground depressed. He felt completely useless since Rin was the one doing all the fighting. But then again he thought what could he do? He was a human and the three fan boys were all some kind of monster, which ones they were was anyone's guess but still Tsukune wanted to do something. Moka noticed her friend's downtrodden expression and became worried for him.

"Nothing to worry about guys, the demons I faced were way more intimidating than these losers." Rin said pointing to the fan boys, gaining angry tick marks and glares from them.

"WHAT WAS THAT, OKUMURA?!" Kozo shouted at Rin's comment.

"AND ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF MY KURUMU?!" Shouted Bosaburo.

"WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, OKUMURA!" Shouted Kubisaku.

As the fan boys were about to jump Rin, Yukari saw this and wasn't going to let these idiots get the jump on her new big brother. "I don't think so. I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Tsukune or Rin. Magic wand, clean up!" She exclaimed as she waved her wand. Suddenly, some buckets, brooms, trash cans, and dustpans around the furnace started levitating in the air and the flew towards the fan boys.

As the cleaning supplies started wailing on the fan boys, one of the buckets accidentally flew to Tsukune and struck him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Seeing this shocked Rin and the girls, enough for Yukari to lose her concentration and the cleaning supplies to fall to the ground.

"Oh no, Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You poor thing!" Exclaimed Moka.

"Tsukune, are you alright man?" Rin asked his downed friend as he and the girls gathered around him to see if he was okay.

Tsukune didn't respond since he was still disoriented and his eyes were still spinning from being hit in the back of the head. "Tsukune! Tsukune! How many fingers am I holding up?" Rin asked as he showed Tsukune three fingers.

Tsukune looked up to see and saw his world was spinning. What he saw was three different Rin's and they were all holding up three fingers. "Uhhhhhh...nine." He answered, causing Rin and the girls to become worried for their friend.

While this was going on, the fan boys decided to take advantage of the situation. "Guys, this is our chance." Kozo said.

"Right, but this is far from over." Said Bosaburo.

"Yeah, we'll get these guys sooner or later." Responded Kubisaku. And with that, the Fan Club Coalition retreated in the opposite direction.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Inquired Moka.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you Tsukune." Yukari apologized.

While everyone was helping Tsukune sit up, Rin saw the boys running away but he wasn't going to let them get away. "Hey! Get back here you cowards!" He shouted, but the three retreating boys ignored him. Rin gritted his teeth at the their gall and decided to teach them a lesson. As he got up to chase after them, Tsukune grabbed his hand to stop him, causing Rin to look at his friend.

"Don't worry about me guys. Aside from my head ringing a little, I'm fine." Tsukune affirmed with a smile. Rin just looked Tsukune for a moment before he sighed.

"Aright, come on buddy. Let's get you to the infirmary." Rin said as he helped Tsukune up and slung his arm around his shoulders. With that, Rin helped Tsukune to the infirmary with the girls in tow, with Kurumu grabbing Rin's bags.

* * *

 _Club Room Building._

Inside the building where some of the school clubs are held after school, there is a club room that is littered with pictures and life size cutouts of Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari. If you haven't already guessed, it is the shared club room of the presidents of the Fan Club Coalition. The Fan Club Coalition retreated to their club room and it was there where they hid out to lick their wounds after their defeat from their first encounter with the Son of Satan and come up with another plan to try and take him and Tsukune out of the picture. Kozo sat on a chair with an ice pack to his stomach from where Rin kicked him. Kubisaku sat on the other side of the room and had an ice pack on his head as did Bosaburo who was sitting on the same side.

"Damn, my stomach still hurts. I can't believe Okumura can actually hit that hard even while in his human form." Kozo complained.

"I know what you mean." Began Bosaburo. "I had heard of Rin Okumura's strength but I didn't think it was true."

"Let's be thankful he didn't use whatever powers he has. I've been hearing rumors and from what I heard, Okumura sent that thug Saizo Komiya to the infirmary with some pretty nasty burns. They say it will be a while before he could go back to class." Kubisaku added.

"We made the mistake of underestimating him, but we won't make the same mistake twice." Kozo declared as he stood up.

"Yeah you're right Kozo. We just need to plan better. Okumura and Aono are the only things standing in our way to the loves of our lives." Kubisaku said.

At this point, Bosaburo got up and hugged a life size cut out of Kurumu as if she was real. "Oh my sweet Kurumu. Once that degenerate Okumura is gone, I'll be sure to give all the love and attention you deserve." He said to the cut out in a loving manner.

Kubisaku did the same thing with a cutout of Yukari. "Fear not my love, once Aono and Okumura are gone, you and I can finally be together." The lanky club president said.

Kozo then slammed his hand on the table in front of him. "Tsukune Aono and Rin Okumura, you two are a blight upon our goddess' lives and you two need to be eliminated." He declared before he looked at a cutout of Moka and hugged it. "And once they're gone, you will belong to me and me alone my precious Moka!"

* * *

 _The Next Day. Lunch time_

Another day began at Yokai Academy. Right now, it was lunch time and the students were sitting around the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. On a certain table, Rin and Tsukune sat with the girls as they discussed the events that transpired yesterday and what was going on today.

"Hey, have any of you guys noticed those three guys from the other day hanging around a lot?" Kurumu inquired the group. While Yukari was finishing eating a ramen noodle from her bowl, her eyes widened in realization.

"Now that you mention it, I have." She then remembered when she was carrying some av equipment. Suddenly she heard a camera flash. Looking behind her, she discovered Kubisaku with a camera in his hand. When she asked him what he was doing, he made up the excuse that he was taking pictures of the school, saying they were for the yearbook and not for his personal use. Yukari wasn't buying it however.

"Yeah, me too." Kurumu added. She remembered when she was getting some things from the student store, hoping to make something Rin would really like. It was then that she noticed that Bosaburo was looking at her from a distance with a weird smile on his face, creeping her out greatly. And it didn't stop there. Bosaburo pretty much followed her everywhere she went. He followed her in the halls inbetween classes, he stalked her while she was in gym class, he even waited for her while she was going to the bathroom, all the while still sporting that weird smile on his face, which creeped her out even more. "Getting stared at is way worse. I mean I'd rather get my picture taken than having some pervert gawking at me like that." Kurumu finished as she ate some ramen noodles.

Moka just sweat-dropped at the succubus' comment. "Uh, yeah...me too." She said.

"Well either way, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

Rin finished eating his ramen noodles before he put in his own input. "Grrrr! I knew I should have gave those three douches more of an ass whuppin' when I had the chance." He said angrily. "Maybe then they wouldn't be bothering any of you girls."

"Don't worry about us Rin, we can kick their asses if they try anything with us. It's you and Tsukune who are the real targets." Kurumu replied.

"So what do we do?!" Yukari asked frantically.

"Will you all relax. You all know what Moka and I are. We're scarier than anything those losers or anyone else at this school could ever hope to be." Rin said as he indulged in more of his ramen.

Kurumu just chuckled at Rin's claim. "Oh yeah! If those guys ever found that out about you two, I bet anything they'd shit themselves and run for the hills."

Yukari nodded her head in agreement. "I'll say. Alone, the two are a force to be reckoned with. But when the two are fighting together on the same team, all bets are off." She said before looking to Kurumu with a mischievous grin. "Especially since they pretty much wiped the floor with you when you tried to take them on the first time." She said jokingly, causing Kurumu to gain a tick mark and glare at her. Moka and Rin just chuckled at the young witch's comment. Tsukune however, looked like his mind was a million miles away. He just stirred his ramen and didn't say a word the whole time. Moka and Rin noticed their friend hasn't said anything and decided to find out what was wrong with him.

"Tsukune, are you alright? You haven't touched your food." She said concerned.

"Not to mention you haven't said a word since we got here. What's wrong buddy?" Rin asked.

"Hmm." Tsukune said as he looked at his friends. "Oh, sorry guys. My mind is...elsewhere." He said in a low tone.

"Well whats on your mind Tsukune. Maybe we can help you."

"Really, Rin I'm fine. I just...wish I wasn't so weak."

"Tsukune, don't worry about it man. You know we always got your back."

"Thanks Rin, but I'm fine. And I'll be okay when those guys come around again." Tsukune affirmed.

"No you won't. If they attack you again and Rin isn't around, you're gonna get the crap beaten out of you." Yukari interjected.

"She's right Tsukune." Moka added. "You're just not strong enough. It's because you're a hu-" She was about to finish before Rin covered her mouth, who motioned her to not finish her sentence. She then looked to Tsukune who now looked to have a downtrodden look on his face. Kurumu and Yukari also had frantic looks on their faces. They knew Tsukune was human and Moka almost blabbed it out loud to the whole cafeteria. Students in the cafeteria looked at the commotion and wondered what was going on. Rin had to think of something to fix this situation.

"Uhhhh, what I think what Moka is trying to say Tsukune is that it's...because you're not that strong in your human form but you probably are when you change into your monster form. Right Moka?"

Moka nodded her head rapidly at the half-blood's query. "Uhh right, right. That's exactly what I was going to say. I mean I don't know that, but I'm sure you are Tsukune. Hehehehe." She said while chuckling nervously with Rin chuckling as well. Kurumu and Yukari just nodded their heads in agreement. Thinking it was nothing to worry about, everyone around them went back to their meals. Everyone minus Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief at avoiding a commotion.

"Right, yeah. And I gotta go. So see ya." Tsukune said sadly as he grabbed his tray and got up from his seat and walked away.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka exclaimed as she got to go after him.

"Tsukune, hold up man." Rin said as he followed suit, leaving Kurumu and Yukari with looks of worry on their faces.

Tsukune was now walking towards the student plaza. Moka and Rin finally managed to catch up with him. Moka grabbed his hand to stop him from walking. "Tsukune wait. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to almost spill the beans about you being human." She explained.

"Yeah Tsukune, it was just a slip of the tongue. You know she didn't mean to do it in front of everyone. And plus we managed to avoid a riot"

"I'm not upset about that." Tsukune said.

"Well...then what's wrong, Tsukune?" Asked the half-blood.

Tsukune was silent for a moment before he answered. "It's because I'm really weak. It should at least be both Rin and I protecting you girls. But instead, it's all of you who are all protecting me. First the thing with Saizo, then Kurumu, and then with Yukari. You've been training me for last several days Rin, and I still couldn't do a damn thing."

"Tsukune, don't even sweat over that. Protecting each other is what friends do. Don't be so down on yourself, buddy. You're still new to combat after all." Rin tried to console his human friend but with little success.

"He's right Tsukune. Don't worry about having to protect us. We are all friends here. We always have each others backs no matter what." Moka affirmed.

"I know but still. Maybe I should just..." Tsukune said but couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm sorry. I gotta go." He said before he took off in a sprint, making Moka let go of him.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka tried to call out to him but with no success.

"Tsukune!" Rin shouted, trying to do the same thing but failing just like Moka.

* * *

 _Later that day_

Rin was outside in the forest by the dorms. He was wearing his work out attire and training with a bokken sword. Kurumu was sitting on a nearby tree branch watching her destined one training to get back into fighting shape. Once he swung the sword a couple more times, he wiped the sweat of his forehead and went towards the succubus, who happily handed him a towel she had brought. Rin gladly took the towel and wiped his face before he sat down next to her.

"Are you alright Rin? You seem to be a little more preoccupied than usual."

Rin let out a sigh before he answered. "I'm fine Kurumu. It's just this whole thing with Tsukune. He's so down because he couldn't do anything in the few fights he's been in despite knowing he's a human." Rin rubbed his face with his free hand. "I just wish there was something I could do for him."

Kurumu just smiled and place her hand and Rin's and gave it a slight squeeze. This action made Rin blush a bit and look at Kurumu. "Rin, from the time we've spent together, I know full well that you are the kind of guy who always puts his friends first and would do anything for them, just like what you did when you saved me from the other Moka and came to Yukari's rescue. Even offering to help Tsukune learn how to defend himself. Rin, despite your origins, you are without a doubt the kindest, most compassionate, most supporting person I have ever known. If there's a way to help cheer Tsukune up, I know without a doubt you'll figure something out." Kurumu said sweetly, making Rin smile back at her.

"Seems like you were the one to cheer me up. And what you said, it really means a lot. Thank you, Kurumu."

Kurumu chuckled heartily at Rin's kind words. "Anything for you, Rin." She replied, all the while a blush was present on her face.

"Rin, Kurumu!"

The two demons looked to see who it was who called them. It was Moka, who looked like she had just ran a marathon. "Moka, what's the matter?" Asked Rin.

"Guys, have either of you seen Tsukune? I tried his dorm room but he didn't appear to be in."

Kurumu shook her head at her question. "No we haven't Moka."

"Yeah we haven't seen him since the end of class today."

Moka had a worried look on her face. 'Oh dear, that worries me." She said. She wondered if Tsukune was still mad at her after what she nearly said back at the cafeteria and had come to try and talk to him again, but if he wasn't in his room, she thought maybe either Rin or Kurumu saw him. "Ohhh, where could he be?" She asked out loud.

"Don't worry Moka. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. How about Kurumu and I help you find him?" Rin offered, with Kurumu nodding her head in agreement.

Moka smiled at her friends offer for help. "Thank you so much you two."

"Moka, Rin, Kurumu! Come quick!"

The three friends turned to see Yukari running up to them with a worried look on her face. "Yukari! Hey what's the matter?" Her surrogate older brother inquired.

"Just now, when I was cleaning up, I saw Tsukune walking away. He looked like he was leaving campus and he had a really serious look on his face." The young genius explained. "And that's not the only thing, he was also carrying a bag too."

"Wait, he had a bag?" Moka asked as she put her hand to her face in thought. She thought for a minute. Suddenly, she widened her eyes in realization as she remembered their earlier conversation. "If Tsukune had a bag, then that means...that he's planning on leaving school!" She exclaimed, shocking all present.

"Well what are we doing standing around for, let's go get him." Rin said before he grabbed his sword bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Kurumu then brought out her wings to get to the bus stop. Moka and Yukari each grabbed onto her, but they realized Rin couldn't hop aboard. "Sorry Rin, but I can only carry two people when I fly. Looks like you'll have to get to the bus stop on foot." She said apologetically.

"That's okay, I could use the exercise. I'll meet you girls at the bus stop." Rin said with a grin. He then took off in a runners sprint and headed for the bus stop to stop Tsukune with Kurumu and the girls taking to the sky right behind him. Rin however was farther ahead of the girls for them to catch up, which surprised them. Whether his speed was the result of adrenaline pumping or because of his demonic heritage was anyone's guess.

* * *

After some running, Rin finally managed to get to the bus stop to see Tsukune getting assaulted by the Fan Club Coalition again. Only this time, the three fan boys were in their monster forms. Kozo was some kind of umbrella creature with one eye and a mouth, Kubisaku had his neck extended and was wrapped around Tsukune like a boa wrapped around it's prey, and Bosaburo was a blob like creature. Rin saw the morons attacking his friend once again and grew angry. He picked up the nearest rock.

"HEY JERK-OFFS!" He shouted before he threw the rock at Tsukune's attackers. The fan boys looked to see who called them out when suddenly.

BAM

"GAAAAAH! AHHHH!" Kubisaku shouted in pain as the rock struck him right in the forehead, causing him immense pain and the spot where he got hit to start bleeding. It also resulted in him releasing Tsukune. Tsukune and the fan boys looked to see Rin walking up to them, fury clearly etched into his face. Seeing this, the fan boys backed up in fright, not wanting to invoke anymore of the half-blood's wrath.

"Aw, crap!" Exclaimed Kozo.

"It's Okumura!" Exclaimed Bosaburo.

Rin just looked at the fan boys with a mixture of contempt and pity. "Wow! Just when I thought my opinion of you losers couldn't go any lower, you're guy's monster forms have to be those." He said. He then looked to Tsukune and his angry scowl was gone and replaced with a relieved look. "Tsukune, are you okay pal?"

"Rin." Tsukune said in a low tone.

"Tsukune! Rin!" The boys heard their names being called and looked to see Kurumu flying towards them with Moka and Yukari in tow. """It's them! Our goddesses!""" The fan boys exclaimed with hearts in their eyes. They immediately went back to having horrified faces when they felt a very chilling aura. They turned slowly to see Rin looking at them with an evil look in his eye.

"Make a move, and I'll fry you losers. You...got...me?!" He said in a nearly demonic voice. The scare tactic worked since the fan boys backed up quickly. The girls then landed near Rin and Tsukune. Moka ran up to Tsukune to see if he was okay.

"Tsukune, are you alright?"

Tsukune just looked at his friends with a saddened expression before looking away. "You see. Once again, I got saved by you four." Rin just looked at his friend angrily and suddenly punched him in the face and to the ground, shocking the other girls. Even the fan boys were confused at the sight.

"Okay, I really hope that managed to knock some sense into you, you moron!" Rin shouted as Tsukune sat up and rubbed his cheek from where he got punched.

Moka snapped out of her shock and voiced her opinion. "Tsukune, honestly why don't you get it?!"She began with tears in her eyes. "All of us, we're friends, aren't we? We're supposed to help each other. That's what friends do. You know that, so accept it."

"Yeah but, again why am I always the one getting saved?"

"That's not true at all, Tsukune." Yukari said. "Rin may have been the one to deal with the thugs who attacked me, but you were the one who protected me from their attack, all the while taking the brunt of it. You saved me that day."

"And don't forget Tsukune, you were the one who protected Moka from that creep Komiya until you unleashed her other self." Added Rin. "Tsukune, you may not know it, but you do plenty of saving yourself."

Tsukune just looked at his friends shocked. "Yukari. Rin."

Everyone present just smiled at the boy. It was a heartwarming moment for the five. The Fan Boy Coalition however were just crying at the scene. Their goddesses were surrounding the objects of their hate with all their attention and it was doing nothing but pissing them off.

"Damn those guys...they're taking all the girls and they're doing it right in front of us!" Kozo exclaimed angrily.

"Those two are indeed the enemy of all men! We will not stand for this!" Exclaimed Kubisaku.

"Damn you Okumura and Aono! I'm gonna crush you jerks if it's the last thing I do!" Exclaimed Bosaburo.

Rin heard what the three twits said and looked back at them with the same angry glare from before, further frightening them. "You say we're taking all the girls! You say we're the enemy of all men! You're gonna crush us!" Rin exclaimed angrily. "Are you guys seriously that petty?!"

"Rin is right." Tsukune said as he stood up "You guys call yourselves a fan club, but you're all nothing but a bunch of creepy stalkers!"

"Hell yeah! You assholes are all pathetic!" Rin shouted, shocking the three fan boys.

"Wait, you guys are calling us pathetic?!" Asked Kozo.

"And not just that. But also no good, disgusting, pervert, monster trash too?!" Asked Bosaburo.

"W-wait, we didn't go that far and call you guys that."

"Although they wouldn't be far off from that statement."

Rin's comment made the fan boys angrier. "Well, you jerks won't have to look at us much longer." Kubisaku said to the duo.

"""Because now, we're gonna destroy you both!""" The fan boys shouted at the same time as they jumped into the air.

Once they were in the air, the three were engulfed in a flash of light as the three combined their forms with each other. The result of the combination was a extremely large monster that possessed a larger body and wearing a larger version of their group's pink jacket. The umbrella part of Kozo's monster form was now on the behemoth's back. The head of the monster had spiky brown hair and a single eye with a mouth. The stomach of the creature even looked like a face that was looking at the two boys. Tsukune as well as the girls shared a combination shocked and disgusted expressions. Rin on the other hand just looked at the creation with an unimpressed and grossed out expression. 'Wow! And here I thought these guys couldn't get anymore pathetic. Or disgusting.' He thought.

The creature before them arrogantly laughed as if their new form would give them more of an edge. **"** **Not so pathetic now, are we?!"** It asked in a cocky tone, **"** **In fact, the only pathetic things around here are you two tiny little bugs!"** The creature then raised it's right arm to attack Rin and Tsukune.

"Tsukune, look out!" Rin shouted as he grabbed his human friend and jumped out of the way. The attack was unsuccessful as they hit only the ground from where they once stood.

The girls then ran up to the boys to see if they were not hurt by the giant's attack. "Tsukune! Rin! Are you two alright?" Moka asked concerned.

Seeing them get back up on their feet was evidence enough that they were alright. "Yeah, we're fine Moka." Affirmed Tsukune.

" **Dammit, hold you still you jerks!"** Shouted the giant as he slowly turned towards them.

"Tsukune, just stay back. We'll handle this ugly eyesore."

"No Rin. You and the girls are always the ones protecting me. I'm tired of being weak and useless. I want to be the one protecting all of you for once." Tsukune declared. Hearing those words reminded Rin of when he first enrolled in the cram school and told his brother his real reason for becoming an exorcist, so that no one ever dies or gets hurt because he was too weak to do anything. He saw a bit of himself in Tsukune.

Rin smiled softly as he turned to Tsukune and put his hand on his shoulder. "Tsukune, I get you want to protect the people you care about, but that can't happen if you're dead. I promise Tsukune, you will get stronger in time, but for now, let us be the one's who protect you. Just trust us man, like Moka said, that's what friends do for each other." Rin told his friend wholehearted, causing Tsukune to look at him wide eyed and Moka to smile and the half-blood as well.

Tsukune just smiled at Rin's words before he put his own hand on his shoulder. "You're right Rin. Thank you my friend."

Rin nodded his head at his gratitude. Rin then grinned at Tsukune as an idea came to his head. "If you really want to help Tsukune, then I think it's time the other Moka came out to play. Bet it's been a while since she got any exercise. What do you say, Moka?" He asked pointing to the rosary on Moka's neck. The red gem on the silver accessory began to glow.

"Need you ask, Okumura?" The voice in the jewel asked. "Let's give these fools a reason to be afraid."

Tsukune smiled as he looked towards Moka and took a grasp of the rosary. Moka looked at him with a smile and gave him a nod to go ahead, which Tsukune returned. Once Tsukune removed the rosary, Moka and the area became enveloped in pink energy. The energy made the giant cover it's eyes.

" **Gah! What just happened? Where did that bright light come from?!"** Exclaimed the giant. When the light died down, Moka now stood before them in her full vampiric form. The girl's appearance caused the creature to look at her in awe. **"** **Whoa! Those cold, yet beautiful eyes. That silky, silvery hair. And those fangs. No doubt about it, the one we've been waiting to worship all this time. Our true idol. The goddess who descended from the heavens above! We adore you, and we only hope you return our love!"** The giant said with admiration in it's voice and face.

Moka just looked at the abomination in annoyance and disgust. "Pfft! Never, not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on earth." She said pridefully with her eyes closed. The monster wasn't even offended at her words. In fact, they admired her even more. She then looked towards Rin and smiled at him. "Hello again Okumura. It's been a while, hasn't it."

Rin just grinned at the vampire. "Yeah, not since the thing with Kurumu. And hey I thought it's just not a party without you." He responded as he took his sword from the sword sleeve.

"I saw your fight against the lizard men. I must say, I am genuinely impressed, and I'm not easily impressed."

"Coming from someone like you is one hell of a compliment." Rin said with a chuckle as he walked up to her until he was right beside her. They then both looked towards the behemoth. "Now then, I think it's time I get dressed for this party too." Rin then unsheathed his sword and once again was enveloped in his blue flames. The scene caused the giant to forget their admiration for Moka and look at Rin in shock and fear.

" **Gah! What the hell, those blue flames. Wait, those flames and this demonic power. It can't be...this is Satan's power. But how?! How can Okumura possess these flames and power?!"** It asked in fear.

Kurumu and Yukari looked at Moka and Rin in pure awe and admiration. They could feel the power they were releasing. Indeed the power of a vampire and a son of Satan was extremely overwhelming. ''These losers are so screwed!'' They both thought with grins on their faces.

"Yukari. Kurumu." Moka addressed the two girls, making them snap out of their awe inspired trance and look at the vampire. "You two go to Tsukune and stay back."

"Yeah, were about to open a serious can of whoop ass on these losers and we prefer it if you weren't collateral damage." Rin said. The two girls smiled at them and nodded their heads as they went towards Tsukune.

The giant was still standing where it was, shivering at what they had witnessed. Not only was a legendary S class super monster standing before them, but now also a creature with a power signature similar to that of the God of the Demons. "May I?" Rin asked Moka, who gestured for him to go ahead. Rin then started walking slowly towards the fan boys, a sadistic grin present on his face. "What's wrong losers? Don't tell me you've lost your nerve." He said mockingly.

" **Y-y-yeah right. Y-y-you don't scare us Okumura."** It said, trying and failing to hide their fear, but Rin could tell these guys were ready to shit themselves.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Come at me then." Rin goaded the fan boys, who then started running towards him. Rin just stabbed his sword into the ground. "SATAN BOMB!" Just like his fight with Saizo, a series of explosions occurred and the blasts trailed to where the giant was standing.

KA-BOOOOOM

" **GAAAAAHHH!"**

The explosion from Rin's attack dealt a heavy blow to the giant. Making them stagger back. Moka, having decided it was time to finish this, took off running towards Rin. "Okumura, give me a boost." She said as she jumped in the air and towards Rin. Rin opened his hand and caught Moka.

"Batter up." He quipped as he wound up like he was pitching a baseball and threw the vampire, but not before engulfing her leg in his blue flames. Moka flew in the air at great speed towards the abomination.

"Now get lost..you losers!" She shouted as she closed in on the behemoth. Once she was in range, she kicked it upwards in chest, kicking it skyward and causing it tremendous pain. The force of the kick caused the giant to fall apart and revert back to their singular and human forms and crash right to the ground. Moka soon landed and noticed that her leg was on fire, which soon dissipated. She then looked to Rin. "Okumura, how did you engulf my leg in fire?" She asked curiously.

Rin just snickered at her query. "I've been training to control my flames better. It's gotten to the point where I can set anything on fire and they won't burn to ash." He answered proudly.

"Ah, I see. My kick combined with your flames..." She said with a grin.

"Equals total pain for any bastard unlucky enough to get hit with it." Rin finished with a grin to match Moka's.

The fan boys were now on the ground, battered and bruised and their uniforms were singed from the combined attacks. They say Moka and Rin walking up to them and now they were quivering in fear of the two powerful monsters. Moka and Rin, who still had his flames out, looked at them with sadistic smiles. "So...you guys still wanna keep going?" Rin asked, making them back up in fear.

"No please, no more." Bosaburo pleaded.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to raise a hand to a vampire or a child of Satan." Pleaded Kozo.

"Please, just spare us and you'll never see us again." Pleaded Kubisaku.

"Alright, here's the deal jackasses." Rin began. "You will tell no one what happened here today. Also, as long as the two of us around, then Tsukune and the rest of the girls are off limits. You do this, then they'll be no problems between us."

"Break the deal, however," Moka added while cracking her knuckles. "Then next time, we will hold nothing back, we will crush you. Is that clear?!" She said in a demanding voice like that of a drill sergeant.

The fan boys got up on their feet and bowed to the two monsters before them. "Yeah, yeah. You got it." Kozo replied as the three nitwits ran off in the other direction as if someone lit a fire under their asses. Rin and Moka just chuckled at how pitiful they were. Rin then sheathed his sword and his flames disappeared. Moka then turned towards Tsukune and walked towards him with Rin in tow.

"Well, I guess I got saved by you two again huh?" Tsukune asked the vampire.

Moka just stared at Tsukune for a few moments before answering. "Tsukune."

Tsukune straightened up before looking at her. "Uhh, yes ma'am?"

"Your leaving doesn't work for me." She said as she walked around him. Tsukune just looked at her confused. "If you weren't around anymore, that would mean no more food for yours truly, now wouldn't it? And also, you could end up making her cry. The other Moka I mean. It would just break her heart if you left."

"What are you talking about, I'm not leaving. What made you all think that?" Tsukune asked the group, confusing them.

They remained in silence for a moment. "Well, because you had a bag. We just assumed you were packing up and calling it quits." Rin answered.

Tsukune just chuckled at Rin's answer. "I had a bag because I needed something to carry all the letters I wrote. I was gonna ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me."

The group, minus Moka, were shocked. "So then, the matter of you leaving school was just Moka jumping to conclusions?" Yukari asked as they all looked at Moka, who just turned to avoid looking at them. After the bus arrived and Tsukune handed him the letters to deliver, which he said he would do, the driver left to go through the tunnel again. The friends all stood there watching him leave until Moka walked up to Tsukune and took the rosary from his hand.

"Honestly, you are so confusing." Before she reattached the rosary, she looked at Rin with a grin. "What you did with your powers is truly impressive Okumura."

Rin just chuckled at her compliment while scratching the back of his head. "Thanks Moka, that means a lot coming from you."

"You are getting stronger with each passing day. I would like to fight you one day."

Rin just looked at her, surprised by her challenge. But Rin just grinned as he put his hand out to shake her hand. "Well it looks to me like I need to get stronger. And when I do, lets go all out and hold nothing back. Whaddya say?!" Rin declared.

Moka grinned as she gripped his hand and nodded her head. "I look forward to the day we face each other in combat, son of Satan."

"And I'll be waiting, vampire."

With their promise to fight each other sealed, Moka put her rosary back on and reverted back to the pink haired Moka, who then fell forward from exhaustion and was caught by Tsukune. "Please, don't go anywhere Tsukune. Please, stay." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. Tsukune just smiled and rubbed her back to comfort her.

'I won't. I'm gonna find a way to get strong to protect you and everyone else. I promise Moka.' He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Rin, who was smiling a him as was the rest of the girls. Tsukune returned their smiles in kind. While this was going on, Shura watched the whole thing from atop a tree through her sniper rifle scope.

"Well, well. Rin is certainly getting stronger." The red haired exorcist said to herself. "I don't know about that chicken you call your brother, but if Shiro saw you now, he would be proud of you kid." She then looked at Tsukune though the scope. "Hmmm, then there's that human in a school for monsters. I don't know why you let a human into your school Mikogami, but knowing you, you have a plan for him. You never do anything unintentionally." She then grinned as she continued to look at the human through her scope. "I guess you must have something big planned for him. Only question is what is it?" Getting a closer look at Tsukune, she couldn't help but think he looked familiar somehow.

* * *

 _True Cross Academy. Boys Dorm Room_

Yukio Okumura was sitting at his desk going over his next lesson for his class. He laid back in his chair and stretched from reading for so long. He then pinched the bridge of his nose to help keep him up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal it was Shiemi. "Hey there, Yuki." She greeted her childhood friend in a neutral tone.

Yukio looked at her and smiled softly. "Oh, Shiemi. What brings you here?"

"Well, I came here because I wanted to talk to you about Rin."

Yukio's smile soon disappeared and became a frown. "Shiemi, if you're here to lecture me about what I did, just don't okay. Kamiki and Shima already chewed me out, I certainly don't need another lecture. Especially not from you."

Shiemi looked at Yukio with anger in her eyes. "No, I will lecture you! Honestly Yuki, how could you do that, and to you're own brother?!" She shouted angrily.

"Shiemi, it was either send Rin away or hand him over to the Vatican for execution. My hands were tied. I had no choice." Yukio answered.

"That's crap, Yuki! There is always a choice. Did you or Headmaster Pheles even try to think of another way?"

"There wasn't one. Look Shiemi,what happened between Rin and I is none of your business-"

"The hell it isn't. Rin is my friend, that makes it my business. Rin is one of the kindest persons I've ever known and all people care about is who his father is. Just because he inherited Satan's power doesn't mean he will turn out like him. And whether you like it or not, Rin is still your brother and he is all you're going to have in this world."

"Enough! Shiemi, it's done, alright. Now do yourself a favor and stay out of other people's business." He demanded as he turned back to his desk to continue preparing for his next lesson. "Now please leave, I'm...very busy right now."

Shiemi was about to say something, but decided trying to talk to him was pointless. "I can see that. Fine then, I'll leave." She said as she headed for the door. Before she exited the room, she once again turned to Yukio. "Just remember Yuki, if you keep up with this attitude of yours, you're going to live with a lot of regret and end up dying alone and miserable. You'll end up as nothing but a spiteful, bitter, miserable old man with no one left in your life because you decided to push them all out."

Yukio just remained silent before he answered her. "Please leave my room, Muriyama." He ordered her, using his teacher's voice.

"Fine I will. Good night Yuki. Oh wait, I'm sorry, Professor Okumura." She left the room and shut the door, leaving the young teacher all alone. Unknown to her, Yukio had his hand over his eyes to cover his crying face.

 **And finally done with the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. Sorry it took so long to update, getting this story to make sense was a challenge. But then again, what crossover isn't difficult. I was also busy with another story of mine and I've been getting a lot of hours at work so that has a tendency to distract me from writing this story, not to mention I was introduced to the games Far Cry 5 and Vampyr. So yeah, another group of idiots got a taste of what Rin could do, especially when teamed up with Moka's inner self and now they know not to cross either of them again. Thank you all for your patience and like I keep saying you';ll all be well rewarded for your patience. Read and review, let me know what you think and what I can fix it and I promise the next chapter will be out soon. Next chapter, It is time to join a club and Tsukune, Rin and the gang go to look for one. I wonder how the club hunt will go for these five. Next time on the Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 6: Club Hunting. PS, I got a question in a review if Yukio will make an appearance so I thought I give him a cameo in this chapter, albeit he was a bit of a jerk. But let me know what you think about it and I apologize if his talk with Shiemi seems short, I kinda ran out of ideas of what to say. So see you all in the next chapter, until then, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6: Club Hunting

**Hello everyone, TravyMcNavy184 here with the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. First off, I like to once again thank each and every one of you who are following and favorited my story, still can't believe this story has over a hundred follows and favorites, it feels really good. Now as always, you're patience shall be rewarded with the next chapter. Before going on, I'll answer a few reviews.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked Yukio's little cameo. Yes I was planning on having Yukio appear in the Witch's Knoll acr, but I was also having him make an appearance in the next couple chapters. Don't worry, it will all make sense when the chapters are published.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Thank you for the compliment, I'll be sure not to disappoint.**

 **Haruka001: Thank you very much.**

 **ShadowExorcist795: I'm glad you like my story. Fear not, Yukio will make a few more appearances in this story and everything he did he had a reason, but I will reveal it in the next couple chapters. Also, if you wish to collaborate and input some of your own ideas for this story, then by all means do so. Everyone's input is welcome. Just leave them in either the reviews or pm me.**

 **Jensen6: I'm glad you enjoy my story. It does my heart good that there are people like you who love to read my story and eagerly wait for the next chapter. I will be sure that you are not disappointed in the coming chapters**

 **So last time, The Fan Club Coalition got a taste of the Rin/Inner Moka tag team and now that's another group of monsters that know not to screw with them again. This chapter, it's time to pick a club for Tsukune, Rin, and the gang. How will club hunting fare for these kids. Find out now.**

Chapter 6

Club Hunting

Rin Okumura was currently sitting in the library brushing up on monsters using an encyclopedia of known monsters. Being an exorcist in training Rin was already aware of the kinds of demons that can come into the world of Assiah. Despite this, he only knew about demons, not monsters. And since he was attending a school for monsters, he figured he might as well expand his mind a little bit.

Currently he was reading up on vampires. "Hmmm, let's see...ah, here go, vampires!" He exclaimed as he found the section of vampires in the book he was reading, which included a picture of a typical vampire and the description. 'Class S type monsters, these creatures are considered one of the most powerful monsters in the yokai realm. Capable of living for centuries, vampires are considered monster royalty. Vampires are known for their incredible strength, being capable of taking on entire armies almost single-handedly. Nearly invincible with superhuman strength, nobility and status to boot, it is nearly impossible to defeat one when engaged in single combat. Even taking one on when in a group would barely increase chances of success. In fact, there are barely a few known living beings, human or otherwise, who have come face to face with one of these legendary monsters and lived to tell the tale.' Rin read the passage and couldn't help but be astonished by what he was reading. He had known that the inner Moka was a badass since he met her, but to think that vampires as a whole were monsters to be reckoned with further increased his respect for Moka and her kind.

Rin went back to the book and continued reading. 'The one thing about vampires that has remained true since time immemorial is their thirst for blood. They drink from any source they can find, but prefer human blood, considering it a delicacy. Despite their strength and power however, even vampires have their weaknesses. One such weakness, even though they drink blood, vampires will not drink from non-living sources, e.g. a corpse. Blood from a corpse, referred to as 'Dead Man's Blood', is considered poisonous to them, capable of not only causing them pain, but also immobilizes them. Should a living source not be available, they counter this by drinking from blood packs or a blood substitute, such as tomato juice. Another common yet major weakness for vampires is water. Pure water is believed to counteract their powerful aura and not only drains them of their energy but also causes them tremendous pain.' Rin was flabbergasted by this. Of all the things vampires have a weakness against, water was a big one.

"Seriously, vampires are weak against water?"

"Yep, they sure are." Rin turned around to see Yukari carrying a stack of books with a smile on her face. Rin smiled seeing his surrogate little sister.

"Hey there, Yukari. You here to do some studying?" Rin asked as he got up and helped her with her books and put them on the table.

"Sure am, Rin." She chirped happily as she but the remaining books she carried on the table in front of her and sat down next to Rin. "What about you, are you studying too?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm just brushing up on some monster facts. After all the fights I've been in, I should at least know what kind of monsters are going to this school and know what I'm up against should I have a scrap with any of them." Rin replied. He then furrowed his brow as he thought of another monster to look up. "Hmmm, I wonder..." Yukari just looked him curiously as Rin went to the index and found the page of the monster he was looking for. Rin found it and went to the page, Yukari looked to see what it was and her eyes widened in surprise. On the page, in bold letters, read Satan, but in the picture was a question mark.

Rin focused on the page and read it to himself. 'Lets see...Class: Above S Class. Appearance: Unknown. Abilities: Unknown. Origins: Unknown. Not much is known about Satan, but what is known is that he is the god of all demon kind and king of the demon realm known as Gehenna. From what little is known about him from his demonic minions, personality-wise he lacks any real moral compass, has absolutely no regard for life of any kind and has absolutely no concept of right or wrong, going as far as destroying anyone or anything simply because he could. Being he's the god of the demons and king of Gehenna, Satan is arguably one of the most powerful demons in existence, if not _the_ most. If you ever find yourself in a confrontation with this beast, the most prudent course of action is to run, hide, and pray to whatever deity you believe in that he never finds you.' Rin just let out a sigh in disappointment as closed the book. He had hoped that the book had a weakness for Satan but so much for that.

"Hey, Rin." Rin was snapped out of his thoughts at Yukari's voice. He looked at her and saw she had a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright? You looked like your mind was a million miles away." she asked in concern.

Rin just smiled and started rubbing the top of her head, making her giggle. "Yeah, I'm alright little sis. Thanks for your concern, but don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said reassuringly. Yukari then got out of her seat and hugged Rin tightly, causing the half blood to hug her back.

"As glad as I am to hear that, just remember Rin, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. As are the rest of us." She assured.

"I will, and thanks Yukari." Rin said gratefully to the young witch.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The weekend had come and gone and now it was back to school. Rin of course dreaded this, he'd rather be back in his dorm room either sleeping or reading manga, but he knows we all can't get what we want so he just sucked it up and headed off to school. Today however, was going to be a bit different.

"Okay everyone, it's time for you all to join a club." Miss Nekonome said cheerfully, surprising everyone. "The primary objective of this academy is to prepare our monsters to adapt to human society. Through participation in these clubs, you'll learn to act just like humans, appreciate arts they've developed, and deepen your understanding of the human culture. Now, in order for your transformation to the human form to be perfect, you must have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And always remember this, you must never reveal your monster form no matter what."

"Umm, excuse me?" One of the students in the front of the class said as he raised his hand, catching the cat-girl teacher's attention.

"Yes?" Miss Nekomoke acknowledged.

"Your tail." He said pointing behind her.

Miss Nekonome looked over her shoulder, and sure enough, her tail was out in the open from under her skirt and waving in the air. She then let out a loud hiss as she scratched the student's face like an angry house cat, causing him to yelp in pain. Rin just snickered to himself as he found the whole situation funny. He may not have any love for going to class, but he enjoyed going to Miss Nekonome's class since she somehow found a way to make it entertaining.

Miss Nekonome fixed and composed herself as she went back to addressing the class. "Anyway, today classes are canceled so that you can all go find a club to join. Booths will be running all day so go out their and find a club to join. Also remember, there are plenty of openings in the newspaper club." She finished as students got up and headed for the plaza where the club booths were operating. Rin, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu followed after each other.

Out in the plaza, people were lining up at booths of various clubs. Rin was surprised at what he was seeing. There were all kinds of clubs for people to join, ranging from photography to literature clubs. "Wow, there's a ton of different clubs to choose from, huh?" Tsukune said in awe.

"I'll say." Rin said in agreement. "I've never seen so many in one place."

"So what club should we join?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't know, like I said, there are so many to choose from." Replied Tsukune.

"And I've never been in a school club before, so I wouldn't know." Rin added.

Moka then perked up and smiled as she came up with an idea. "Hey, I know. Why don't we all join the same club." She suggested never losing her smile.

"That's a great idea Moka." Replied Rin.

"I agree with Rin. It will be fun if were were all the same club together." Added Tsukune.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, lets go find ourselves a club." Added Kurumu with a smile as she grabbed Rin's arm and pulled him towards the crowd of people, with Moka doing the same to Tsukune. Rin and Tsukune couldn't help but blush at the girls action, but nonetheless went along with it.

After some walking around, the four friends were still walking around trying to find a club to join. They checked out various different booths but none of them clicked with them. The photography president looked like some kind of mental patient which scared them off. Another club was the acupuncture club where the president looked like something out of a Hellraiser film. The treasure seeking club looked to be a bunch of weirdos. They even tried the chemistry club where some of the members tried to not only get Moka to drink a love potion they made but Kurumu as well. Rin stepped in and basically put the fear of God in them if they tried something like that again. Suffice it to say, the situation was not looking good for them.

"Well this certainly sucks." Rin muttered as the group of friends continued through the crowd. "All the clubs we visited looked like they were all run and composed of nothing but total wackos."

"I know what you mean, Rin. We haven't found a single 'normal' club to join." Added Tsukune.

"Thanks by the way for stopping the Chemistry club from trying to give us those love potions Rin." Moka said gratefully.

"No problem, someone had to teach those pervs a lesson." Rin said.

"And the way you scared them, I have to admit even I was a little frightened." Tsukune added.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare any of you." Rin said apologetically.

"It's alright Rin." Moka said, getting a nod from Tsukune, which made Rin smile. He then felt a very soft sensation on his arms.

"If anything Rin, seeing you scare those creeps, it really turned me on." Kurumu purred seductively as she wrapped herself around Rin's arm. The soft sensation of her breasts and her voice made Rin blush heavily as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well I...you know..." He tried to say something but couldn't find the words. Moka and Tsukune just chuckled at the sight.

"Tsukune! Rin! Moka! Kurumu!" The four heard a familiar voice and turned to see Yukari running happily towards them. She jumped towards Tsukune and hugged him happily. "Hi there, my Tsukune!" Yukari happily greeted the human.

Tsukune just blushed at the girl's affectionate hug, but nonetheless returned it. "Uhh, hey there, Yukari." Yukari finished her hug and saw Rin, who bent down to her level to give her a hug, which she happily gave as she wrapped around Rin's neck. "Hi to you too, my big brother." Yukari greeted affectionately while rubbing her cheeks against his, which made Rin chuckle heartily. Kurume looked at the scene and couldn't help but smile softly at how great Rin treated the young witch. She wondered how much of a good father Rin would be once he had children of his own. She couldn't help but put a hand to her stomach while daydreaming of her having his children and having a family with him.

"Hey Yukari, here to find a club too?" Rin asked with a smile as he returned his surrogate little sister's hug.

"Uh-huh!" She exclaimed happily as she let go of Rin and he stood straight up.

"Well, now that you're here Yukari, you want to help us look for a club together?" Rin asked.

"You bet I would!" Yukari exclaimed happily. Now with Yukari along for the ride, the group set again to try and find a club. During their walk, Rin noticed something up ahead. A whole bunch of boys lined up at one particular booth and they all looked like they were all blushing.

"Hmm, what's going on over there?" Rin wondered, the rest of the group looking where he was and couldn't help but be a tad curious as well. So they headed to the booth to see what all the hoopla was about. When they got there, the five friends received quite a shock. In front of the booth stood nearly a dozen beautiful girls all in bikinis. From the banner, they advertised the Swimming Club. At the head of the girls was a beautiful young woman with ocean blue hair, yellow seashells pinned on each side of her head and wearing a purple bikini with a matching towel wrapped around her waist. Rin and Tsukune couldn't help but blush themselves at the sight.

"My name's Tamao Ichinose. Come join me and my friends in the swimming club guys." The leader, now known as Tamao Ichinose said wistfully.

"Oh man! Chicks in bikinis!" One of the guys in the crowd exclaimed happily.

"Well, at least this club seems normal." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, probably one of the few _only_ normal ones at that." Added Rin.

"At the moment, the swimming club doesn't have any boys. That means any fellas who join up now stand to get a lot of personalized service from us." Hearing that certainly enticed everyone present, like they knew what she meant by "personalized service". Tsukune even gained a large blush on his face. Moka just looked at him with an irked expression. "So what do you say? Who wants to sign up?" At that, boys started lining up for the swimming Club.

"I think we found a winner guys." Tsukune said, gaining a shocked expression from Moka and a questioning look from everyone else. "I use to take swimming lessons at one point so I think this club will suit us all fine." Tsukune said as his mind hopelessly wandered off to lala land as he imagined Moka in a bikini. Rin just looked at his best friend with an disappointed look. He could tell Tsukune obviously didn't do any research on vampires. If he did, he would know that water is harmful to vampires. Rin also saw the look Moka was showing at the thought of going anywhere near water, he had to figure out a way to fix this mess.

"I don't think joining this club would be a good idea, Tsukune." The half-blood responded.

"Why not Rin?" Tsukune asked.

"Because water is a major weakness for vampires. If Moka went into the water, it would end up hurting her badly."

Tsukune then shot a look of shock at the pink haired vampiress. "Moka, is that true?"

Moka looked away with a saddened expression as she gripped her rosary. "Yeah. It's true Tsukune. Water is one of a vampire's greatest weakness. It drains us of our energy and it hurts us greatly." She said sadly.

"Oh man! Moka, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Tsukune genuinely apologized. Moka just smiled at him, knowing that he realized his mistake.

"It's alright, Tsukune. Thank you for understanding." She replied with a smile, which made Tsukune smile in turn, grateful for her being so forgiving. She then looked at Rin. "By the way Rin, how did you know about water being a vampires weakness?"

Everyone, minus Yukari, looked at Rin curiously, wondering how someone with grades as bad as his could know something like that. "What are y'all looking at me like that for? I admit, my grades may suck, but when I find something that interests me, I take the time to study up on it." He answered sounding rather offended.

The gem in Moka's rosary soon lit up. "Regardless, we should thank you, Okumura." The inner Moka said, getting everyone's attention. "At least you were kind enough to consider our weakness. Not many are that considerate. As for you Tsukune..." She said in a raised voice, making said boy shiver.

"Uhh, yes ma'am?" Tsukune said as he stood up straight like a soldier being talked to by superior officer.

"Be lucky that Okumura was here to bail you out. If my other half got hurt because of your selfishness, I would make you suffer. Is that clear?" She said using her drill sergeant voice.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am." Tsukune quickly said.

"Alright, alright, we've all established that the swimming club isn't a good idea. What do you all say we keep looking." Rin suggested, getting a nod from everyone. Kurumu got close to Rin and started rubbing herself against him, making Rin blush.

"Awww, it's too bad we can't join the swimming club. I just bought a new swimsuit and I've been dying to show it off to you." She said seductively, making Rin's face turn a deeper shade of red.

"Okay! Moving on!" Rin exclaimed desperately as he started walking away with everyone else in tow.

* * *

After a little more walking, the gang still hadn't found a club. When it seemed like they were gonna call it quits, Rin caught a whiff of something. He sniffed a few more times. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. It certainly smelled like meat cooking over an open fire. He started walking in the direction of the smell with the rest of the gang following after him, wondering what it is that caught his interest. After a while, the friends came to a booth with a few people lined up with four other students, girl and boy, wearing aprons and working in what looked like a fully stocked kitchen, complete with stoves and refrigerators. The banner read Cooking Club. The girl heading the booth was a young woman with medium length brown hair tied up in twin tails with yellow ribbons and brown eyes with a cheerful smile adorned on her face. Rin walked up to the girl.

"Hi there." The girl greeted the half-blood happily. "Welcome to the Cooking club."

"Hey, how's it going?" Rin greeted back with a smile. "Wow, I didn't think this school had a cooking club."

"You bet it does. Are you and your friends interested in joining?"

"We might be. What do you do in the cooking club, besides cooking of course?"

"Well, aside from cooking, we gather in the club room and discuss different recipes that we've either come across or came up with ourselves. Do you have any experience in cooking?"

"You bet, I'm an awesome cook!" Rin exclaimed proudly proudly pointing to himself.

"Really? Well we would like to see how 'awesome' you are Mr..."

"Okumura. Rin Okumura. And get ready to taste sheer delight Miss..."

"I'm the president of the Cooking club, Miyabi Kuromine. And very well Mr. Okumura, go ahead and put on an apron and wow us." The girl, now known as Miyabi Kuromine, said to Rin. Rin gave Tsukune his sword to hold onto as he went in, put on an apron and gathered the ingredients he needed to make his dish, with his friends and some onlookers seeing what Rin was going to make. On a cutting board, Rin minced an onion and put it into a bowl. He then wiped off the cutting board and brought out some chicken. Cutting off the fat, he started cutting the chicken. He then took a frying pan and started cooking the chicken. Once the chicken was done, he added the onions, butter, and some uncooked rice and cooked them together. After a bit, Rin added some sauce. Rin then put it into a rice scooper to shape it, put it on a plate and set it aside.

Everyone was impressed with Rin's work. He handled and prepared everything almost like a professional chef. Tsukune and the girls were in awe at what they were witnessing. Rin never told any of them he could cook and wondered how Rin's creation would taste. Rin then took three eggs and broke the in a glass bowl and beat them. After beating the eggs, he strained them into a bowl. Taking another frying pan and adding oil to it, he added the eggs and started stirring them. Once the eggs were nice and scrambled, he folded the eggs and started flipping it, cooking both sides of the egg. Once the eggs were done, he took the scooper off the rice, which was now in the shape of a ball, and added the egg on top of it. Rin them took a knife and sliced right down the middle, causing the egg to completely cover the rice. Rin finished it off by adding some sauce and parsley. The end result was what is known as a Japanese rice omelet.

The cooking club members and the onlookers looked at the creation in awe. It looked absolutely amazing. Rin beamed with pride at his creation. "Go ahead, try it." He offered. Miyabi was the first to take the offer. She took a spoon and scooped some up. After blowing on it, she took a bite and suddenly her mouth felt like it had just tasted heaven. Her face warped into one that was in pure ecstasy.

"Oh my god, it melts in my mouth!" Miyabi said in delight with a hand to her face, surprising everyone present. The other members of the club took spoons and tried Rin's food. Just like their president, their taste buds reached cloud 9 when the food touched their tongues, even saying the same thing. Rin took the plate and presented it to his friends.

"Here, you guys want to try some too?" He offered.

Tsukune and the girls all took spoons and took a bite. And just like the Cooking Club members, they thought Rin's food was heaven.

"Holy crap! This is amazing!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"This has to be the best thing I ever tasted!" Exclaimed Moka.

"This is incredible, Rin! I think your cooking just might be better than mine! Said Kurumu.

"If there wasn't a food god, I believe in him now!" Yukari said, crying anime like tears.

Hearing their compliments made Rin blush at the praise and scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Mr. Okumura." Rin turned around and once again saw the smiling face of Miyabi as well as the rest of her club. "This has to be one of the best dishes we've ever had! We hope we're not overstepping but who taught you how to cook?" Miyabi asked excitedly.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm self taught?" Rin asked rhetorically, shocking not only the club members but his friends as well.

"Really, Rin?!" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Yep, taught myself when I was a kid. Believe it or not, but cooking is one of the few things I'm actually good at." Answered Rin.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone in the Cooking Club that we would be delighted to welcome you into our club along with your friends." Miyabi said happily with her club-mates nodding their heads for emphasis.

Rin looked to his friends. "What to do you guys think? Cooking Club sound like a winner?"

They thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I think we got a winner here." Answered Tsukune.

"Yeah, this is one of the only normal clubs we've come across." Added Moka.

"I'll say. Maybe here we can get a few pointers in cooking." Added Kurumu.

"Not to mention we get to eat what we cook. Count me in." Added Yukari.

Before Rin could give his answer, the sound of screams pierced the air. Everyone looked in the direction of the screams and realized it looked like it came from the school swimming pool. Rin took off his apron and placed it on a hook before looking back to Miyabi and the club. "Hold that thought, Miyabi!" Rin said as Tsukune then handed Rin his sword and the friends ran towards the pool.

Once they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. The girls of the swim club including their president, Tamao, had fish tails on the lower halves of their bodies, gills on their necks, smaller fins on the side of the arms and heads and finally had webbed hands. Each of them had their mouths, which were filled with long, sharp teeth, on the male members of the club who had just joined and they looked like their bodies were shriveling up, like they were aging at an incredible rate. Rin, Tsukune, and the girls were shocked at the scene.

"A-a-are those-" Tsukune tried to say.

"Freakin' mermaids?!" Rin finished. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Mermaids are monsters that are well known to sailors. In some lore, their presence is a sign of an impending shipwreck. They entice them with their alluring looks and bring them down to the depths of the ocean." Yukari explained as she took out her wand.

"These things are bigger man-eaters than my kind." Kurumu added as she brought out her wings and claws.

Tamao looked at the two boys and licked her lips as if she were staring at her next meal. "Well, well, well. Tsukune Aono and Rin Okumura. So nice of you boys to come." She said.

"Hey, what the hell is all this?!" Rin asked enraged.

"Don't think too badly of us." Tamao said as she brushed her hair out of the way. She then looked over her shoulder to see her fellow mermaids draining the boys of their energy. "You see, we mermaids lure men into the water to drain them of their life force. It's the only we can survive." She then looked back at the boys. "Of course, the one's we're most interested in are you two."

"In us? But why?" Tsukune asked.

"I've had my eye on you two since the beginning of the year. I've heard rumors of how you, Okumura, sent Saizo Komiya to the infirmary with some nasty burns. And you Aono, people say you have a very delicious smell about you. Almost like...a human's." She said with a grin. Tsukune gulped at her comment while Rin gritted his teeth in anger. "With Okumura's power and your scent Aono, I can only assume you both have such delicious life forces and I've been dying to have a taste of them." Her fellow mermaids gathered behind her, some even saying that they wanted a taste too. Seeing them sent a chill down Tsukune's spine.

Hearing enough, Rin took Kurikara from his bag and gripped the handle, ready to fight back against the terrifying sea creatures. "Sorry ladies, but Tsukune and I aren't on the menu." He retorted. "In fact, I think it's high time we have ourselves a good, old fashioned fish fry."

"No Rin, you can't." Yukari jumped in. "If you use your powers, you could end up burning the other students into cinders."

Rin realized that the young witch spoke true. 'Damn it, she's right. I can't use my flames without risk of hurting innocent people.'

"Don't worry Rin, Yukari, Kurumu and I will get the boys out of the pool." Tsukune said. He then looked to Moka. "Moka, you think you and Rin can keep them busy long enough so we can help the others."

The gem on Moka's rosary lit up again. "Of course! Who do you think you're talking to Tsukune? Release me so that Okumura and I can teach these sea hags the meaning of pain!" Moka nodded at Tsukune as he grabbed hold of Moka's rosary and pulled it off with little effort. Once again, the area was engulfed in pink energy. The mermaids covered their eyes at the brightness and when they uncovered them, Moka stood before them in her vampire form, stunning the mermaids.

"No way, I never would have expected this." Tamao said in surprise. But then she gained an arrogant smile. "But even still, now that I know you're a vampire, what can you possibly do with all this water around?"

"She's not the only one you'll be fighting." Rin retorted as he unsheathed his sword and was once again engulfed in blue flames, shocking the mermaids.

"No way, blue flames! It can't be..." Tamao said in shock.

"Blue flames and strong demonic power." One of her mermaids said.

"There's no doubt about it. This has to be the power of Satan! I had heard stories of the king of the demons but I never would have imagined they were real!" Added another mermaid frighteningly.

Rin just glared at the sea creatures angrily. "So, you all still wanna piece of me?!" He asked rhetorically.

The mermaids regained their composure and took battle stances. "Alright, aim for the vampire first. Since vampires are weak against water, she'll be the easiest to take out once she's weakened." Tamao said as she started splashing water towards Moka with her underlings following their leaders example and splashing water as well. The water closed in on Moka, who gritted her teeth as it approached her. She threw her arms in the air to try and protect herself. Suddenly, her whole body erupted into blue flames. Once the water made contact with it, it immediately evaporated, like water on hot asphalt. Seeing this surprised the mermaids. Even Moka was surprised by this development. She turned to her side to see Rin holding out his left hand. She realized that Rin used his power to shield her from the water.

Rin grinned at the silver-haired super monster, who in turn smiled in gratitude for shielding her. While all this was going on, Tsukune and the other girls managed to save the other boys who were trapped in the pool. "Alright you guys, all the boys are out of the pool." Tsukune shouted.

"Yeah, now you two can go all out on those ugly hags!" Shouted Yukari.

Not needing to be told twice, Rin stood at the edge of the pool. "Let's even the odds, shall we." He said as he stabbed his sword into the water and focused his power. After a moment, the water in the pool evaporated, leaving the pool completely empty. The mermaids all fell to the bottom of the now waterless pool. If the mermaids weren't surprised then, they sure were now. Now that the water was gone, they have lost the home field advantage.

"No, our water!" Tamao shouted. Suddenly, Moka, who was still engulfed in Rin's flames, jumped down to the bottom of the pool and stood over the now defenseless sea creatures, who now all looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"Trying to attack me with water...was a BIG mistake. You've all been nothing but pains in my ass and now I think it's time you were all taught a lesson." She said with a sadistic smile. She then looked to Rin. "Okumura, if you would be so kind."

"Already ahead of ya, Moka." Rin held out his left hand again and concentrated. Soon, both of Moka's legs were engulfed in his flames, further scaring the mermaids.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! We-we-we can talk this out!" Tamao tried to beg, but her pleas to the vampire fell on deaf ears as she continued her approach.

"Now then...it's time you all learned your place!" Moka shouted as she kicked all the mermaids into the air one by one. Rin jumped into the air until he was above the mermaids. "Satan Punch!" He shouted as he concentrated his power and sent out a much, much larger version of his fist towards the mermaids. Once it made contact, the mermaids were sent crashing back to the bottom of the pool. The mermaids were now covered in scorch marks and bruises from the tag team attack combo of Moka and Rin. Rin soon landed at the bottom of the pool beside Moka. Now the vampire and half-blood stood over the mermaids. The creatures cowered and trembled in fear of the two very powerful monsters, who stared at them with sadistic smiles and frightening visages.

"So...do you still wish to try and fight us?" Moka said with a cold tone.

"No, no! Please, don't hurt us any further. We're sorry, please just spare us and you'll never see or hear from us again." Tamao begged, her underlings nodding their heads quickly in agreement with their leader.

"Alright, we'll let you go, but you go nowhere near our friends again and you say nothing about what happened here. You got that?!" The mermaids all nodded their heads quickly as they changed back into their human forms and fled the pool. "Well, you gotta give them credit, they sure can run when they want to." Rin said as he sheathed his sword, dissipating his flames and the flames on Moka's legs.

"Indeed." Replied Moka as she faced the son of Satan. "Thank you for protecting me Okumura. I guess this means I owe you one."

"Nah, you don't owe me a thing Moka. Don't even worry about it." Rin said waving his hand.

"I cannot do that, Okumura." Replied Moka with a serious tone, surprising Rin. "I don't like to leave a debt unpaid no matter how small. My pride won't allow me."

"No, really it's-" Rin tried to say, but Moka's facial expression told him that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Rin just let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, Moka. If it means that much to you, then how about this; I take this as a solid 'you owe me'. One day I'll call upon you to cash it in." Rin offered.

"Very well. I look forward to the day when I can finally repay you for what you've done for me. Despite my pride, I am nothing if not grateful to those who come to my aid." Moka responded, getting a nod from Rin.

* * *

Rin and Moka soon joined up with the others, where Tsukune gave Moka her rosary back and was back to her pink haired form. After the whole debacle, the gang helped the boys who were drained of their life force to the infirmary to be treated. Luckily, the nurse told them that they just needed some rest and they will make a full recovery, relieving the gang. Once they got back to the club fair, however, all the other students had joined clubs and everyone was starting to pack it in.

"Oh man! With everything that's happened, looks like we weren't able to join a club after all." Tsukune said.

"I know, spending the day looking not to mention stopping that sea hag and her cronies messed up all you can eat buffet took a big chunk out of the day." Rin added.

"Well, at least the boys who were attacked are going to be okay." Moka said trying to brighten things up.

"True, but now we don't have a club to join." Kurumu interjected.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yukari asked.

"Ah, Mr. Aono and company." The gang heard a familiar voice and saw Miss Nekonome walking up to them. She saw the looks on their faces and became concerned. "Aww, what's wrong? Did you have an unsuccessful search?" She asked.

"Yeah, we actually had a club we were gonna join but then Tamao and her lackeys tried to suck the life forces out of the boys in the swim club." Replied Rin.

"Yes, I heard about that and I would like to commend all of you for what you did. Stopping Miss Ichinose and saving the lives of your fellow students." Their teacher said with a smile.

"Not that it isn't appreciated, we still don't have a club to join." Kurumu said.

Miss Nekonome thought for a moment before she came up with an idea to solve their problem. "Well then if you all need a club to join, then how about joining the Newspaper Club?" She suggested.

"The Newspaper Club?" Inquired Rin.

"Yep, I just so happen to be the faculty adviser. As it turns out, no one signed up for it and we can sure use some new members."

The gang all looked at each other. "So what do you guys think?" Tsukune asked everyone.

"Well...not like we have much of a choice." Rin said. "I say why not."

"I agree and who knows, this might actually be fun." Tsukune added, getting a nod from Moka.

"If Rin is joining, then so am I." Kurumu said.

"Me too. Wherever Tsukune, Moka, and Rin go, I go too." Yukari added.

"Whoo, I just got five new members!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed with joy. "This is totally awesome!" She then ran off to the faculty building to get all the right paperwork for the gang to join. They all sweat-dropped at how cheerful she was.

"Excuse me, Mr. Okumura." Everyone turned around to see Miyabi.

"Hey Miyabi. I'm sorry we couldn't join your club. Something came up and we had to take care of it." Rin said apologetically.

"Yeah, I heard about the swim club." She said in a sad tone, but soon perked up. "But I think it was brave what you and your friends did. And congrats on joining the Newspaper Club."

"Thanks Miyabi." Rin said.

There was a moment of silence between the group and Miyabi. "Ummm, listen. Even though you aren't part of the cooking club, you and your friends are more than welcome to stop by our club room. We'd love to have you there and maybe give us some cooking lessons." Miyabi offered, which made Rin and the others smile.

"Sure thing Miyabi. And you can also stop by the Newspaper Club if you want to visit." Rin offered back to Miyabi, who smiled warmly.

"Sounds great, then I guess I'll see you around. Bye Rin Okumura." The Cooking club president bid farewell to the gang as she ran to join her clubmates. Rin and the others waved goodbye to the cheery girl. All in all, this was a pretty eventful day for the gang and they eagerly looked forward to what their time in the Newspaper Club will bring.

 **Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. This is a relatively short chapter and I apologize for taking so long to put it up. I have no other excuses except life getting in the way, updating my other stories and trying to tie everything in proved to be a bit tricky. Not to mention I got a job offer out of state so really looking forward to hearing from that, fingers crossed. Anyway, the next chapter is finally up and I hope you all liked it. I chose to have the whole fiasco with Tsukune joining the swim club be avoided because I had this idea going on for a while. Before going on, Just a heads up, Miyabi Kuromine is an oc that I thought about adding, I just thought it might seem appropriate, also the thing that Rin cooked, I just followed how it was done in the YouTube video, just look up Fluffy Omurice by JunsKitchen and you'll get the idea. Also, the favor Moka owes Rin for protecting her from getting splashed, please don't take it as she was weak or anything, I just figured being as prideful as she is, she also has a sense of honor to those who help her out. Let me know what you all think and if you hate it, I'll redo it again. Anyway, next chapter, the first day of the Newspaper Club officially begins and the gang meet it's pervy, lady killing president. How will he react when he tries going up against The Son of Satan? Find next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 7: Howl at The Moon. See you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: Howl at the Moon

**Hello again everyone and welcome to the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. First of all, thanks for all the favorites, follows and comments for the last chapter. I'm glad no one has lost faith in this story and I would like to thank you all for being so patient and to let you know your patience will be rewarded. So last chapter, the gang had a run in with the mermaids of the Swimming Club and now they know never to cross Rin and Moka again and the gang managed to join the Newspaper Club. So this chapter, the gang gets a look at what the Newspaper club does and meet it's president and I'm sure you all know what his game is. Just a heads up be prepared for an unexpected cameo near the end of the chapter. Before going on, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **TheDevilZero: Thanks amigo. And like you I too read a few crossovers of this fic and I was genuinely disappointed that some didn't even make it to 10 chapters let alone even continue to be updated. I'm glad you are going with Rin x Kurumu, I'll be sure not to disappoint you with future chapters.**

 **Guest: I was thinking of Satan possessing both Kuyo and Alucard. It just depends on where the story will go from here but I assure you I will incorporate this somehow so stick around to find out.**

 **Sonicflash78: I'm glad you like how things are going for Rin. I will include the True Cross crew in future chapters, like the Witches Knoll Arc. And I was thinking of having things start out a little sour between them and Rin, especially with Bon and Konekomaru, but they will mend fences in the end, but that's a bit of ways away so stay tuned.**

 **Zehel2010: If I gave you the impression that Inner Moka and Rin entering into a relationship later in the story, I apologize and I will put you mind at ease, there will be no romance between the two. The relationship they share is one of mutual respect among fighters. Worry not, Rin x Kurumu is a definite. Hope this puts your doubts to rest.**

 **Gwencarson126: I'm glad you are enjoying this story. That is actually a good idea for Rin to do a cooking column. He could even do it with Kurumu since the two are masters of cooking. As for Tsukune, I know there hasn't been much he can do but I was thinking of him having to learn the ways of becoming a Tamer Exorcist so he can better learn how to defend himself and be able to protect the people he cares about. Let me know what you think abut that and look forward to more chapters.**

 **And now, without further ado, here is the next chapter. Read, review, and enjoy and as always, I own nothing but the ocs.**

Chapter 7

Howl at the Moon

It was now night time at Yokai Academy. Many of the students were finishing up their homework for the next day and then turning in for the night. Others were getting ready to go to bed in preparation for classes in the morning. One female student, who apparently went out for a little late night swim, was in the locker room and changing into her clothes. As she was putting on her shirt, she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Who's there?!" She asked frightened as she covered herself. In the blink of an eye, whatever it was that she saw was gone in a flash. "Is there somebody out there?"

At the girls dormitories, another female student was in her underwear and about to change into her pajamas. As she was putting them on, a shadow in the shape of what looked like a wolf like creature cast over. She looked behind to see two glowing yellow eyes leering at her through her window, causing her to scream in horror. And just like before, the creature with glowing eyes was gone as fast as he came.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was the end of the day and students were heading out to the clubs they joined. Before heading to the Newspaper Club, Rin decided to pop in on Miyabi and the Cooking Club since Miss Nekonome had to do a little more paperwork and find the club president and said she would be gone for about half an hour. Kurumu of course went along for the ride. After getting to the club, Miyabi and the rest of the club warmly and happily greeted the half blood and succubus. They even gave them a tour of their club room.

With some time left to kill, Rin showed the cooking club members a good way to clean pots and pans. He showed them that the thing to use was baking soda and water into a pot and boil it. He explained that when the burned pieces rise to the top, you then drain the water through a sifter and into another pot, which will catch the burnt pieces. He then explained that with the burned pieces gone, you can clean the pot with dish soap and water.

"Wow, I never would have though their was an easy and painless way to clean pots like that." Miyabi said as she jotted down notes in a notepad excitedly.

"It's amazing all the things you know Okumura and even more surprising that you're self taught." One female member of the club said.

"It's just a bummer you couldn't join our club because of the Swimming Club." One of the male members said, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least we helped to save the boys from that sea hag's all you can eat buffet." Rin retorted.

"Yeah, serves Tamao and her cronies right for what they did. Seriously, I thought my kind were man-eaters." Kurumu added.

Rin nodded his head as he looked at the clock in the room and realized it was almost time to meet up with the others in the newspaper club. "Whoa, look at the time! Sorry Miyabi, but we better get going. Come on, Kurumu. It's time we got out butts to our own club room."

"Right behind you Rin." Kurumu replied.

"Bye Rin. Bye Kurumu." Miyabi bid her farewell. "And hey, stop by again and bring your friends along too. Our door is always open to you guys."

"You bet. Thanks again." Rin said.

"Bye Miyabi." Kurumu said.

Rin and Kurumu finally made it to the Newspaper Club's club room and upon entering, saw Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari sitting at the front of the room with two empty seats for them with Miss Nekonome standing at the front. The cat eared teacher noticed their presence and smiled at them. "Aah, Mr. Okumura and Miss Kuruno. Glad you could make it." She said not losing her smile.

"Sorry if we're late ma'am." Rin apologized as he and Kurumu took the empty seats.

"Oh no, not at all. You're both right on time." She said.

Rin noticed that Tsukune was looking a little pale. Already he knew what the answer was going to be. "Hey Tsukune, you're looking a little pale. Moka been sucking your blood again?" He asked his human friend with in a joking manner.

"Yeah, she has." He answered, Moka chuckling embarrassingly with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Tsukune's blood is simply the best. Honestly I think I might be hooked on it." Moka said, making Rin shake his head in a playful manner.

"You really need to be careful Moka. We don't want Tsukune dying on us from blood loss, do we?" Rin said jokingly, making Moka chuckle again.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we can get started." Miss Nekonome announced getting everyone's attention. "I would like to officially welcome you all to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club." She announced holding up a copy of the school's newspaper.

The gang started to look around the club room with confused looks. "Ummm, ma'am, are we...the only members?" Tsukune asked with a raised hand.

"No, of course not, silly." Miss Nekonome said jokingly. On queue, the door to the club room opened.

"Sorry I'm late, there were some things I had to pick up." A new voice said.

"You see, there he is now." Miss Nekonome motioned to the one who entered the room. The man who entered looked was holding two bouquets of pink and red roses. When he lowered them to show his face, it was revealed to be a boy with short cut black hair held in a red bandanna with a silver wolf pendant hanging around his neck. He was tall, easily about Rin's height of 5'8" and he definitely had the air and looks of a 'playboy'. The gang all looked at him with questioning looks.

"It's very nice to meet you all." The boy said to them. He then went to Kurumu and Moka and presented the bouquets to them, which surprised them greatly. "I'm Ginei Morioka, club president. But please, just call me Gin." He then saw Yukari and presented her with a single rose he took from Kurumu's bouquet. "Well, I guess good things do come in small packages. Those flowers make you ladies look even lovelier than you already are." The boy, now known as Gin added. Already there was something Rin didn't like about this guy, and it wasn't just because of his looks.

"Showing up with flowers. Gotta say man, you know how to make an impression." Rin said with a sarcastic tone.

Gin just looked with narrowed eyes, but soon changed his expression. "Ah, from your appearance, you must be Rin Okumura. I've heard of you, you know."

"Have you now?"

"Indeed. Word about what happened to Saizo Komiya spread through the school like wild fire. Apparently you've taken his place as the toughest guy on campus."

"I wasn't trying for that. He threatened my friends and I did something about it."

"And I respect that." Gin said as he put his hand out to shake the half-blood's hand. Rin smirked as he shook Gin's hand with applied pressure. Gin felt a jolt of pain in his hand from Rin's grip, but he kept up the facade. "Whoa! Well, gotta say Okumura, that's quite a handshake you got." Gin said with a chuckle.

"My old man always said 'never trust anyone with a limp handshake.'" Rin said with a smirk.

"He sounds like a smart man, your old man."

"Like you wouldn't believe, buddy."

Rin and Gin were chuckling in good fun, but everyone could feel the sparks flying between the two. Miss Nekonome decided to step in.

"Alright, that's enough you two." She demanded and the two let go of each other. The cat eared teacher cleared her throat before she continued speaking. "Anyway, Ginei here is the only other member of the newspaper club and he's also a sophomore. Since he's the oldest, he'll be the club president. So if you have any questions about, please direct them to him."

"Right, I'm here for all of you." He said casually with a hand behind his head.

"Oh, the faculty meeting is about to start. Well, I'll leave the rest up to you them, Gin." Miss Nekonome said as she left the room.

"Sure, I got it covered. Leave everything to me." Rin of course knew he was just bullshitting. He knew he would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Right now, everyone was sitting at a table with Gin at the head. He was about to go over the Newspaper Club and what the responsibilities of the club were. "Alright, lets get down to business." He started off. "For starters, I'll go ahead and explain what the Newspaper Club is all about. First and foremost, the club writes, edits, and publishes the school paper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it. And we'll do anything for a story, that includes throwing ourselves in harms way if need be. So you better prepare yourselves guys, cuz this club is not for the feint of heart!" He said passionately.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a hard hitting journalist committed to the truth." Moka said, surprised at his enthusiasm for the club.

"I know, something tells me he might hold true to those words." Rin replied back, even thinking that maybe he was wrong about the club president.

"But of course, sometimes we report on the normal stuff." Gin added with less enthusiasm as he sat back down.

Everyone just sweat-dropped at that part. 'And just like that, newfound respect is gone. Pfft, douchbag.' Rin thought to himself.

"With all that said, do any of you have any story ideas you wanna share?" He asked the club members. They went into deep thought about their first story should be. After a few moments, no one came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea." Kurumu said. "How about that Peeping Tom."

"Peeping Tom?" Tsukune inquired.

"What Peeping Tom?" Inquired Rin.

"You guys haven't heard? There's this pervert that's been going around campus lately and peeping on girls. The freak is so quick that no one's been able to get a good description of him." Kurumu answered.

"A peeper is the worst." Moka said disgusted.

"That's for sure. This guy has got to be stopped." Yukari added.

"Hell yeah! And I say we use the Newspaper club to bring this sleazy creep down for good." Rin said excited. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, then the first thing we gotta do for this story is find ourselves some informants." Gin added.

"And how do we do that?" Asked Tsukune.

"Through the first rule of reporting; hit the pavement and start asking questions." Answered Gin.

With their idea for their first story, everyone set out to find informants. Tsukune, Gin, Kurumu, and Moka were gonna put up flyers that asked for information regarding the peeper while Rin decided to go around campus and ask some of the victims of the Peeping Tom with Yukari tagging along. She had heard from some of the girls in her homeroom that they were victims of the peeper, one of whom just so happened to be in the Cooking Club so they thought they should start there. After some walking, Rin and Yukari found themselves in the Cooking Club club room and went inside.

"Hey guys. What's up." Rin greeted the club, who returned his greeting happily, especially Miyabi.

"Oh Rin, welcome back!" Miyabi shouted with glee. Rin just smiled at her and the rest of the club, who were also very happy to see Rin again. "Oh and you brought Yukari, too."

"Hi Miyabi." Yukari happily greeted the twin-tailed president.

"So what brings you two here?" Miyabi inquired.

"We were hoping we could talk to one of your members, Nozomi Hotaka." Yukari answered.

"What about?" Said girl asked making herself known. She was a petite girl with fair skin, black hair that went past her neck, and brown eyes.

"It's about the Peeping Tom that's been going around lately. We're reporting about it for the school newspaper and we were wondering if we could ask a few questions." Rin answered.

"I remember you saying in homeroom that you felt like someone was watching you outside your dorm window a few nights ago. We were wondering if you remembered anything about this creep." Yukari added.

Already Nozomi was starting to feel uncomfortable having to remember that night. "Well, I do remember something." Nozomi confirmed with a shaken voice. "I was just getting out of the shower and was about to put my pjs on. As I was putting them on, I thought I heard a sound coming from outside my window. When I turned around, I caught a glimpse of someone or something hanging outside my window. Whatever it was that was watching me quickly disappeared as soon as I saw it." She said as Rin jotted it down in a little notebook.

"Did you manage to get a good look at the perpetrator?" Yukari asked.

Nozomi just shook her head. "No, the only thing I saw were his bright yellow eyes. They almost seemed...like a predator stalking his prey." She said hesitantly. She was then rubbing her arms, almost like she was trying to wash off the feeling of being watched. A couple of members of the Cooking Club went to comfort her.

"One last question Nozomi." Rin interjected. "You mentioned you thought you heard a sound outside your window. Do you have any idea what it could have been?"

Nozomi thought hard for a few moments before she answered. "Yeah, it sounded like clicking. You know, almost like a camera when it takes pictures." She answered.

Rin wrote down the information in his notebook. "Alright, that's all the questions we have for now."

"You know Rin, if you're looking for more info on this peeper, I have a couple of friends in the Literature and Anime Clubs who say they were peeped on by this creep too. Go talk to them, maybe some of them might be able to help you out a little more." Miyabi said.

"Great, we need all the info we can get. Thanks Miyabi." Rin said gratefully.

"Don't you worry, we'll find out who this sleazy perverted freak is and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Yukari exclaimed enthusiastically.

Once Rin and Yukari got the names from Miyabi, they sought them out and interviewed them. Just like Nozomi, they didn't get a good look at the perpetrator, but they did say that it was a large figure but it's size didn't hinder it's speed. The only other clue that they got from the people they interviewed was that one of the girls might have noticed that the creature had what looked like pointed dog ears and a snout, like a wolf's. Rin just looked over what he wrote down from witness testimonials as he and Yukari headed back to meet up with Gin and the others.

"So what do you think Yukari?"

Yukari cupped her chin in deep thought. "Hmmm, let me think. According to eyewitness reports; Glowing yellow eyes, pointed ears, a long snout, and one capable of great speeds. Rin, I think we're dealing with a werewolf." Yukari deduced.

"A werewolf? I remember reading about werewolves in that monster encyclopedia, but I thought that thing about them being quick was total crap. Are they really that fast?"

Yukari nodded her head in confirmation. "Yeah, werewolves are quick alright. They're S class monsters, right up there with vampires. But while vampires are known for their strength, werewolves are known for their speed."

Rin just grinned confidently at what he heard. "Well, fast or not, I bet there's no way a werewolf can escape my flames."

"You got that right." Yukari affirmed. "A werewolf against a you, now that is a fight I'd actually pay to see." Both Rin and Yukari chuckled in good humor.

"Alright, let's go meet up with Tsukune and the others. See if they had any luck with getting any leads." Rin said.

"Can I ride on your back Rin? Can I? Can I? Pleaaaase?" Yukari asked with a puppy dog like face. Rin couldn't find it in him to say no to the young witch.

"Sure, hop on." He said as he knelt down low enough for Yukari to wrap her arms around his neck. The two surrogate siblings then headed to where the rest of the newspaper club was, smiles plastered on their faces.

The two were nearing where the rest of the club members were. "So Rin, you liking the newspaper club so far?"

"Well, it's not the cooking club, but yeah I'm starting to like it. I mean going around trying to get a good story, who wouldn't find that awesome." Rin responded. "Although, there's just something about Gin that I don't like."

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well giving you girls flowers when he first introduced himself, the way he looks at Kurumu and Moka, not to mention the looks he shoots me and Tsukune that just screams 'he wants to rip out our throats and eat us'. I don't know, but something in my gut tells me this guy is a creep. A total grade A sleazebag." Rin answered.

"Yeah, I admit it was weird when he gave us flowers, but maybe he was just trying to make a good first impression." Yukari deduced.

"Maybe, but I still don't like it, nor do I trust him." Rin retorted.

Yukari was silent for a few moments, pondering deeply. Yukari had only just met Gin and at first glance, she can tell he's not a bad guy, but then again, Rin's gut has been right more than once and she's known him longer. Plus she knows the old saying goes that appearances can be deceiving. "Alright Rin, if that's what you think, then I'll trust your judgment. I'll be sure to be careful around Gin."

"Thanks little sis." Rin said with a smile as he rubbed her head affectionately, making the young girl giggle happily. As they were walking, they saw Moka and Kurumu walking towards them and the looks on their faces said they were not happy. "Hey Moka. Hey Kurumu. What's going on?" Moka just walked past them not even making eye contact with them. Kurumu stopped and looked at Rin. "Kurumu, what the hell's going on?" He asked.

"Hey Rin. Club activities are canceled for the day." Kurumu answered.

"Canceled?! But why?" Yukari asked.

"Well, apparently Tsukune took a peek up mine and Moka's skirts while we were putting up posters." Rin and Yukari were shocked at what they were told. In all the time they've known Tsukune, they never would have pegged him as the kind of guy who would do something perverted like looking up a girl's skirt and catch a peek of their underwear.

"Seriously?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Tsukune? Our Tsukune? You're telling us he was looking up your guy's skirts? That doesn't sound like him." Rin added.

"I don't know if Tsukune did it or not. But as soon as we found out what happened, Moka and I just slapped him out of reflex and Moka just left. After that, Gin announced that club activities were canceled for the day." Kurumu said. She then adopted a sly smile on her face and pressed chest against Rin's chest, making him blush heavily. "Oh, and for the record Rin, the only one who can see my underwear is you. All you have to do...is ask." She whispered seductively in his ear as she brushed up against Rin, shocking him greatly and making him blush even harder.

'Holy crap, seriously?! Man, I knew Kurumu was ambitious, but I didn't think she would be so hardcore!' He thought before he gained a lecherous grin. 'But seriously, all I have to do is ask? Hot damn, I hit the jackpot with her!' He then felt someone pinching his cheek. He looked and saw it was Yukari who was pouting. Rin just chuckled awkwardly.

"Alright guys, come on and pack it up. Club is done for the day." Gin said clapping his hands as he headed out the building. Rin just looked at Gin with a narrowed glare.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Yukari asked.

"Hey Kurumu, was Gin with you guys when you were putting up posters?" Rin asked.

"Uh, yeah last I checked. Why?" Kurumu responded.

"Just call it a hunch."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Rin woke up the next day and met up with Kurumu and the two walked to school together. Rin spent a majority of the evening asking some of the second year students about Gin Morioka. A lot of the people he interviewed had mostly said the same thing. The girls said he was handsome and charming, some of the guys who knew him said he was a hell of a guy and had a reputation to be quite a ladies man. Rin was no psychologist, but he felt like all this had to be some kind of ruse to hide the kind of guy he truly is. The way he introduced himself to the club already raised some red flags for him, not to mention the way he looked at Moka and Kurumu made Rin even more suspicious of the Newspaper Club president.

Kurumu noticed her 'Destined One' so deep in thought and decided to find out what was on his mind. "A penny for your thoughts Rin?"

"Something's not right here Kurumu. I mean Tsukune of all people was accused of looking up your girl's skirts. I'm not buying it."

"He did say he looked before we slapped him. But I remember him calling out Gin's name before the whole mess started."

"And what happened after that?"

"Well, Tsukune accused Gin of looking up our skirts. But then he said something along the lines that Tsukune was the one who peeked first. After that, well you know the rest."

Rin cupped his chin in deep thought. "Hmmmm, I'm still not buying into Tsukune being a perv. Plus, there's something about our club president that isn't sitting right with me."

"Hey, Moka, wait up!" Rin heard someone shout and looked to see that it was Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune was running to catch up with Moka and tried to explain the situation to her, but she was avoiding him completely, staying a good three feet away from him. "Like I said I didn't mean to do it." He tried to explain.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you anymore." She declared, shocking Tsukune as well as the two demons.

"Ouch." Rin said. Moka then walked up to Rin and Kurumu. "Hey uh, something you want to talk about Moka?" He asked.

"Nope, not at all." The pink haired vampiress responded. "Hey, is it okay if I walk to school with you two?" Tsukune looked like a knife was just shoved deep into his heart. Rin had to try and find a way to help his friend. No way in hell was he going to leave him hanging in the wind.

"Uhhh, actually why don't you two go on ahead. I'm gonna have a word with Tsukune." Rin responded.

"Alright then." Moka said.

"See you in class Rin." Kurumu added.

With the two girls gone, Rin was now face to face with Tsukune. "So you mind telling me what the hell happened yesterday?"

"Rin, come on man. I'm not a peeper. This is all just a big misunderstanding." He immediately answers.

"But you did peek at their panties, didn't you?"

"No, of course not! Well, actually technically I did but-" He noticed Rin had a disgusted look on his face. "Hey come on, don't look at me like that Rin. I didn't mean to do it. You gotta believe me."

"I do believe you man. It's just...how the hell do you not mean to look up the girl's skirt?"

"Like I said, I didn't mean to do it. Gin was the one who looked first."

The last part made Rin raise an eyebrow in curiosity since Kurumu mentioned the same thing. "And you're absolutely sure he was peeking?"

"I saw it myself. Moka and Kurumu were hanging posters high on the wall and he crouched down as they were doing it. He even told them to go higher. When I saw what he was really doing, I told him to knock it off. Then all of a sudden he turns it around saying that I was the one who was looking up their skirts." He frantically answered.

"I knew there was something sleazy about that jerk I didn't like." Rin said. "But sadly, no one is gonna believe us without hard proof."

"What am I gonna do Rin? Moka totally hates me because she thinks I'm nothing but a giant perv."

"Calm down, Tsukune. Look, I don't think you meant to peek on purpose. I really don't, plus I'm sure Moka doesn't hate you. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who could do that." Rin said before he started to scratch the back of his head. "Honesty, I'm not sure how to handle this, but just give Moka some space and I'm sure everything will be fine." Tsukune made a downtrodden expression. Rin then put a hand on Tsukune's shoulder in a comforting manner, making Tsukune look at Rin. "Look Tsukune, I promise you, I am going to find out what the hell is going on and work to clear you name. I give you my word." Rin said with a reassuring smile.

Tsukune himself smiled gratefully at his best friend's words. "Thanks Rin."

"You bet pal. Now how about we get our own butts to class before we're late." Getting a nod from Tsukune, the two boys headed off to class.

* * *

 _After school_

It was the end of the school day and everyone was heading off to their club activities. Rin was still thinking about how he was going to clear Tsukune's name. Earlier today, Tsukune, being in the wrong place at the wrong time, was accused of peeping on some girls again and was given the cold shoulder by Moka and Kurumu. Rin met up with the girls and told them he would meet up with them once he found Tsukune. When he got to the shoe lockers to change out his shoes, he receive a surprise he thought he would never get; a letter was in his locker. From all the manga Rin read, he thought this could have been some kind of love letter. He looked around before he bagged the letter and ran to the nearest boys room.

The boys bathroom was empty, so Rin went into the first stall, locked the door, and looked at the letter. "I wonder what this could be." Rin said curiously. He slowly opened the flap of the envelope with anticipation and removed it's the letter at the front of the envelope. The note simply read 'Heard about what you are doing for your friend. Hope these help. S.' Rin raised an eyebrow. "S? Wonder who that could be. And 'these'?"

Rin looked into the envelope and inside were about ten photographs. Seeing what they were, Rin widened his eyes in shock and surprise. They were all pictures of Gin Morioka with a camera with an extended lens. He was taking pictures on a nearby rooftop of girls undressing after P.E., getting ready for the swimming club, pretty much anything that had to do with girls getting undressed. Looking at the pictures infuriated Rin. This creep was a pervert and had the nerve to frame his best friend. "Gin, that lying, creepy, son of a-." Rin said out loud before he realized something. "Holy crap! This changes everything! I gotta find Tsukune and the others!" Rin then burst out the boys restroom and ran to find Tsukune.

Rin felt like he ran a marathon looking for Tsukune. He literally looked all over the school for him. He then saw something up ahead that caught his eye. It was Moka along with Tsukune on the ground and surrounded by a bunch of angry girls. He could tell that this was a misunderstanding and he was about to get pummeled for it. Rin took off in a sprint to try and stop it.

 _Around the same time_

Tsukune was having, for lack of a better word, a really shitty day. During free period, he was walking by the girls changing room and right at that moment, one of the girls who were changing heard a noise outside and looked to see Tsukune just walking by minding his own business. She immediately assumed he was the one who made the noise and assumed he was peeping on them, which Tsukune tried to deny, but she wouldn't believe him.

Later that day, Tsukune tried to explain himself to Moka and Kurumu, who had heard about the incident. But they wouldn't listen to him and just gave him the cold shoulder. Tsukune then met up with Gin, who said he would help Tsukune with his problems. Tsukune ultimately believed in him, not knowing what the club president had planned for him.

After some walking, the two found themselves on the side of a building. Gin convinced Tsukune to stand on a nearby barrel and look into the window. When Tsukune did, however, he received a shock when it was revealed to be the girls changing room. Gin snapped some pictures of Tsukune doing the deed, saying all the while that with these pictures, Moka would be all his. Tsukune suddenly realized Gin set him up. Gin then disappeared before the girls came out the changing room to angrily confront him, but not before knocking him to the ground.

"Hey Sicko!" One of the girls yelled out

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Another shouted.

"You're the Peeping Tom, huh?"

"Fess up you sleazeball!"

Tsukune, looked to see nearly a dozen very angry girls surrounding him and ready to beat him to a pulp. "No, wait! You got it all wrong! I'm not the peeper. I swear!" Tsukune frantically replied. But from the looks on the girl's faces, they weren't buying it.

"Oh? Then what were doing at the window just now?"

"That sure looked like peeping to me."

"W-well, you see..." Tsukune tried to find a way to explain himself.

"Tsukune?" Tsukune's heart sank when he heard a familiar voice.

"Moka?!"

"Is it true? You peeped on them?" Moka asked, shock and disbelief present in her voice.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Tsukune answered. "I mean I did look at them, but that's only because-"

"He just confessed!" One of the girls interrupted.

"Oh no, not again." Tsukune said. Moka, unable to bear the sight of one of her most beloved friends accused of such a heinous act, turned around and ran away from the scene, shocking Tsukune. "Wait, Moka-"

"TSUKUNE!" Tsukune and the girls looked to see Rin running towards them. Before she could run far, Moka even looked to see Rin running towards the scene and went to find out what was going on.

"Rin." Tsukune said, all too happy to his best friend. The girls were surprised to see the half blood running towards them, some even blushing, and wondered what he was doing here. Moka looked at the half blood and could tell Rin looked like he ran a marathon.

Rin stopped in front of the girls and tried to deescalate the situation. "Hey, everyone listen, whatever is going on here, you're making a mistake. Tsukune isn't the peeper."

"He was just caught peeking into that window. What do you call that if not peeping?" One of the girls angrily retorted.

"Like I said, this is all just a big misunderstanding." Tsukune said.

"He's right girls. Listen to me, Tsukune isn't the peeper, I have proof." Rin replied, which surprised everyone. Rin then pulled out the photos he got and showed them to everyone. The girls were shocked and disgusted at the contents of the pictures. The charming upperclassmen that some of the girls even had affection for was a disgusting pervert who got his rocks off taking pictures of girls in their underwear. Even Tsukune and Moka were appalled at what they were seeing.

Moka then looked at Tsukune. "Oh Tsukune, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you weren't a peeper. Can you ever forgive me?" She said genuinely apologetic.

"Of course Moka. I could never stay mad at you no matter what happens." He said with a smile, which in turn made her and Rin smile. Tsukune then looked at Rin. "Rin, where did you get these?" Tsukune asked.

"They were in an envelope in my locker." Rin answered. He then turned his attention towards the girls. "So, now do you believe Tsukune was set up?"

"We do now." One girl said.

"Grrrrr! When I find that creep, I'm gonna ring his neck!" Another girl said angrily.

"Hey, whoa, whoa slow your rolls." Rin said trying to calm the angry girl down. "Listen, I'll make you all a deal. Let us at the Newspaper Club put these pictures in the paper and expose Gin for the slime-ball he is. The entire school will know his dirty little secret. And once they do, you and the rest of the girls here can have at him until your satisfied. What do you say?"

The girls all looked at each other and thought about the half-blood's offer. On the one hand, they all wanted to tear Gin apart for being a creepy, lying, perverted asshole. But on the other, if they allow the Newspaper Club to go forward with the article, the whole school would know what kind of bastard he is and the wailing he would receive from not only them, but from practically every female student in Yokai Academy would be all the more sweeter. So after some thinking, the girls gave him their answer. "Alright Okumura, we'll let you all print the story. On the condition that we all get first crack at this sicko." The apparent leader of the girls said with a grin.

Rin matched the girl's grin and nodded his head. "You got a deal." He then let out his hand to shake the girl's hand, which she took. The deal was sealed and the three friends left the scene to go to their club room, where Kurumu and Yukari were holed up. Rin showed them the photos and they shared the same reactions as the girls from earlier.

"So Gin was the culprit this whole time?!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"How disgusting! This jerk is the enemy of all women!" Yukari added.

"Tsukune, I'm sorry for doubting you and slapping you yesterday." Kurumu apologized, to which Tsukune accepted.

"So where is Gin now?" Asked Rin.

"He was here earlier, but he left early. He said he had something 'important to do'." Yukari answered.

"So he doesn't know we're onto him. Good. I say we take this time to write our article and put these pictures in it." Rin said with a grin, to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement. He then looked to Moka. "Moka, I'm gonna need your help with something."

"What is it Rin?" Inquired the vampiress.

Rin still had a grin present on his face. "Let's just say it's time we had a 'chat' with our club president."

* * *

 _Later that night_

Gin was having a really good day. Not only did he manage to trick Tsukune Aono into looking like the Peeping Tom and getting proof, but he just received a note from Moka saying she wanted 'to talk'. Gin thought that she would be upset that Tsukune would be outed as a pervert and he would be there to comfort her and sweep her off her feet. The note said to meet him on the roof of the girls dorm later tonight and that is where Gin is right now. He was looking for Moka but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hmm. I wonder where Moka is. Aw man, don't tell me I'm early." He said to himself.

"Nope, you're right on time."

Gin jumped in fright at the voice. He turned to see Rin leaning against the wall that lead to the stairs. "Okumura?! Dude, don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said jokingly clutching his chest.

"Please, I'm not that lucky." Rin replied sarcastically as he stood straight up and glared at Gin. Seeing Rin glare at him put Gin on edge.

"Woah, what's with that look man? That's a look you shoot your enemy with." Gin said lightly. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's passed curfew you know. If you get caught, you'll be in big trouble."

"Hm, funny. I was about to tell you the same thing. What brings you to the roof of the dorms at this time of night?"

"Who, me? I-I'm here cuz uhhh...I'm on the hunt for a scoop. You know cuz I'm such a news hound." Gin said as he scratched his cheek.

"Oh really? You sure you're not out here to peek into innocent girl's windows and take pictures of them changing?"

That question stuck a nerve for Gin. "Wh-what are you talking about, Okumura?" He asked.

"Cut the crap, Gin. I know you're the peeper. I also know that you tried to set up Tsukune."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Rin just grinned sadistically, making Gin start sweating bullets thinking what it is that the son of Satan has planned. "Gladly." He then reached behind him and brought out a copy of the latest issue of the Yokai Gazette. "I thought as club president, you want to have a look at tomorrow's headline." He said as he tossed the paper to Gin. Gin looked at the headline and looked like he was about ready to shit himself. The article read 'Special Edition! Culprit in Staged Peeping Tom Incident Revealed to be Class 2-1's Ginei Morioka! Aono Framed by Morioka. Tsukune Aono Cleared On All Charges'. In it included the pictures of all the times he peeping on unsuspecting girls while they were changing, morning, noon, and night.

"W-w-where did you get these photos?" He asked terrified.

"Sorry, a good reporter never reveals his sources." Rin replied while wagging his finger facetiously.

Gin knew his goose was cooked now. If this story made it to the public, his reputation would be ruined. He thought the only way to stop that from happening was to get to the club room and destroy the other copies. He turned around to head for the stairs so he could run to the club room, but the way was blocked by Tsukune and the other girls, all of whom had scowls on his face. "Going somewhere, you creep?" Kurumu asked. Gin backed up to avoid them.

"It's over Gin." He looked to Rin and scowled angrily at him. "Just come quietly with us and maybe we won't hurt you too bad."

Gin just gritted his teeth in anger and growled. "Damn you! Damn you! My plan was so perfect, there was no way it would fail!" Gin shouted angrily as he threw the newspaper to the ground.

"Plan?" Rin wondered "What plan?"

"My plan to make Moka Akashiya MINE!" He exclaimed. "A couple of nobodies like you and Aono don't deserve to have someone as beautiful and majestic as her."

"So that's why you did all this?" Tsukune asked. "Going as far as to frame me for being a pervert. Just so you can have Moka. You really are a sick creep Gin." Tsukune said angrily.

"Hell yeah. You're the lowest of the low." Kurumu said.

"People like you make me sick." Yukari added.

"To think I actually trusted you." Moka added.

"Like I said, it's over Gin. Surrender now! Final warning!" Rin warned.

"Tch! I thought this would be easy, but now it seems I'll have to get rid of the both of you and take Moka by force." Gin then jumped high in the air and over Rin, landing behind him in a low crouch. Gin's body soon began to shake and before long, his body began to change. He sprouted gray fur all over his body, his face elongated into a dog like snout with a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, ears sprouted on the top of his head, his arms and legs extended and claws grew from his fingertips and toes, and to complete the transformation, a tail emerged from the back of his pants at the base of the spine. His monster form was completed and he soon let out a loud howl at the moon.

"Damn, this guy really was a werewolf. Good call Yukari." Rin called out.

Gin soon set his sights on the two boys who have become annoyances to him and looked at them with the eyes of a predator about to pounce on his prey. **"You and Aono have been a thorn in my side for long enough, Okumura. It's time to DIE!"** He roared as he lunged towards Rin first, ready to tear him to shreds.

Rin barely saw Gin coming since it looked like Gin disappeared in an instant. He rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack just before Gin's claws could make contact. Tsukune and the other girls followed suit and jumped out of the way. "Damn! Looks like that book was right. These fleabags are fast. Guys, stay back. I got this." Rin said as he took Kurikara from his sword bag.

Gin saw Rin take out his sword and just chuckled arrogantly. **"You really think bringing a sword to this fight will help you Okumura? Ha, you must be either very brave or very stupid. We werewolves are fast to begin with, but we get even faster when the light of the moon gets brighter. And tonight is the brightest night of all. There's no way you can beat me."**

"You wanna put some money on that you flea bitten mutt?!" Rin asked confidently as he gripped the handle of his sword.

" **Heh, if you think taking out a sword is gonna scare me Okumura, you're sorely mistaken."**

"Oh yeah, let's see how you think after THIS." Rin unsheathed his sword and was once again engulfed in blue flames, greatly shocking Gin.

" **W-what the hell?! Blue flames and this demonic power. It can't be...you have the power of Satan?!"**

Rin pointed his sword at the stunned werewolf. "Final chance horn dog. Surrender now and everyone gets to walk away from this, no one gets hurt and no one gets torched." Rin offered. Gin just started chuckling, which put Rin on edge.

" **Give up? Fat chance, Okumura."** Gin said arrogantly as he started moving around the rooftop at breakneck speeds. Rin was barely able to keep up with him. **"I don't know how it is you have this power Okumura, but as long as the full moon is out, the only winner is gonna be me."** Gin then shot towards Rin while howling like a wolf.

Rin let out a loud sigh. "Well, I tried to give you a painless way out of this, but it looks like you wanna do this the hard way. Fine by me." Rin stuck his sword into the roof and concentrated. A ring of fire soon surrounded him. "SATAN PILLAR!" He shouted and soon the ring erupted into a pillar of blue fire. Gin barely dodged the fire pillar as slid on the roof a good distance away from Rin as he dissipated the pillar. Tsukune and the girls cheered Rin on. Rin concentrated and the blade of his sword became engulfed in his flames as he readied to deliver one of his signature moves. "SATAN SLASH!" And just like in his fight with Kurumu, a wave of blue flames was fired from his sword towards Gin, who barely managed to dodge the attack. Rin fired a few more slashes towards Gin, who dodged the attacks. "Aww, what's wrong horn dog? Afraid of getting burned? What happened to all that crap when you said when the moon was out you were practically invincible."

" **Shut up Okumura! Don't you dare mock me!"** Gin scoffed at the half-blood's words, but then he had an idea. He looked towards the rest of the gang and grinned evilly. **"Well, with those flames, I can't touch you without risk of getting burned. But I know someone I can touch, your little friend Aono."**

Rin became wide eyed in shock and anger at such a lower handed trick. "Hey, you leave Tsukune and the girls alone you son of a bitch! This is between you and me!" Rin said exclaimed angrily.

" **All's fair in love and war. That's how the old saying goes."** Gin said as he shot towards Tsukune and the girls.

"Tsukune! Girls!" Rin shouted as he took off in a sprint as the world looked like it was in slow motion. He brought forth a fireball to try and shoot at Gin.

Tsukune and the girls were terrified of what was coming towards them. "MOKA!" Tsukune shouted as he wrapped his body around Moka to shield her from Gin's attack while Kurumu and Yukari prepared to try and defend themselves with their respective powers. Rin was about to fire when suddenly...

"Nee." A little green creature appeared before the charging werewolf and soon giant tree roots erupted from it's stomach forming a shield to protect them. Gin hit the root shield head on and rebounded.

" **GAH, what the hell was that hell?!"** Gin angrily exclaimed as he rubbed his head to alleviate the pain. The tree roots soon retracted back into the tiny creature's stomach. Tsukune and the girls looked to see who or what it was that saved them. The answer came in the form of a tiny green creature with a light green body with some slightly darker green spots. It also had two leaves for a tail and a small lily pad for a hat. It also had a yellow flower petal around it's left eye and orange flower petal on it's right eye. Rin dissipated the fireball as he saw what made the roots and was extremely surprised to see such a familiar face. "What the? Nee?"

"Nee?" Tsukune and the girls asked, confused as to how Rin knew this creature.

"RIN!" Rin heard another familiar voice coming from the stairs leading to the roof. Pretty soon, Shiemi appeared on the roof. "Rin, oh thank goodness. Are you alright?"

"Sh-Shiemi?!" Rin exclaimed surprised.

Gin saw the newcomer and howled in excitement. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful blond hair and green eyes. And because Shiemi was in her school uniform instead of her usual kimonos, Gin also got an eyeful of her impressive bust. **"Whoooheeee! Another pretty bombshell. So what's your name, hot stuff?"**

"My name is Shiemi Muriyama and I'm a friend of Rin's." She introduced herself.

Gin glared angrily at the son of Satan. **"Damn you Okumura. It's bad enough that you're friends with two of the hottest girls in school and now I find out you have a hottie like her hidden away. You really know how to piss me off."**

"Piss off mutt!" Rin angrily declared. "You go anywhere near her, I'll cut you balls off and serve them to you on a skewer."

" **Oooooh, I'm so scared."** Gin mocked. While all this was going on, Gin never noticed Shiemi's familiar float slowly and carefully towards Gin's face. Gin looked to his left and saw the little green creature and was surprised to see it.

"Nee now!" Shiemi shouted. With that order, Nee blasted a yellow pollen from it's stomach straight into Gin's face, making him peddle back a few steps.

" **GAH! What the hell is this?!"** Gin then started to feel a little funny. He felt light headed and his entire world felt like it was spinning and he started to wobble back and forth. **"Wha-what's going on? I feel...I feel so...sleepy."** Unable to stand up anymore, Gin fell on his back hard and was fast asleep, reverting back to his human form. Hearing him start to snore, everyone breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. Nee then flew over to Shiemi and perched itself on her shoulder.

Rin sheathed his sword and dissipated his flames. He then faced Shiemi. "So Shiemi, what are-" He was interrupted when Shiemi ran up to him and embraced him in a hug, surprising him greatly, but he eventually returned the hug.

"Oh Rin, I'm so glad I got to see you again." She said happily with tears in her eyes.

"You're...happy to see me?" He asked confused. "But..I thought you were afraid of me."

Shiemi looked up to him. "Afraid of you? No, never. You're my friend Rin. I could never be afraid of you. Especially not after you saved me." She replied, surprising Rin even further.

Kurumu couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that another girl was hugging her Destined One. She along with Tsukune, Moka and Yukari joined the two to check up on Rin and find out more about more about this stranger. "Rin, are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me." Rin said as he broke the hug with Shiemi. Shiemi herself saw the group and couldn't help but be intrigued.

"Rin, are these your new friends?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Shiemi, this is Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kuruno, and Yukari Sendo." Rin introduced his new entourage. "Guys, this an old friend of mine from back at True Cross, Shiemi Muriyama and this is her familiar, Nee."

Shiemi bowed to the group of friends with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet all of you and thank you so much for looking after Rin."

"Shiemi, what are you doing here? Or better question, how the hell did you even get here in the first place?" Rin asked.

"I brought her here." Tsukune and the girls never heard the voice but Rin knew all too well and scowled angrily. The gang saw a young man dressed in a long black exorcist's jacket with black square framed glasses over teal eyes and dark brown hair with two moles under his left eye and another under the right side of his mouth walk onto the roof from the roof access. "It's been a while, hasn't it Rin?"

"You got a lot of balls for showing your face here...Yukio." Rin said to his brother, who casually adjusted his glassed with his right index finger.

 **And finally done with this chapter. Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to put up this next chapter. My reason for this is because I'm moving to Minnesota next week to start a new job at Activision. So the stress of packing up and finding a place out there can really put people into a very bad state of writers block. But everything is fine now, I found a place with cheap rent and I will start updating again. It may be a while to get my stories up since the job is an 8 to 5 job Monday through Friday, but I will start writing and updating my stories when I have downtime. Thank you all for you patience in waiting for the next chapter and for all the people who are following and favoriting my stories. So anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and the cameos I did. If you find that there was something I could have done better or fix something, let me know in the comments. So next chapter, Rin and Yukio finally see each other again after months and I could only imagine how Rin feels right now, coming face to face with the one person who was instrumental in sending him away. Will Rin be able to let go of his anger or will this turn into an all out brawl between the brothers. Find out next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 8, Reunion. Until then, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing off and telling everyone reading this story to continue to stay awesome.**


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Hello and welcome back to The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. So as mentioned in the last chapter, I have recently moved to Minnesota to start a new job and it is keeping me busy with some crazy hours and mondo overtime, but I can't complain since the pay is so good. So last time, the gang start their first day as members of the Newspaper Club. Their first story revolved around trying to catch and stop a Peeping Tom that's been going around and harassing innocent girls. The club president, Gin Morioka, however turns it around by making Tsukune look like the pervert, all in a quest to steal Moka away. He was eventually exposed as the peeper and a battle ensued between him and Rin. In a last ditch effort to try and get to the son of Satan, he tries to attack his friends, but with the timely arrival of Shiemi Muriyama and her familiar, Nee, they were saved in the nick of time and Gin was knocked out. Upon asking how she got to Yokai Academy, Yukio revealed himself, angering Rin as what his own brother did to him still brought up bad memories. How will Rin's confrontation with his brother play out. Find out now and as always, I own nothing but the ocs.**

Chapter 8

Reunion

Rin walked slowly towards Yukio and stopped until he was a good five feet away from him. He stared intensely and angrily at his younger twin brother while Yukio had a neutral expression on his face. Rin still remembered when he was told he was being sent away and that Yukio just stood there and let it happen. Tsukune and the girls were surprised as to what Rin called the newcomer. They had heard stories about him from Rin but to meet him in the flesh was entirely unexpected.

"Why are you here Yukio? As I recall, humans weren't allowed here at Yokai Academy."

"Usually they're not." Yukio answered pushing up his glasses. "But there is an exception if you're affiliated with the True Cross Order, seeing as how Sir Pheles is good friends with Headmaster Mikogami."

"Oh gee, I guess I must have missed that at the orientation." Rin said sarcastically, causing Yukio to roll his eyes. The brothers just stayed silent after the small exchange. Tsukune and the girls just looked at the brothers anxiously. They were quite perplexed that the young exorcist before them was Rin's younger twin brother. Yukio was easily a few inches taller than Rin and he certainly had the appearance and personality of being the older twin.

"Wait a minute. Rin called him Yukio?" Yukari whispered to the others. "So then that means he's-"

"Rin's younger twin brother." Kurumu finished. She too stared at Yukio intensely. She thought he had a lot of guts to show himself in front of his brother after what he did to him. Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari were all thinking the same thing. Shiemi looked at the group of friends and could sense the tension in the air from how they looked at the genius exorcist.

Rin and Yukio stayed quiet for a moment before Yukio decided to break the silence. "So...you look like you're doing well Rin." He said rather casually.

"And you look like you want something from me." Rin retorted as he crossed his arms and walked passed Yukio.

Yukio scoffed at his brother's words as he faced Rin. "Well, that's a very fine way of speaking to your brother after not seeing each other for months."

"Ohohoho! Oh I'm sorry Yukio, NOW we're brothers?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"What the hell's that even supposed to mean Rin?"

"Forgive me Yukio, but the last time we saw each other, you and the damn clown made it abundantly clear you no longer required my services."

"Don't! Don't you dare talk to me like that, Rin." Yukio demanded.

"Ooooooh, using your teacher's voice now huh. Ooooooh, I'm shaking in my boots." Rin replied facetiously. "Well, guess what? I'm no longer a student at that stupid school and you're no longer my teacher, not to mention you're the younger brother, so I'll talk to you however I damn well please!" Rin fired back angrily. "Answer me this Yukio, when it was decided to send me away, did you finally see it as an opportunity to finally get rid of me?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Yukio asked shocked.

"Cut the bullshit, Yukio! You never once took me seriously as an exorcist. You just saw me as an idiot and a burden."

"Rin, it's not like that at all." Yukio tried to explain.

"Then after the whole thing in the forest with that demon, Amaimon and the secret got out about me being a son of Satan, you and Mephisto didn't want all the bad publicity so you plotted with each other to send me here. You get to be rid of me and the clown's name doesn't get dragged in the mud. Win-win for the both of you."

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He knew Rin was stubborn and trying to talk to him was like trying to talk to a wall. "Alright look, you're still angry about being sent away. I get-"

Rin just chuckled at his twin's comment. "Oh believe me Yukio, 'angry' doesn't even come close to how I'm feeling right now."

"Rin, I told you that it was either send you away or hand you over to the Vatican to be executed. You may not believe this but we had no other choice. This was for your own good as well as everyone else's."

Shut up!" Rin interjected, shutting Yukio up. "How do you sleep at night Yukio? You sided with the clown instead of me, your brother. Your own flesh and blood. How could you betray me like that?!"

"Rin, my hands were tied. I didn't have a choice."

"HEY!" Yukio heard a new voice and turned to see an angry looking Yukari glaring at him intensely. Yukio was confused, not just because he didn't know who this girl was but also why there is a young child there at Yokai Academy, which was supposed to be a high school. "So you're Yukio Okumura, huh? You're Rin's younger twin brother?"

"I am. And who are you?" Yukio inquired.

"My name is Yukari Sendo and I'm Rin's little sister." She introduced herself. Yukio was quite perplexed that she addressed herself as Rin's 'sister' and wondered how that happened. "And I got something to say to you. Take THAT!" She exclaimed as she waved her wand. Yukio was confused as to why she did that. Suddenly, a wash tub appeared above and fell on top of his head, sending him to the ground groaning in pain. Rin was surprised at what just happened.

"GAH! What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head to alleviate the pain.

"That's what you get for being the big jerk that you are. I heard of a lot of people doing a lot of horrible things, but turning your back on your own brother makes you the worst kind of person out there." Yukari exclaimed. With that, Tsukune and the others stood right beside the young witch.

Yukio got back on his feet and brushed himself off. He then adjusted his glasses and analyzed the group of people. He was quite surprised to see a diverse group of people standing before him. He eyed Tsukune and remembered having heard from Shura that a boy matching Tsukune's description was a human. Like Shura, Yukio wondered what a human was doing in a school for monsters, but brushed it off for now as he collected himself.

"So I take it then you are all friends with Rin?" He inquired.

"Yes, we are." Tsukune answered.

"Well then, let me give you some friendly advice, stay out of this. This is a matter between Rin and I. This doesn't concern any of you."

"The hell it doesn't!" Kurumu interjected. "Rin is our friend so that makes it our business."

"Is that so? Tell me, are you all aware of what he is?" Yukio asked the group.

"You mean that he's a son of Satan, the god of demons as well as the ruler of the realm of demons, Gehenna? Yeah, he already told us." Yukari said.

"And you accept that?" Yukio asked.

"Of course we do." Moka added. "It doesn't matter to us that Rin is a son of Satan, he's still the same man we've all come to know and he'll always be our friend no matter what and we will never turn our backs on him."

"Not like you and the rest of those jerks at True Cross Academy!" Kurumu interjected. Yukio just stared at the succubus with a calculating glare. "You know, I have to agree with Yukari. Of all the unforgivable things in the world someone can do, turning your back on your own flesh and blood is by far the worst. You know there's a special place in hell for guys like you Yukio."

"None of you could ever understand." Yukio responded.

"What we don't understand is that if you're Rin's brother, that makes you a son of Satan as well. Why is it that people weren't afraid of you when Rin revealed his powers back at True Cross Academy, considering that you both share the same father." Kurumu said.

"Frankly that's none of your business." Yukio retorted calmly, making Kurumu stare even angrier at Yukio.

"And plus, what is there to understand exactly Yukio?" Tsukune asked. "Because from what I see, it seems that you put politics and your career as an exorcist above your own family."

Yukio stared intensely at Tsukune. "Let me make one thing clear; sending Rin away had absolutely _nothing_ to do with being political!" Yukio interjected.

"Oh, so you were more worried about your career then. Is that what you're saying? You're job meant more to you than your own family?!" Moka jumped in.

"NO, it's not like that at all."

"Bullshit!" Kurumu said. "Tell us Yukio, what did the True Cross Order promise you if you sent your brother away, huh? A big pay raise? A promotion? Or maybe they promised a nice little corner office. Go on, tell us. Tell us what was worth stabbing Rin in the back?"

"You know, you really need to watch what you say to other people, miss." Yukio warned.

"Why's that? Is it because you won't like what you hear?" Kurumu asked.

"No, because you might not know what you're saying." Yukio answered, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. Even Rin wondered what he meant by that.

"Very brave words coming from a traitorous worm like you." The inner Moka said from the rosary.

Yukio looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but could not find the source. "What the hell? Who said that?"

"I did." Yukio looked and noticed that the jewel on Moka's rosary was now glowing, greatly surprising him. He had seen many things in his time as an exorcist, but nothing like this. "I must say Yukio Okumura, you are truly a despicable cretin. Turning your back on your family is a line no one should ever dare to cross. I may have problems with my own siblings, but regardless they are still my family and I would never turn them away for anything. Had it been me in Okumura's place, such betrayal would have ended with your death." She declared angrily.

"Oh great, now I'm even getting a lecture and threatened by an inanimate object now. Just great." He retorted while pinching the bridge of his nose

The inner Moka gained a tick mark at the statement. "Why you little-! Keep acting like that you brat and I'll put you in the ground myself!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Yukio asked while adjusting his glasses.

"I don't make threats, exorcist. I make promises."

Yukio narrowed his eyes at the rosary. "Is that right?" The tension was thick and it felt like something bad was going to go down. Rin jumped in before anything could happen.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there Moka." Rin said trying to calm down the sealed vampire as he rejoined his friends. "Yukio, earlier you told Kurumu to be careful what she said because she might not know what she might be saying." He motioned to the blue haired girl. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean, Rin. She might say something that she won't understand"

Rin just shot his brother a dirty look at such a smart ass answer. "What's the hell's that supposed to mean? Was there more to sending me away than I thought?"

Yukio was silent for a moment. "I afraid I can't say."

Rin was angered further at his brother's answer. 'He can't say?! Seriously?!' he thought angrily. "What do you mean you can't say Yukio?"

"Like I said, I can't say Rin." Yukio answered while averting eye contact, further angering Rin.

"You can't or you won't?"

"No Rin, I _can't_."

Rin wanted to punch Yukio so hard in the face right now, but he just shook his head at the pointlessness of trying to get his brother to tell him anything. "How can you live with yourself Yukio? Have I really fallen so far that you hate me even more than you already did?"

"Rin, I don't hate you." Yukio said.

"Bullshit!" Rin retorted. "You made it abundantly clear how you felt about me when you blamed me for our father's death, or have you forgotten pointing a gun at my head when I first joined the cram school, but not before saying I should just die?" Yukio didn't need to be reminded about the day Rin first joined the cram school to become an exorcist as he vividly remembered that day like it were yesterday. Tsukune and the girls, even Shiemi, were shocked at what they just heard. Rin told them that Yukio blamed him for their father's death, but he never mentioned Yukio pointing a gun at him or what he said to him. This just made their opinion of the younger twin even worse than it already was. Yukio remained silent throughout the exchange.

Having had enough, Rin threw his hand in the air knowing that it was pointless to get Yukio to talk anymore. "You know what? Fine. Say and do what you want, I don't care anymore. You don't want to man up and tell me what's really going on, then that's fine. Talking to you is just pointless. I'm outta here." Rin then began to walk away to the exit.

"Rin, wait." Yukio tried to call out to his brother, but Rin continued walking. "RIN!"

"Go to hell!" Rin replied without even looking at him. Yukio just sighed in defeat. As he turned his head towards Rin's friends, he received an unwelcome surprise.

SLAP

Kurumu walked right up to Yukio unnoticed and gave him a good, hard smack across his left cheek. The smack could be heard in the quiet air and even managed to knock off his glasses. Yukio held the place where she slapped him and looked at her surprised. Kurumu just stared hatefully at the younger Okumura brother.

"You know what? I don't give a damn if you're an exorcist or Rin's brother. Let me tell you something Yukio Okumura, you should be ashamed of yourself for what you did. It's bad enough you helped to send him away, but you come all this way and you won't even tell him, your brother, your own flesh and blood, the truth on why you did it." She slapped him across the other cheek just as hard. "You're not an exorcist, hell you're not even a man...you're a damn coward!" She snarled. Kurumu then ran to catch up with her destined one, with the rest of the gang in tow. They too had their own piece to say to the exorcist.

"I hope you sleep well at night, knowing what you've done, Yukio. Oh wait I'm sorry, 'Professor Okumura'. That is what you prefer to be called, isn't it? Oh and for the record, when someone says they're doing something for the good of others, it usually means they're doing it for themselves." Said Tsukune.

"I may not have any brothers, but I know that a bond between a sibling is sacred and one that should be cherished no matter what. After what you've done Yukio, I think it's pretty obvious you never deserved to have a sibling in the first place. I really thought you and Rin would work out your differences, but I guess I was wrong. You don't care about anyone but yourself." Moka added with a disgusted tone.

"Despicable, traitorous cretin!" Added the Inner Moka in the same tone.

"You're a real scumbag, you stupid four-eyed jerk-face!" Yukari angrily added. She pulled one of her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out at Yukio before she too left to catch up with the rest of the gang.

Even Shiemi looked at Yukio with disgust. Since they first met, she looked up to Yukio, she practically idolized him. But after everything, she couldn't stand to look at him any longer. Without saying a word, she too headed for the exit to catch up with the others.

"Shiemi wait." Yukio tried to stop her but his attempt was futile as she just ignored him and headed down the roof access. Yukio just stood there on the roof, staring at the ground in defeat. As smart as he was, he had no idea how he was going to make this right. While all this was going on, Shura was looking in from the adjacent roof and saw the whole thing from when Rin confronted Gin to when everyone left, leaving Yukio on the roof alone.

"Boy, you really screwed things up this time, haven't ya chicken?" She said to herself as she watched through her sniper rifle scope.

* * *

The gang plus Shiemi went with Rin to his dorm room. After the unwelcome arrival of Yukio, Tsukune and the girls thought Rin could use all the support he could need. Rin slowly paced back and forth around the room while Kurumu made her seat on his bed with Kuro on her lap. Yukari conjured some chairs for everyone else using her magic and now they were sitting around the dorm room.

"I can't believe this!" Rin exclaimed loudly. "I mean I haven't heard one word from that asshole since I got sent here, and now he shows up out of the blue and now he decides he wants to try and talk to me like everything is cool between us?!"

"Yeah, talk about an ego." Yukari said.

"I guess it's true what they say, the higher the rank, the bigger the ego." Tsukune added.

"I'm sorry Rin." Shiemi said, getting everyone's attention and confusing Rin, he wondered what she had to be sorry for.

"You're sorry? Shiemi, what are you apologizing for?" Rin asked confused.

"I wanted to know why Yuki did the things he did. So after some convincing, I managed to get him to come here to talk to you and let me tag along so that I could see you again. I thought that seeing each other again you two would come to terms with each other and he would explain himself." She replied as she began to tear up. "But I was wrong. I only made things worse between the two of you and I find out what kind of person he really is. I'm so stupid for thinking everything would work out." Soon she began to cry.

Rin went up to Shiemi and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, making the blonde tamer to look at him. "Shiemi, listen to me. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes I do." She replied. "It's my fault things have turned out the way they did between you and Yuki and it's partly my fault you got sent away."

Rin and the others were confused as to why she would blame herself for such a thing. "What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

Shiemi wiped the tears from her eyes. "After the whole thing in the forest, I admit at first I was afraid of you because of your blue flames and your connection to Satan. I was afraid of you and I never recognized you for saving me from that demon. And because of that, everyone decided to send you away. You were a hero for saving me but I let my fear get in the way of that." She continued top cry as tears ran down her face and she covered her face. "I'm sorry Rin. I'm so, so sorry."

Rin then wrapped Shiemi in a hug, surprising her. "Shiemi, don't you dare apologize for any of this, none of this is you're fault. You couldn't have known that they were gonna send me away. And I don't blame you for anything that happened up to now, nor will I ever. I'm still your friend regardless, like you are for me."

Shiemi continued to cry as she returned his hug wholeheartedly. After breaking the hug, she felt someone put a hand on her other shoulder. She looked to see Tsukune with a warm smile gracing his face. "Rin is right Shiemi. You had no idea what was gonna happen so you have nothing to be sorry for."

"That's right Shiemi." Moka jumped in. "Besides, you realized your mistake and you resolved to make it right by coming here. That makes you a true friend." The vampiress replied warmly.

"I have to admit, I was a little worried when you and Yukio showed up out of the blue, but unlike that four-eyed dick, looking at you I can tell you're one of the good ones Shiemi." Kurumu added. "Plus, anyone who is friends with Rin is aces in my book."

"Yep, any friend of Rin is our friend too." Yukari finished with a smile.

Shiemi was overwhelmed by all the praise everyone had given her. She cried once again, but this time, she cried tears of happiness. She was worried that when Rin was sent away, he would seclude and isolate himself. But she was proven wrong as she got to know a bit about the people present in the room.

Shiemi wiped away her tears with her arm. "You're all such kind and caring people. I'm happy that Rin managed to meet and befriend such wonderful and accepting people like all of you." She then bowed to everyone in gratitude. "I thank you all for looking after him." Everyone smiled warmly at her kind and grateful words.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone heard someone knock on Rin's door and couldn't help but wonder who that could be at this late hour. Rin opened the door and became angry at the sight of Yukio at the door. Tsukune and the others shared in Rin's anger that Yukio showed himself again. "What the hell are you still doing here?!" Rin asked angrily asked.

"Rin, I just want to talk." Yukio replied, putting his hands up.

"You had your chance to talk and you blew it. Now get the hell out of here!" Rin said as he walked back into his room.

Yukio entered the room and closed the door. "What are you gonna do Rin? Punch me? Knee me in the stomach? Hit me over the head with your desk chair?" Yukio asked pointing to the chair for emphasis.

"Don't tempt me, Four-Eyes." The half-blood warned.

"Look Rin, I get I'm the last person you or any of your friends want to see right now-"

"Brilliant deduction, Professor!" Kurumu said sarcastically, making Yukio shoot an annoyed glare before going back to Rin.

"But all I'm asking is for five minutes of your time. You like what I have to say, I'll keep going. If not, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again." Yukio offered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tsukune added.

"That's right, you didn't have the balls to tell Rin the truth and now suddenly you grow a pair and come here to try and talk it out? I say hit the road." Kurumu added.

"I have to agree with them Yuki. You being here could lead to even further problems. I think you better leave" Shiemi added.

"Look, I get I'm not welcome, but there is a reason why I can't say anything." Yukio tried to explain. "Please, just let me try and explain."

"Try and explain?!" Rin retorted. "Yukio, you had your chance to try and explain yourself and, what was it you said? Oh right 'I can't say.'"

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose annoyingly. "Rin, I really can't say why it was decided to send you away."

"Let me guess, you were ordered to keep quiet by your higher ups and the whole thing was to be swept under the rug?" Tsukune asked rhetorically.

Yukio just stayed silent. Rin didn't need to be a mind reader to know the answer.

"Why am I not surprised? You're following orders like a good little soldier." Rin angrily retorted. "You know what? Why don't you try and think for yourself for once in your life Yukio and not what those dicks at the True Cross Order have to think?!"

"Rin, the True Cross Order's word is literally law to exorcists. You have to understand that I didn't have a choice." Yukio tried to say.

"Bullshit Yukio! Everyone has a choice, you just made the wrong one."

"Rin, please just lis-" Yukio tried to say as he tried to put his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin however smacked it away and turned his back to his brother.

"Forget it! I'm done listening to you! Just go back to True Cross Academy Yukio. I have a new home and new friends now. Ones who actually accept me for who and what I am unlike you and the rest of those dicks in the Order." Rin retorted. Yukio just scowled at his brother.

"You know what, fine. You don't want to listen to me and just continue wallowing in self pity, then all the more power to you." Yukio retorted angrily, causing everyone to shoot him death glares. "But you know something Rin, if you don't want to want to grow up and accept what's happened, then you might as well continue to feel sorry for yourself until your an old man."

Rin looked like he was about to explode and beat the everlasting shit out of Yukio, but he did everything to contain his anger. "Get out of my room Yukio." He demanded in a calm tone.

"Fine I will." Yukio said as he headed for the door. "Let's go Shiemi." Shiemi however did not move from her spot. "Shiemi, let's go." He commanded again.

"I'm not going with you, Yuki." She replied, shocking everyone, including Rin.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"I said I'm not going." She proclaimed as she stood up. "I'm staying here with Rin."

"Shiemi, that's not a good idea. This is a school of monsters and-"

"I don't care! I made the mistake of turning my back on Rin once before and I'm not going to do it again."

"Shiemi-"

"My decision is final Yuki! I'm staying here and I'm not going back to True Cross Academy!"

Yukio just scowled at the blonde exorcist in training. "This isn't up for debate, Shiemi. We're leaving now!" Yukio then reached out to grab her when Rin suddenly grabbed his wrist hard, making him wince in pain.

"Shiemi has made up her mind, Yukio and I doubt anything you say will change it." Rin said.

Yukio stared angrily at his brother. "Rin, in case you didn't realize, this is a school for monsters. If people found out that Shiemi isn't a monster, do you know what will happen?! They are going to eat her alive!"

"Not if we're around to protect her." Rin shot back.

"Oh, and you all think you can protect her, Rin?!"

"I don't think, I _know_ we can protect her." Rin replied as he let go of Yukio's wrist. At this point, Tsukune and the rest of the girls gathered around Rin and now everyone was standing against Yukio.

"Yukio, I think you've overstayed you welcome here." Moka said.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here and never come back." Kurumu added angrily.

Yukio just scowled at the group and readjusted his glasses. "Fine then, if you all really think you can protect Shiemi, then be my guest. Just don't expect me to come and save you when things go south." He said before he looked back to Rin. "And Rin, one of these days you're gonna realize that this was the only option to save your life." He then headed for the door.

"Hey Yukio" Yukio acknowledged his brother calling him and turned to him. "Go back and tell them this; I don't care if they see me as nothing but a demon or the spawn of a monster. My name is Rin Okumura, and even if I'm not with the True Cross Order anymore, I'm still going to be the best damn exorcist anyone's ever laid their eyes on and I'm going to beat Satan no matter what! You got that?!" Rin declared as he pointed directly at Yukio for emphasis.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Yukio responded neutrally. He opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. While walking in the hallway, Yukio let out a sad sigh. 'I'm sorry Rin. Truly I am. But this really was the only way to save you from a fate worse than death. I'm not going to stand by and let the True Cross Order use you as their weapon in their war against Satan.' Yukio then pulled out a picture from his coat. It was a picture of him with his brother and adoptive father at the beach. He looked at it sadly. 'I promised our father that I would protect you and I will continue to do so...even if it means being hated.' His eyes started to water, but he wiped away the tears, put away the picture, and just continued walking away.

* * *

Back in Rin's room, everyone gathered around Rin's bed as Tsukune and the girls got to know Shiemi and vice versa. Shiemi was brought up to speed about Tsukune being a human and how things have transpired for him up to this point. After being briefed, she explained to the group of friends a bit about her childhood and the time she spent learning about gardening from her grandmother. She even told them about the story of the Amahara Garden that her grandmother told her about. She then told them about how she met both of the brothers and what events led her to try and become an exorcist. Tsukune and the girls absorbed the information Shiemi had told them and couldn't help but be intrigued by her and her stories. Shiemi also introduced them to her familiar Nee, who looked like it took an immediate liking to everyone. Nee especially looked like he took a liking to Tsukune for some reason.

"I gotta say Shiemi, you are one very interesting girl." Tsukune complimented the young blonde tamer, making her blush.

"Oh, thank you for the compliment Tsukune, but I think there are other girls out there who are much more interesting than me." She said.

"Don't sell yourself short Shiemi." Moka said. "Everything you've been through and everything that you can do, not to mention your dreams. I for one think you are plenty interesting." Hearing that made Shiemi smile brightly.

"Thank you, Moka. That's very kind of you to say." She replied to the vampiress. Shiemi then looked to Yukari, who was happily playing with Nee. Shiemi smiled at the sight and couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems Nee has taken quite a liking to you Yukari."

Yukari giggled as she continued to play with the greenman demon in her hand. "Yeah, I have to admit this little guy is really cute." Nee then grew a rose out of it's stomach and presented it to Yukari, surprising her. "Is-is that for me?"

"Nee Nee." Nee responded.

"Aww, thank you. You're so sweet." Yukari replied happily as she gratefully accepted the rose.

Shiemi then looked to Tsukune as she remembered how Nee immediately warmed up to Tsukune earlier. "By the way Tsukune, Nee looked like he took an immediate liking to you right when he saw you. Any idea why that is?"

"It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." Rin jumped in. "Kuro here went right into Tsukune's lap like it was natural when he first met him. Honestly the only one's he's ever done that to are me, my old man, and now Kurumu."

Tsukune just chuckled embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head. "Like I said, I guess I just have a way with creatures."

"Maybe." Shiemi replied. "So...are you sure you're all okay with me being here. I mean...another human like me being at this school." She asked everyone with a worried tone.

"Like I said Shiemi, any friend of Rin's is our friend too, monster or human." Kurumu said.

"Yep, ditto for me." Yukari said with Moka nodding.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry Shiemi." Tsukune interrupted. "We'll explain it to the headmaster tomorrow."

"And don't worry about anyone finding out about what you are Shiemi. I told you we would protect you and we will. No matter what." Rin added.

Shiemi was silent for a moment, taking in everything that was just said and smiled warmly. "Thank you all. I was right to say that you are all such wonderful and accepting people."

Everyone smile at the blonde tamer's words. A thought then came to Rin's head. "Aw crap! Guys, with all the excitement, I totally forgot we left Gin up on the roof!" He exclaimed.

Everyone went wide eyed at the realization. "Oh yeah, Gin! I forgot all about him." Tsukune exclaimed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone heard the door knocking. Rin couldn't help but think it was Yukio again trying to get another word in. He went to the door and was surprised when it wasn't Yukio, but instead found Gin, still knocked out from the pollen, bound in rope and propped up against the wall. Everyone else came to see who it was and were all equally surprised at the surprise. Rin then noticed a piece of paper stuck to Gin. "Hey there's a note here." Rin took the note and read it.

"What's it say Rin?" Tsukune asked.

"It says 'You really shouldn't leave things lying around. You owe me again. S.'"

"S?" Kurumu asked.

"Has to be the same 'S' who left those pictures of Gin in my locker." He then looked to Gin and grinned wickedly before he turned to Moka and Tsukune. "Hey Moka, Tsukune, I think it's time we uphold our end of a deal we made, don't you agree?" Moka and Tsukune along with the rest of the girls grinned at the half-blood's question as they knew what he was talking about.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The next morning people were lining up at a table outside the campus' main building. At the table, The Newspaper Club plus Shiemi were distributing the club's newspaper with their exclusive story of Gin's crime of peeping and how he framed Tsukune for the crime.

"Special edition." Kurumu shouted.

"Hot off the presses." Yukari shouted.

"Wow, who would have guessed that our first story would be all about proving I'm not a Peeping Tom." Tsukune added as he helped distribute papers. "Crazy hu- GAAAAAH!" He turned around to talk to Moka, who was on a step ladder pinning a picture to a board behind the group, and got a brief look up her skirt and suffered a nosebleed.

"Don't look while I'm up here!" She said with a furious blush on her face. She then lightly kicked him in the chin, knocking him over.

Rin just laughed at his friend's misfortune while Shiemi chuckled lightly. "Man, I can't tell if he's lucky or unlucky." Rin said.

"GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!" The two former exorcists looked to see Gin, still tied up, was now running for his life as he was being chased by not only the girls from yesterday, but pretty much every girl he peeped on as they were now chasing him around the courtyard with the intention to beat him to a pulp, all the while calling him a whole matter of things relating to his perverted nature. Gin just continued to run away from the angry mob chasing after him.

"Hahaha, oh sweet karma. Am I right?" He motioned to Shiemi.

"Well it serves him right for being a pervert and trying to pin it all on Tsukune." Shiemi replied with Rin nodding his head. Shiemi then looked to Rin with a smile on her face. "By the way, Rin."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say, well...thank you...for letting me be here." She said

Rin smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "No problem at all. If anything, thanks for being here and also...for not being afraid of me because of my connection to Satan."

Shiemi shook her head. "Rin, your lineage doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you're a good person. One of the kindest persons I've ever met and if people can't see that because of who your father is, then who needs them?"

Rin smiled again. "Thanks Shiemi." He said, making Shiemi smile too.

"So, you excited about starting here tomorrow?" Rin asked Shiemi.

Shiemi nodded her head. "I am, but I can't help but feel a little nervous.

"Hey, don't worry. If you need anything, just come to us and we'll help out any way we can. Okay?"

Shiemi smiled once again. "I will. And thank you, Rin." Rin smiled back to her.

Kurumu saw the two getting a little too friendly and couldn't help but fell jealous and pout at the scene. Rin was her destined one and it looked like she was going to have to make that point very clear to Shiemi. While all this was going on, Moka caught a whiff of Tsukune's blood again and started to suck his blood. Yukari managed to get the others attention and the gang proceeded to comically try and pry her off of him.

 **So with this, the chapter has come to a close. Sorry if it seemed a bit short. The brothers are briefly reunited and they had words with each other. And now Shiemi has joined the gang. I hope it is to your liking, I was debating about revealing why Yukio helped to send Rin away but I felt it was a little too early so I decided to reveal why he did during the Witches Knoll arc. Let me know what you all think and let me know what I can do to fix it. So next chapter, Rin and the gang continue their jobs in the newspaper club. All is going well until Kurumu ends up the target of a sleazy slug monster who will do anything to make her his. What will happen when Rin gets his hands of the scumbag who had the gall to threaten one of his friends. Find out next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 9: The Half-Blood's Fury. I will try to get the next one out as soon as possible, so until then, this is TravyMcNavy184 telling you all to continue staying awesome. See you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Half-Blood's Fury

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy. So last chapter, Rin and Yukio reunited briefly and had words with each other which ended with Rin and everyone else basically telling Yukio to take a hike, including Shiemi, who has joined the gang and the newspaper club. So with everyone's favorite blonde tamer now part of the group, things are about to get interesting at Yokai Academy. Before going on, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **Anonymous Guest: I am glad you like the last chapter. As for your suggestions, I will definitely find a way to incorporate Kurumu putting a hurt on Nagare before he comes face to face with Rin. As for the harem suggestions, I'm not too sure about adding Miss Ririko. I have heard of anime where the main guy has an older woman who's in love with him, but not that many. But that is definitely something different. So I'll definitely put a pin in her for Rin's harem as I try to find a way to make a way to make it work. As for Ruby and Izumo, I can totally seeing Ruby with Rin because they are indeed similar in some ways so Ruby will be a definite, plus I was kinda going for her to go with Rin. As for Izumo, I did explain in the last chapter that Yukio would explain why he sent Rin away so she would find out too as well as the rest of the True Cross Crew. So she can see that even if Yukio did the things he did to save his brother, he could have gone about it differently so she would still be disgusted with Yukio and decide to go to Yokai with Rin and the others, like I said, we will see where the story goes and see if I can incorporate it somehow. All in all, very good ideas and I thank you for the suggestions and I hope you continue to read and love this story. Also, any suggestions you have I would love to hear them, everyone's input is always welcome.**

 **Guest: Yes, the letter was from someone else. It definitely was not Shiemi, but it is another familiar person from Blue Exorcist whose name starts with an S.**

 **Zoran Dawn-Eclipse: Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Bgradaille: I'm really happy you love it. And thanks.**

 **MeteorElDrago: Glad you liked the chapter. And yeah, if my brother did something like Yukio did, I'd be pretty pissed too regardless of the circumstances. Also, no Rin will not be with Inner Moka. I mentioned in an earlier chapter to another reader that Moka will go to Tsukune. The relationship between Rin and Inner Moka is one of mutual respect between warriors. So if you were shipping for RinxInnerMoka, I do apologize.**

 **ActionTReaction: Thank you, that means a lot. And yes, I am planning on having Rin's sword break a little later in the story. I just have to see where the story goes.**

 **So this chapter, Kurumu is getting blackmailed by a sleazy slug monster and he threatens to go public with some dirty pictures and threatens the Newspaper Club's upcoming issue of their newspaper unless she becomes his. I wonder what will happen when Rin get's wind of this and gets his hands on the SOB who had the gall to go after one of his friends. Find out now and as always, I own nothing but the ocs. So read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 9

The Half-Blood's Fury

It's been one day now since the confrontation between Rin and Yukio and right now everyone at Yokai Academy was getting ready to start their morning. Right now in Rin's homeroom, they were about to get a new student. It was revealed to be Shiemi Muriyama, who was now wearing a standard Yokai Academy girl's uniform, consisting of a white blouse with a green blazer, a plaid skirt and a red bow. She also wore white knee high stockings with brown loafers. The uniform was tailored to help fit Shiemi's impressive bust, which undoubtedly caught the attention of many of the male population.

The day after the incident with Yukio, Rin and the gang went to Headmaster Mikogami and explained the whole situation with him. Mikogami of course had no trouble admitting Shiemi on the condition that she stick close to Rin, which Shiemi wholeheartedly agreed to, which of course didn't put Kurumu at ease. He even gave her the cover story that she was a witch and a distant cousin of Yukari so that no one at the school, student or teacher, would question it.

"H-hello everyone, my name is Shiemi Muriyama. I may be new here but I hope we can all get along and be friends." Shiemi said shyly as she bowed her head. The guys in the classroom looked overjoyed to have a pretty blonde with an impressive bust in their class. A lot of them complimented on her appearance, which made her blush greatly. She then noticed Rin, Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu in the back of the room. Rin was waving at her with a smile, which in turn made her smile brightly.

"Oh, hi Rin, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu. I didn't see you guys back there." Shiemi said as she waved back. Some the boys looked at Tsukune and Rin with jealous glares.

"Hey, how the hell do you and Aono know a hottie like her Okumura?!" One student exclaimed angrily.

"Shiemi just so happens to be a friend of mine from my old school." Rin answered with a grin while Tsukune looked at them with an embarrassed look while scratching the side of his head.

"I admit I'm a little nervous being in a new school, but like I said I hope we can all be friends." Shiemi said.

"Well we are all delighted to have you here Miss Muriyama and I believe you are going to like it here." Miss Nekonome told Shiemi not losing her smile.

"I've no doubt about that Miss Nekonome and also thank you for letting me into the Newspaper Club."

"Oh no trouble at all, we're always happy to welcome new members. Now why don't you have a seat behind Mr. Okumura."

"Yes ma'am." Shiemi then walked to the back of the room where Rin sat and took her seat.

"Mr. Okumura, since you are acquainted with Miss Muriyama, do you mind giving her a tour of the school when you get the chance?" Miss Nekonome asked the half-blood.

"Not at all Miss N." Rin replied all too happily.

The boys in the class were all shooting death glares at the older Okumura twin. "You better not get in my way of trying to win her over, Okumura or you're a dead man." One student said angrily.

Rin just looked at him and the rest of the boys with an intimidating and demon like glare, which spooked them into silence. "You're all welcome to try." He said menacingly. With how scary he became, they gave up any shot with Shiemi and shut up.

Miss Nekonome then adjusted her glasses as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that introductions are done, let's begin today's lesson." She then turned to the chalkboard, chalk in hand, and began her lecture.

* * *

 _Girls Bathroom, After school_

Shiemi was now in the girls restroom washing her hands. As she was drying them off, she heard the door opened, catching her attention. She looked to see a familiar blue haired succubus. "Oh, hi Kurumu." She greeted her with a smile.

Kurumu was surprised to see Shiemi in the girls bathroom. "Oh, hey Shiemi." She greeted casually. "So...how are you liking it here?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh I am loving it here." Shiemi replied. "Everyone here is super nice, especially the boys here." Kurumu just rolled her eyes at her naivete as she probably knew why they were being so nice to her. It came to her then that since the two were alone, she had to let Shiemi know that she has laid her claim onto Rin.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Kurumu replied. "So Shiemi, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Kurumu, what is it?"

"Well...it concerns Rin."

Shiemi raised an eyebrow. "Rin? What about him?"

"Well...I just wanted to let you know...that I have already claimed him as my destined one!" Kurumu proclaimed.

Shiemi just looked at her confused. "Your...'destined one'?"

"Yes. Rin is my destined one. My mate of fate. The one who I believe to be the man I am destined to spend the rest of my life with."

Shiemi was silent for a moment, trying to put what Kurumu was saying to her into perspective. After a couple moments, she put it together and smiled brightly at her. "Oh, does that mean you really like Rin, Kurumu?"

Kurumu was taken aback by her question but even more at her attitude just now. "Uhhhh...yes. Yes I really do like Rin. Like a lot."

Shiemi never lost her smile as she walked closer to Kurumu. "Well if that's the case, then I won't get in the way of you trying to make Rin your boyfriend. In fact, if you need any help, just let me know and I'll do what I can so you can win his heart." Shiemi said happily.

Kurumu was taken even further aback. Shiemi just basically told her she can make Rin her boyfriend and she won't get in her way. Kurumu was starting to think that her jealousy was just her imagination and she was worried for nothing. "R-r-really. You mean you have no intention of trying to get Rin falling for you?"

Shiemi's smile soon turned neutral as she shook her head. "No. In all honesty, I don't think I have the time or comfort level for a boyfriend because I was so focused on trying to become an exorcist. But now that I'm not trying to be one anymore, I just want to be a normal girl, one who will be ready for romance a little later." She replied. "Besides, I think you have more of a better shot at becoming Rin's girlfriend. So like I said, if you want to go after Rin, you have my full support all the way." She replied as she regained her cheery smile.

Kurumu was quiet for a moment before she cheered happily. "KYAAAAAAH! Shiemi, thank you, thank you so much." She then grabbed Shiemi's hands. "Let's be friends." Kurumu happily declared.

Shiemi herself had a bright smile on her face. "Best friends." She added as the two girls continued to happily hold each other's hands. Shiemi herself was beside herself as she just made a new friend just like that. They let each other go after a few moments. "So Kurumu, tell me, what made you decided that Rin was you 'destined one'?"

"Well since you asked, it all started right around when school started up..." Kurumu then went on to tell the blonde tamer her story of how she tried to hypnotize Rin with her love charm, how she tried to kill him when the plan failed, to which shocked Shiemi at first but Kurumu continued to explain her story, and finally when she was about to meet her demise at the hands of the outer Moka when Rin stepped in and defended her. Kurumu even told her how Rin carried her like a princess to the infirmary after the fight. Shiemi absorbed the story she was told and couldn't help but be in child like awe at how romantic Kurumu's story was. After, Kurumu told her story, Shiemi was hoping even more that Kurumu and Rin would end up together since they have so much in common aside from the fact they are demons (well half one in Rin's case) and they are both fantastic cooks.

* * *

 _The Next day_

It was Saturday, one of the two days students have off to either finish up some homework, catch up on some studying, or just relaxing after being locked in classrooms for most of the week. That is the case for most students, but not for the Newspaper Club. The newest edition of the Yokai gazette was set to be released in the next couple of days. Right now the Newspaper Club were in their classroom writing up the story along with some of their own columns. Everyone except for Gin, who was sitting at the desk in the front of the room just reading a newspaper and not helping.

Kurumu was stretching after having been sitting for a while. "I can't take this." She complained. "It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here."

"It's true, we're just like a mangaka being chased by a deadline." Yukari added.

"Yeah and to add more to that suck salad, we're not even getting paid for this." Rin added.

"What's a mangaka?" Shiemi asked.

"Well you know what manga is right?" Rin asked.

"You mean those comic books you like to read Rin?"

"Yeah, a mangaka is someone who draws and writes them."

"Oh, so that's what that is."

"Hey, stop being babies!" Gin said. "A newspaper's the same as manga, with strict adherence to deadlines."

Everyone in the Newspaper Club just looked at their president with contempt because he was lecturing them about a deadline and he wasn't even lifting a finger to help. "Come on guys, this isn't the time to be fooling around. I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the deadline."

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there drinking coffee!" Moka exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, we're the ones doing all the work and you're over their sitting around with your thumb up your ass!" Rin added, making Gin glare at him.

"Hey, watch how you talk to people like that. Especially to your seniors, Okumura." Gin shot back.

"Up yours, fleabag."

Gin and Rin just stared at each other intensely as imaginary sparks started flying everywhere. "Hothead."

"Pervy Mutt."

"Hell Spawn."

"Horn Dog."

"Demon Child."

Shiemi could feel the tension between the two and decided to step in and try and stop it. "Now, now guys, can't we all just get along?" She said sheepishly as they continued to throw insults at each other.

"He's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor." Yukari said to Tsukune.

"Hey, why do we keep connecting this to manga?!" Tsukune asked with a sweat drop.

Kurumu then wrapped herself around Rin, which stopped his and Gin's insult competition. "Well I don't care what I'm doing as long as I'm with Rin." She said happily as she pushed her chest against Rin as he adopted a pervy grin at the softness of Kurumu's breasts all the while any logic and reason left his head. Seeing this irritated and angered Gin.

"HEY, NONE OF THAT CRAP WHILE WE'RE ON THE JOB!" Gin shouted angrily.

Rin just grinned cockily at the werewolf. "What's the matter mutt, you jealous?" Rin asked facetiously, further angering Gin while Kurumu wrapped her arms around Rin and just stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid at him, further irritating the werewolf.

"Probably, with the way Gin is, he's never gonna get himself a girl." Yukari said jokingly.

Tsukune, Moka, and Shiemi just looked at the hi jinx and all of them let out a sigh. '''We're never going to get this done at this rate.''' They all thought at the same time.

While this was going on, no one noticed someone perched on the branch of the tree outside the club room and that this someone was taking pictures. His camera focused solely on Kurumu. "Uhuhu, there you are my beloved one." The unknown stalker said to himself as he continued to take pictures of Kurumu. "Heeeeh, you're so cute! Just watching you like this isn't enough, I can't take it anymore. Just you wait, soon I'll be holding you in my arms!" He said in a creepy tone as he chuckled wickedly.

 _Some time later_

It was now approaching the afternoon and Rin and the gang (minus Gin of course) were still hard at work to try and get the paper ready before the deadline. Miss Nekonome came into the room with a plastic bag. "Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks for everyone." The Newspaper Club adviser announced.

Gin took notice of her presence and greeted her. "Oh, Miss Nekonome."

"I came to see if the work was still going on, but from the looks of things, I need not ask."

"There are a lot of cuts and pages to do. It's a lot of work." Moka said.

Miss Nekonome then set the bag on the table. "Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up." She said cheerfully. When the clubmates reached into the bag, they felt something slimy. Tsukune pulled out one of the contents, which was revealed to be a whole raw fish, disgusting the club member. As it turned out, the bag was filled with raw fish.

"Miss Nekonome!? This fish is raw!" Tsukune exclaimed as Yukari's and Shiemi's faces morphed into ones of disgust. Shiemi even covered her mouth to keep her from throwing up because of the smell of the fish.

"It's delicious that way." Miss Nekonome tried to defend, but it wasn't working. While everyone was lamenting over the 'snacks' their teacher brought them, Miss Nekonome then turned her attention to Kurumu and produced an envelope. "Oh by the way Kurumu, this letter was dropped off in front of the classroom."

"Letter?" Kurumu said with a raised eyebrow. Once she got a hold of it, she saw that it was indeed adresed to her. It read 'To my beloved Kurumu' and was from someone named Nagare. She wondered if this could be a love letter as well wondering who Nagare was all the while wondering why here and why now. She opened the envelope and inside were some pictures and a note. When she got a look at the pictures, her blood immediately ran cold. They were pictures of here doing very provocative poses as well as some of her partially undressing. The note read 'If you don't want these pictures to become public, come alone to the Monster Tree in the main schoolyard, Nagare.' Kurumu now realized this was a blackmail letter. She wanted nothing more that to find this Nagare and claw his eyes out for even thinking about blackmailing her.

Rin looked at Kurumu and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong since she hadn't taken her eye off of the letter she got. "Hey Kurumu, you okay?"

"KYAAAAAAH!" Kurumu shrieked and immediately stuffed the letter and pictures into the Newpaper Club's toolbox to keep Rin and the others from seeing them and turned around to face them. Hearing her scream certainly came as a surprise to everyone, especially Rin since he never heard Kurumu shriek like that.

"Kurumu, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah you look like you just saw a ghost." Shiemi added.

"Who me?! I'm great! Why wouldn't I be?!" She asked them as she chuckled awkwardly. "Hey listen, I kinda just remembered I have to do something so I'll be taking off, OK?" Take care of the rest for me!" She said before she quickly ran out the door like someone lit a fire under her ass.

"Kurumu!" Moka tried to get her attention, but Kurumu was already out the room and headed to where the blackmailer demanded.

Rin just looked at the scene confused. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Does Kurumu always act like that?" Shiemi asked.

"No, this is a first." Yukari answered.

Tsukune, Rin, and Moka couldn't help but wonder what it is that was making Kurumu act so funny. Meanwhile, Kurumu managed to find her way to the Monster Tree to meet with her blackmailer. She looked around anxiously for him when she heard someone call out to her from above her. "I've been waiting for you." Kurumu looked up to one of the branches to see a boy with shoulder length hair with bangs that covered the right side of his face. He wore the Academy uniform minus the jacket and also had a camera around his neck. Kurumu also noticed that he looked to be sweating. "So you saw those pictures and my letter, I'm glad. Long time, no see, eh Kumuru."

Kurumu just glared angrily at her blackmailer. "What do you want?! Calling me all the way out here with those dirty pictures. Just who are you?!" She demanded angrily. The blackmailer just smiled grossly at her question as he started to climb down the tree. It was then that Kurumu realized she didn't have the pictures on her. 'Ah...those pictures. I hid them in the toolbox in a panic and left them there. Oh crap, if anybody sees them, especially Rin-' she thought terrified, she never wanted any of those pictures to be seen by public eyes, especially her destined one, who knows what would happen. She them heard a noise and looked to see her blackmailer, who had jumped down when he was close enough to the ground. When he appeared so suddenly, it gave her a jump.

"I took really cute pictures of you, right?" He asked, chuckling in the back of his throat. "I really liked them." He then stood at full height and Kurumu couldn't help but be sicked out by his appearance. She noticed that he was sweating profusely and couldn't help but think he seemed a little scary. "I'm Nagare Kano. Don't you remember me?" Kurumu didn't really remember this as he explained that it was a bit after school started and her blackmailer, now identified as Nagare, came to her and asked if he could take some pictures of her. She was more than willing to comply since she found someone who thought she was prettier than Moka. He even mentioned to her that if he took some really pretty pictures, she would go out with him.

'I don't remember at all.' She thought. 'I guess I talked with a lot of guys in order to compete with Moka before I met Rin.'

"I've been waiting all this time ever since." Nagare said with a creepy tone, further creeping out the succubus. "Go on a date with me right now right now just like you promised, Kurumu. Unless you want those pictures to be shown to the whole school." Kurumu just cringed at those words. Seeing no other option, she complied to go out with him, all the while wondering what the disgusting boy had in mind for a 'date.'

Meanwhile back in the Newspaper Club room, everyone was still hard at work with the newspaper and preparing it for the upcoming deadline. Everyone noticed that it's been awhile since Kurumu left and couldn't help but wonder where she could have gone.

"Man, Kurumu has been gone for a while now, hasn't she?" Rin said.

"If you ask me, we have no use for people." Yukari said half joking.

"Wow, you sure can be harsh, Yukari." Tsukune retorted. He wondered how an 11 year old girl could say something like that.

Moka had her own though in her head she liked to voice. "You know, I wonder what Kurumu thinks of the Newspaper Club."

Hearing that made everyone look at Moka and wonder what could have brought something like that up. "Hm? What do you mean by that, Moka?" Shiemi inquired.

"Well, Kurumu is here because she likes Rin, right?" She replied, she also thought Kurumu totally hated her when they first met. "The truth is that maybe she doesn't think of any of us as friends. Because going off like that at such a busy time for everyone is really weird." That statement came as a surprise to everyone. Even Miss Nekonome thought that the team wasn't as close as she thought even though they seemed to be working good together.

After some silence, Rin decided to break it. "Ah come on Moka, I think you're way overthinking things. You've always been getting along well with her." Rin said.

"I agree." Shiemi added. "I haven't known Kurumu very long, but I don't think she's a bad person. Besides, I sure that she really did have something important to take care of."

"Yeah, whatever it is that Kurumu is doing, I'm sure that she's wrapping it up right now and she's on her way back now." Tsukune added. Oh how wrong he was.

Back with Kurumu and Nagare, Kurumu was right now wearing some gym clothes from another schools that looked tight on her. The attire was enough to embarrass her and make her blush. "H-hey, what is all this?" She asked Nagare, who had a perverted grin on his face. "Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date? Let alone from another schools?" She asked innocently.

"It's a pretend photo shoot!" Nagare exclaimed perversely. "Oh Kurumu, you look real good in those!" He then started taking pictures of Kurumu from every angle at quick speeds.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT BY A DATE!" Kurumu shouted embarrassed. "QUIT ACTING LIKE A-"

"Ep, ep, ep, are you sure about talking to me like that?" Nagare shot back, making Kurumu shut up. He continued to look at Kurumu with a perverted grin, further creeping her out. "I have this special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are. Suffice it to say, I know a lot about you Kurumu." He then got close to Kurumu to whisper in her ear. "For example stuff like..." When he backed up, Kurumu's face was now as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe that he knew all of her embarrassing secrets. Nagare just ate up the expression on her face and chuckled evilly. "If you're not going to cooperate, then maybe I'll just have to tell everything to Rin, hmmmm." He threatened, making Kurumu's eyes widen in shock.

"Wha-what do you know about Rin?"

"Oh, you mean other that the fact that he's a spawn of Satan himself?" He asked. Kurumu was ever more shocked that he knew about Rin's lineage.

"H-how?! How do you know that?!"

Nagare's grin widened. "I've had my eye on you for quite some time Kurumu, and when I saw that you were hanging out with that low life, I had to do something to get you away from him." He explained. "So I've been following you around. When Rin fought those lizard men, imagine my surprise when he suddenly erupted into blue flames. The only creature I know that can produce those flames is Satan, the king of the demons. To think that Rin Okumura is a spawn of one of the most evil creatures in all of existence was quite the shocker. I even managed to get some pretty candid shots of it too."

"Hmmmm, I wonder what would happen if people around here were to be told that little bit of information." He wondered out loud. Many things were going through her head at his statement. Many people knew about Satan and knew how powerful and evil he was. Aside from herself and the rest of the Newspaper Club, if word got out to the rest of the students and the teachers about Rin being his child, people would come to fear and hate him. Some of them would try and get rid of him for the sake of erasing his bloodline.

"No wait!" She exclaimed, making Nagare look at her. "Please...don't tell anyone about Rin or tell him about those 'things' about me. I couldn't live with the shame and the humiliation of Rin finding about such embarrassing things, but I couldn't bear it either if people found out about where he came from." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "So please...I'll do what you want. Just...please."

Nagare was eating up her plea and the look on her face. "Very well then," he then pulled out a frilly maid outfit out of nowhere and presented it to Kurumu, who was shocked. "Then how about we do this cosplay!"

Kurumu reluctantly took the costume and went to the gym storage shed to change. As she was taking off the gym uniform, she tried to figure out a way out of the situation she was in. 'This sucks!' She though to herself. 'This guy is going too far. Maybe I should use my powers of illusion as a succubus to control his mind so that he can't disobey me.' Kurumu thought it'd be a good idea, but then she shook her head. 'No, I can't. I stopped doing those awful things after I met Rin and the others. What should I do? And to know everyone including Rin is working so hard for the club when I'm doing this. Regardless, I have to do this so that that creep doesn't expose Rin's identity. So for now...' She put on the maid uniform and went back to Nagare, who looked like he was drooling at how she looked. With no option, Kurumu continued the mock photo shoot.

It was now nearing the end of the day. After 12 costume changes, including an embarrassingly tight fitting school swimsuit, Kurumu managed to get back to the school building. She then took off in a sprint towards the classroom, where she was hoping that everyone was still there. When she opened the door, everyone looked to see Kurumu enter the room. Kurumu saw that everyone was shooting her a death glare for ditching them. 'EYAAAAA! They're pissed! They're all really pissed!' She thought afraid. 'I'm gonna get yelled at!' She flinched as she prepared for everyone to yell at her.

"Hey, welcome back Kurumu." Rin greeted. "Must have been something big if you were gone for most of the day." At this point, everyone was cleaning up and getting ready to head out for the day.

"Well, we're just about to finish up work for today." Tsukune said as he stood up.

"We decided to work hard tomorrow and finish up the rest. So you can leave too." Moka added as she too got up from her seat. Kurumu was left dumbstruck. She just realized she wasted the whole day playing dress up for a pervert and she didn't put in any work for the paper. Now she realized she was too late to do anything right now. Right now she stood all alone in the room. In her mind, she thought about how she was so stuck up and how she was treated so special because of her looks, that she never had a real friend, but she didn't care at the time. But now that she really had friends in her corner and found her destined one in Rin, she thought that this was all karma catching up to her for being the way she was back then.

"I have to go apologize to everyone." She said to herself, but before she could make it to the door, she was greeted by Nagare, literally the last person she ever wanted to see after today. He still had a perverted grin on his face, which pissed off Kurumu to no end. She gave him a death glare that would have sent a chill down anyone's spines, but Nagare seemed to be unaffected by it.

"Hey, what's wrong Kurumu?" He asked, chuckling in his throat.

Kurumu just stared at Nagare hatefully. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, today was really fun, wasn't it? Let's have some fun tomorrow too, shall we?" He then reached behind his back and pulled out of nowhere another outfit for Kurumu to wear. Kurumu became wide eyed in shock as it was an outfit Kurumu recognized all too well. It was a very skimpy yellow bikini that would show a lot of skin, the patches on the bra would show off a good portion of her breasts but still manage to cover her nipples, albeit barely, while the bottom half was a thong piece that would expose much of her butt cheeks. It was a swimsuit she had ordered to wear to show off for Rin in the off chance the two joined the Swim Club or the two went to the beach together.

"W-w-where did you get that?"

"Like I said, I have the special ability of learning a girl's secret." Nagare answered, never losing his grin. "Honestly, I knew you were a pervert after learning your secrets, but this is just gravy. Now, let's have you wear this tomorrow for our next shoot."

Kurumu's glare intensified. "Like hell you sick creep! There isn't going to be a tomorrow. The date, as you called it, was only supposed to be for today-"

"Ep, ep, ep. That's a really cold tone you're taking with me right now. Do you really want me to show Rin those photos?"

"You said you wouldn't show them to anyone! Least of all to Rin!"

Nagare's grin soon became more sinister as he stared lecherously at the succubus, scaring her greatly. "Then we'll have some fun tomorrow, right?" He asked lustfully. "I'm not going to let you go now!"

Kurumu remained silent. She couldn't do anything since tomorrow is one day before the deadline for their newspaper. She just glared at Nagare before she ran out the door. "Stop following me you sicko!"

Nagare was now all alone in the classroom. He then looked the a group of desks that were adjoined together and noticed something on them. He picked it up and soon he smiled evilly as he figured out what it was. "Hmmmm, a half finished newspaper. This is nice!" He then came up with a plan. If he couldn't get Kurumu to be his though his first method, then this would definitely get her to submit to him. Right now, he was thinking he struck gold.

Kurumu was now running through the halls to the shoe lockers. She was so distraught at the events that just happened. It's bad enough that some scumbag had the gall to blackmail her into a embarrassing and humiliating photo shoot, but now she basically left her friends to do all the work. She leaned on the shoe lockers for support and began to cry. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to her friends for help without risk of the dirty photos becoming known and she couldn't fight Nagare either because for one she didn't know what kind of monster he was. She was backed into a corner and had no idea how to get out.

"Kurumu." Kurumu heard her name and immediately wiped away her tears. She looked to see Rin at the doorway.

"Oh Rin." She finished wiping her tears and greeted him with a fake smile. "What are you still doing here?"

"I noticed that you didn't leave the room so I stuck around to wait for you." He noticed that her eyes looked a little red. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rin asked with clear concern in his voice.

"What do you mean? I'm fine Rin." She answered. Rin could tell she was lying.

"I don't believe you." Kurumu's smile soon vanished. "Kurumu, you've been out of it since Miss Nekonome gave you that letter this morning. Then you left all of a sudden to take care of something and being gone for most of the day. And from the look in your eyes, you look like you've been crying. Seriously, I've never seen you like this. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

Kurumu was silent. She couldn't tell him what was going on without fear of her secrets or his getting out, him getting hurt, or him going on some kind of a rampage. "Rin...I..." She struggled to find out what to say to him.

"What is it?"

Kurumu then looked up to Rin. "Rin...everything's fine, really." She said with a sincere smile, although Rin still wasn't too convinced. "Look, I'm sorry about ditching all of you this morning, but what happened is a matter only I can deal with." Rin just continued to look at her, wondering what it is that she's hiding. Kurumu then cupped his face. "I promise Rin, everything is fine. But I really appreciate your concern. You really are a great guy." She then got up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Rin's right cheek, greatly surprising him and causing him to blush madly. "See you tomorrow." Kurumu winked at Rin and headed for her room at the girls dorm to turn in for the night.

Rin turned to see her walking off. He then put a hand to the cheek where Kurumu kissed him. He looked on in deep thought as she walked away. Kurumu was hiding something, so why wouldn't she tell him anything. "Kurumu, what are you hiding?" He asked himself.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was now Sunday, the newspaper deadline was tomorrow and the Newspaper Club were going to go all out to make sure that it was completed on time for tomorrow. Kurumu herself was going to do some of her share of the work before she had to go meet with Nagare again. At least that was the plan. When they got to the classroom, they received a shock.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Moka screamed as she saw that their newspaper was gone. "They're gone! The drafts we had half finished yesterday, they're all gone!" Moka exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone in the club exclaimed in surprise.

Yukari went to her laptop to see if all the back up data was still there. When she accessed her laptop, she received a shock as well. "IYAAAAH! All my data was even deleted!" This shocked everyone as well. "And not just my data, my backup disk is gone too...They even read my diary!" She then noticed something on her computer. "And even worse, the keyboard is all slimy like there were slugs crawling on it." Everyone looked and she was right, the keyboard was covered in green mucous like slime. Seeing it disgusted everyone present. Yukari even tried wiping the slime off on her clothes.

"Wait, slimy?" Kurumu said. Suddenly, it came to her as she knew who was behind the crime. 'It's him! He was the only one here besides Rin and me last night. Then this is just more blackmail towards me. By keeping those drafts, he's trying to make me do as he says.' She thought.

Gin slammed his hands on his desk and got everyone's attention. "Damn it! There's nothing we can do!" He said. "We don't have time to search for the thief now. Start it from the beginning again!"

"WHAT?!" Rin exclaimed. "Seriously Gin?! Do you have any idea how much we busted our asses to get the story we were doing?!"

"We don't have a choice Okumura! Look guys, I don't care if there's not much on each page, just do something!"

"But what are we supposed to write about?" Shiemi asked.

"Like I said, just throw something out there! I don't care!" Gin replied as he sat down and started rubbing his temples.

While everyone was either arguing or wondering what to do next, no one noticed that Kurumu slipped out and headed back for the monster tree where she first met Nagare. Without saying a word, she took off to confront the sleaze bag, teach him a lesson, and get back their paper. 'Kanou Nagare, you made the mistake of thinking you can blackmail me into being your pin up model, but taking something as precious as the newspaper I made with everyone including Rin. When I find you, I'm going to make you suffer.' She thought angrily as she continued to run down the hall.

Moka looked toward the door and noticed that Kurumu wasn't there. "Wait a minute, where did Kurumu go?" Moka said, prompting everyone to look around the room with her. "I knew it." She said with hurt in her voice.

"Knew what Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Kurumu, she just thinks about herself when everyone else is having a hard time. She doesn't know or care about how anyone else feels! Well if that's the case, then leave and never come back."

"Hey whoa, Moka where's any of that coming from?" Rin asked. "I half expected something like that to come from the other you."

"Rin, we both know that she's here because you're here. She never thought of any of us as her friends, all she cared about was being near you."

"You don't know that." Rin interjected.

"Why are you even defending her?" She asked angrily. "Oh wait, does this have to do that the both of you are demons and you're just looking out for your own kind? Is that it?"

At that, Rin violently grabbed Moka by the front of her blouse and pulled her close to her face. Rin was mad now. He looked like he was mad enough to chew nails and spit them back out. Seeing him make that face scared everyone, but none more so than Moka.

"Rin, calm down." Shiemi tried to intervene.

"Moka, you better choose your next words carefully, because the next thing to come out of your mouth might damn well be your last!" Rin threatened the vampiress with venom in every word. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his best friend.

"Rin, please calm down." He pleaded. "Moka is just upset, she didn't mean to offend you or call you a demon. Rin, please." Moka herself rapidly shook her head in fright. She already crossed a line calling Rin a word he hated more than anything and she certainly didn't want to incur more of his wrath. Rin then let go of Moka and stared at her angrily for a few moments. He left the room without saying a word to go and try and find Kurumu. Shiemi took off after him immediately afterwards as she called his name. Moka's face soon turned downtrodden and depressed. She now realized that she royally screwed up.

Rin was walking in the hall trying to blow off some steam at what Moka had said to him. To say he was fuming would be an understatement. He knew Moka was upset at the situation, but she had no right to throw something like that in his face. "Rin, wait!" Rin turned to see Shiemi running up to him. "Rin, are you alright?" She asked.

"No, not really." Rin replied. "What are you doing here Shiemi?"

"I had a feeling you were going to find Kurumu and I'm here to help you."

"You don't have to, Shiemi."

"I know, but I want to. Listen Rin, Kurumu and I recently became friends and I know that something has been eating at her since yesterday. If there is a chance to find out what it is and help her, then I want to help too." Shiemi said determined. Rin just smiled at her determination to help out her friends.

"Thanks Shiemi." Rin said gratefully. "Alright then, we'll have a better chance to find Kurumu if we split up." Shiemi nodded her head as she and Rin went in separate directions to look for Kurumu. Shiemi even summoned Nee to help out as well.

Meanwhile, back at the monster tree, Nagare was sitting on a branch with the newspaper the club was working on in his hand. He figured if he took their work, it would only be a matter of time before Kurumu would figure out that he was behind it and come running to reclaim what he took. Right now he sat and waited patiently, playfully kicking his legs back and forth to kill the boredom. He even hummed to himself as he was kicking. His patience paid off as the target of his sick obsession called his name.

"Nagare!" Kurumu shouted.

"Hmmm?" He looked to see Kurumu at the base of the tree. "Ah, Kurumu. I knew you would come." He then showed her the newspaper and the back up data disc. "I take it this is what what you're looking for?" He asked in a mocking tone, making Kurumu glare daggers at him. "Well, if you want my personal opinion, the school newspaper is boring. The writing is childish and the photos are mediocre at best. Honestly, I think I would be a better choice to take pictures, wouldn't you agree?"

"Cut the crap, Nagare! You know why I'm here, so give back what you stole!" The succubus demanded.

Nagare then jumped down to ground level. He still had a evil and disgusting grin on his face. Kurumu knew right away he had something gross in mind for her. "Sure, I'm willing to give this stuff back to you...for a price."

"And what would that be?"

Nagare continued to grin evilly. "I'll give this to you after our little photo shoot, but in exchange...you have to become my girlfriend, and we have to seal the deal with a kiss."

Kurumu became wide eyed in shock and anger. She knew Nagare was a creep and a pervert, but to stoop so low as to take her club's work and force her into a relationship with him, not to mention making her give him her first kiss. If Kurumu wasn't fuming inside before she sure was now. She had to figure out a way to get out of this situation and get the club's newspaper back.

"And If I refuse?"

Nagare's grin disappeared. "Oh, are you planning to defy me?" He asked before he grinned again. "Well then if that's the case, then I throw this trash into the incinerator and I also distribute those photos of you and Okumura. How's that sound, Kurumu?"

Kurumu remained silent as she tried to come up with a plan. 'Damn, this sick bastard. To think he would stoop so low to use such tactics. I really don't want to use my charm on him." Then she got an idea. 'Wait, I won't need to use my charm, but I still got one weapon left.' She then smiled at Nagare.

"Well, even I have to admit, I am impressed Nagare." She said with a sweet tone, even though she was lying. Nagare became confused at her statement.

"Impressed?"

"Yeah, to think you would go to all these lengths just to make me your girlfriend. That shows you're motivated and your smart too. You're just the kind of man I'm looking for Nagare Kano."

Any sane man would know that Kurumu was lying through her teeth, but with Nagare, he was too transfixed on her beauty and too overcome by his own lust for her to even put in a rational thought. He was smiling lustfully at Kurumu. "R-really? You mean it?"

"Of course." Kurumu answered as she started to seductively walk towards Nagare. She was quite confident in her acting skills and thought that if she couldn't use her charm powers, then she would have to do it the old fashioned way. "If that's what it takes to get the newspaper back, then forget the newspaper club, how about we get out of here and go somewhere a little more...private." Kurumu was now up close to his face and held his face. Nagare was soon red and steam was blowing out his ears and he started panting with his tongue out like a dog.

* * *

Back in the club room, everyone, minus Yukari who was looking through the club's toolbox for any kind of clues, was trying to come up with ideas for the paper since their original got stolen. Well tried to anyway, after the situation earlier, everyone wasn't really into it. Especially Moka, she said something horrible to Rin out of frustration and it was still eating her alive. Tsukune took notice and decided to try and comfort her.

"Hey, you alright Moka?" He asked.

Moka shook her head. "No, I'm not. I said something so horrible to Rin and I had no right to throw it in his face like that."

"Moka, you were upset. I'm confident Rin knows that too and wouldn't hold a grudge against you like that." His words didn't do anything to make Moka feel better.

"Doubt that." Gin said, making everyone look at him. "In case you've forgotten, Rin is a demon, not to mention a son of Satan. He could have killed all of us just because he was pissed. That's just how his kind are, especially those who have a direct relation to Satan himself."

"You shut the hell up Gin!" Tsukune retorted angrily as he shot up from his chair. "You don't know the first damn thing about Rin and how much he's suffered because of what he is!" The fire in Tsukune's voice defending his friend was enough to shut the president up. Tsukune then looked to Moka. "Come on Moka."

Moka was confused at the request. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go find Rin and Kurumu and find out what the hell's going on." Tsukune said as he walked towards the door with Moka getting up and following close behind.

"Hey, slow your rolls Aono. In case you forgot, we still got a deadline to keep."

"The deadline takes a back seat now. Our friends take priority." Tsukune shot back.

Yukari was still going through the toolbox. Just as she was about to give up and go help Tsukune and Moka, she saw something near the bottom of the toolbox. She pulled out the envelope Kurumu got from Miss Nekonome yesterday. "Hm, what's this?" She wondered. She opened the envelope and saw the contents, causing her eyes to widen in shock and disgust. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, making everyone look at Yukari. "Guys, I found something awful! When I was looking for clues about who took our drafts, I found this in the toolbox!" She then presented the envelope to everyone.

* * *

( **A/N: Warning; This is an attempted sexual assault scene coming up. I apologize if it seems offensive and wrong to some of you, but it's part of the story. So you are free to read on if you wish. If not, then scroll down to the end and continue from there. Thank you.)**

Back with Kuruu and Nagare, Kurumu was still putting the moves on Nagare, as per her plan to get the drafts back. "So, what do you say Nagare? Are we gonna do that photo shoot right now or do you want to do that kiss right here and now. Either way, I'm game." Kurumu continued to say seductively.

"Well then let's have that kiss!" Nagare said excitedly as he puckered his lips. Nagare and Kurumu's faces started to close the distance with each other and were inches away from kissing. Just then, Kurumu extended her nails on her free hand and slashed Nagare's face.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nagare screamed in pain as he dropped the newspaper and the data disk as he grabbed his face to stop the bleeding on his face. Kurumu wasn't done yet, she soon brought up her right foot and kicked him right in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground in further pain.

Kurumu used this moment to grab the paper and the drive. "That's what you get for trying to blackmailing me you sicko!" Kurumu then took off in a sprint in the opposite direction. She didn't get very far as she felt something wrap around her ankle, tripping her to the ground. She looked behind her to see one of Nagare's arms had a tentacle like appendage coming from it. He looked up and he was glaring angrily at Kurumu. Several more appendages came from his arm and wrapped around Kurumu's wrists and other ankle, keeping her from escaping or fighting back. Nagare then slid Kurumu back to him and got on top of her.

"You little bitch!" He said with venom in his voice, frightening Kurumu. "You think you can goad me on like that, then scratch my face and kick me in the nuts and think I'm going to let you just walk away like that?!"

"Let go of me you bastard!" Kurumu demanded as she tried to struggle out of her binds, but to no avail. She then started shouting for help. "Help! Somebody help!"

Nagare then made another appendage and wrapped it around the bottom of Kurumu's face and entered her mouth to keep her from screaming anymore. "Ah, much better. I can finally hear myself think again." He said with an evil smile as he produced more appendages. The appendages then slid up Kurumu's skirt up to the top of her uniform shirt. Kurumu could feel the appendages crawling up her clothes and felt extremely disgusted from how slimy they felt. With an appendage still covering her mouth and gagging her, she somehow managed to resist the urge to vomit. With force, Nagare ripped Kurumu's clothes, exposing her dark blue bra and panties, further frightening her.

Nagare grabbed Kurumu's bra and ripped it, exposing her impressive G-cup sized breasts. Just seeing them were enough to make Nagare drool. He then started to violently grope Kurumu's bare breasts, causing her to wince in pain, all with a perverted and evil smile on his face. He was enjoying the sensation of Kurumu's large breasts. "Haaaaaaah, so these are what your breasts feel like, huh? Amaziiiiing!" After getting a feel of her breasts, he started to violently pinch and twist her nipples, causing her pain. He sneered perversely as Kurumu continued to try and struggle, all the while trying to scream, which were muffled. His hands grabbed her panties and just like with her bra, he easily ripped them, leaving Kurumu completely naked. He used the appendages that were holding her ankles and spread her legs open, giving him a good view of her vagina. He grinned perversely and chuckled. "Hehehe. Oooooh, you're pussy is simply marvelous Kurumu." He snickered. Kurumu's eyes started to tear up out of fright and embarrassment. She never felt more violated.

Nagare closed in on her vagina and started to sniff it, his nose practically in her vagina, further discomforting Kurumu. After a few deep sniffs, he backed off. "Mmmmm, oooh yes, you're a virgin alright. You know, it's funny. Considering that you're a succubus, I thought you would have given that up long ago, guess I was wrong." He started licking his lips. "Goooood, this makes things all the more...interesting."

Nagare started to undo his pants with the intention of raping Kurumu and more appendages started forming all around him as well. He wasn't just going to use his penis, he had the intention of using all his other appendages to brutally violate her in every orifice on her body. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" He asked rhetorically and with an evil grin on his face.

Kurumu started to cry in terror. This...sick bastard was about to viciously rape her and she was too powerless to do anything. She closed her eyes tightly. 'No! Please! Someone help me! Rin! Tsukune! Moka! Someobody, please...help me!' She pleaded.

 **(A/N: End Scene.)**

"SATAN PUNCH!" Kurumu's prayers were answered as a flaming fist hit Nagare square in the side of the head, knocking him off of Kurumu and sending him flying a good distance away as well as burning away the appendages that held her down, freeing her. Once freed, she stood up and covered herself. She began coughing from having one of Nagare's appendages in her mouth, even throwing up. After regaining her composure, she turned to the direction of the attack and saw Rin running towards her. Rin had ran nearly across half the academy looking for Kurumu. When he heard what appeared to be someone screaming for help and it sounded like Kurumu, he rushed to the scene. When he reached the courtyard where the monster tree was, he saw the scene and immediately jumped in to stop it.

"Kurumu! Are you alright?!" He asked her, taking off his uniform jacket and draped it around Kurumu to cover her. Kurumu looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to get Rin involved in her mess and she certainly didn't want Rin to witness what just happened either.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Rin and cried into his shoulders. Rin also wrapped his arms around Kurumu in a hug to calm her down and comfort. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Rin!" She apologized inbetween sobs. Hearing her apologize confused Rin.

"You're sorry? What are you apologizing for?"

"Because-because this whole thing is my fault."

Rin then cupped her face, making her look at him. "Hey, don't say crap like that." Rin said. "Listen, whatever is going on here, none of it is your fault, do you understand?"

"Rin Okumura." Rin and Kurumu looked to see Nagare was starting to get up. Nagare had a evil grin on his face and a massive bruise from where he got punched. Blood was even coming out of his mouth, which he spat out. "Well, well, well. I was planning on getting rid of you later after I dealt with this little whore, and lo and behold, you come to me." His body soon began to change and grew bigger in size. His body was about three times Rin's height and his body was green and covered with slime. His eyes were also extended, giving him the appearance of a slug. His appearance disgusted the two demons greatly. Kurumu even covered her mouth to stop her from puking again. "Good, now I can deal with both of you at once."

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Rin asked in disgust.

"I'm a slug monster." Nagare answered. "Did you know that a slug's body can go through even the smallest of cracks? Thanks to that, I can sneak into girl's rooms and find out their secrets and weaknesses. Imagine my surprise when I found out Kurumu's secrets. You wanna know?"

Rin looked back to Kurumu, who turned her face to hide her shame. Rin returned his gaze to Nagare and glared angrily at the slug monster. "You sick, disgusting freak! Is this how you get off?! Tell me something, how many times have you done this sort of thing to other girls here?"

"Hmmmm...don't know and more importantly, don't care." He answered callously. Rin just gritted his teeth in anger to the point of nearly breaking them. He then took out his sword out of his bag.

"Kurumu" Rin called out to her, making her look at him. "Stay back as far as you can. I'm about to fry this sick son of a bitch." He then unsheathed his sword and was once again engulfed in his flames. Seeing this didn't deter Nagare. In fact, he just chuckled at Rin.

"You really think that's supposed to scare me Okumura?" Nagare mocked. "I know full well what you are, spawn of Satan." That term made Rin glare even more hatefully towards the slug monster. "And after I kill you and have some fun with that little slut, I think I'll go after Moka Akashiya and maybe even that new blonde girl. What was her name? Uhhhh...oh yes, Shiemi Muriyama." He then started cackling like a madman. Hearing those names all but sealed his fate.

"SATAN PUNCH!" A large fire fist made contact with Nagare's face once again, knocking him back and stopping his laughter. The attack caused Nagare great pain. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Rin said coldly, sending a shiver of fear down Nagare's spine. "SATAN SLASH!" Rin then fired a wave of blue flames at Nagare, hitting him in the chest, causing further pain. Rin continued to pummel him with his signature move. "If you thought your size would give you an edge, you're as stupid as you are disgusting! All it did was make you easier to hit!"

"DAMN YOU!" Nagare shouted as he brought his arm down to try and crush Rin. Rin however dodged the attack and brought his sword down on his arm, cutting it off completely. "GAAAAAH! MY ARM!" Nagare shouted in pain. Rin wasn't done yet as he stuck his sword into the ground for his next signature move.

"SATAN BOMB!" A series of explosions trailed to Nagare's position and exploded underneath him, causing him further pain.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU YOU HELLSPAWN BASTARD!" Nagare then started to spew gas from the pores on his body. The gas started making it's way towards Rin, who didn't move from his spot.

"RIN, LOOK OUT!" Kurumu shouted in fright.

Her concern was not necessary as Rin's flames soon intensified and the gas soon dissipated completely. Nagare soon lost all sense of confidence and soon became terrified of Rin. Rin continued to glare daggers at Nagare. "My turn." Rin stuck his sword into the ground and jumped straight for Nagare's head, leaving a crack in the ground where he jumped from the power he let out. Rin grabbed Nagare's head and brought him to the ground hard, creating a large crack in the ground. Rin then started viciously slamming the back of his head into the ground.

"Wait, please-" Nagare didn't get a chance to get his say as Rin then threw him with all his might to the monster tree. The impact caused the tree to uproot. 'Time for something new.' Rin thought. Rin then took a deep breath and blew a large stream of fire from his mouth like a dragon. The fire engulfed both the tree and Nagare, who was screaming in terrible agony.

Kurumu watched the fight in absolute awe. She knew Rin was powerful, but she'd never seen something like this before. "Whoa! Rin is...incredible." She said to herself in amazement. Rin ignored the screaming as he stood stationary for a few moments until Nagare stopped. Rin then grabbed his sword and sheathed it, dissipating the flames. Rin then heard pained noises coming from where he threw Nagare. He saw that Nagare had reverted to his human form and was crawling. He was batter, bruised, and bleeding as well as having trouble crawling seeing as he had one arm missing. Rin stepped in front of him, the look on his face looked like it would kill Nagare a thousand times. Seeing him made Nagare look up at the half-blood in terror.

"Okumura, wait- OOF" Rin then kicked Nagare in the face, knocking him on his back. Rin then stomped his foot on his chest to keep him from escaping. Nagare continued to stare terrified at Rin. "Please, we can talk this out. Make some kind of a deal." He begged.

"A deal? You tried to rape Kurumu and you threatened to go after not only Moka, but Shiemi too on top of trying to kill me. You really think I'd make a deal with a lowlife piece of shit like you?!" Rin asked with venom in his voice. He shook his head as he unsheathed his sword again, scaring the slug monster shitless.

"P-p-p-please! Have mercy." Nagare pleaded.

"Sorry, all out of mercy." Rin responded with a cold and hollow voice. Rin then stabbed Nagare in the heart, causing Nagare to be engulfed in flames, causing terrible, burning agony.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nagare continued to scream and burn until his body turned to ashes, which soon scattered in the wind. The flames even destroyed his camera.

"As my old man would say, 'May the saints forgive you, because I won't.'" Rin said as he sheathed his sword and walked to Kurumu and knelt in front of her, a soft smile on his face.

"Kurumu, are you alright? That creep didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kurumu shook her head. "Physically no, but mentally..." She couldn't finish the finish the sentence as she began to cry again. Rin then wrapped her in a hug again and brought her close to him.

"It's okay Kurumu. He's gone now, he's never going to bother you again." Rin said. Kurumu then returned Rin's hug and began to cry into his shoulder. Rin patted her back to comfort her. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay." He said softly.

Kurumu's grip became tighter. "Rin...please. Just...hold me like this. Hold me...and never let me go." Kurumu pleaded, which was muffled as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Rin didn't say anything as he continued to hold the crying girl in his arms.

"Rin! Kurumu!"

The two demons looked to see the rest of the Newspaper Club running towards them. "Guys, are you both okay?" Shiemi asked.

"Hey, how did you guys find us?" Rin asked.

"We saw the flames and figured you'd be fighting." Tsukune answered.

"Kurumu, we found the pictures and blackmail letter in the toolbox. We understand your situation." Moka said, making Kurumu look away in shame.

Hearing that made Rin widen his eyes in surprise. "Blackmail? What?"

"Kurumu was being blackmailed by a creep named Nagare. He threatened her with dirty pictures and threatened to go public with them." Yukari replied.

"That's awful." Shiemi said. Rin gritted his teeth in anger at such a despicable act. And with what he was going to do to Kurumu, killing him looked all the more justified.

"Kurumu, I'm sorry. I had my doubts about you and it was wrong. Please forgive me." Moka said with tears in her eyes. She then looked to Rin. "And Rin, I'm sorry about what I said back in the club room. I was just upset and I ended up taking it out on you. I had no-" Rin then held up his hand to stop her.

"Hey Moka..." he balled his hand into a fist. "We're cool." He said with a smile. Moka smiled back as she bumped fists with Rin. "Plus if anything, I should apologize to you for losing my cool back there. That's a side of me I don't want my friends to see. I promise it won't happen again." Moka nodded her head. "Hey uh, do you still have those pictures and letter?" Moka took them out of her pocket and handed it to Rin.

Rin just looked at the envelope with a frown. He then looked to Kurumu, who had a shameful look on her face again. Rin concentrated and suddenly, the envelope burst into flames. Rin then threw it on the ground, the act surprised Kurumu. Rin then got back down and faced her. "There, those pictures are gone and so is that creep Nagare. You're officially free now Kurumu." Rin said with a genuine smile. Kurumu herself smiled crying tears of happiness. She then hugged Rin again, an act he happily returned.

"Hey guys!" The group looked to see Yukari holding up the newspaper and data disk. "Look what I found."

"Oh wonderful. Now we can finish our paper before the deadline tomorrow." Shiemi said happily.

"Great, lets get back to the club room and finish it." Kurumu said as Rin helped her up.

"Uhhhh...Kurumu-" Tsukune said. Kurumu saw that Tsukune had a small nosebleed. Kurumu looked down and realized that the jacket Rin gave her was still unbuttoned and she was still naked, completely exposed. "KYAAAAH" She let out an embarrassed yelp as she turned around and covered herself, her face as red as a tomato. Rin looked away in embarrassment as she started buttoning the jacket to cover herself.

"Kurumu, why don't I take you back to your dorm so you can get a change of clothes and we can head back to the club room to finish the paper?" Rin offered.

"But what about-"

"It's okay Kurumu." Moka said with a smile. "We'll be waiting for you both in the club room."

Kurumu genuinely smiled at her friends. "Thank you all. Truly." She replied. The gang went their separate ways. Tsukune and the girls headed for the club room to put the finishing touches on the paper while Rin escorted Kurumu to her dorm room to get a fresh set of clothes, walking in silence the whole way. After a bit, they finally reached Kurumu's dorm room.

Before Kurumu entered her room, she looked to Rin. "Hey Rin."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say...thank you. For everything you did."

"You don't have to thank me Kurumu, but I have to know, why didn't you tell me you were being blackmailed yesterday? I could have helped you. We all would have, you know that."

Kurumu was silent for a moment. "Because...because I couldn't live with the shame if anyone, especially you, saw those pictures of me or learned my secrets. Nagare even knew what you were and threatened to go public with that too. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I didn't want to things to get more complicated than they already were or risk yours or anyone else's safety." She responded. "Besides, this was my mess, I had to clean it up."

"That's ridiculous." Rin interjected as he put his hands on Kurumu's shoulders. "Kurumu, you should realize by now that you, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Shiemi, you're all precious to me. I will sooner die before I let anything happen to any of you. Always remember, if you're in trouble, don't try and tackle it on your own, let us help you. Kurumu, you know I had already lost everyone I considered my friend and even my own brother turned his back on me, I'm not going to stand by and let anything happen to any of you. You all are not just my friends, you're all my family now, and I will do everything and anything to protect you all and will do so to my dying breath. I swear to you." Rin said with serious determination.

With happy tears in her eyes, Kurumu looked at Rin with loving eyes and once again wrapped him in a hug, which Rin returned. "Thank you Rin." She said. "And I promise you here and now that you will never be alone again. Even if the whole world turns against you because of who you are, we never will turn our backs on you. I will never turn my back on you." She said with a soft and loving tone.

"Thanks Kurumu."

They broke the hug and Kurumu cupped Rin's cheeks. "Now come here, I want to give you something for saving me."

"What are-mpf!" Rin didn't get to finish as Kurumu got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his and kissed him, Rin widened his eyes in surprise and lost all sense of rationality as Kurumu continued to kiss him. Rin was lost in the softness her lips provided and could actually feel every hint of love and admiration she felt for him in the kiss. He could also tell there wasn't any hint of her love charm in it. It was pure and it was all her.

After about a minute of kissing, Kurumu took her lips of Rin and backed up a step, a loving smile gracing her lips. "A reward for my knight in shining armor for coming to my rescue. Hehe." Rin said nothing as he still tried to comprehend what just happened. "Well I'll take a quick shower and get dressed. I promise not to be long." She then entered her room, winking at him before entering.

Once Kurumu went into her room, Rin put his fingers to his lips. He had never been kissed by anyone before so the feeling of someone's lips to his was still alien to him. However, he didn't hate it at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest as he recalled every moment of the kiss. After standing for about 10 minutes, Kurumu came out of the room in a new uniform.

"Hey Rin, you ready to head back?" She asked but got no response. "Rin?"

Rin shook his head to snap him out of his funk. "Huh? What?"

"I was asking if you were ready to head back."

"Oh, yeah I am. Well come on, we got a deadline to meet." He said with a grin, which made Kurumu smile. She returned his jacket and they made their way to the club room to finish the paper. Along the way, Kurumu had something to ask Rin.

"Hey Rin."

"What's up Kurumu?"

"I was wondering. Was...was that your first kiss?"

Rin chuckled at her inquiry. "Would you believe me if I told you that that was my first kiss in like ever?"

"Really?!" Kurumu asked wide eyed in surprise.

"Yeah, I never even knew my mom so I never got to feel what it was like to be kissed by her and I certainly know no other girl who would kiss me. So...yeah, you are literally the first girl to ever kiss me."

Kurumu was surprised that her destined one had never experienced anything like a kiss before. But she soon smiled and gave Rin an offer. "Well then, how about I give you a kiss whenever you'd like one. And you can get it anywhere you want it." She offered.

Rin smiled gratefully. "Sure Kurumu, I think I'll take you up on that."

"Glad to hear it." Kurumu said as she tip toed again and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him flush red again, which in turn made Kurumu giggle. "Consider that one a freebie." Rin said nothing as he continued to blush madly at the surprise kiss, but he smiled nonetheless while feeling the cheek she kissed. "Oh and for the record Rin, that was my first kiss." She said.

Rin snapped out of his trance at the realization. "What?! Seriously?! That was your first kiss?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Ah man, I hope I didn't screw it up."

Kurumu put one of her fingers to her face. "Well I wouldn't really know if you messed it up or not since it was my first, I liked it though." She answered with a sweet smile.

'Heeeeeh, she liked it.' Rin thought smiling at her answer, which soon disappeared. "But wait, are you even okay with your first kiss being with me?"

"Of course, Rin." Kurumu affirmed as she ran up and hugged him again. "Rin, you are more than worthy to have been my first kiss and I'm nothing short of happy that you were my first. I meant what I said when I told you that you were my destined one. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the man for me. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Kurumu." Rin said. He then smiled warmly and wrapped Kurumu in a hug. "Thank you Kurumu. And just know that being with you, being with all of you, this...this is the happiest I've been in a long time. And I can't thank you enough."

"Nor will you have to. We're here for you Rin, just you are for us. And I feel the same. Being with you and all of our friends, I couldn't be more happy."

The two continued to hug for a good long while until Rin decided to break the hug and faced Kurumu. "Well come on, everyone's waiting for us."

"Right."

The two demons resumed their trek to the Newspaper club to finish up the paper for tomorrow. When they got there, everyone happily greeted them back and soon they got back to the grindstone. While they were working, Shura was once again perched on a branch watching everything from her sniper scope. She saw the whole thing go down with Nagare and she was about to jump in and put a stop to it but Rin beat her to the punch.

"Boy Rin. You're getting stronger with each passing day. At this rate, you just might end up becoming stronger than Shiro and even you're chicken brother for that matter. Hmhm, I wonder where the rest of this story will take us." She said to herself out loud as she continued observing.

* * *

 _Monday Morning_

It was now Monday morning. The weekend was over and students were getting ready for another week of classes and lessons, even though many opted to not go to school, but they had no choice. Back in the club room, Miss Nekonome had arrived to get the newest edition of the paper for distribution. "The deadline has arrived! Is the newspaper finished?" She asked as she entered the room. What she saw inside surprised her. The entire Newspaper Club were all sleeping soundly at their desks with the newest edition finished and ready to head out. Miss Nekonome couldn't help but smile at the dedication they all displayed. To think they all stayed overnight to finish the paper warmed her heart.

'It looks like they are a close knit group after all.' Miss Nekonome thought happily. "Good work everyone. Rest up and leave the rest to me." She then left to distribute the papers. While everyone laid their heads on their desks, Rin and Kurumu were sleeping upright in their chairs, with Kurumu laying her head on Rin's shoulder, both with peaceful smiles on their faces. Kurumu truly felt like the luckiest girl alive, she had a whole bunch of people in her life now that she treasures above all else, including her destined one, who came to her rescue like a knight in shining armor in fairy tales she read as a child, and she couldn't ask for more.

 **And finally done with the next chapter. Like I said in my other fic, my work keeps me busy so I only have time to write one day a week. Plus this chapter was taken from the manga, so I had to find a way to tie everything in. Now before going on, some of you might have a couple concerns and I'll see if I can answer them. For instance, I know Nagare makes an appearance after the gang tangos with Miss Ishigami, so if you feel like that needs to be put in, let me know and I'll put it in. And as for the attempted sexual assault scene, like I said, I apologize if it offends some of you, but it was meant to be part of the story. Either read it or don't, it's your choice. So anyway, read and review, let me know what you all think and let me know what I can do to fix it, just remember, nothing too mean please. I hope you all enjoyed the sweet, tender moments between Rin and Kurumu in this chapter. Next chapter will deal with Tsukune continuing to train to try and get stronger and I am also going to include him learning to become a Tamer. Don't worry, I will explain it in the next chapter. Next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 10: The Demon Knight and A Legacy. As always, thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Everyone continue to stay awesome and look forward to the next chapter. Until then, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing out. Peace out everyone.**


	11. Chapter 10:The Demon Knight and A Legacy

**Hello everyone, I know it's a little late, but I hope you all had a happy and safe Christmas and New Years. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize, but things at work and life in general have been hectic. Anyway, I won't go into details about it since I know that those who read this story have been waiting for the next chapter and that is what I will provide you. I know some people have complained about Tsukune being in the story, but I have plans for him further down the road and this chapter will highlight that. I just hope you like what I have planned for him. Anyway, this chapter will be an original so bear with me as I try to fit everything in. I think I've kept you all waiting enough, here is the next chapter. As always, I own nothing but the ocs.**

Chapter 10

The Demon Knight and A Legacy

 _Woods by the Dorms_

It was now the weekend at Yokai Academy once again, nearly a week after the blackmail incident involving Kurumu and Nagare. After the incident, Kurumu decided she didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore and asked Rin if she could get in on training with him and Tsukune. Rin was reluctant at first, but Kurumu wasn't having any of it. She told him that with what Nagare was going to do to her, she felt so helpless and weak and she didn't want to feel that way anymore.

After a little convincing, Rin let Kurumu be a part of their training regiment. They decided that they would train for a at least a couple hours after finishing their classes and a good majority on the weekends. Right now, Kurumu and Rin stood in combat stances as they stared each other down. Rin was in a black undershirt and matching sweatpants while Kurumu was in her school gym uniform, which consisted of a white t-shirt with red highlights and red bloomers. The first time he saw her in that PE uniform, Rin couldn't help but think she looked rather cute in it not to mention it increased her sex appeal, especially since the t-shirt hugged her large chest. He thought there was an appeal in gym clothes but pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He readied himself for a sparring match.

Tsukune, who was in the same attire as Rin, along with Moka, Shiemi and Yukari were sitting on nearby rocks to watch the fight. Rin and Kurumu stood idle for a few minutes, both with determined expressions on their faces.

"Alright, the succubus vs. the half-blood round 4. Place your bets everyone." Yukari excitedly said, sounding like a bookie .

"So Kurumu, you ready for another go about?" Rin asked.

"Always. I'm ready to go whenever you are." Kurumu answered determined.

"Alright then. Let's get started!" Rin sprinted forward and brought his fist forward. Kurumu blocked the punch and tried to deliver her own, which Rin countered. Kurumu jumped back and sprinted towards Rin. She then jumped in the air and tried to deliver a high jump kick to Rin. But just like her punch, Rin blocked it, grabbed Kurumu and threw her across the ground. Kurumu got back on her feet and sprinted towards Rin again. She threw a few punches which Rin blocked. She tried aiming lower towards his stomach, but Rin still managed to block it. Kurumu then went for a roundhouse kick, which Rin ducked under.

When Kurumu landed on the ground, Rin swept Kurumu's legs, knocking her to the ground. Using the momentum, Rin pinned Kurumu to the ground and brought his forearm to her throat. Rin was grinning widely at his victory. "Looks like I win again."

"Yeah, looks like it." Kurumu said downtrodden.

"The winner and still undefeated champion, Rin Okumura. Let him hear it folks!" Yukari said sounding like a referee.

Rin got off of her and extended his hand to help her up. "Hey, don't sound so down Kurumu. You lasted a little longer."

"Yeah but it seems that no matter how hard I try, I can't get a hit on you."

"Hey, you did better this time around, any kind of progress is a good thing." Rin said trying to cheer her up.

"Rin is right Kurumu." Tsukune said as he walked up to the two. "Look at me, it wasn't too long ago that I couldn't throw a proper punch. You can't expect to be a great fighter overnight."

"I know that. I just...I just don't want to be weak and powerless anymore. After what Nagare almost did to me, it made me realize just how weak I was. I never want to feel that way again. I want to be strong so that I can protect the people who are precious to me." Kurumu answered with a sad tone and tears forming in her eyes. Rin put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Kurumu, I promise you, you will be stronger than what you once were. But getting there isn't going to be easy. But given time, I've no doubt that you will be one of the strongest people anyone's ever come face to face with."

"That's right Kurumu. Plus, look at it this way, Rin is just more experienced than the rest of us. Just keep on doing these training regiments with us and guarantee you'll be so strong, nobody will ever want to mess with you again."

"And Kurumu, remember that you yourself are plenty strong. You managed to keep Rin on his toes even with his flames out. Not to mention you survived a kick from the other me. That's pretty strong to me." Moka added.

"And all the times you jumped in to help those who needed it, including me when I needed help, that is strength as well." Yukari added with a smile.

"You've done so much for the people you care about Kurumu. You are willing to go to any length to help them. I can't think of a stronger person and I'm honored to call you my friend." Shiemi said with a bright smile. "And plus Kurumu, who knows, maybe you have some latent hidden power deep inside you, and I'm confident that when you unlock it, you'll be stronger than you could have thought."

Kurumu just stood in awe at all the support her friends gave her. She started to cry again, but these were tears of happiness. She knew that she had such wonderful people in her corner, and hearing what they said to her just proved it even further. "Thank you. All of you. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends, and I promise, I'll start pulling my weight around here and I'll help to protect all of you." The blue haired succubus said.

"That's the spirit Kurumu, now why don't you take a break and tag Tsukune in. I think it's time he gets some spar time." Rin said.

Kurumu nodded her head and looked to Tsukune and let her hand out to 'tag' him in. "Good luck Tsukune, you'll need it." She said lightly.

Tsukune just smirked at her joke and tapped her hand. "Yeah, I will." He responded in kind. With that, Tsukune and Rin got into position to start their bout. Kurumu meanwhile joined the other girls on the rocks. Shiemi gave Kurumu a towel to wipe off the sweat on her head and a water bottle to keep her hydrated.

"Thanks Shiemi." Kurumu gratefully thanked the blonde tamer as she took the items.

"Your very welcome Kurumu." Shiemi nodded her head with a bright smile. The girls then went on to watch Rin and Tsukune spar with one another.

 _A Few Hours Later_

After a few more rotations, Rin decided to let Tsukune and Kurumu try and take him on together. Tsukune, Rin, and Kurumu were all breathing heavily after the sparring sessions they went through. Kurumu and Tsukune tried their best to try and best Rin in combat, but the half-blood's skill and experience got the better of them. Despite that, it didn't seem to deter them. Instead they looked more determined than ever to get stronger.

"We're getting closer to finding a way to beating you Rin." Tsukune said as he wiped the sweat of his face.

"With each passing day, we get better. Just you wait Rin, pretty soon you'll be the one on the ground." Kurumu said with a determined grin.

Rin for his part just snickered. "Well, gotta admit, you guys got spunk. And I respect that." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Well, I think we earned ourselves a shower. What'd you all say we all get cleaned up and head to the cafeteria and grab something to eat?" He asked as he stretched a bit.

"Yeah sounds good. I totally reek right now." Kurumu replied.

"Yeah, some food sounds good right now." Tsukune said before looked to the other three girls. "You all mind waiting for us while we get cleaned up?"

"Not at all Tsukune. Take your time." Moka said with a smile.

"We'll be waiting for you three." Shiemi added.

Kurumu smiled seductively as she pressed herself against Rin, causing him to blush madly. "Hey Rin, if you want, how about you and I take a shower together." The succubus offered as she pressed her voluptuous breasts deeper into Rin's chest. "I'll even help you wash your back."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" Rin began babbling like an idiot. He couldn't get a single sentence out as Kurumu continued to press herself into Rin.

BAM

Suddenly, a golden washtub came out and bopped Kurumu on the top of her head. Kurumu looked at Yukari with an annoyed glare. "Hey, what the hell was that for brat?!" Kurumu asked angrily.

"Quit trying to seduce Rin and go wash up." She commanded. "Come on, some of us are hungry here."

"Tch! Damn brat!" Kurumu complained. She looked to Rin. "Aw well, too bad. Well I guess next time then. But just so you know Rin, you can take a shower with me an-y-time-you-want." She replied seductively with a wink, making Rin's face turn bright red. She then headed to her dorm room to take a shower. Rin just stood motionless.

'Holy crap! First she says I can see her underwear whenever I asked, and now she says I can shower with her?! Shit, I think this girl is gonna be the death of me. Although I wouldn't mind dying while in the company of a beautiful girl like her. Hehehehe' Rin thought with a pervy grin and a slight nosebleed. He was snapped out of it when Tsukune smacked his hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of it and making Rin look at him. Tsukune sported a smirk on his face.

"Boy, that Kurumu is something else, isn't she?" He asked with a chuckle.

Rin just chuckled at his best friend's question. "You said it, buddy." The two soon trekked to their respective dorm rooms to shower. After cleaning up, Rin, Tsukune, and Kurumu met up with the rest of the girls and they all headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

It was the end of the weekend once again and everyone was back in class. Some were being studious and actually paying attention to their teacher's lectures by taking notes, other's on the other hand were trying their hardest to try and pay attention but to no avail since they wished it was still the weekend so they can goof off, but sadly they knew that was never going to happen so they would have to try and bite the bullet on this.

One such student was a certain half-blood son of Satan. Rin was right now supporting his head with one of his hands due having trouble staying awake because of Miss Nekonome's lectures. She was right now going over a lesson, once again involving cats featured in literature. As Miss Nekonome was writing on the chalkboard and lecturing, she heard a noise.

DING DING

"Miss Nekonome." A female voice on the intercom announced.

"Yes?" The cat eared teacher asked.

"Could you please send Mr. Rin Okumura to the headmaster's office?" Rin, Tsukune and the girls were surprised to hear Rin's name and even more that he was to be sent to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Okumura?" May I inquire as to why the headmaster wishes to see him?"

"All I was told was that the headmaster wishes to speak with him. Can you send him down please?"

"Right away then."

"Thank you." With that, the the person on the other end turned off the intercom.

Miss Nekonome then turned to the son of Satan. "Well Mr. Okumura, I guess you're needed at the headmaster's office. Off you go then."

Rin was curious as to why the headmaster wanted to see him. He hoped he wasn't going to be punished for all the fights he's been in or the couple of people he killed. As he got up from his desk, he felt something grab his arm. He looked and saw Kurumu and she had a worried look on her face.

"Rin..." She said in a worried tone. The only time anyone gets called to the headmaster's office is when the student in question were in serious trouble. Like Rin, she worried that the headmaster knew about all the fights Rin has been in, the people he hurt with his powers, or worse the two people he killed. Even if it was in the defense of others, Rin could still be punished severely for killing those two scumbags. She worried that her destined one would end up being kicked out of school, or thrown in prison, or worse and she would never see him again.

Rin put a comforting hand on her shoulder and shot her a sincere smile. "Relax Kurumu. I'm sure it's probably nothing." He looked and saw that Tsukune, Moka, and Shiemi had the same looks plastered on their faces. They didn't want anything to happen to their dear friend, but Rin assured them he will be fine. "Guys, relax. I'll go see what he wants and be back before you know it. Nothing to worry about." He then grabbed his sword bag and headed for the door.

"Don't worry about your attendance, I'll mark you down as being here Mr. Okumura." Miss Nekonome called to him.

"Thanks Miss N." With that, he exited the classroom and headed for the headmaster's office. Tsukune and the girls still had worried looks on their faces as Rin walked off.

* * *

 _Outside the Headmaster's Office_

After some walking, Rin arrived at the door's that led to the headmaster's office. The doors were large wooden double doors. Outside the doors was a desk with a woman in her late twenties to early thirties sitting behind it typing on the computer. She had black hair tied in a bun with teal eyes almost the same shade as his brother's that were hidden behind red, round framed glasses. She also had a small beauty mark beneath the left side of her lip. She wore a dark blue business suit with a skirt, black pantyhose and black high heel shoes and a shade of red lipstick graced her lips. On her desk sat a name plate that read 'Misa Kanazuki'. Rin met her the time Shiemi was admitted to the school. There was something familiar about her but Rin couldn't put his finger on it. As she was typing on the computer in front of her, Rin walked up to her and got her attention.

"Hey there Miss Kanazuki."

The woman, now known as Misa Kanazuki, looked up from her computer screen and looked at Rin. "Ah, Mr. Okumura. I take it you're here to see the headmaster?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses, Rin got a better look at her face and it hit him.

'Whoa! I can't believe I didn't notice it the first time cuz I thought I was crazy. It's almost like I'm looking at a female version of Yukio?' He thought. "Yeah, I came here when you called me."

"Very good." She gestured to the door. "Please go on inside, the headmaster is expecting you."

"Thanks." Rin then went to the door and pushed them open. He entered the headmaster's office slowly. Miss Kanazuki got up from her desk and closed the doors behind Rin. Rin looked around but could barely see anything as the room was barely lit. And Rin could feel the room giving off some kind of creepy vibe which unsettled him greatly just like it did the first time he came to the headmaster's office.

'Geez, this guy is still weirder than the bus driver.' He thought. Suddenly, the room lit up as candles lit up all around him, surprising him. With the room now having more light, Rin got a better look of the room. The room was circular in shape and was riddled with artifacts and symbols to do with the occult. The bookshelves looked to be lined with books about the subject. Just then, curtains flew open and Rin turned to see a large desk with a man sitting behind it. The man was dressed in a long, white cloak with his hood up to cover his face. Rin could feel the power coming from the man in front of him just like when he first met him in person. 'Damn, this guy is still dishing out some serious power. Makes me wonder what the hell is he?'

"Ah, Mr. Okumura, good to see you again." He said.

"Good to see you too, sir." Rin returned the greeting.

Mikogami then gestured to the empty seat in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat." Rin did so and approached the empty chair in front of the desk. He put his sword bag to the side and took a seat in front of the man who ran the school. "So, Mr. Okumura, you've been here for quite a while now. Let me ask, how are you liking it here?"

"It's pretty cool. I'm liking it. Much better than True Cross, let me tell ya." Rin replied.

"Hmhm. And you're getting along with your teachers and the friends you've made?"

"Sure, no problems at all. So far anyway."

"You know, the last time we spoke to each other was the day Miss Muriayma was admitted. She is adjusting here quite well I hope."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Either of you having any problems with any of the other students?"

"Nah, Shiemi ain't the kind of girl who causes problems for others. Me on the other hand, just a few small scraps here and there with a couple of pricks, no big deal."

"Just a few scraps you say?" Mikogami leaned forward on his desk, supporting himself up with his elbows. "So then you burning your class representative along with Mr. Nagare Kano to ash are what you call 'small scraps'?"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Uhhhhh, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't think you can fool me, Mr. Okumura. Nothing goes on in this school without me knowing about it. I know about all the 'scraps' you've been in during your stay here Mr. Okumura."

Rin then glared at the headmaster and bared his teeth in anger to him. "Oh really? Well then did you know that the class rep and his lackeys took Yukari out to the woods and nearly killed her out of some sense of bigotry because she was a witch and that living puke pile Nagare almost raped Kurumu and would have if I hadn't stepped in! If you really are the headmaster, you would have known what kind of sickos they were and dealt with them yourself." Rin angrily stated.

"Those bastards had the nerve to go after people I cared about and I have no regrets about getting rid of them. So screw them! They got what they deserved!" Rin angrily pressed his finger on the desk in front of him.

Mikogami was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Hm, you won't get any argument from me there, Mr. Okumura."

"Then why bring it up?!"

"Worry not, I don't mean to antagonize you nor are you in trouble for what you did. I know of all the fights you've been in from you fight with Saizo Komiya to the incident with the Swimming Club. Everything you did, you did to protect your friends, people who were most precious to you. As well as help to save your fellow students from a fate worse than death." Mikogami chuckled. "Honestly, you remind me of your father."

"Hey, that bastard Satan is not my father!" Rin angrily exclaimed, sounding very offended.

"I wasn't talking about your biological father." Mikogami calmly retorted. "I was referring to your adoptive father, Shiro Fujimoto."

Rin widened his eyes once again in surprise and he began to calm down a bit. "You-you knew my old man?"

"Indeed I did. I've known him since before he became a Paladin for the True Cross Order. I heard what had happened to him. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. My condolences by the way." Mikogami spoke in a sincere tone as he put a hand over his heart for emphasis. Rin looked down with a sad look in his eyes, but nodded his head in gratitude. "Honestly, I expected nothing less of Satan. He does whatever he pleases and doesn't care who gets hurt or killed in the process, not even his own creations."

"You sound like you know him."

"Sadly I do. Without revealing my monster form to you, I can tell you that I was once a general in his army." Mikogami said, surprising Rin greatly.

"One of his generals?" Rin asked in surprise. 'So then, is this guy some kind of demon?'

Mikogami nodded his head. "In fact, I had the displeasure of also being his strategist. It was my job to formulate plans and strategies to help him during times of war."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Satan needed a strategist?"

"Satan may have had his smart moments, but I can tell you now he wasn't exactly a military mastermind." Mikogami explained. "In fact, most of the time he acted like a bratty little five year old kid throwing a temper tantrum when things didn't go his way. Not to mention he was a poor sport, never liking the fact that he lost at something and instead of taking responsibility and learning from it, he lashed out and killed others who were unlucky enough to be in the vicinity. Either to make himself feel better or to stroke his own ego, it was hard to say.' Rin didn't find anything like that in any book he found on Satan so he made sure to make a mental note. He thought it might come in handy later and it helped him learn more about Satan. "It's part of the reason why I left his army and helped found this institution. But, that's a story for another day. Why don't we get to why I called you here. I wouldn't want to keep you away from your classes anymore than I have."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Rin replied. "So what did you want from me?"

"Now, the reason I called you down here is because I heard of all your encounters with some of the students here, and I think you are relying on those flames too much." Mikogami warned.

"Hey, I don't want to use them any more than I have to, but I have no choice." Rin pointed out.

"And I'm not saying don't use it." Mikogami retorted. "I'm just saying you need to be more careful when you unleash your powers. Satan is a creature that even S class monsters fear and loath. If they found out of your origins, they would see it as an excuse to go after you. Not to mention I heard that the Kurikara had suffered some damage no to long ago. I assume you are aware what would happen if the sword were to break?" Rin cringed at the statement and gritted his teeth. He was right, during the fight with Amaimon, Kurikara was damaged during his rampage, causing it to be sent out to be repaired. Even though they fixed it, it wasn't restored to perfection. Rin was told about this and also told to be careful when using it from now on. He knew that if the sword held his power and also his heart. If the sword were to break, he would die. Rin calmed down and face Mikogami again.

"So what do you suggest?" He asked.

Mikogami smirked under his hood. "I'm glad you asked. I have something you can use aside from your Kurikara." Mikogami got up from his chair and walked to the bookshelf. He then pulled on a book and the bookshelf rotated to reveal a secret hidden compartment holding an arsenal of swords. Seeing all the swords made look like he was about to drool in excitement. The swords ranged from Greek xiphos', Japanese katanas, and European broadswords among others. "I have a hobby of collecting enchanted weapons, both divine and demonic." He grabbed two katanas from the display. One was sheathed in a light blue sheath with a matching color for the handle, mirroring the color of cold ice and had a silver guard. The other was similar to the other katana, the only difference being this one was bright red in color and had a gold guard, matching the color of a searing flame. Mikogami presented the swords to Rin.

"Here, I want you to take these. I believe that they will be of great use to you."

Rin calmly took the swords from the headmaster's hand and admired the beautiful weapons as he held them in his hands. "Whoa! Sir these are...these are awesome!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Mikogami smiled under his hood. "I'm glad you like them Mr. Okumura. The one in the blue sheath is named Glaciem and the one in the red sheath is named Igneas."

"Glaciem and Igneas, huh? Heh, gotta admit, they're pretty cool names." Rin said with a grin.

"As catchy as the names are, these swords have a story to them." Mikogami said. "Igneas and Glaciem were two very powerful demons that controlled fire and ice, respectively. They were brothers that wandered around Gehenna in search of powerful foes. One day, I just so happened to run into them and engaged the two in battle. After a lengthy battle, I managed to severely wound Igneas and kill his brother." Rin listened in awe at the headmaster's story. "With his brother dead, Igneas flew into a rage" He rolled up his right sleeve and showed Rin that it was severely burned, which shocked him. "and he managed to get a good hit in before he managed to escape. I manged to heal what damage I could, but his flames were something else. Anyway, after recuperating, I set out to destroy him."

"I managed to track him down to the human world where he was killing innocents as well as True Cross exorcists. He and I engaged once again until I finally managed to kill him as well. With their deaths, I thought that maybe their souls could be put to good use, so I decided to place them into these katanas. I've been waiting to find the right one to wield them one day. Someone, like you Mr. Okumura."

"Whoa, that is like...so totally cool." Rin blurted out, which made the headmaster chuckle.

"Please, try them out. Get a feel for them." Mikogami motioned to the swords.

Rin did as he was told and unsheathed the swords, Glaciem in his left hand and Igneas in his right. Suddenly, Rin could feel the power coming from the swords. With Glaciem, Rin could feel the cold coming from the blade as it glowed a bright light blue and frost started to seep off the blade. His arm was soon coated in ice. With Igneas, a bright red flame erupted and encased the blade of the sword. The fire then covered Rin's other arm. Rin was flabbergasted by what was going on. His confusion soon turned into a happy chuckle. "Hohoho, hell yeah man! This is freakin' awesome!" Rin took a couple practice swings with the swords.

"Hmhm, I'm glad you're enjoying the swords Mr. Okumura.

Rin sheathed the swords and looked at the headmaster with a mile wide smile on his face. "Sir, this-this is-thank you. Thank you so much." Rin thanked the man with the utmost gratitude as he put the swords in the sword bag with Kurikara.

"You are quite welcome Mr. Okumura." Mikogami responded as he walked back to his desk and sat back down. "Now, I believe this concludes our business and I think it's time you head off back to class. But before you go," He opened a drawer, reached into it and pulled out a large parcel package. "Here, give this to Mr. Aono."

Rin took the package and examined it curiously. "Why? What is that?"

"I know your are training him to defend himself and I understand Mr. Aono wants to be stronger. Given his situation, hopefully this will help him."

"What do you mean 'given his situation'?" Rin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, the situation that he's a human of course."

Rin eyes widened in shock. "Wha-You knew!"

"Well of course. You didn't really think that Mr. Aono's father found the application for this school by some strange coincidence, did you?" Mikogami asked with a cryptic smirk.

Rin glared angrily at the headmaster. He had to wonder what the hell was he thinking letting a human aside form Shiemi, the one thing that is forbidden from setting foot in the school, into a school for monsters. "Why the hell did you let Tsukune into this school if you knew what he was. Are you trying to get him killed?!"

Mikogami shook his head and his hand in front of him. "No, no Mr. Okumura, nothing like that.

"Then why the hell did you let him in?! What kind of sick game are you playing at?!"

Mikogami pressed his fingers into a pyramid and leaned forward on his desk. "Tell me Mr. Okumura, do you believe that certain things happen for a reason?"

"What?!"

"I'm talking about destiny. Think of a million random acts of chance that let you and your brother, both sons of Satan, be born yet you inherited all his power, your father sacrificing himself to save you, your powers truly awakening, you deciding to become an exorcist to defeat Satan, you being transferred to this school, meeting Mr. Aono and the rest of your friends. I have been around for a long time Mr. Okumura, and I learned long ago that some things were meant to happen. That wasn't chance, it was destiny. And I believe that the choices that you and Mr. Aono make later on will ultimately change the course of history for many people and shape the future that I have envisioned for this school."

Having heard enough, Rin slammed his hands hard on the desk. It made Mikogami stop talking but it didn't make him flinch. "Enough of your cryptic bullshit! What the hell are you planning?!"

Mikogami clicked his tongue and waved his finger back and forth like Rin was a child that did something wrong. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Okumura. You should really learn to control that temper of yours. It can get you into serious trouble." The headmaster calmly suggested. Suddenly, the doors to his office opened, making the two look to see who opened it. It was revealed to be Miss Kanazuki. Her eyes were narrowed and a frown graced her face. She heard Rin slam his hands and came to see what was going on, and if necessary, jump in to stop the altercation. Rin could feel a similar power coming off of Miss Kanazuki, which nearly rivaled Mikogami's, which surprised him. It made him wonder if she was the same thing as the enigmatic headmaster.

"Is there a problem here, sir?" She asked in a calm manner.

"It was nothing Miss Kanazuki. Please return to your work now." Mikogami replied in the same tone.

Kanazuki bowed her head as her face returned to normal. "As you wish sir." She closed the doors, leaving to the two alone again.

"Don't mistake my intentions, Mr. Okumura. I have no ill intentions towards Mr. Aono or you."

"Then why have Tsukune, let alone someone like me here in the first place?"

"All in due time Mr. Okumura. However I will tell you that you and Mr. Aono are...special."

"Special?"

"Yes. I believe that you and Mr. Aono are meant to be the future of this institution. I believe that it will be you two who will bridge the gap between humans, monsters, and demons and bring about a brave new world of peace and prosperity."

Rin was struck silent as he didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to become an exorcist so he can defeat Satan and prove he wasn't just a spawn of Satan. Never in his life did he think that he would end up becoming the symbol of hope of humans, monsters, and demons, along with Tsukune. After a few moments of standing in silence, he collected himself as faced the headmaster again.

"Why us?" He asked shakily.

"Because it was always meant to be you two. As I said before Mr. Okumura, it's all about destiny. You and Mr. Aono are destined for great things Mr. Okumura. _Very_ great things. That is all I have to say for now." Mikogami leaned back into his chair. "We'll speak again soon enough. But for now, I believe you have another class to attend." He motioned to the door. "If you see Miss Kanazuki before you go, she'll write you a note explaining your tardiness."

Rin had a lot of questions running through his head, but he had a feeling that whatever he asked, Mikogami would just either avoid the question or say something ominous. He knew that talking to him would get him nowhere. So Rin grabbed slung his sword bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. But before he opened the door, he thought he would give the headmaster a word of warning.

"Before I go, let me tell you something headmaster" Rin turned and faced him and he had a serious look on his face. "I don't know what you have planned for Tsukune and I, but I will tell you this; if anything happens to him, Kurumu, Moka, or Yukari and I find out that it was 'all part of your little plan', I shit you not, I don't care what kind of monster you are, I will destroy you and I won't just stop there, I'll burn this whole school to the ground if I have to. You got that?!"

Mikogami just chuckled at the threat. But it wasn't because he was mocking Rin. He knew full well what Rin was capable of and knew that the older Okumura twin would make good on his threat if anything happened to his friends. "I would expect nothing less of you Mr. Okumura. Hmhm, you really do take after your father, Shiro. He may have had an air of mystery about him, but he was still protective of the people he cared about and he also had a kind heart. Honestly, I'm glad you turned out more like him than your real father."

Rin stood silently for a moment before he faced the door again. "Thanks again for the swords." He said before he exited the room. Rin then went to Miss Kanazuki and got a note from her. After she wrote up the note, Rin headed to his next class, which to his displeasure was math. Now Rin may not be very good in academics, but the one class he dreaded most was math.

"Man, it just sucks I got math next. Honestly I wish I was in P.E right now, even though I have to deal with that douche Kotsubo, but at least I don't have to use too much of my brain." He said out loud. His face then gained a pervy grin because he remembered the only good thing about his math class; the teacher was apparently smokin' hot. "Although, having a hot teacher with huge tits that look like they're about to burst out of her top and a pretty face that's real easy on the eyes. I guess math class ain't all bad." He walked the rest of the way with that grin on his face until he got to the classroom.

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

It was lunch time and the students couldn't get to the cafeteria fast enough to grab something good to eat. Rin met up with Tsukune and the girls, who were more than relieved to see him and that he wasn't in any trouble. Rin told them he would explain what happened after they got something to eat. Afterwards, they decided to have their lunch on the roof and headed off in that direction.

"So you weren't in trouble, Rin?" Tsukune asked.

"No, he just wanted to talk to me and give me a couple things." He looked to see Kurumu had her arms wrapped around his arm. She was holding onto him like she thought he was leaving forever. Rin just smiled and let her hold onto him. "Kurumu, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurumu just gripped Rin's arm tighter. "I don't want to." She declared. "I was afraid that you were going to leave and...I'd never see you again." Her eyes started to well up with tears. Rin saw that she looked like she was about to cry so he put his hand on her head. It was enough to calm her down as she looked at him.

"Kurumu, I promise, I'm never going to leave you." He looked at all of his friends. "Any of you. I give you my word on that." He said determined. He then looked back to Kurumu and gave her his signature smile. It was enough to convince Kurumu as she let him go and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making Rin blush. Tsukune and the rest of the girls just chuckled, which embarrassed Rin.

"So, what did the headmaster want to see you about Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"He told me that he knew about the fights I was involved in and the two people I burned." Everyone widened their eyes in shock. "But he apparently didn't mind what I did. The only thing he told me to do was be careful when I use my powers." Rin then opened his sword bag and showed his friends the swords Mikogami gave him, which surprised them. "Then he gave me these."

"The headmaster gave you new swords?" Moka inquired.

"Yeah, they're called Glaciem and Igneas. One makes fire and the other makes ice" Rin replied.

"Wow, those are so cool!" Yukari exclaimed with stars in her eyes as she eyed them. Shiemi and Moka both nodded their heads in agreement.

Rin just chuckled. "Yeah, and what they can do, it just adds to their bad-assery. Oh, and the swords weren't the only thing he gave me." Rin then reached into his school bag and puled out the parcel Mikogami gave him. He then handed it to Tsukune. "He wanted me to give this to you Tsukune." Tsukune raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he eyed the parcel.

"What is it Rin?" Tsukune asked as he took the parcel from Rin's hand.

"Apparently he knows about your 'situation' and thought maybe this might help you." Rin answered.

Tsukune opened the package and saw what the contents were. It was a book about summoning and making contracts with demons, a standard book for exorcists in the True Cross Order. Tsukune was surprised at the book and he wasn't the only one. Rin and the girls were quite surprised at what the headmaster wanted Rin to give their human friend. Tsukune opened it and found a note inside. "Hey a note." He opened it and read it. "'I heard you want to be strong so you can protect your friends. Hopefully this book will help to point you in the right direction. Commanding demons is in your bloodline. A bloodline that has been in the dark for long enough. It's time it was brought back to the light. Use it well and good luck. TM'" Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion at the last statement. "'Commanding demons is in my bloodline?' What does that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"No idea." Rin said before he eyed the book in Tsukune's hands. "What I want to know is why Mikogmi would give you a book used by exorcists of the True Cross Order. Tsukune, do you know if there are any exorcists in your family?"

"If there were, I certainly didn't know. My family is pretty much the definition of ordinary. I doubt it would have anything like demon fighting heroes in it." Tsukune then cupped his chin in thought. 'Although, with everything that's happened, I could be wrong.'

"Tsukune, are you sure about that?" Shiemi asked. "Maybe you come from a long line of exorcists and your parents just never told you."

"I'm pretty sure they're aren't any. Although now that I think about it, I don't know much about my father's side since my dad never really talked much about his side of the family. Apparently he, my uncle and their father, my paternal grandfather, had some kind of huge fight and they never spoke to each other again. It's the reason why I've never even met my paternal grandfather."

"That's awful." Shiemi exclaimed. Everyone else also couldn't help but feel sorry for Tsukune.

Tsukune skimmed through the book seeing the different demons and summoning circles used to summon them. After skimming passed a page, he widened his eyes and went back to and found the page he was looking for. Tsukune looked at the page and read it. Rin and the girls noticed the look on his face and couldn't help but be curious as to what he found.

"What is it Tsukune?" Rin asked. They all looked at the page Tsukune was reading and found that he was looking at a picture of a demon that looked like a knight riding a horse. The knight wore form-fitting armor with large horns on his head. He wielded what looked like a large scimitar and mounted a six legged horse.

"Whoa! That is one scary looking demon." Yukari exclaimed.

"I'll say. Who or what is that?" Inquired Kurumu.

Rin looked at the top of the page and found the name. "Demon Knight." He then looked to Tsukune. "Why the sudden interest in this one Tsukune?" Tsukune however didn't reply. He looked like he was in a trance as he stayed focused on the page. "Hey Tsukune." Rin shook Tsukune, snapping him out of it.

"Huh, what?" Tsukune asked facing Rin.

"You alright? You looked really out of it." Rin responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rin. Sorry to worry you all." He apologized before he went back to the page. "It's just...I feel like I know this demon somehow. Like deja vu or something."

"That doesn't make sense." Shiemi jumped in. "I thought you said you had no knowledge of demons, let alone monsters until you came to this world."

"I don't." Tsukune retorted. "Guys I-I can't really explain it." He continued to look at the picture in confusion. He felt hand on his shoulder and saw it was Rin's.

"Don't even sweat it Tsukune. I'm sure there's a reason for this." Rin assured with a smile, which Tsukune returned.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right Rin." He then adopted a serious expression on his face. "I wonder...maybe I can try summoning this demon and maybe get some answers."

"You should be careful Tsukune." Rin warned. "According to this book, a demon knight is a high tier demon. Summoning it won't be easy and even if you did, there's no guarantee he'll even speak to you."

"Well, I at least gotta try." Tsukune replied with conviction. Tsukune marked the page with the Demon Knight on it and closed the book. He held up the book and looked at it with a serious look. "I finally got the means to help and protect all of you. I promise guys, I'm going to start pulling my own weight around here. I won't be dead weight anymore." Everyone smiled at Tsukune's determination. Rin even patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I admire your conviction Tsukune. And if you like, I can help you with summoning him." Shiemi offered with a smile.

"Really, you would do that Shiemi?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course. I'm always happy to help my friends. Plus I'm a tamer, who better to help you?"

Tsukune smiled wide at the blonde tamer. "Thank you Shiemi. Thank you so much."

Shiemi just giggled at his gratitude. "You're very welcome Tsukune." Rin and the rest of the girls smiled at the scene. With that, Tsukune put the book back in his school bag and he along with his friends went back to enjoying their lunch. Once lunch was over, the gang went their separate ways and headed to their next class.

* * *

 _After school, The Woods by the Dorms_

After school had ended, the gang headed straight for the woods near the dorms so that Tsukune can try and summon a familiar, particularly the one that caught his interest back at the cafeteria. Shiemi gave Tsukune a small piece of paper with a rough sketch of a summoning circle on it. Right now Shiemi was explaining the basics of summoning a familiar with Rin and the rest of the girls watching nearby.

"Now Tsukune." Shiemi began. "The piece of paper I gave you is the kind of paper used to summon demons. It has a rough sketch of the summoning circle to summon familiars."

Tsukune analyzed the circle on the paper. "Alright." He said.

"Now it's not just having the right materials to summon a familiar. I learned that there are an incredibly small amount of humans who can summon demons and make them their familiars. A strong heart and an unbreakable will is needed to tame demons. Sheer spiritual fortitude is also required. And having natural talent is also a plus." Shiemi explained as Tsukune absorbed the information.

"Be warned though Tsukune." Shiemi added. "As I said, commanding a familiar takes a strong heart and fortitude. If your will and heart falter in any way shape or form, the familiar won't hesitate to turn on you and attack you." Hearing that shocked Tsukune and the girls, minus Shiemi.

"The familiar would turn in it's partner, just like that?" Moka asked shocked.

"If you're weak in heart and spirit, yeah it will happen." Rin answered.

"Have either of you seen that happen before?" Kurumu asked.

"Once before. A friend of ours back at True Cross Academy named Izumo Kamiki." Rin answered. "Her friend Paku was attacked by a demon. She summoned her familiars to try and protect her friend, but she suddenly froze up. Once that happened, her familiars turned on her and tried to attack her. And they would have if I hadn't stopped them."

Hearing that bit of information frightened Tsukune a bit. He even thought of a scenario in which he managed to successfully summon the demon and then it could sense the fear in Tsukune and cut Tsukune down right then and there. Moka and Yukari themselves felt a touch of fear as well as they imagined the demon knight cutting him down without a second thought and them as well if they tried to stop him. Despite the frightening warning, Tsukune looked at the piece of paper and steeled himself before once again facing Shiemi with determined eyes.

"Alright, what's the next step?" He inquired with a determined expression.

Shiemi just smiled at his determination, as did Rin and the other girls. "Alright, the next step is to prick your finger and swipe your blood across the circle." She then handed Tsukune a needle to prick his finger. Tsukune pricked his left index finger, which caused it to start bleeding. Moka caught a whiff of his blood and was about to pounce on him to drink his blood, but restrained herself so as not to interrupt Tsukune, even though she really wanted some of his blood right now. After pricking his finger, Tsukune ran his finger across the circle, leaving a blood streak across it.

"Alright, what's next?"

"Now that your blood is on the circle, the last step is to say the first thing that comes to your mind to summon it." Shiemi answered.

"Anything that comes to mind, huh?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Shiemi, just out of curiosity, what did you say when you summoned Nee?"

Shiemi looked at Nee briefly before she turned back to Tsukune. "Ummmm...I kinda said 'Come out, come out, wherever you are.'" She responded, laughing awkwardly. Tsukune and the girls just sweat-dropped at her statement. Rin just scratched his cheek in silence.

Tsukune went back to the task at hand as he eyed the paper in his hand. 'So, anything that comes to mind, huh?' He thought. He closed his eyes and thought of what to say. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes as he thought of what to say. "Alright, here goes nothing." He cleared his throat. "Oh demon knight, you whose name I do not know, I implore you, accept my blood and heed my call. Come forth and reveal yourself to me."

At first, nothing happened. Tsukune soon became depressed that nothing happened. He thought that he had the opportunity to be strong so that he wouldn't have to keep being saved and instead actually be able to protect his friends. Rin and the girls were about to console Tsukune when suddenly, a large vortex of smoke erupted from the paper, surprising everyone. Tsukune dropped it and backed up from it.

After some time, the vortex of smoke blew outwards, making the gang cover their eyes. When they regained their bearings and looked at the site where the smoke vortex dissipated, they were astonished beyond belief at what they saw. Before them was the demon that was portrayed almost like he did in the book. He was clad in dark black armor from head to toe and a tattered black cape that blew in the wind. He had long black horns that pointed upward. At his side was a long, curved scimitar sword with a black blade and matching handle. The demon was kneeling on one knee. He stood straight up and he easily towered over everyone, standing nearly 6 and a half feet tall. He turned and faced the gang, revealing he had a black face with pulsing red veins. He also had red eyes with black irises, giving him an intimidating appearance. Rin could feel the power coming off the demon, further emphasizing his intimidating nature. It managed to intimidate everyone, even Rin.

The demon walked towards the gang and stopped a few feet shy of them and looked down at them. **"Who dares to summon me?"** His voice was deep and demonic, adding to his already intimidating appearance. At first no one said anything. The demon narrowed his eyes and his face warped into a scowl. He then gripped the handle of his sword. **"I will ask again. Who summoned me?"**

Rin saw that the demon was going for his sword and was about to jump in and confront him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Tsukune and he had a serious expression on his face. Tsukune then stepped forward and faced the demon in front of him and his friends. The demon's eyes widened at Tsukune's appearance, not because it was someone like Tsukune, but because he looked familiar in terms of his appearance.

"It was me. I'm the one who summoned you." Tsukune declared.

The demon stepped closer to Tsukune and stopped directly in front of him. Tsukune felt a little intimidated by the demon's height, easily towering over him by a good foot. The demon slowly moved his hand and grabbed Tsukune's face and began turning his head around to get a better look at him. Tsukune was further intimidated by his action. He thought the demon wanted to rip his head off.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in worry. The other girls became concerned as well for the welfare of their friend.

"Hey, let him go!" Rin shouted as he reached into his sword bag.

"Rin, wait!" Tsukune shouted putting up his hand to stop him. Rin did so, but can figure why Tsukune asked him to.

The demon silently analyzed Tsukune's face for a few moments. He could have sworn Tsukune looked like someone he knew, but couldn't put his finger on it. He finally widened his eyes in realization. **"I-it can't be!"**

"It can't be what?" Tsukune asked confused.

" **Your face.** **Tell me boy, does the name Aono mean anything to you?"** The gang widened their eyes when the demon mentioned Tsukune's last name.

"Y-yes. It's my last name. My name is Tsukune Aono."

 **"So then are you by chance related to say Soichiro, Koji or Taro Aono?"**

"I don't know who Soichiro is, but Koji's my father and Taro's my uncle." Tsukune replied.

The demon was surprised to hear that answer. His eyes widened further as he finally saw the resemblance. **"You-you're Koji's son!?"** The demon let go of Tsukune and quickly got down on one knee again as he bowed before Tsukune, surprising him and the rest of the gang. **"Please forgive me! I should have made the connection the moment I saw you."**

"No, no, it's okay really. Please you don't need to bow down to me." Tsukune replied waving his hands. The demon stood upright.

" **I do apologize for the way I handled you, but I just had to be sure."** The demon soon smiled softly. **"And it would seem my hunch was right. Allow me to introduce myself, I go by the name of Miyamoto. Captain of the 666** **th** **Inferno Legion, and you...my dear boy, you're a spitting image of your father and your grandfather in their youth."** Hearing that made Tsukune's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. Rin and the girls were also surprised by the demon knight's, now known as Miyamoto, statement.

* * *

The gang were now sitting on whatever they could sit on with Miyamoto joining them. Miyamoto got himself acquainted with the rest of Tsukune's friends, even being surprised that Rin was a son of Satan. After making his acquaintances with the rest of the gang, he told them his history along with the history of Tsukune's family. As it turns out, Miyamoto was first summoned by Hideki Aono, who was Tsukune's great-great grandfather. Miyamoto also told them that Hideki was not only an exorcist in the True Cross Order, but he was also one of it's greatest and most powerful tamer exorcists that the True Cross Order ever had, capable of summoning and making contracts with many demons. Miyamoto also told him that he himself was a familiar that was contracted with the Aono bloodline, meaning that he could only be summoned by members of Tsukune's family, which likely answered why Tsukune felt like he somehow knew Miyamoto despite never meeting him before now. This bit of information was a huge shock to Tsukune. He went from knowing nothing about his dad's side of the family to now finding out that he came from an esteemed family of exorcists.

"Holy crap! This is insane!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Not just my grandfather, but my great and great-great grandfather were all exorcists?!"

Miyamoto nodded his head in confirmation. **"The Aono family has produced a great number of exorcists who served the True Cross Order with honor and distinction. The greatest far by being your great-great grandfather, my first master."  
**

"And my great-great grandfather, Hideki, he was the once who first summoned you?"

 **"Indeed. I must admit that when I was first summoned by him, I had my doubts about him. But he proved himself worthy and I have been contracted to the Aono family ever since. In fact it was Master Hideki who gave me the name Miyamoto."**

"Why did he call you that? Did you not have a proper name?" Inquired Shiemi.

 **"No, I did. But to him, my name was too long to pronounce, so he decided to call me Miyamoto, after a famous and renowned samurai from his country. After some time, the name just stuck."  
**

"Wow, this is all so cool!" Yukari excitedly exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"But I still don't understand. Why would my father or uncle never tell me about any of it. Why wouldn't they tell me they came from a family of exorcists?" Tsukune asked.

Moka jumped in with the next question. "Miyamoto, do you have any ideas why that is?"

Miyamoto already knew the answer to the question. **"I do, Koji and Taro had a falling out with their father** **after the death of their mother Natsumi, your grandmother."** Hearing that surprised Tsukune.

"My grandmother?"

Miyamoto nodded his head. **"She too was an exorcist alongside your grandfather. She was killed by a demon they have been hunting, which soon met it's end at the hands of your grandfather, Soichiro. After she died, Master Soichiro's soul never recovered. He immediately dove right into training his sons to become exorcists. I was there to oversee the training as well and the whole time, he acted more like a military drill sergeant than a father to his boys. As time went on, I could see that Koji and Taro began to resent their father. They would question everything he had done, get into arguments with him, they even accused their father of not caring about their mother, going as far as to blame him for her death. It eventually led to a tremendous fight between them which ultimately led to them leaving him and going to live with some distant relatives."**

"Maybe that's why neither your father or uncle told you about their side of the family, Tsukune. They wanted nothing to do with being exorcists after what they went through and they didn't want their own families to have anything to do with them either. They just wanted to live normal lives." Shiemi deduced.

"That would make some sense." Rin added.

"Yeah if that prick Yukio is of any indication, those dicks at the True Cross Order are just a bunch of douche bags. No offense to your father Rin." Kurumu added.

"None taken. I actually agree with you."

"I can understand the pain of losing a mother." Moka added with a sad tone. "But still, to cut off all ties with their family like that. It just seems so...so horrible."

Tsukune then turned back to Miyamoto. "Hey Miyamoto." The knight acknowledged Tsukune. "What happened to my grandfather? Is he still around and is he still an exorcist?" Miyamoto stayed silent for a moment. "What is it?"

Miyamoto let out a sigh before he answered. **"I'm afraid that...Master Soichiro passed away about three years ago."** This managed to shock everyone present, especially Tsukune. Rin and the girls felt a great sense of sympathy for their friend.

"N-no way! He-he's dead?" He asked. Miyamoto once again nodded his head. "Wha-how?"

 **"Leukemia."** He answered. **"He's been suffering from the disease for many years.** **I was with him during his final moments."**

Tsukune's expression soon turned into downtrodden and just shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. "Yeah well, whatever. I'm sure he never even wanted to meet me anyway."

 **"That's not true! You know nothing about him boy!"** Miyamoto interjected. **"Let me tell you something, when your grandfather died, he died with many regrets on his conscience. He told me he regretted not being able to save his beloved wife, but the one thing he deeply regretted was driving his sons away and not making peace with his them before he died. Not being able to be there to see them get married, meeting and getting to know his grandchildren. Everything he did he did because he didn't want what happened to his wife to happen to his boys. Even if he didn't show it, he was suffering on the inside because of what he had done. He may not have been perfect, but you should know he still loved his family to the end of his days. And he never got the chance to tell them that or show them."**

Hearing that made Tsukune see his grandfather in a new light. Sure he was ticked that he treated his sons like soldiers in a boot camp, but he did it because he was scared that one day he would lose them just like how they lost their mother. But in the end it backfired and he ended up pushing his sons away and they ended up cutting him out of their lives. Tsukune couldn't help but start to tear up.

'Grandfather.' Tsukune thought to himself.

 **"You know, when he summoned me for the last time, I made a promise to your grandfather."**

"A promise?" Tsukune inquired.

 **"Yes, I swore to him that if I should ever be summoned again by a member of the Aono bloodline again, I would continue to protect and serve them as I have my previous masters regardless of the circumstances. For a long time, I honestly thought that that day would never come since Masters Soichiro's sons were living ordinary lives and my contract with your family would end with him. Imagine my surprise when the one to summon me after all these years would be the son of one of Master Soichiro's sons. Fate truly does work in mysterious ways, doesn't it?"**

Miyamoto began walking towards Tsukune. He stopped in front of Tsukune and once again bowed before him. **"Tsukune Aono, by the terms of my contract with your family, I, Miyamoto of the 666th Inferno Legion, hereby pledge my loyalty and service to you and you alone. I swear to be your sword and your shield. I swear, on my honor as a knight and a Captain, that I will protect you and those whom you cherish from all those who would dare to cause you harm to my last breath and to do so until the end of time. If by my life or death, I can and will protect you, my master."**

Rin and the girls were surprised at the oath of loyalty Miyamoto gave to Tsukune while he was completely flabbergasted at such a thing. Tsukune had never had something like this done to him before. Hell, up until a few months ago, Tsukune had absolutely no idea of the supernatural world even existing. For a long time he just though he was an ordinary kid living an ordinary life. Now he finds out that monsters exist, he is currently attending a school for monsters, he was friends with a wide variety of monsters along with a fellow human. But the kicker for him was that he was descended from a long line of exorcists and that he managed to summon a demon that was contracted through his family line. Tsukune may be a fish out of water to the whole thing, but he won't let that deter him. He soon steeled himself as he got up from where he was sitting and stood before Miyamoto, who looked up to see a determined expression on Tsukune's face.

"Miyamoto, if I'm being completely honest with you, I'm still a little freaked out about this whole thing." Tsukune began. "I don't really know about the whole 'fate' thing, but I guess you and I were meant to meet for a reason." Tsukune looked to his friends, who all had smiles on their faces before he looked back to Miyamoto. "And I think I speak for everyone here that we would be honored to have someone like you joining us. That is of course, if you don't mind hanging with a ragtag group of misfits like us." He held out his hand to help up Miyamoto.

Miyamoto looked at Tsukune's hand and took it with a smile and stood up. **"It would be my honor to join you and your group. But if I may ask, what are you aspirations. Do you intend to follow in your grandfather's as well as your forefather's footsteps and become an exorcist?"**

Tsukune thought for a moment before he answered. "Honestly, I don't know if I want to become an exorcist or not. All I want is to be strong enough so that I can defend the people I cherish so that none of them gets hurt or dies because I was too weak to do anything." He answered with a resolute tone.

Miyamoto was surprised by Tsukune's statement, but smiled again nonetheless. **"Hm, good answer. Now, I believe that we should formally make a contract between us."**

"Right. How should we go about doing that?"

 **"It's actually quite simple. Roll up your left sleeve and give me your arm."**

Tsukune did so by rolling up his left sleeve and extending his arm to Miyamoto. Miyamoto then grabbed Tsukune's arm and soon enough, red veins ran from Miyamoto's arm to Tsukune's. The veins took form on top of Tsukune's forearm and began to take the shape of what looked to be a tattoo of a scimitar similar to the one Miyamoto had sheathed on his side and had a serpent wrapped around it. The tattoo was red in color until it was completed, which then caused the red to fade and turn to black in color. Once the tattoo was done, Miyamoto released Tsukune's arm. Tsukune analyzed the tattoo on his arm.

 **"There. That is my symbol. It represents the contract between us. It is the same mark I have bestowed upon your forefathers. Swipe your blood across the mark and call my name as you would if using a summoning paper and I shall come to aid you any way I can."** Miyamoto explained. Tsukune eyed the tattoo and wondered what would happen if someone saw him with it. As he was about to ask Miyamoto about it, the demon knight beat him to it. **"And worry not, I made it so that the mark appears and disappears when you want it to."**

Tsukune looked at the tattoo and concentrated. Sure enough, it disappeared, which put his mind at ease. He certainly didn't know how to explain what a high school student like him was doing with a tattoo let alone how he got it. "Thank you Miyamoto. And I promise you that I won't falter in any way. Like I said I don't know about becoming an exorcist, but I will be strong and be worthy to fight alongside you. I promise to be great just like grandfather, and my forefathers before me."

 **"I've no doubt you will be great Master Tsukune, but I must say do not strive to be like your forefathers."**

"Huh?" Tsukune asked with both both eyebrows raised.

 **"I've no doubt you will be strong, but be strong your own way. Your forefathers became legends in their own right, and now you must do the same. And I will be there to see that you do every step of the way."** Tsukune took Miyamoto's word to heart as he nodded his head, which Miyamoto returned. **"Very well then, now I must return to my domain. Until I am summoned again, fare thee well to all of you."** Miyamoto bowed before Tsukune and the gang and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Tsukune looked at his arm again and concentrated. Miyamoto's mark appeared on his arm and he eyed it with a serious smile. At long last, he had the power to be able to protect his friends and he was going to learn everything he can from the book and Shiemi so that he can continue to do so. While he was looking at his tattoo, he didn't notice Rin come up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Tsukune looked at his best friend, who had a smile on his face, which Tsukune returned. The girls all joined Rin as they gathered around their human friend, all giving him praise and congratulating him on being able to summon Miyamoto. Tsukune thanked everyone for their kind words and their support. Tsukune looked up to the sky and couldn't help but smile and couldn't help but think that things were finally starting to look up.

 **And with that the next chapter has finally come to a close. Sorry again it took so long, but like I keep saying work and life tend to get in the way. But now that we are back to overtime at my job, I won't have time to write for a bit while we work on our project. Plus this was an original chapter so I had to find a way to make everything fit so thank you all for your patience, you all rock. So Rin continues training Tsukune and now Kurumu has joined their regiment. If that wasn't enough, Rin gets himself some new swords and Tsukune finds out he comes from a family of exorcists, on top of making a contract with a demon. I wonder how things will play out from here. Now I'll go over a few things. First, the swords Rin got from Mikogami all share the name of the swords that make up Alucard's sword in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, I just gave them different forms and back stories. Second, The appearance of the demon Tsukune managed to summon is based on Odin from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. I hope you all like this chapter, truth be told, I felt like I rushed in making the ending of this chapter since it's been on hold for a while. If you feel like something more can be done for it, please let me know in the comments, just please nothing mean. I may add more to this chapter as I continue to write it, but for now it is done and ready to be read. Next chapter, the gang has a run in with a familiar snow woman with an obsessive crush on Tsukune. How will she react when she comes face to face with the son of Satan. Next time on The Son of Satan in Yokai Academy Chapter 11: A Snow Woman's Obsession. So until the next chapter, this is TravyMcNavy184 signing out but reminding all my readers to continue staying awesome. TTFN.**


End file.
